Stray
by Irene Gerke
Summary: In a world that is born from the remnants of an old those living in Otthon are the catalyst of its growth and like the beat of a butterfly's wing sparking a hurricane, Kurogane and Fai will stand amidst the conflagration of their fate and choices.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**A painting by TsukinoChou on deviantart inspired this story **

**http : / / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2eskir**

**I titled the story after her painting I recommend you check out her gallery of work.**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

**This is an AU story; there will be yaoi, and OOC. Why? Because I said so and this is the only time, I am putting this particular warning up. If you don't like it, don't read the story. **

* * *

**- Prologue -**

_Five Years Ago:_

Kyle glared at the ground before giving the dusty earth an angry kick, "I'll help."

Xing didn't smile, but she felt a flash of relief. If Kyle had not agreed to help then the slim chance she had of her plan working would disappear.

He squinted up at the sky the sun was near its zenith, "If we are going to do this then we should do it now while _he_," the word was said as though a curse, "is busy with Reed."

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle with his gangly thirteen-year-old body was crouched in front of a door, his fingers delicately maneuvering the slim pieces of metal in the lock. Through his sensitive fingers, he felt the lock tumble open and gave a small grunt of satisfaction.

Standing he reached for the doorknob but hesitated opening the door giving the girl next him a speculative look, "Are you sure you want to come in? You can wait out here."

Xing felt her jaw clench and she drew herself to her full height too young to realize the difference in their stature made the stance ineffective, "I dreamt this. I already saw everything."

Kyle shook his head, "Dreaming something is not the same as seeing it for real."

"You'll need my help," she told him firmly.

He gave shrug and pushed the door open. The two crept into the silent room, Xing holding onto the edge of Kyle's shirt. Their objective was the large bed that seemed to dominate the space, its innocuous appearance giving off a sinister feeling.

The scene on the bed caused Xing to step backward, bile stinging the back of her throat. Kyle had been right; though it was just like her dream, it was so much worse in reality.

Kyle didn't spare the girl a look, "He's bleeding," he stated tonelessly.

Xing took a deep breath examining the unconscious figure curled on the stained sheets. The once white cloth blotched with blood, vomit, and other substances she was supposed to be too young to know about. The naked boy was tucked into the fetal position, his back pressed against the headboard. His hands were cuffed together; a chain winding its way above his head to a small hand winch that would allow the length of chain to be adjusted at the operator's whim. Reluctantly she looked closely at the boy, the flesh of his body telling a story of violence. Though she could see bruises and scabbed over cuts she couldn't see where he was still bleeding, "I don't think he is bleeding anymore," she told Kyle softly.

The look on his face was enraged and even if it was not directed at her she instinctively raised an arm to ward off a blow. He climbed onto the bed briefly blocking her view of the boy. When he turned to face her, he held up a hand for her to see, his fingers were wet with blood.

Xing bit her lip to keep it from trembling, "Where is he bleeding?"

He ignored her question wiping his fingers clean on the sheet.

"That sadistic bastard," he growled as he reached forward to gently brush the sweat dampened hair from the boy's face. His voice tender and so soft she would not have heard his next words had she not been standing next to him, "I'm going to get you out of here Fai, okay."

Fai remained unresponsive but Kyle had not really expected one. He was relieved to see there were no injures to Fai's head, it appeared that even in his seeking his psychotic pleasure the bastard couldn't bring himself to mar his face.

Feeling like she was intruding Xing looked away her eyes falling on a chest of draws along one wall, "I'll see if I can find something the cover him with."

"No," Kyle told her removing his cloak and draping it across Fai, "I don't want anything of _his_ touching him. I'm not strong enough to heal his injures but I have enough power to stop the bleeding. Can you do something to keep him from waking up?"

She gave a nod and touched her fingertips to Fai's forehead. Normally physical contact wasn't necessary but it was easier and since Fai was so powerful magicly, she wasn't sure she could do it without touching him. If he had been awake to resist she knew she wouldn't be able to temporarily seal his sleep.

Kyle waited until he was sure she was finished then reached beneath his cloak, his face unreadable. Xing knew he had to touch the injury to be able to heal it. From having him heal her scrapes, she knew his healing magic burned, the intensity of the sensation increasing with the seriousness of the wound.

Her eyes widened in shock. While Kyle's expression was empty, tears were streaming freely down his cheeks, "Kyle?" she questioned quietly.

He removed his hand from under the cloak wiping his fingers on the bed once more, "I'm ok," he told her refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm going to unlock these cuffs you go make sure the hallway is empty," his voice sounding rough even to him.

She didn't comment hurrying over to the door and stepping into the hall. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. Unable to hold back her own tears she sank to the floor. The three of them had been together as long as she could remember. Fei Wang Reed had taken her in when she was still a baby so she didn't know anything about her other family. It was the same for Kyle but Fai was different.

Xing had been three when Ashura had shown up one day with Fai. She didn't really remember but Kyle had told her Fai had looked like something that should have been dead and that he hadn't talked for a long time. Propping her head up with the wall, she wiped at her eyes. Idly she let her thoughts wander. Maybe the reason he hadn't talked was that he didn't know the language. Fai was obviously foreign with his coloring. Normally she would save that thought to share with Kyle while they waited for Fai to finish his lessons. Fai wouldn't talk about his past he would only grin and say he didn't remember. That Ashura must have found him in a bird's nest hatched fully formed from an egg. She smiled sadly he could always make her laugh but she knew from this moment on their carefree days were over never to return.

Kyle cracked the door open looking for his little sister.

"All clear," she whispered.

He nodded opening the door wider so he could carry Fai through. He had wrapped his cloak completely around him the hood covering his hair. Ashura had said Fai was the same age as Kyle but Fai was so much smaller that he didn't look much older than Xing. Gently he handed Fai down to Xing who cradled him while Kyle relocked the door.

"Where to next?" he asked taking Fai from her.

"Your rooms we need to get some clothes and food for him. We have to have him hidden on the ship before sunset," she answered standing to lead the way.

-XXXXXXX-

It had been ridiculously easy for her and Kyle to sneak aboard the ship and stow Fai in a dark corner of the hold. Using her dream as a guide Xing had been able to lead them past any obstacles.

Kyle had dressed Fai in one of his old outfits and though it was too small for Kyle, it was too big for Fai's slim frame. Xing had hung a money pouch off his neck where he would find it once she woke him. It was all the money Kyle and her had but she knew it would not last long. Kyle had tucked a bag with a change of clothes and some food under his head like a pillow.

Kyle was unwilling to look away from his sleeping friend, the clothes hiding the evidence of what he had been through; Fai looked like he had fallen asleep while they were playing.

"Are you sure this is the only way to save him?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, if he doesn't meet that person he will die. Every path I have seen but this one leads to his death," she answered patiently. She didn't want to lose her friend but this was the only way to save him. She didn't tell Kyle that she had dreamed their deaths a thousand times and for them there was no escaping their fate. If she could spare Fai, she thought, it would be enough.

"Ok, are you going to wake him up now?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have to hurry. The ship is going to leave dock soon and when Ashura returns tonight, he will discover him missing. It will only take him a few minutes to fully wake up so you will need to do it quickly. He absolutely can't see us or he will never let us go back," she waited for Kyle to nod his understanding, "Are you ready?"

His voice sure, "Yes."

She brushed her fingers across Fai's cheek drawing her magic back into herself.

Kyle leaned forward pressing his forehead to Fai's.

The voice Fai heard whispering to him in the darkness was soft, soothing and familiar. After the violence he had experienced his subconscious desperately opened itself up, reaching for the happy memories the voice represented.

Kyle gently caressed Fai's mind with his power his words becoming a geas as Fai unknowingly opened his defenses, "Xing and I helped you escape. You have to stay hidden until the ship docks again then sneak off. Once you get off the ship, make your way to Tokyo. Be careful you will be on your own. Don't you dare let yourself be killed. Make sure you keep yourself hidden so Ashura doesn't find you that means you can't use your power."

Xing's eyes widened in surprise as Kyle pressed his lips to Fai's before continuing, "Don't forget us but when we meet again we won't be friends anymore so don't do something stupid like let me kill you."

Kyle sealed his powers back behind his shields and stood up quickly turning away from Fai. Xing leaned forward laying a quick kiss on Fai's cheek. Though her words lacked the compulsion of Kyle's she gave her own wish to Fai as well, "Be careful and I'll miss you."

-XXXXXXX-

That evening the night was alive with activity as a search for Fai was conducted. Ashura was furious and more than one person would meet a painful death at his hands over the next month. Kyle was in his rooms packing. Fei Wang had announced over dinner that he was sending him to the outer districts.

This had been one of the unavoidable developments that Xing had dreamt, Kyle would go and when he returned the person she knew would be gone. She had not told Kyle everything she saw in her dreams but while she had been convincing him to help rescue Fai she had let slip that if they were to meet again it would be as enemies. She hadn't meant for Kyle to know but those words had been the last ones she had said before he agreed to help. She didn't understand why Kyle had agreed when he heard they would become enemies but he had a slight precognitive ability. Maybe her words had trigged a vision that convinced him? She would not be able to ask. He would be gone before she woke in the morning and she would die without seeing Fai again.

At ten years old, Xing Huo if anyone were to ask could tell you the day and manner in which she would die. At ten years old, she had seen visions of what was to come and though she could not save herself or her brother she was determined to save her friend even knowing the path she set him on was dark and lonely, and that he may die anyway. But, she was still a little girl and she wanted at least one person she cared for to have their happily ever after.

* * *

**-Feeding A Stray-**

The sun had set a little over an hour ago when Kurogane stepped into the alley next to his Dojo, carrying a trash can in one hand. He emptied the trash into the dumpster shared by him and the school next door. The routine was familiar therefore; he forced himself to remain alert. The routine and familiar patterns that made up a person's day were the most likely to lead to laxness in a person's defenses. He was heading back in when from the corner of his eye he spotted a bit of color out of place amongst the empty boxes piled, waiting to be picked up. His pause in step would be imperceptible to anyone observing him but it was long enough of him to assess the situation.

Never be able to adequately explain his next actions to himself or anyone else, he would eventually chose not to try.

He went back into the dojo without giving any indication he had spotted the stray crouched behind the boxes. A few minutes later, he came back out one hand holding his sword, ready for his evening patrol. In his other, he carried a plate containing the scraps from his dinner. Not looking directly at the creature, he set the plate on the ground as he walked past.

That had been over a month ago and he had mentally cursed himself for a fool ever since. Everyone knew if you fed a stray it would keep coming back expecting more. His particular stray was no exception. Though, it continued to hide from him, he caught glimpses of it when he left the food and much to his annoyance it had taken to shadowing him while he was on patrol.

The other result of his feeding the stray had been an increase in the food he purchased. Kurogane rarely cooked it wasn't that he was incapable of it just uninterested. He frequently purchased ready-made meals from Gurīn Apothecary. Without thinking, he had begun buying enough for two. Yuuko lounging in the doorway of her shop had teasingly commented on it one afternoon when she spotted him walking past carrying sacks of groceries. Somehow, the witch had known what he was doing and it rankled him to no end. He hated that she always seemed to know what was happening. She rarely shared information without some form of compensation unless it was for her own amusement.

Excluding the witch he didn't think anyone else knew about the stray until Tomoyo had entered his dojo flanked by her two wide-eyed assistants, Sakura and Sakurako.

'Really,' he thought not for the first time, 'could their parents have been less imaginative when they named them. Even if they looked uncannily alike, more so than even the Li twins who were their frequent companions.'

"What do you want?" he growled at Tomoyo not liking the look in her eyes, there was something scary going on behind that overly innocent expression. He didn't trust his younger cousin when she had that look. When they had been children, it had always preceded something he was sure to find infuriating.

The girls exchanged mischievous smiles before the youngest, Sakurako pulled a sack from behind her back and dropped it onto the table in front of Kurogane.

He poked at the sack suspiciously, "What is it?"

He felt his anger increase when he looked up to see the three had been backing away from him, Sakura's hand reaching behind her to open the door.

Tomoyo gave him brilliant smile, "Oh, well we thought you may know someone who could use those."

With her obscure words, the girls fled out the door their giggles carried back to him as the door slowly closed.

He considered taking the sack and disposing of it in the dumpster without opening it, then a voice in the back of his head warned that if he picked it up it could set off some bizarre trap covering him in glitter. When he was eleven Tomoyo had given him a gift that had done just that. It had taken both Souma and Amaterasu to first convince him not to beat her and then to convince Tomoyo he wouldn't.

Sighing he dumped the sack's contents onto the table. Frowning he picked up first a heavy blue sweater then a pair of jeans. They had given him clothes? He took a drink of his tea examining the sweater again. They were obviously not meant for him, he doubted he could fit his arm into the sleeve without ripping it. He dropped the sweater onto the table and leaned against the counter eyeing the clothing. It was apparent they knew about the stray and if they did, he could assume that everyone in Otthon Ward knew.

He didn't care what the others thought of his actions but he wasn't sure about giving the stray clothes. He didn't want it to become dependant on his charity, but a small voice whispered from the deep recesses of his mind that the weather was turning cold. He countered with the observation that the stray had clearly been on the streets for years it would know how to survive the winter months. The voice that had been silent in his mind since the first time he had killed a man and felt nothing prodded him again. Hadn't he been a no more than a stray at one time? If not for the witch offering him and his cousins, a place in Otthon they would have been just another group of stray kids living on the streets.

He shoved the clothes into the sacks annoyed with his train of thought.

That evening when he set out the plate of food, he left the sack of clothing. Instead of going back in to prepare for his patrol, he leaned against the door waiting for the stray to come out of its hiding place. He had never waited for it to come out nor acknowledge its presence other than to leave food, but tonight he was determined to wait until it came out or left.

He was on the verge of picking up the plate and sack when a tentative movement from the top of the wall that marked the end of the alley and Otthon Ward's territory drew his attention. He recognized the figure's outline from the glimpses he had of the stray. Unmoving he waited for it to come closer and into the light where he would have his first clear view of the creature.

Nimbly it leapt off the wall, its feet making no more sound than a cat's. Its steps were wary, balanced on its toes ready to flee or fight at the slightest provocation.

Kurogane kept his expression blank when the stray finally stepped into the light, standing straight he spoke, "Bring your food and the sack inside. I want to talk and not out here."

With those words, he stepped into the building leaving the stray to make its choice.

Unhesitant Kurogane strode across the kitchen taking out the bottle of sake from the cupboard and pouring himself a cup. He downed its contents quickly, his eyes trained upon the closed door.

The stray was more than he expected. From the color of its eyes that had first caught his attention to the blonde hair that appeared to be coated in a fine layer of dust everything about the stray's physical appearance was ethereal.

The way it… not it Kurogane corrected himself, he. The way he moved caused Kurogane to change his initial thought that he would lack martial training. His movements were those of a combat veteran. With his thin build and exotic looks, Kurogane knew he had to be skilled or one of the roving bands of strays or those trafficking in human goods would have picked him up long ago.

The alley door swung open revealing the stray. He stood in the doorway eyeing Kurogane cautiously, neither outside nor inside the building. Ruefully Kurogane had the thought that if he looked like him he would be doubtful of people's true motives too.

The stray's vibrant blue eyes were even more apparent in the light from the kitchen and Kurogane felt himself temporarily mesmerized. Blinking he shook his head and poured another drink.

"Tch, get in here you idiot. I'm not going to eat you or touch you so stop standing there like some unwelcome guest," Kurogane grumbled gesturing toward a kitchen chair.

He hesitated, his eyes locked on Kurogane's, abruptly an animated smile covered the stray's face and Kurogane choked on the sake he had swallowed. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Kurogane glared at him, "What are you smiling at?" he demanded.

Instead of answering, the creature plopped himself onto the chair giving Kurogane another contrived and expectant smile.

Kurogane felt the muscles in his jaw tighten and he swallowed the remainder of his drink along with the curse that had hovered just behind his lips, "This isn't a charity. Everyone in Otthon works. If you want to keep eating here then from now on you work too."

Finally the stray spoke, "What do you mean?"

"You have been following me when I patrol," Kurogane stated.

"Ah, so you noticed? I thought I was being sneaky," the stray answered with a small wave of his hand.

Kurogane picked up the slightest of accents in the way the stray had pronounced his words. An emphases on a few of the syllables that was not quite right.

'So, it is foreign,' he observed silently.

Kurogane continued, "Two nights ago there were a dozen men waiting to ambush me. I killed five immediately, three others tried to flee and I cut them down too, the remaining four I found unconscious. Two had been struck from behind. The last two fought a single opponent together and were defeated. That was you."

"You are very observant," the creature told him smiling, "but you haven't really told me what you want."

Kurogane felt his eyes narrow, "I'll let you keep eating here under the following conditions. One you work by going with me on patrol. You don't show for a patrol don't bother coming back. Two if you want to eat you do so when I do. If you are late, you don't eat. Three you eat inside no more eating outside. Agreed?"

A complex series of emotions were visible briefly before the smiling mask was secured once more, "If that is all of your conditions, agreed."

Kurogane had not had enough time to decipher what he had seen but with a mental shrug he decided it didn't matter to him, "That is all of them, but know this you bring harm to anyone here I'll kill you."

Dropping the smile Kurogane found so false, he nodded.

"Eat your food then change clothes. The bathroom is through that door," Kurogane ordered gruffly turning away from the table where the stray was sitting and jerking a thumb toward a closed door.

Kurogane waited until the stray pulled his plate closer and started eating before retrieving his sword. Meticulously he began cleaning the weapon. It didn't need it; he took care of his weapons zealously and had cleaned the sword before going to sleep last night. However, he felt awkward standing over the stray while he ate.

Unobtrusively Kurogane observed his guest while he ate. Though it was painfully apparent the stray was malnourished, he ate in a manner that reminded him of meals with his mother. She had always insisted he and his father use proper etiquette while eating. He had never understood why they couldn't just eat their food however they wanted but his father would laugh and tell him they could do it for his mother's smile. Kurogane paused in his cleaning why was he thinking of the past? He didn't avoid remembering his past but he didn't dwell on it either. Somehow, this creature had sparked a memory he had all but forgotten. His gaze followed the stray's hand as it raised another bite of food to his mouth. Was the food he left the only food the stray had been eating? The bones in his wrist were prominent and now that Kurogane took the time to study the man, other details revealed themselves. The gauntness of the stray's face had been camouflaged by his uncommon looks. He also noted that while the stray's hair looked as though he purposefully covered it with dirt the hair was not greasy, the threadbare clothes he wore were clean, and he did not have the smell of someone who never washed.

Frowning Kurogane paused, "Why'd you cover your hair with dirt?"

"Eh?" was the stray's startled answer.

"Your hair, you keep the rest of yourself clean why keep your hair dirty?"

"Ah, well the color is too bright. It is harder to hide if I don't," he answered his voice light.

Kurogane grunted and resumed cleaning.

"Soooo, Black what do I call you?" the stray asked initiating conversation for the first time.

"Kurogane," he answered ignoring the way he had been addressed.

"Ku- ro- ga-ne…" the stray slowly repeated as though he were testing the flavor of the word.

"My name is Fai," he told Kurogane amping up his smile.

Kurogane eyed him wondering if the guy was aware that his smile was a lie or if it had become such a habit that it was now a reflex, "Hurry up. I don't have all night."

Fai insisted on washing the dishes before changing clothes. Kurogane repressed his impatience and let him do as he liked.

While Fai was in the other room, he went in search of one more item before they left.

When he stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later looking much improved in the warmer clothes, Kurogane tossed him a long staff. He caught it reflexively his eyes questioning.

"You can't go on patrol without a weapon. Even if there isn't trouble tonight there will be soon. You have been following me so you know what to expect," Kurogane answered as he pulled the door open. All the delays had left him restless. He looked forward to the fights that were an inevitable part of his patrol with greater than normal anticipation. Battle was clear-cut; people were not… bitterly he added, including himself.

-XXXXXXX-

The night passed quietly, Fai following Kurogane silently. The first clue he had that the silence was not going to be typical was when they separated.

Fai had held the staff out to Kurogane, "I'll see you tomorrow," he chirped happily.

"Take it," Kurogane told him as he headed to the gate Seishiro had opened to admit him.

"Thank you, Kuro-tan," Fai called after him.

Stunned Kurogane had whipped around his eyes wide in disbelief, "Don't call me that! It's Kurogane!"

Fai laughed and disappeared into the night.

Kurogane glared at Seishiro who was smirking as he entered.

"So that's your stray," the older man stated his tone suggestive.

"He's not my anything," Kurogane retorted walking past without pause. He wanted to shower then sleep. Tomorrow was his morning to escort the bus with Sorata to pick up the brats for school.

"That's what I used to say too," Seishiro called after him his voice mocking though Kurogane wasn't sure which one of them he was mocking.

-XXXXXXX-

The first few weeks they patrolled together consisted of only a few minor skirmishes with thugs preying on other strays, not those who directly threatened Otthon. Kurogane could have ignored those types of bottom feeders but he had never been willing to let them do as they pleased, even outside of Otthon. Kurogane wasn't stupid he knew some of the weaker strays had started to settle in the no mans land surrounding Otthon precisely because Kurogane and the others kept the area as safe as anyplace could be outside the wards. He didn't feel any responsibility to them because of this but he did feel a certain amount of pride. While the uneventful nights had annoyed Kurogane, they did allow the two of them to get used to fighting beside one another. He had never consistently worked with the others. There were times it was necessary but he had always preferred to fight alone however fighting alongside the idiot had proven to be remarkably easy. From the start, they had been able to read each other's movements. If the fool spent more time dodging than attacking he at least wasn't a hindrance. Kurogane would even grudgingly admit that he was an asset in a fight, if an obnoxious one.

"Good-evening, Kuro-rin," Fai called happily as he walked in through the alley door.

Kurogane felt a vein pulse in his forehead, "Get my name right you idiot!"

Of course, the annoyance ignored him. Instead holding up a sack, "I brought a treat for dinner tonight."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Real food," Fai told him pulling out ingredients.

Kurogane snorted, "I'm not cooking."

"I never expected you too," Fai answered non-pulsed, pulling open cupboard doors in search of cooking utensils.

"Where'd you get the food?" Kurogane asked.

"Now, Kuro-chin, I don't just sleep the day away when I am not with you." his hands on his hips he stopped his search to give Kurogane an exasperated look, "Don't you have any pans?"

"Don't call me that," Kurogane growled, ignoring the thought that he was fighting a losing battle, "They are in the bottom left cupboard."

"Ah, thanks," Fai answered.

Kurogane went back to reading his book determinedly ignoring the sounds coming from the direction of the kitchen; his growling stomach however would not let him ignore the smells. He had held out for fifteen minutes before he told himself he should make sure the idiot wasn't going to poison them. Standing from the table, he walked over to the small kitchen that was separated from the main room by a half wall.

Fai was humming to himself expertly sautéing onions and what Kurogane assumed was garlic.

"Kuro-chan, if you are going to hover make yourself useful and finish cleaning the chicken," he told him absentmindedly.

"Call me by my name and who do you think you are ordering me around in my home," He snapped, though he moved to the sink and began rinsing the chicken.

"But, Kuro-tan if you finish cleaning the chicken dinner will be ready sooner and you get so grumpy when you're hungry," Fai was smiling and his voice light.

"Whatever," Kurogane muttered.

Fai chuckled quietly.

The resulting concoction of food was delicious. After the first bite, Kurogane had hunched over his plate shoveling the food in without pause. He had been eating pre-packaged meals for so long he had all but forgotten what real food tasted like.

"Kuro-pin, you like it!" Fai laughed when Kurogane had given his empty plate a confused look.

Kurogane ignored the comment and the name, pushing back his chair and dropping the plate in the sink.

While Fai cleaned up dinner, Kurogane began inspecting his sword, "You've been using the staff because that is what I gave you, but it's obvious you've handled weapons before what are you most comfortable using?"

Fai had paused long enough to look at Kurogane over his shoulder, "The staff is fine, Kuro-rin."

"That's not what I asked. Answer the damn question," he responded aggravated that Fai seemed incapable of giving a straight answer.

Fai turned back to the sink, his voice quieter and lacking the artificial happiness, "It doesn't matter. If I had a choice I wouldn't use any."

"What does that mean?" Kurogane demanded

Fai didn't answer.

Gritting his teeth Kurogane glared at Fai's back, "Do you mean you would rather not fight or that you would rather use your magic?"

Kurogane felt a flash of satisfaction at Fai's reaction to his words. The blond dropped the dish he had been drying catching it before it could shatter on the floor.

Refusing to meet Kurogane's eyes Fai hunched his shoulders his posture similar to that of a child expecting to be punished, "How long have you known?"

Surprised by the Fai's reaction Kurogane answered, his gaze fixated on the other man hoping to gain real answers to the enigma Fai presented, "Since the first time I got a clear look at you. Most of the people living in Otthon possess magic of one type or another. You're pretty powerful."

Slowly Fai put the last dish away, "That is one of the things that makes Otthon unique. The number of powerful magic users is absurd for such a small ward. It doesn't matter how powerful I am I cannot use my magic."

"Why?"

Sighing Fai turned around to face Kurogane pulling himself up to sit on the counter, "Because if I do someone who is looking for me will find me. I don't want to be found."

Kurogane couldn't repress his surprise he hadn't expected an honest answer, "Who is it and are they going to be a problem?"

Fai shook his head giving Kurogane a bright smile, "Nah, as long as I don't use my magic they don't know where I am," his next words were a mumble that Kurogane doubted were intended for him to hear, "I'll leave before he can catch me."

Not saying anything Kurogane mulled over Fai's words and what was not said. He wasn't surprised to find Fai had a past or even that he was hiding from someone. Kurogane didn't think there was a person in Otthon who didn't have things in their past that haunted them.

"You're a mage."

It was more a statement than a question, but Fai answered anyway, "I guess you could call me that."

Standing Kurogane sheathed his sword, "Well, Mage tonight we have company on patrol."

"I get to meet some of Kuro-puu's friends! This must mean you like me," Fai cried happily clapping his hands the tension in his body disappearing with the change in subject.

"It's Kurogane!" he shouted automatically.

-XXXXXXX-

Syaoran and Sakura were waiting at the gate for them, Kazahaya and Rikuo chatting amicably with the two younger teens.

Rikuo nodded a greeting, Kazahaya giving a friendly smile and eyeing Fai curiously.

Sakura gave Fai a joyful smile hurrying over to grab a hold of his hands, "I'm happy I finally get to meet the only person who Kurogane lets run patrol with him every night."

"Eh," was Fai's surprised squeak at the girl's greeting.

"Enough," Kurogane growled, "So your brother let you come. I don't see your sister I take it she wasn't able to wheedle his consent this time."

Sakura dropped Fai's hands and turned her smile upon the dark-haired warrior, "Touya doesn't have the right to stop me anymore. I'm sixteen remember."

Kurogane gave a grunt of halfhearted interest.

"Sakurako tried to come but Touya forbid her from going on patrol outside the walls until she turns sixteen, but she did get him to agree to let her patrol inside. Though I think it was Yukito who was the real force behind that decision," Syaoran explained approaching them.

"Won't she be sixteen in a little over a year?" Kurogane questioned while watching Fai from the corner of his eye. There was a faint feeling of tension coming from the mage. Kurogane knew both Sakura and Syaoran could sense it as well which is why they kept the conversation light allowing Fai to relax.

Sakura gave an amused laugh, "Don't say that around Touya. Yukito is worried he is going to develop an ulcer from the stress. I don't think he is ready to accept Sakurako as an adult. It'll be even worse than when I turned sixteen."

"Yeah, Shaoran has taken to avoiding him since the last time they were around each other they would have come to blows if Yukito and Sakurako hadn't stopped them," Syaoran told him his voice dry.

"If he's not careful he is going to end up as high strung as Watanuki," Sakura laughed, the idea seeming to amuse her, "I'm Sakura," she told Fai, "I won't wait for Kurogane to introduce you or I'll never know your name."

"Fai," he answered with a bright smile.

"I'm Syaoran," the other teen told him.

"Hey, are we invisible over here?" Kazahaya called.

"You do tend to disappear into the background when you're not talking," Rikuo told him with a straight face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kazahaya screeched.

Kurogane smirked to himself seeing the brief twitch of Rikuo's lips. Rikuo seemed to enjoy provoking his lover whenever the opportunity arouse. Not that it was a difficult task.

Taking Fai's hand Sakura led him over to two, "This is Rikuo and Kazahaya. They are in charge of the gates tonight."

Kurogane remained with Syaoran watching over the other four. His eyes never leaving Fai for long, none of the others seemed to notice his smiles were nothing more than a façade.

"He must have earned your trust," Syaoran commented his voice low so not to carry to the others.

"Humph, he's a liar," Kurogane told the boy, "but I trust him around you kids."

Syaoran gave his mentor a puzzled look but didn't ask what he meant. In the time he had known Kurogane, he had learned to be able to tell when the other was willing to share and when he was not.

"Oi, you four this isn't a social let's get a move on," Kurogane called his patience at an end.

-XXXXXXX-

When Fai a started to move to the front of Syaoran and Sakura Kurogane held up a hand halting him, "They take the lead tonight. We are here to observe. We'll only help if they can't handle something."

"What's going on?" Fai questioned curiosity tingeing his words.

"We're going to follow them around the next few nights. If they prove they can handle themselves then they'll be able to patrol outside the walls by themselves," Kurogane explained allowing Syaoran and Sakura to pull ahead.

Fai decided now was his opportunity to ask something he had been curious about since he had begun watching the inhabitants of Otthon Ward a few months prior to Kurogane first spotting him, "I've seen some of the others on patrol outside the walls. They work in pairs. However, you always go out alone, why?"

Kurogane gave the smaller man a smirk, "I patrol with you don't I?" He couldn't resist giving him a small taste of his own medicine.

Fai chuckled, "But, Kuro-tan before you had me to keep you company you were alone."

Looking ahead, he gave a shrug, "I preferred going out on my own."

"And now?" Fai asked lightly.

Kurogane didn't answer his hand shifting its grip on the hilt of his sword. Ahead of them, Fai could see Syaoran mirroring Kurogane's move. Sakura had drawn a gun from the holster strapped to her hip. Fai adjusted his hold on his staff.

"We stay out of it," Kurogane told Fai under his breath.

Fai gave a short nod, worry for the kids causing a small frown to form.

Realizing their ambush had been discovered the attackers stepped into the open. Fai counted nine assailants but thought there were at least one or two still in the shadows. Probably the leaders, he thought.

Syaoran had drawn his sword his body poised, Fai blinked and two of the men were on the ground dead or unconscious he couldn't tell. The sound of a single gunshot broke the quiet and a third man dropped his weapon clutching at his wrist, blood spurting from between his fingers.

The remaining attackers surged forward. Syaoran's movements were a blur each opponent that came with in his reach falling to the ground. Sakura danced out of an unlucky fellow's reach nimbly avoiding his attack while firing off a shot that shattered his arm at the elbow. Two more single shots and two more people went down. Each of her shots non-fatal but hitting a crucial joint on their bodies.

Devastated the would be attackers fled into the night clutching their wounds and dragging their wounded who were unable to move.

Sakura reloaded while Syaoran checked the three bodies left behind.

His voice stunned Fai looked at Kurogane, "Did you train them?"

Kurogane had relaxed his stance, his expression was stern but Fai could sense his pride in watching the kids fight, "Yes."

Walking up to Syaoran and Sakura Kurogane growled, "Princess don't draw a weapon if you don't plan on killing."

Sakura's shoulders slumped she hated it when he called her princess it was what he called the girls when he was annoyed with them, "I didn't need to kill them."

Kurogane shook his head, "It's not that you didn't kill but you fought with the intention of avoiding taking a life. You can't go into a fight with that thought. If you can avoid killing that is one thing but if you go in wanting to avoid it then you are hamstringing yourself and a hindrance to your partner. When it is time you cannot hesitate to kill."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she reached up to give his hand a squeeze in thanks.

"Just some common thugs, probably hoping to make a name for themselves taking on the Black Dog and his cat," Syaoran reported.

Kurogane and Fai both gaped at the boy.

"What did you just call us?" Kurogane demanded

Syaoran gave them surprised looks, "You didn't know?"

Sakura dimpled, "I know Kurogane never pays attention to gossip but I thought you may have known Fai. People have been calling Kurogane Black Dog for a while."

Kurogane grunted and Fai nodded that he had known.

She continued, "Well the rumors are circulating that Otthon's Black Dog has been fighting alongside a man who moves like a cat. They are calling you his cat, Fai."

Of once Fai's expression was genuine and it was shocked.

Kurogane couldn't help but smirk a little at the man's expression the irritation that was sure to arise from the rumor would almost be worth it if it shut the idiot up for a minute, "Don't those fools have anything better to do than spread around useless gossip," he growled perfunctorily.

Sakura seemed to have read his thoughts and smothered a giggle with her hand. Syaoran just shrugged.

Knowing there wouldn't be a satisfactory answer Kurogane looked past the other three, "Let's finish up. I told Sorata I'd go with him and Fuuma tomorrow to drop off the brats."

It was Syaoran's turn to look surprised, "Kamui isn't going with them?"

Resuming patrol Kurogane shook his head negative, "He took an injury the last time he and Fuuma were picking up a shipment of weapons. Yukito told Fuuma he needed to rest so…"

Kurogane didn't need to finish the sentence Syaoran and Sakura could guess what happened.

Sakura smiled up at Fai, "What Kurogane isn't saying is if Yukito said Kamui needs to rest Fuuma would make sure he does even if it involves beating him unconscious to do it."

"Wouldn't that sort of defeat the purpose," Fai pointed out.

"Those four are all insane," Kurogane answered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk. Fuuma and Seishiro aren't brothers but they grew up together so they might as well be. They live with Kamui and Subaru. Kamui and Subaru are twins. The four of them run a weapons store. They have well unique relationships with each other."

Fai raised an eyebrow, "You mean they are lovers?"

Kurogane snorted, "No, its not that they are lovers its that they used to try and kill each other on sight and that continued even after Fuuma and Kamui started sleeping with each other. The same for Seishiro and Subaru. Before you ask I have no idea what changed but they don't try to kill each other anymore and I suppose you can say they get along, just not always peacefully."

Fai skipped around Kurogane so he was in front of him giving him a smile, "For someone who disdains gossip, Kuro-min sure knows a lot," he said innocently his hands clasped behind his head.

"Who do you think had to deal with them when they were fighting and if you can't get my name right, SHUT UP!" Kurogane screamed at the laughing man lunging for him.

Fai danced backwards unrepentant.

Syaoran smiled at the two. Kurogane was chasing after Fai yelling for him to stop running and take his beating like a man.

"They get along well," Syaoran said thoughtfully

Sakura nodded watching Kurogane, "Kurogane seems happier."

"Don't let Kurogane hear you say that. Or the next time you go to train he'll work you half to death," Syaoran warned.

"He does that anyway," she responded still smiling.

They managed to make it through the remainder of the patrol peacefully, excluding when Kurogane chased Fai around some more after the giggling blond called him Kuro-woofy.

Both Syaoran and Sakura had dissolved into laughter at that point.

Kurogane seemed to realize something when he heard the kids' laughter and froze turning to point at Sakura, "Not a word to Tomoyo."

Sakura blinked a couple of times confused then a smile of utter delight filled her face, "Oh, I won't say anything. She'll find out all about this on her own."

Kurogane slapped a hand over his eyes groaning.

"Tomoyo?" Fai asked.

Syaoran still smiling answered, "Kurogane's cousin. She likes to tease him."

"I hope I get to meet this person of outstanding fortitude someday," Fai said smiling at Kurogane.

"I'm not letting the two of you anywhere near each other. She almost as big of an idiot as you," he growled.

They had reached the gate Rikuo having spotted them was waiting to open it.

Sakura with a smile and Syaoran a nod to Fai hurried inside. Sakura a firm grip on Syaoran's hand.

Kurogane watched the two, "I hope she gets home before morning," he muttered.

"They are very cute together," Fai told him with a small wistful smile.

Kurogane shrugged, "You have someplace safe to stay?"

Fai frowned at him not following the abrupt change in the conversation, "What?"

Kurogane faced Fai his face and voice neutral, "The brats said you have been connected with us. There are those who'll come after you because of it. Like those idiots tonight looking to make a name for themselves."

"Ah, Kuro-sama is so sweet. You're worried," Kurogane snorted in disgust, "but you don't need to be concerned Kuro-pin, I'll be fine," Fai told his scowling companion.

Kurogane started walking away but paused after a few steps, "I'm not worried but it'll be troublesome if something were to happen," he told Fai without looking back.

Fai didn't answer watching the gate open then close behind Kurogane, "Really Kuro-min is too sweet," he mumbled as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well what do you think? I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter. Mostly this chapter was about introducing characters and their relation to each other. I know I didn't answer a lot of question about the type of world they are living in but those will be answered as the story goes along. There are still more people living in Otthon Ward to be introduced and we'll meet more of them in the next chapter.

Oh, the reason for the Mature rating will become more apparent as the story goes along. In case you haven't figured it out the rating isn't only due to sex so don't expect this to turn into smut. Though that can be fun this story is a different flavor.

I can't promise when the next chapter will be up as I am writing this while also working on another story for Ouran. I'll update as I finish chapters but I don't know how long it will take so please be patient.

A huge thanks for Tsukino for her painting that inspired the story and letting me run with it. I am having a lot of fun with this and it is thanks to you.

Now for anyone interested I have uploaded on Deviantart a complete list of all the nicknames Fai uses for Kurogane in the manga and the xxxholic special chapter. You can find it at (just take out the spaces):

http : / rosepricklyshrub . deviantart . com / art / All – of – Kurogane – s – Nicknames - 170192835

AMV For this Chapter (youtube): '#225. Tsubasa- Once' by MiseryPheonix

_*glancing to left*_

"_Did you have something you wanted to add?"_

_Unknown Male Voice, "Nope I just had fun watching you curse your computer while you were making that list."_

"_You are not a very nice person."_

_*UMV with a wolfish grin* "Where would the fun be if I were nice?"_

_*swallowing nervously and glancing around empty room*_

"_Umm, well that's true I guess."_

_UMV, "Now that the chapter is finished are you done ignoring me?"_

"_Well I still have to finish that chapter for 'Lightening and Thunder'."_

_*UMV with a predatory growl* "Later."_

"_Eppp!" *sound of running feet*_

Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**A painting by TsukinoChou on deviantart inspired this story **

**http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2eskir (remove the spaces)**

**I titled the story after her painting I recommend you check out her gallery of work.**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**-Fate Is Cloned From Choice- **

_**Fate and choice are strange things. Fate implies inevitability whereas choice appears to embody freewill. The truth is much simpler and complex. Choices create fate and fate influences choice. Two ideas that seem contradictory yet exist tied to one another.**_

_Six months prior:_

_Fai sat on the gray earth his back against the crumbling remains of a haphazardly constructed wall, legs crossed._

_With a soft sigh he pushed back the hood of his cloak. The rains had receded leaving an uncommonly humid and warm spring day, he was exhausted. He had been traveling for days to reach Tokyo and now that he had arrived he realized he had no further destination or plans. _

_He had heard people say that Tokyo was where Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory overlapped. He could well believe it. The unregulated areas were made up of clapboard shacks, buildings of brick and stone as varied in their constriction as their use, buildings that could withstand a hurricane neighboring hovels built from the cast offs that remained after others trash had been scrounged for all useful bits. Dirty faded gray splotched with bright garish colors was the unregulated areas. The Wards he had wandered through were different from the unregulated areas in their structured sameness. It was inaccurate to say the shops and residences located within the Wards were cookie cutter renditions of each other but there was an underlying sameness to them. The areas and buildings constructed for permanence rather than immediate satisfaction of a need. The Wards represented stability and safety a stark contrast to the world that existed mere inches on the other side of their walls. _

_The areas outside Tokyo's Wards were heavily populated though it was difficult to say which held more of Tokyo's population the Wards or the unregulated areas. In the handful of days he had been wandering Tokyo he had seen the lowest and highest aspects of human nature, often within the same block._

_Trade was the lifeblood of Tokyo whether it was within the Wards or outside, those who were able came from all over the world for the opportunity to test the markets of Tokyo which only caused to further its desirability as a trade destination. In the Tokyo markets all manner of treasure and vice could be purchased if the price could be met. Morality belonged only to the seller and the buyer individually. If one person was not selling or buying then a moment's patience would be rewarded with the next._

_For the weak and strong alike Tokyo was the place to be reborn and damned._

_Fai mulled over his options and came to the conclusion they were overly abundant and limited in scope. He had been propositioned more than he cared to count but he would not subject himself to another's desires. There were enough people seeking capable fighters he could sell his abilities in that area but that was troublesome in its own way. He didn't have the look of a typical fighter which inevitably led to frequent pointless fights to prove himself._

_The scrape of a barefoot on gravel alerted him to his watchers. He covered his surprise by reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a pair of apples. They were small but as he bit into one the sweetness was a welcome change from his bland diet of plain rice. _

_It took him seconds to discover where the pair of spies were hiding. He slowly allowed his senses to expand and he noted an odd aura from one, as though it were incomplete somehow. _

'_Children,' he thought not dismissively but with added interest. He had been on his own far too long to make the mistake and believe that given the right situation a child could not be as dangerous as an adult. Some children he knew were more dangerous and used their childlike appearance to cause their victims to underestimate them. Though the feeling he absorbed from the pair was curiosity rather than hostility. Pulling his awareness behind his shields once more, he took another thoughtful bite of his apple. _

_With a flick of his wrist he sent the second apple flying toward the concealed children. A hand shot up catching the apple both disappearing in a blink._

_Smiling Fai continued to eat. A whispered discussion of formless words reaching him as he finished his apple and closed his eyes giving the illusion of unconcern he would wait to see what interesting things these children held in store for him._

_He had just closed his eyes when the sound of feet scrambling over rubble and the patter of running feet closed the distance between them. Giving no outward indication Fai tensed waiting to see what would happen._

"_Please," the breathless voice of a young girl worriedly called to him, "please don't go to sleep here. Hideki says it's bad to sleep not at home."_

_Fai opened his eyes to meet the warm chocolate ones of a ragged girl. Next to her a boy just as ragged stood glaring as though daring Fai to try and harm them._

"_It sounds as though Hideki is very smart," he said his voice light._

_The girl gave him a bright smile that only a child is capable of possessing, "Chi thinks so too! Are you an ayakashi?"_

_Fai blinked a couple of times running through his understanding of the language and decided he wasn't sure what the girl meant but it probably followed the lines of asking if he was human or not, "No, I am human just like… you."_

_The boy stiffened over Fai's pause but didn't say anything._

_The girl turned her smile on her companion, "This is Hideki. Chi is Chi."_

"_I'm Fai. Would you like another apple?"_

_Chi gave Hideki a questioning look and the boy squatted across from Fai, "You haven't been here long. You should find a place in one of the Wards. You'll have problems otherwise."_

"_Why do you say I haven't been here long? Tokyo is a large place," Fai asked._

_Chi started to answer but Hideki touched her arm stopping her, "You look different and people around here like to talk a lot. They have been talking about the blonde man with blue eyes that has been wandering around lately. People notice things like that and that's not good." _

_He gave Fai a direct look, "Someone's going to make a move against you, most of them are just waiting to see who'll be the first."_

_Fai nodded to the boy, "I am aware of that but I am not currently interested in living in one of the Wards. I am very good at taking care of myself but thank you for your concern. You're a good kid."_

_Fai chuckled a little when the boy colored at the compliment._

_Chi suddenly clapped her hands, "You can sleep with Hideki and Chi!"_

_Fai choked on his chuckle and Hideki groaned slapping a hand to his face, "She meant if you don't have a place you can stay with us," he mumbled past his hand._

"_Ah, that is a relief and if you are sure I would be grateful," Fai answered with a laugh._

-XXXXXXX-

It was mid-morning when Fai slipped through the small opening that led outside. Hideki was sitting beneath a scraggily looking tree that in earlier years had probably been a weed or bush that grew beyond its normal limits. He was looking through a book Fai had given him the day before with Chi curled contentedly next to him an expression of serious concentration on her face as she drew on a pad of paper. Fai had traded for the book and paper pencil combo for the children the other day and he was pleased to see them enjoying the gifts.

Looking at the sky he noted the chill blue color, barren of even a cloud. It would snow soon and he hoped to find warmer clothes for the two before it happened. Running his fingers through his hair pulling loose the worst tangles he considered his plans for the day.

Chi looked up to see him and came running over holding up her paper for him to see her drawing.

Fai couldn't resist ruffling the girl's hair, her happiness and gentleness never failing to bring a true smile to his lips if not his eyes.

"Look Chi drew Hideki," she proclaimed proudly.

Fai took the pad from her surprised once again at the girl's skill. It seemed that what she lacked in nimbleness of mind was made up for in artistic ability.

"It is perfect, Chi, but, did Hideki know you were drawing him while he was sleeping?" Fai asked looking over at the boy in question who was blushing furiously.

Chi promptly put a finger to her lips giving Fai a conspiratorial grin, "Shhh, I was sneaky."

Hideki rolled his eyes and closed his book, "I wish you hadn't taught her about being sneaky," he told Fai as he ambled over, "I can't walk ten feet without her jumping out at me lately."

Fai smiled and shrugged, "Chi should remember if you are being sneaky you are not to let the other person know you are there. It's ok to surprise Hideki but if there are bad people you have to stay hidden ok?"

Chi gave him a solemn nod, "Chi knows but it is fun to see Hideki jump and squeal."

"I don't squeal!" Hideki yelled but his voice lacked anger. Fai wondered if he could ever be truly upset with the girl.

"Did the two of you have enough to eat this morning?" Fai asked.

"Chi liked the sweet bread," the girl answered happily.

Hideki smiled at her and nodded, "Are you going to eat while you are out again?" he asked giving Fai a worried look.

"I planned to get something from a vendor after I leave the two of you," he answered with a smile to reassure the boy.

Chi reached out to clutch one of Fai's arms looking up through her hair that spilled wildly about despite Hideki and Fai's best efforts to keep it tamed, "Hideki and Chi are worried that Fai isn't eating. Hideki thinks Fai is giving away all his food. If Fai doesn't eat he'll get sick."

Fai knelt down to give the girl a tight hug, she looked on the verge of tears, "I promise I am eating. I eat dinner every night with the Black Dog."

Chi's eyes got big at the name.

"You know the Black Dog?" Hideki asked wonderingly.

Fai smiled and nodded.

"Chi thinks he is scary but he helped Hideki and Chi get away from bad people," the girl looked down, upset by the memory.

Hideki pulled her to sit on the ground with him, wrapping his arms around her, he answered Fai's unspoken questions, "It was not long after I came to Tokyo. I was picked up by some guys who were doing a sweep grabbing any stray kid they could. They had already taken Chi, that's how we met. Anyway, I don't know how many of us they had taken but there were a lot. The Black Dog showed up where they were holding us and started killing them. He didn't say anything to them, just attacked. As soon as the guards were busy with him one of the other kids jimmied the lock and we all ran."

"Hmmm, that sounds like something Kuro-tan would do. I am glad the two of you got away otherwise I would never have met you," he rocked back on his heels thinking, "Do the two of you know where the Black Dog lives?"

"Otthon," Hideki answered.

"Good promise me if anything ever happens and I am not there to help that the two of you will find the Black Dog. He isn't as scary as he looks Chi, he is very sweet on the inside, only don't tell him I said that. If either of you are ever in trouble he will keep you safe so find him as quick as you can, promise?" Fai asked squatting down to look the children in the eye.

They nodded.

"Promise?" Fai pressed.

"I promise," Hideki answered surprised by how serious their normally jovial friend was being.

"Chi promises," The girl told Fai with a tilt of her head, "But Fai you won't leave us will you?"

Ruffling her hair again he stood, "Not if I can help it but I am not always around so remember what I said. I have things to do this afternoon but when I get back I'll help you with your reading, okay," he told Hideki while brushing off his pants.

"Ok, I don't really understand all the words in the book you gave me," the boy answered calmly watching Fai adjust a bag hanging off one shoulder, "Are you going to see Marius?"

Fai nodded, "Hmm, yes. I found something he was interested in so I am going see if he still wants it. If he doesn't I am sure I can trade it elsewhere but I'll give him the first shot."

Hideki scowled and Fai smothered a giggle in that moment the he looked a bit like a younger version of Kurogane, "Marius is dangerous," the boy cautioned.

Tapping the side of his nose Fai gave him a wink, "Don't worry I am too sneaky for him. He tries anything and I'll disappear like a puff of smoke."

Chi giggled again and Hideki cracked a smile.

With a wave of his hand Fai disappeared over a pile of debris that acted as camouflage for their little sanctuary.

-XXXXXXX-

Xing stepped into the darkened room, the door closing behind her with a light click. Her footfalls sounding sharply in the silence, the step of her feet moving in a precise line; to the foolish her stride appeared almost sensual. The shift of her hips, the angle of her body as she moved controlled. Her head and gaze locked forward never hesitating or blinking she followed the course she had chosen. It was that confidence that lent some to find her appealing others to fear the unblinking determination she exuded.

The room was empty of ornamentation in the center only a scrying pool and a roughhewn chair of wood. The chair having the shape of a throne but if a throne it was, it was that of a pauper king. Or Xing thought as she knelt with one knee touching the chill onyx marble of the floor the seat of one outside the graces of any deity.

The man seated upon the throne twitched a finger and Xing rose, turning to face the pool. The darkness that filled the room seemed to flow from him. However, the dark gave off neither the feeling of malice nor benevolence. It was the emptiness of feeling that made the shadows surrounding him frightening. Xing had watched the weak willed collapse in madness from too long an exposure to the emptiness.

Her master negligently created an illusion perfect in detail yet small enough to rest in to palm of his hand. Xing watched from the corner of her eye as he turned his creation about examining it from multiple angles.

"Such a delicate vessel to contain so much power," his voice was thoughtful, "Fragile enough that you would think a gust of wind would shatter it. If one were to break apart this thing the potential within would be released."

Xing turned so she partially faced her master not quite looking at him directly, "The potential to do what?" she asked her voice devoid of expectation. He would speak what he wished regardless of her questions, but, she had learned that certain forms were to be maintained.

"Ah, now my dear girl that is the unknown. It will depend on who possesses the vessel when it is broken open and if that person in strong enough to harness the power released. The potential will conform to that person's will, until then it is formless and powerless," he caused the illusion to spin its shape losing itself to a ball of color.

"You want the power?"

"Oh, yes for this I will give over the world."

Xing bowed her head and asked a true question, "To what purpose?"

Fei Wang gave a small bitter laugh, "That is a secret."

"Secrets never remain secret forever," she stated.

He glanced at her, the illusion shattering into a glittery dust that faded like sparks from a fire, "That is not true. Some secrets die with their bearers. However the repercussions of a secret cannot be hidden and they will be felt by others even if they never know the cause."

"Is that your desire then?"

He leaned forward his fingers tapping rhythmically on the surface of the pool sending patterned ripples rolling to bounce against the sides further disturbing the stillness. A kaleidoscope of colors moving organically within the water, "The other one still blocks my sight, but, I have cast my stones and she cannot prevent the ripples they will create."

Xing lent forward dipping her hand into the water scooping some out. She allowed some to run between her fingers into the pool and the remainder to trickle down her arm to drip onto the floor, "You may have cast them but unlike true stones you are not able to direct their course or prevent others from altering their path."

Fei Wang smirked leaning back on his throne, "They will do as they are fated."

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane crouched on the roof of the truck's cab, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, eyes scanning the route ahead. Behind him Fuuma with a deceptively causal pose sat on roof of van's box feet dangling over the edge one hand holding the sheath of his sword laying next to him.

Calling over his shoulder Fuuma continued his half the conversation, "Kamui was out with Shaoran the other day and one of the old bitties actually warned Shaoran to be careful that there must be some curse on Otthon that turns all the men to each other."

Kurogane snorted, "You'd think they'd have better things to do than chew over useless things."

"Ah, but gossip about who is with whom between the sheets will always be fascinating to those not involved," he answered with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't want to hand my daughter over to one of you four, excluding maybe Subaru. She'd end up mad or dead before the month was out from all the shit you guys pull," Kurogane called back.

"You wound me," Fuuma called with mock offence, "I assure you we would treasure your daughter like she was our own."

"That's what I'd be afraid of," he answered, "she'd die a horrible death and a virgin. Then all hell'd break lose."

Sorata poked his head out the window, "Hey you two this van is armored not sound proof, there are some things the kids aren't ready to learn."

Fuuma laughed and Kurogane smirked but the two allowed the conversation to lapse.

Kurogane continued to scan the areas they were passing through. On the surface it was peaceful. Shops and street vendors displaying their wares interspersed by homes, the people moved openly appearing relaxed. Those living in the Wards traversed the unregulated areas daily to trade or work in other Wards and the unregulated area. Those living in the unregulated areas also conducted business within the Wards moving in and out of them freely. It was nightfall when the Tokyo threw off its veneer of civility.

The Wards closed their gates and if you were not a resident you were politely but forcefully requested to leave. People found wandering in the Wards after the gates closed could expect to be treated as hostile and depending which Ward or guard it was it could lead to death. The guards protecting the Wards could not know every resident's face and identification can be forged so the closing of the gates signaled lockdown and everyone retreated behind the walls of their homes.

For the residents of the unregulated areas nightfall was not very different. Some retreated with which ever group they belonged to or with until morning, others withdrew into their respective homes and hideaways. About half the Wards had guards who would police a limited area outside their walls but their purpose was to discourage others from testing their Ward's security. It was near those Wards that most residents who belonged to no group, strays, found shelter. A herd mentality of safety in numbers, those that would act as predators drawn to the gathered targets but due to the number of available marks an individual's safety was relatively assured.

Night was the slavers time to hunt, their preferred goods remaining in one place alleviating the need to chase after them. It was during the quiet of the dark that most of the fights between the various groups occurred; it was never good to disrupt the trade occurring during the daylight hours. The Wards allowed those outside their territory to do as they pleased unless they did something to interfere with trading. If they did cause a disturbance the Wards' reprisal was swift and permanent. Night was also when high risk shipments such as weapons, liquor, and various intoxicants were moved. Those set to guard the goods able to assume anyone approaching was a threat and not an innocent bystander.

Kurogane called back to Fuuma striking the cab's roof once, "We're approaching Dietrich's territory." The other two were already aware of where they were but signaling the entrance of a Ward was ingrained into them. The area controlled by Marius Dietrich was the unofficial seventh ward. There were no walls surrounding his territory, his arrogance in disdaining obvious signs of defense could be his downfall but for now the man who ruled over this previously unregulated area had the right to his arrogance.

Just inside of the territory the van idled to a halt in front of a shop filled with plants. Mostly potted herb and vegetable plants but there were a number of flowering plants.

Both Kurogane and Fuuma stood, ready to draw. This was the time they would be the most vulnerable. A stomp of Fuuma's foot the signal and Arashi opened the door.

Once a month the children who attended the school returned to their guardians for three days. The exchange was considered high risk because the children were desirable as tools and weapons so there was the possibility of abduction.

The children who attended Otthon's School were limited in number and all were exceptional. Either possessing intelligence beyond the norm, powerful magic, uncommon spiritual strength, or in the case of the small boy gripping Arashi's free hand, all three.

A plump middle aged woman hurried out of the shop sweeping the child into a hug.

Ignoring the reunion Kurogane scanned the crowds of people. His eyes narrowing to follow a hooded figure moving nimbly between people, it took Kurogane seconds to realize the idiot wasn't aware of him and he felt his anger stir in response. How could the fool be so oblivious to his surroundings, he was a mage whether he used his magic or not.

Watching Fai slip past the people and out of sight Kurogane vowed that before going on patrol tonight he would beat the smaller man to an inch of his life insuring he never made the mistake of not being aware of his surroundings again. The tactic worked with his students, but, Kurogane thought his eyes sweeping the area, the idiot would likely need more than one lesson to get his point across.

-XXXXXXX-

Once he was out of sight of the children Fai had pulled his hood up. The garment was thin and did nothing to keep out the mildest of breezes but its purpose was to help him blend in more easily with the general population. It would be so much easier if he could at least tan or color his hair. However, each attempt had ended disastrously. He had burned quickly enough but once the peeling had stopped and the redness faded he had been just as pale as when he had begun. Any dye he used on his hair would washout like water, the color never managing to take for even a short period of time. His hair would not hold color but he did end up dying his ears an amusing shade of purple during one attempt. After that he had decided to find easier ways to obscure his appearance and a cloak was the simplest.

A few more steps and he blended into the throngs of people traversing through the unregulated areas.

Head bowed he wended his away toward his destination his thoughts sinking inward.

Slavers were his particular bane. He had discouraged several from believing he would be an easy target. Nevertheless the sheer number who had been following him one evening had been the cause of him breaching the walls of Otthon Ward and sheltering behind some boxes until he was sure the pursuers had given up. The sight of the legendary Black Dog of Otthon taking out his garbage had shaken him in its unexpected mundanity. It seemed incongruous for a person with such a fearsome reputation to be performing a commonplace chore. When the man had left a plate of leftovers laying out for him without Fai realizing he had been spotted Fai had been rendered speechless and a bit offended that he had been perceived as in need of charity. However, he found himself going back the following evening and it wasn't long before he had taken to following the man. It was like the feeling of a geas, but, a geas he could easily overthrow, whatever compelled him night after night to watch this man was made of subtler and stronger stuff. Fai smiled ruefully beneath his hood his curiosity was likely to be the death of him, like the proverbial cat.

A sharp sneeze pulled him from his revere and he glanced about himself in surprise. He had entered Marius's territory. The area lacked walls or other obvious indicators of its boundaries but there was an undeniable change in the atmosphere once you were within his domain; the buildings and shops undergoing the subtle evolution from impermanence to a more solid and stable existence.

Pushing back his hood he ran a hand through his hair. There were enough foreign born residents and traders that his appearance was no longer exceptional. It also helped that for the last four or so months he had been coming regularly to meet with Marius. He had been using his innate abilities to track down obscure items for him.

It began when he was looking for a buyer for a small globe that would cast the illusion of a clear night sky. Marius's second in command overheard his pitch to a shopkeeper and taken him to meet Marius. Marius asked if he could find a specific protective glyph that was hidden within a painting. The glyph was a ward against illness and common, but, he wanted no other than the one contained within the painting. It had been a simple task; the painting was openly displayed in one of the shops in Koishikawa Ward. He had known immediately it was a test, but, he could not figure out the purpose behind any of the tasks Marius set him to. He was able to locate the items without using his magic, relying on his talent in sensing magic imbued items to track each down. Marius paid well and the items were all benign in nature so he felt no guilt in handing them over to the man.

Fai gave the guards at the entrance to Marius's home a bright smile which one returned with an uninterested grunt and his companion a roll her eyes. He felt the tingle of her magic across his skin as she checked him for weapons.

"Marius is waiting for you in the main room," the guard told Fai perfunctorily after receiving a nod of approval from the mage.

"Well I mustn't keep him waiting," he trilled passing between the two.

-XXXXXXX-

Marius was seated behind a large desk the wood stained and polished until it glowed like liquid amber.

A tumbler of a golden liquid at his elbow he glanced up at Fai's entrance setting aside a rolled paper he had been reading, "What curio have you brought today?"

Taking a bundle of carefully wrapped cloth from his bag Fai set it on the desk, "An item you had previously expressed interest in."

Marius pulled back the cloth revealing a delicate looking wind chime of clear spun glass.

From behind him, his second who had been sprawled indolently on a couch sat up and approached the desk, "Hmm, pretty," he noted; his finger tracing the air just above the chime.

Marius opened a drawer and placed a small stack of coins on the desk before Fai, "You know there are other methods available for you to earn money that are more profitable."

Giggling Fai waved a hand in front of his face, "Undoubtedly, but, I don't think I'd find any of them agreeable."

Marius leaned back his eyes narrowing as he contemplated the man before him. Fai could feel the change in the air and tensed. Marius's russet colored eyes coldly assessing him, "What do you think, Simon? Do you want him?"

The man in question ran his gaze over Fai before giving him a reassuring grin, "Nah, while I would not turn away a capable fighter I do believe he is selling his skills to Otthon. Besides placing him in one of the pleasure houses would be bothersome. Unwilling workers are more trouble than they are worth. However," he told Fai with a sardonic twist of his lips, "if you ever change your mind I am sure we could find a suitable place for you."

The tension draining from the air Fai gave a laugh widening his eyes in feigned embarrassment, "To say such things." Placing the coins into his money pouch he gave the two men a bow, "If there is nothing further I will leave you."

"There is a task I would have you fulfill," Marius's voice becoming dry and amused.

Looking up Fai waited for him to continue.

"I'd like you to deliver a message to Yuuko of Otthon for me," he explained taking a folded and sealed letter from a stack of similar missives.

Tilting his head Fai's brows creased briefly, "I think you mistake my relationship with the residents of Otthon. Despite the rumors I am merely trading my services in accompanying Kuro-sama on patrol for a few meals. I am not acquainted with the other residents."

Marius gave a dark laugh, "I don't give a damn about your relationship with anyone except how it pertains to me. You would be acting as a currier." Placing the letter with a silver coin in front of Fai he waited for the others decision.

With a comical sigh Fai took the letter and coin placing both into his pouch.

Marius gave a nod of dismissal taking up the document he had been reading signaling the end of their meeting. Fai bowed and turned on his heel to exit the room.

Once the door closed Simon looked back at Marius who had set the document aside once more and resting his chin on steepled fingers was staring at the chime, "What would you have done if I had said I could use him?" Simon asked curiously.

Marius shrugged, "Who knows. I knew you wouldn't so what does it matter?"

"You can be a twisted man. You did it just to make that kid uncomfortable," Simon told his friend with an amused chuckle.

"Hmmm, probably," he answered wrapping the cloth around the chime and handing it to Simon.

"So what is this really?"

"When the wind stirs the chimes it is exactly what it appears to be. If a person were to cause it to move then it is said to play a tune reflecting the person's true nature. Care to try?" Marius questioned.

Simon eyed the bundle with mild trepidation, "That sounds intriguing on the surface but having your nature exposed for any to hear, what a ghastly thought. You want me to give this to them?"

Marius refused to meet the other's eyes giving a sharp nod of his head, "Tell them what it does then suggest it be hung above their doorway."

"They'll know it is from you. Why not give it to them yourself?"

"They will not forgive me and I have no feelings of remorse to which I would need to seek forgiveness from them," he replied walking from the room.

Looking at the gift he held Simon gave a heavy sigh, "I wonder how many times we will keep repeating the same steps. I think I would like to have new song. What say you?" He asked the empty room.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai breathed deeply once he had left Marius and the memory of his question behind. When he asked Simon if he wanted him he had sensed the trembling of touch of Skuld. His life had faced a crossroad with Marius's carelessly spoken words. Neither Skuld nor her sisters had ever treated him kindly so he was happy feel her presence withdraw leaving him in peace. Giving a shake of his head Fai dismissed his thoughts he carried enough ghosts he did not need to carry the ghosts of what had not come to be.

Plucking at the front of his shirt he gave a sniff and made an animated grimace. Touching the pouch tied to his belt he grinned happily. He would be able to purchase clothes for the children and he knew just the shop, a place called Tomoyo's Clothier. If Kuro- pon wasn't going to introduce them then he would introduce himself, but, first he needed a bath.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane was in a foul mood.

Kurogane was in foul mood as evidenced by Sakura and Sakurako's hasty retreat from the dojo drenched in sweat and a certain wild-eyed look in their eyes. They had lasted an hour.

Kurogane in a foul mood meant training that could make so called demons reconsider their affiliation just to escape.

The girls were considered sweet and innocent by most of the Ward. The only ones who suspected they could perhaps be not so innocent were the Li twins. Syaoran in particular was having his resolve eroded away on a daily basis by the mischievous and alluring glint in Sakura's green eyes. Shaoran was faring a little better, but, the brothers had come to the conclusion that they really didn't mind and the moment Sakurako turned sixteen… There would a double wedding. For now they just had to hold out until then.

For their part the girls were feeling a bit annoyed by the brothers' conservative attitudes, but they were patient and a year would pass quickly enough. Besides, as Sakura would whisper to her younger sister it was fun to watch them blush and maybe just maybe they also were looking forward to settling things properly.

However, when they fled the dojo their first stop was not the antique shop run by the Li's it was the Gemini Dragon Weapon Shop.

Fuuma who had Kamui pinned against the wall in suspiciously suggestive manner looked over his shoulder in surprise at the flushed and breathless girls. Kamui took advantage of his distraction sweeping his legs from beneath him and pressing a foot to his throat.

Fuuma gave him a grin and twisted his head back to keep the girls in sight, "What's the problem, Flowers?"

Kamui rolled his eyes, removing his foot he held a hand out to help Fuuma from the floor.

Sakura held up a hand while evening out her breathing. Sakurako quicker to recover looked at Fuuma, "What happened to put Kurogane in such a bad mood?

"Eh?"

Kamui glared at him, "You said the escort went smoothly," his eyes narrowing in anger, "What. Happened?"

Giving a causal shrug Fuuma looked puzzled, "Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

Sakurako leaving her sister's side wandered behind the counter and pulled out a stool. Perching upon it she looked around the shop. Racks displaying bladed weapons from the elegant to serrated blades whose damaging ability she shuddered to imagine. Axes, flails, and halberds lined the walls. Staves and coiled whips hung from hooks. Displayed behind the glass of the counter were a number of guns, the rare and much prized weapons protected by spells to discourage theft. She knew in back they kept even deadlier and exotic weapons. All the weapons wielded by the residents of Otthon, except Kurogane's sword, coming from that stock.

"Well something has put him in a pissy mood," Sakura told them having caught her breath.

Kamui gave her a mocking smile, "Your brother hears you talking like that and sixteen or not he'll box your ears and probably beat Syaoran as a matter of principal."

"It's not a case of using profanity there just isn't another word to describe it," she replied unbothered.

Sakurako nodded in agreement, "He is really angry about something. We met him at the dojo as soon as he got back from helping Sorata and Arashi. He seemed irritated but…" she shrugged indicating that was Kurogane's usual mood.

Coming up behind Kamui and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Fuuma rested his chin on his shoulder, "Well, that doesn't sound strange. Now that you mention it he was fine until we were heading back then he had that scowl he usual wears when he hasn't had any fights for a while."

"None of that is enough to send the two of you running in here like oni were after you," Kamui said leaning into Fuuma's embrace.

Sakurako chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "True, he was in his office while we were warming up," giving Sakura a bewildered expression, "and then he started cursing and yelling."

Sakura having seated herself on second stool nodded, "It didn't make much sense, something about a missing staff or not having it and an idiot. The idiot part might be Fai but who knows what the rest means. When he came out of the office he looked like he was ready to beat someone so we got out of there as quickly as we could."

Rubbing her neck and wincing Sakurako agreed, "In a couple of hours I'm not going to want to move and that was after only an hour sparing."

"Who's Fai?" Subaru asked coming from the back room with Seishiro carrying an armful of weapons they had been cleaning.

Seishiro answered with a velvet laugh, "The stray I'm guessing."

"Yes, have you met him?" Sakura asked.

"No, I haven't been on gate duty for a while, but, I saw him the first night they went out," he answered, "As amusing as Kurogane can be I assume you girls had another purpose in coming here than gossip."

"We actually were hoping you could go and talk to him or something," Sakurako told Seishiro ignoring the cold shiver she felt whenever he scrutinized her.

"Translation," Fuuma laughed quietly his mouth close to Kamui's ear, "you are the only one who can handle sparring with him until he calms down."

Kamui reached up to push Fuuma's face from the side of his head but made no other move to break contact, "Well, this is a turn of events. Wasn't he the one everyone sent to deal with us?"

"Will you do it?" Sakura asked, "Where'd he go?"

Subaru smiled at the confused looking girl, "To see Kurogane."

"I didn't see him leave," she said puzzled.

"That's one of his talents," he told her, scowling at Fuuma and Kamui, "Quit it you two and help."

-XXXXXXX-

Drenched in sweat Kurogane tossed a towel to Seishiro, "So the Flowers sent you as the sacrifice to my anger?" he questioned with a twist of his mouth.

"Hmmm, their idea was have you spar until you cooled down," Seishiro answered rubbing his face and hair with the towel.

Kurogane grunted, "Want a drink?"

"Yeah," he answered following Kurogane through his office and into his kitchen.

Two finger widths into a bottle of sake and the two were reclining comfortably at the table.

Seishiro eyed his friend judging his mood, "What had you so worked up anyway?"

"That damned idiot mage," Kurogane growled in disgust his irritation beginning to simmer again.

"The stray?" Seishiro questioned.

Kurogane nodded, "I spotted him today wandering through Dietrich's territory with his head in the clouds. It wasn't until I got back here that I realized he was unarmed. What kind of idiot goes around like that?"

Seishiro gave Kurogane a steady look, "You know that answer. You remember how Subaru was."

"Damn it," Kurogane cursed downing the contents of his glass, "What the hell was I thinking."

Seishiro shrugged and the two lapsed into silence the tick of the clock and the refilling of their glasses the only sounds to break the quiet.

When Seishiro got up to leave Kurogane finally spoke looking at the ceiling his voice monotone, "So who is really the idiot, the one who tries to help an idiot or the idiot?"

"I'm not the person you should be asking, if you want to know something like that talk to Fuuma or Rikuo. I caused Subaru's injuries so I decided to be the one to fix them and make sure no one else ever hurts him," Seishiro's voice was also monotone, but, Kurogane had known him for years and knew he carried a lot of guilt over what he had done.

"I don't want to sleep with him," Kurogane stated.

Heading to the alley door Seishiro paused not looking back, "It doesn't matter, if he is broken like you think if you want to help him you're signing up to go through hell with him to get to the other side."

Seishiro his mocking smile firmly affixed left Kurogane alone with his thoughts.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai had collected Hideki and Chi before setting out to the bathhouse he frequented. He had come across the small unnamed establishment when one of his frequent bouts of insomnia had sent him prowling the many out of the way and hidden places that could be found in Tokyo if one were patient enough to look. The proprietor was a small kindly older woman and her adoptive granddaughter.

The bathhouse had three things he required the first being private bathing rooms, the second it was well kept, and third it was affordable. The last part he thought may be the result of the grandmother taking a liking to Hideki and Chi than the true cost of use, but, the alternative was bathing outdoors something Fai hated more than he would admit.

"Fai, Hideki, Chi, welcome. Kohane and I were just wondering if we would see you today," the sprightly owner called greeting them with a happy smile.

"Little Grandmother," Fai greeted her with a mischievous smile and a kiss on the cheek, "how could I stay away?"

She laughed rapping Fai on the head as he entered, "Impudent young man."

Kohane came running into the room to be scooped up and tossed in the air by Fai before with a twirl he set the giggling child down in front of Chi who gave her a hug, "Chi missed Kohane," she announced.

Hideki gave the girls a bemused smile, "Grandmother, Kohane have you been well?"

Kohane holding Chi's hand looked at Hideki and stuck her tongue out, "Chi and I are going to take a bath. You can't come."

With that declaration the five year old pulled the older girl along with her toward the bathing rooms.

A look of pure confusion on his face Hideki looked at the other two, "Did I make Kohane mad?"

Patting his hand affectionately Mirai smiled, "Don't take it to heart she is just at that age. Come with me and I'll prepare the rooms for you two."

Hideki frowned at Fai, "What does that mean?"

Giving him a wink, "Don't worry about it. Kohane just doesn't like boys right now. I think it is something most kids go through. Didn't you want nothing to do with girls at one point too?"

"That's because all I had were older sisters and they were always trying to do horrible things to me, like make me wear dresses and stuff," Hideki grumbled.

Fai chuckled, "Well that's not so bad."

"You never had big sisters," the boy answered glumly.

"Do you have any siblings?" Hideki asked.

"Hmmm, well I had two friends who were like family a long time ago," Fai answered evasively.

"Here we go," Mirai announced indicating two doors across from one another, "If you set your clothes out I will wash them for you."

Hideki cast a questioning look at Fai who nodded, "Thank you, I will."

When the boy disappeared into the room Mirai gave Fai stern look, "The children look healthier now than when you first brought them but you don't look as though you have put on an ounce of weight. I have also heard rumors that you have been running around with Kurogane of Otthon." Waving a stern finger under Fai's nose, "You be careful. Those kids think the world of you. Don't go getting yourself hurt and you had better start taking care of yourself, you're practically skin and bones."

Giving a laugh he waved his hands in front of his face in mock surrender, "I will be careful. Though I can't believe the gossip is so prolific that even you have heard."

Mirai gave a snort, "I may be old but my ears still work fine. People love to talk and the so called Black Dog and all the rest of them in Otthon are the favorite subject of the gossips. They are a good group of people and Kurogane isn't a bad young man. Maybe the two of you can knock some sense into each other."

"Now, now, Grandmother, you wound me. Have I ever given you reason to think so poorly of me," he said with a smile and a hand dramatically held against his chest.

Mirai smiled and poked him in the chest, "I am too old for those big blue eyes of yours to cause my brains to dribble out my ears. Now get to your bath. I'm going to check on the girls."

Smiling and chuckling softly Fai entered the waiting room. Like a switch had been thrown the smile disappeared from his face and his expression became that of soul aching weariness. Pressing the door closed he wedged the chair beneath the doorknob and stuffed his cloak into the small window that acted more to ventilate the room than illuminate. Sighing, he turned the oil lamp suspended from the ceiling down until it was nothing more than a faintly glowing speck in the otherwise dark room. Satisfied with his preparations he was now ready to bathe.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai and the children freshly washed and full of tea and cookies from Mirai made their way to Otthon Ward. Chi skipping happily around the other two, grabbing handfuls of leaves to toss in the air caused something in Fai's chest to tighten. There were times she reminded him of Xing. They looked nothing alike but something about their pure enjoyment of life held him enthralled with faint touches of longing to be able to view the world as they did. Hideki alternated between walking alongside Fai and playing with Chi.

"Where are we going?" he asked his breath visible in the crisp autumn air.

Fai gave him smile, "I thought we would get the two of you some warmer clothing and shoes."

"You do too much," he protested.

Laughing Fai waved his words away, "No, I like doing this."

"But we don't do anything for you," he claimed concerned by what he saw as an unequal relationship.

Fai looked up watching as the last of fall's leaves were tugged from the tree branches stretching across their path like a canopy, "I get to see the two of you smile and experiencing what it is like to be children. I think that more than equals us out."

Hideki frowned not convinced but realizing he wasn't going to win he opted to chase after Chi instead.

Not wanting to be seen by Kurogane yet Fai and the kids entered Otthon through the east gate only to be spotted by Sakura and a girl Fai thought must be her twin.

"Fai," Sakura called happily as her and Sakurako left the Antique shop having spent most of the afternoon helping Syaoran and Shaoran sort through the boxes of items they had purchased from a flea market a few days prior.

Fai with Hideki and Chi in tow headed over to the girls. He felt a shiver of anxiety. He was not used to being so easily recognized. The people he was with before coming to Tokyo had traveled northern Japan extensively never staying in one place more than a week. Before coming to Japan… he felt blackness close around his thoughts, a flash of heat traveling across his body, and nausea causing him to blanch.

"Fai?" Chi asked worriedly.

Giving her a lopsided smile he attempted to deflect her concern, "I'm fine I think I had one too many cookies."

Sakura who had caught the exchange gave him an even look before smiling, "Fai are you here to see Kurogane and who are these two?"

Giving Sakura a roguish grin and wink he answered gaily, "Nah, nah, I am being sneaky. Since Kuro-pii says he won't introduce me to Tomoyo I thought I'd meet her by myself. I assume she must be the same Tomoyo of Tomoyo's Clothier. This is Hideki and Chi we are going to get them some warmer clothes for winter so Kuro-min can't even say I'm just doing this to annoy him."

Sakurako listened to Fai's speech in amazement. Her sister had related everything that had happened during the previous evening's patrol and even though Syaoran had confirmed it she still had difficulty imagining someone who would speak so casually to Kurogane. Or someone who seemed so intent on doing things to make him angry. Also Fai's little speech had been delivered in what appeared to be a single breath and manner of a young teenage girl. She looked at her sister and the two grinned. Tomoyo was going be sent into the sort of ecstasy that was normally achieved with narcotics or copious amounts of alcohol when they introduced her to him.

"It's good that we ran into you then because we work with Tomoyo and she is going to love you," Sakura told Fai, giggles threatening, "It's nice to meet you Hideki, Chi. My name is Sakura and this is my sister Sakurako."

Chi looked at each of the girls in turn, "You're the same," she declared.

Sakurako smiled at the small girl, "Not exactly I am younger than Sakura by a year and a half."

Fai gave a small laugh, "I thought perhaps you were twins as well."

Sakura shook her head, "No, though there are two sets of twins living in Otthon. Syaoran and Shaoran would be identical, but, Shaoran has one blue eye and one brown. The other set is Kamui and Subaru. They look similar, but, aren't identical."

Hideki was looking at the girls with wide eyes drowning in unexpected shyness.

Sakurako gave the silent boy a friendly smile, "It's nice to meet you Hideki."

Blushing he managed to mumble out a greeting his tongue tripping over his words. Chi placed a hand to his forehead her eyes innocent, "Hideki are you sick?"

"No," he told her taking her hand.

Sakura and Sakurako smiled at the children before turning back to Fai.

"It's good we ran into you. We work with Tomoyo so we'll introduce you. Besides," Sakura mumbled, "I think it would be better for you to avoid Kurogane for a while."

"Is Kuro-chuu in a bad mood?" Fai questioned an puckish light coming into his eyes.

Sakurako shuddered, "You could say that."

"Actually, if I could trouble you ladies I have a message to deliver to Yuuko. Would you be able to take me to her?" Fai asked leaving Kurogane's mental state alone for the moment.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai's first impression of Yuuko had nothing to do with her appearance. When Sakura and Sakurako led him into her shop and he met her eyes. Her power struck him like a physical blow, as though the air was forced from his lungs. It was rare for him to meet someone as powerful as himself and he had never met anyone more powerful until that moment. If she were to wish it he could drown in the power that like the smoke curling around her, filled the space touching and clinging to everything. Slowly, languidly she closed her eyes and Fai could breathe again.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. Her display of power was not meant to intimidate or impress. She had allowed him see what she was and let him know she knew what he was, she had acknowledged him too.

Yuuko was lounging on a raised dais a knowing smile on her lips and an impish light dancing in her eyes. Fai had felt the brush of her power but he knew from his own situation that carrying magic of that level often left the bearer powerless at the same time. She was sensual without being sexual. The kimono she had draped around herself was a soft cream color where it trailed along the floor, like the sky approaching evening the cream color of the earth gradually darkened into the burnt orange of sunset, the warm color mingling into black that was the predominate color of the silky garment. Butterflies whose wings were lined with the black and shaded by the orange seemed to glide across the fabric, carrying the colors on their bodies from one shade to the next.

"Welcome," she said her voice holding the same contradictions as her appearance, it was the voice of a lover in the dark of night, the comforting sound of a mother, her voice was that of a child, a woman, it was a voice that could be that of your truest friend or most hated enemy. In the single word she uttered Fai felt all the possibilities of her existence and he was overwhelmed by her.

Without further thought he bowed low, a bow he had not preformed since coming to Japan, giving the esteem she deserved.

"Velkommen, Fai. Jeg har sett frem til å møte deg," _(Welcome, Fai. I have been looking forward to meeting you.)_ she greeted him once more in a language he had not heard since leaving his first home. If her power had knocked the breath from his lungs the language in which she addressed him threatened his ability to stand.

Refusing to give into weakness he smiled, "Hvordan vet du dette språket?" _(How do you know this language?)_

Her smile an echo of his own, "Jeg lytter." _(I listen.)_

Rising she approached him, stopping a few feet from him she rested the palm of her hand against his cheek in a gesture he had longed for as a child from his mother, "Jeg vil ikke bringe deg smerte med disse ordene lenger, men forstår du er velkommen på dette sted." _(I will not bring you pain with these words any longer, but, understand you are welcome in this place.)_

Fai's smile leaking the faintest touches of his pain, "Har du alltid velkommen ulykke's barnet så lett?" _(Do you always welcome misfortune's child so readily?)_

Yuuko held his gaze unblinking her hand still cupping the side of his face, "Du er ikke ulykke barn." _(You are not misfortune's child.)_

Fai felt laughter bubbling up and giggles escaped. Sakura, Sakurako, and the children having been excluded from their exchange gave Fai quizzical looks, but, his smile was perfect and they assumed Yuuko and he had shared a private joke. If his eyes were more desperate than happy, Yuuko pretended not to notice.

Turning she smiled brightly at Chi and Hideki, "Hello, little ones."

Chi gripping Hideki's hand tightly enough to cause him to wince, smiled shyly unable to speak.

Hideki perhaps sensing all had not been as it appeared during her exchange with Fai gave her cautious smile, "Thank you for having us ma'am."

"Don't be so formal. You make me feel old." she teased him.

"I'm sorry," he automatically apologized. Earning him amused smiles from everyone except Chi who still appeared star struck.

With a flourish Fai pulled the letter from his pouch, "I was commissioned by Marius Dietrich to deliver this to you, my lady."

Laughing at Fai's flirtatious tone she took the letter from him and tossed it behind her where it landed next to the dais, "We must keep our priorities straight. Watanuki, sake and juice." she yelled, holding up three fingers she mouthed the numbers as she counted down to one.

"I am not your slave," an irate voice yelled as if on cue.

"Ummm, I am sorry we'll have to decline, Yuuko," Sakurako told her smiling at Watanuki's expected response to her order, "We were going to take Fai and these two to Tomoyo's to do some shopping."

"Never mind the juice," she yelled blithely ignoring Watanuki's earlier statement.

-XXXXXXX-

The group made it as far the entrance to Tomoyo's store when they were re-routed by Kurogane or rather Fai was.

The large man having spotted them through the dojo's window stalked out of the building, "Oi, idiot," his voice rumbled ahead of him like a harbinger of doom.

Not giving Fai a chance to turn Kurogane reached for the back of his shirt with the intention of dragging him by the collar back to the dojo for a beating. That was his intention, but, Fai danced out of his reach leaving him grasping at air.

"Kuro-tan, did you want to talk to me?" Fai questioned his eyes wide and smile full of contrived innocence.

Sakura realizing a show to be enjoyed was about to start stuck her head into Tomoyo's shop calling for the girl to hurry up and come outside.

Sakurako took Hideki and Chi's hands bending down to reassure them that Kurogane wasn't going to really hurt Fai.

Kurogane's dark-haired cousin came out, her bright smile becoming bigger at the sight of her older cousin chasing a smaller blond man around the street in front of their buildings. The fair man laughing manically and calling taunts over his shoulder prodding Kurogane on.

"Kuro-woofy, you are to slow," Fai was laughing gleefully ducking under the swing of Kurogane's fist. Contorting his body so while he dodged the blow he also maneuvered his body around and behind Kurogane tapping him lightly on the shoulder as he ran backwards.

Kurogane stopped mildly surprised to find his victim no longer in front of him and the touch on his shoulder caused him to realize his error, he had allowed Fai with in his guard.

Kurogane straightened turning to find Fai had taken one of Tomoyo's hands and was placing a light kiss on the back, "Idiot," he called with less anger than his previous words had held, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Why I am introducing myself to the lovely proprietor of this shop," he answered with a lilting smile and pointing at the clothing store.

The crowed of people who had been passing through the Ward or had been shopping sensing the show was over hurried on their way eager pass on this new bit of gossip.

Tomoyo turned on Kurogane her hands on her hips, "Kurogane I can't believe you. You're the one always complaining about the gossip and then you go and act like a little boy with a school yard crush."

"Kuro-chan you are so cute," Fai called immediately hiding behind Tomoyo.

"Come over here and repeat that. I didn't quite catch what you said," Kurogane told him with a predatory smirk.

Fai shook his head still using Tomoyo as a shield, "Nah, I think I will stay over here. Kuro-tan looks as though he may hurt me."

Tomoyo patted Fai's hand, "Don't worry he's all bluster when he's like this. He'd only hurt you a little… I think."

Fai gave the girl a strained smile, "If it is alright I think I'll just avoid it all together."

"Tomoyo," Sakura broke into the conversation, "Fai wanted to get winter clothes for these two," she said indicating Hideki and Chi.

Tomoyo's eyes took on a feverish cast, but, her voice was professional, "Well why didn't you say so. Let's go I can think of several outfits that would look adorable on you sweetie," she told Chi. Looking Hideki over she gave a decisive nod, "Not a little boy, but, a young man. What do you think Sakura, a long coat like Subaru's?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, though in a few years I think darker colors will suit him best."

"The color of Fai's sweater really suits him though," Sakurako added.

The three girls paused to study their customers. Kurogane who had chosen to temporarily leave off beating Fai approached, "Mage, you are now superfluous. I want to talk to you so leave the kids here and come over to the dojo. They'll be at this for a while."

Tomoyo gave Kurogane a disgusted look, "Just because you don't care what you wear doesn't mean everyone should give it so little thought."

"Why would I need to think about it? You invite yourself over and throw out my clothes and give me new ones whenever the whim strikes you. I don't get a chance to have an opinion," he told her a matter of factly.

"That is my point. You wear whatever is in front of you," Tomoyo answered gearing up for a common argument between the two.

"Sorry to interrupt," Fai laughed, "but, our funds are limited so I think it would be best if we only plan on purchasing one outfit apiece for Hideki and Chi."

The Otthon residents, including Kurogane, gave Fai surprised looks. Kurogane rolled his eyes and Tomoyo pursed her lips.

"Don't worry about it. You can you come and help in the shop from time to time to pay for the clothes," clapping her hands together, "now let's go inside. It's getting chilly out here." Waving a finger at Fai and Kurogane, "You two play nice. Fai when you're done come over and we'll have you try on a couple of coats. That cloak of yours is not doing anything to keep you warm."

Fai was left standing open mouthed alongside Kurogane who was smirking unsympathetically at him. Kurogane had been in his position too many times to feel anything, but, amusement at watching someone else be bossed around by Tomoyo.

Before Fai could recover, he reached out wrapping his hand around Fai's upper arm, "You are coming with me."

-XXXXXXX-

The only portion of the building holding Kurogane's home and dojo Fai had seen were the kitchen and the bathroom. The Dojo took up a little over a third of the building. The area was austere with honey colored wood floors polished to a shine, the walls bare except for paint a shade darker than the stain on the floors. Removing his shoes at the entryway Fai followed Kurogane who stopped in the center of the room.

Keeping his back to him Kurogane began speaking, "I saw you this morning."

Feeling off balance Fai allowed a frown to briefly form. It had been a trying day and he no longer felt up to guessing what Kurogane's point was, "I had no idea, you should have said hi," his voice playful.

"That is the problem, you didn't see me. You were walking around with your head in the clouds like an idiot," he continued refusing to let Fai's carefree tone distract him.

"Kuro-tan, were you hurt that I didn't see you?" Fai asked with a cheerful giggle.

Resisting the urge to turn around and choke Fai he growled, "Idiot you heard the kid last night. There were people wanting to fight us for no reason other than a chance to build their reputations. Do you think those kind of people will politely wait until you are expecting it to attack?"

"You were worried about me, Kuro-pu? Really there is no need. I am able to take care of myself," he answered.

Those were the words Kurogane had been waiting for. He knew the mage would brush aside the incident. Giving no warning Kurogane's foot shot out striking Fai in the chest sending him crashing to the floor several feet from where he had started.

"Tell me how you planned to do that unarmed?" Kurogane demanded all the anger he had felt earlier at the man's disregard of common sense coming back.

Rubbing his chest Fai sat up, "I don't need a weapon."

"You said you won't use your magic. What do you plan on doing? You will not always be able to run away from an attack," he snarled back.

"I can defend myself," Fai answered his smile firmly affixed.

"Prove it to me and I will apologize," Kurogane countered aiming a kick at Fai's head.

Fai rolled away from the attack coming to his feet, "Kuro-sama is being very serious."

"Shut up," he snapped his fist missing Fai by a hair's breath.

While he had been chasing Fai and when they fought alongside each other Kurogane had been observing how Fai moved. Kurogane was not considered the strongest fighter in Otthon merely because of his prowess in combat, but, his skill in adapting his style of fighting to counter that of his opponent. Whether he was fighting on his own or directing the defense of Otthon he had the ability assess his adversaries' strengths and weaknesses nearly instantaneously.

Fai found himself unable to sidestep or dodge all of Kurogane's attacks. As their match continued he was forced to block blows and kicks more frequently. Rather than Kurogane tiring or becoming frustrated from being unable land an attack the longer they fought the more confident he became. Fai felt the first stirrings of concern as the realization that Kurogane had been allowing him to believe he had the upper hand when they were play fighting previously sank in. Without resorting to his magic Fai was not sure he could hold Kurogane off. Under normal circumstances he would choose the better part of valor and run away from the fight, however, it did not appear he would have the opportunity during this bout.

-XXXXXXX-

Hideki and Chi had patiently endured the three girls' chatter about clothes for a full thirty minutes, the two casting concerned looks toward the dojo where Fai had disappeared with the Black Dog very few seconds. Despite Sakura and Sakurako's reassurances that Fai would be fine after the thirty minute mark had been reached the two slipped out of the store and across the street.

Kurogane and Fai simultaneously noticed the children enter the dojo. Fai cast a smile at them earning a blow to his arm that left his fingers numb and tingling, "Kuro-ron, is a big meanie," he whined sliding away from a second attack.

Kurogane didn't answer his mind busily factoring in the presence of the children. Though his attacks were increasingly pressing Fai, the mage stubbornly avoided attacking opting to defend himself instead. Kurogane knew he would attack if necessary, but, his reluctance to take the offensive was his greatest weakness.

Kurogane changed tactics, instead of following Fai about the room he began directing his attacks in such a way that Fai was unknowingly being herded in the direction of Kurogane's choosing. Once he deemed them near enough the children who were standing along one wall watching them spar in astoundment, Kurogane abruptly changed the direction of his attack. Fai watched horrified as Kurogane aimed his attack not at him, but, a stunned Hideki.

Fai panting heavily barely managed to block Kurogane's assault on the hapless child.

"Kuro-tan, what are you doing?" he demanded concern seeping into his voice.

Kurogane smirked and ignoring Fai he directed a kick at Chi.

"Stop it!" Fai yelled flinching under the impact of Kurogane's attack he had blocked.

Kurogane's next attack culminated with Fai pinned to the wall, Kurogane holding him at arm's length his hand wrapped around Fai's throat, just this side of choking him. Bringing his face so close to the mage's that only a hands breadth separated them, "You don't attack, but, you want to protect them," Kurogane sneered pointing at the frightened children.

Whatever Fai or Kurogane may have said next was lost as Chi and Hideki launched themselves at Kurogane.

Hideki not thinking about his actions head-butted Kurogane in the stomach falling backwards onto the floor he was momentarily stunned, it had felt like he had run into a tree.

Chi latched onto the arm holding Fai with both hands, biting down with a growl.

Kurogane looked at the girl who was enthusiastically gnawing on his arm and looked at Fai his expression seeming to ask, 'What do I do?'

Kurogane released Fai, but, Chi was too intent on her assault on Kurogane's arm to notice. Fai giving Kurogane an amused smile reached out and lifted the girl off him. Kurogane reached down and lifted Hideki up by the back of his shirt until they were eye level.

"So you have people you want to protect?" Kurogane asked the wide-eyed child.

Hideki began to squirm until Kurogane set him down. Shaking he met Kurogane's gaze, "Yes."

Kurogane turned to Fai who was trying to sooth Chi, "Why haven't you taught these kids how to fight?"

Coming to his friend's defense Hideki answered defiantly, "He is teaching us other things so that someday we can get a position in one of the Wards so we will be safe and not have to fight."

Kurogane eyed the boy, liking what he saw, "Good, but, knowing how to take care of yourself and those you want to protect if needed is important too. Those brats from the school next door come for lessons every day."

Hideki like almost everyone knew the Otthon School that was attended by children who would one day be in the upper echelons of the various Wards' governments. Realizing that the Black Dog had probably not intended to kill Fai he was feeling mortified. Giving an embarrassed nod he fixed his eyes firmly to the floor.

Kurogane rested a wide hand on the top of his head and looked toward the door where Tomoyo stood watching the scene in silence, having come in search of the children. "The brats are gone for the next few days, but, they have lessons at two o'clock in the afternoons. From now on I expect to see the two of you here at the same time." The last said with a stern look at Fai letting him know if the children weren't there he would be the one held responsible.

Chi shuffling her feet looked at Kurogane large tears running down her face, "Chi doesn't want to be boiled down into soup and have her marrow sucked from her bones," the small girl began to wail.

The adults and Hideki all gave the girl dumbfounded looks.

"W-w-what are you talking about, dear," Tomoyo asked kneeling next to her.

Sniffling and rubbing her eyes with her fists Chi continued to cry, "Yoshiyuki said giants boil little girls down in soup and suck the marrow from their bones," throwing back her head crying louder, "Chi doesn't want to be soup."

Fai and Tomoyo covered their mouths to hide smiles.

Hideki just shook his head and gave her a hug, "There aren't any giants," he said.

With a shaking finger she pointed at Kurogane, "He's a giant."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and squatted down in front of the girl, "Well if I am a giant then I had best see if you would make a good soup. Hold out your arm," his voice gruff and gentle.

Giving a final sniff Chi complied.

Taking the thin arm in his hand Kurogane made a show of examining her arm. With a sigh he shook his head, "As I thought you would make an awful ingredient in a soup."

Chi's eyes got wide and she stomped her foot, "Chi is not awful. Chi would make a tasty soup."

"That may be," Kurogane said standing to glare at the girl from his full height, "but, I don't happen to like little girl soup so I guess we'll never know."

"You won't eat Chi?" she asked.

"No," Kurogane answered.

Pulling herself from Hideki she jumped up startling Kurogane who automatically caught the girl. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a hug, "Chi is glad. Will you be Chi's friend like Fai?"

Kurogane gave Fai and Tomoyo a pleading look.

Taking sympathy on him Tomoyo picked up the girl, "I am sure Kurogane would like to be Chi's friend, but, we have some clothes to try on so why don't you and Hideki come back to the store for a little bit?"

Kurogane looked at Fai, "I going to get a drink. We aren't done talking."

Kurogane cut through his office entering his kitchen he doubled over, one hand braced against the table, laughter causing his whole body to shake.

Fai who had trailed behind him a few seconds later after seeing the children off with Tomoyo found Kurogane still laughing. Sliding onto one of the chairs Fai was overcome by a similar fit of giggles.

"Is your arm ok," he finally managed to ask wiping his eyes.

Snorting and shaking his head Kurogane downed a glass of water, "I don't think a set of milk teeth are even capable of breaking the skin. Did you want some?"

Fai nodded waiting for Kurogane to hand him a glass of water and to sit down across from him, "Kuro-sama is very good with kids."

"Humph, I had to watch Tomoyo a lot when we were kids. If I made her cry Souma would bitch," he explained. "Why don't you have the staff with you?"

Fai gave a heavy sigh, "You really are like a dog once you get a hold of something you just won't let it go."

"Answer the damn question," he growled.

"I was meeting with Marius Dietrich. I wouldn't have been able to see him armed so I left it behind," Fai explained taking a drink of his water.

"You really are an idiot," Kurogane told him. "If you are going to limit yourself and not use all your abilities then you can't afford to be unarmed ever."

Fai slumped forward resting his head on the table he turned to look at Kurogane, "Kuro-chan is too serious. You should relax and play more."

"No one in their right mind can be as nonchalant as you," he grumbled into his glass, "Did I make my point about not attacking?"

Fai sighed, but, gave no other answer.

"If there is something other than yourself, you want to protect you can't just defend or you will lose both the fight and what you're protecting. There are times you must take the offensive," Kurogane continued ignoring Fai's show of disinterest.

"I don't like hurting people," he mumbled.

Kurogane eyed the other man, "We aren't always given a choice."

"Kuro-doggie is so smart," Fai teased.

Briefly closing his eyes Kurogane counted to ten. There was nothing more he could do to make Fai accept his words. All that he could do now was beat the fool senseless until he was unable to utter another of those ridicules nicknames.

"Don't call me doggie!" he yelled swinging at Fai who jumped out of his chair avoiding the hit.

"But you are such a cute puppy," he taunted by the alley door.

"I am not cute," Kurogane roared chasing after Fai.

The laughing mage ran down the alley and across the street, Kurogane close on his heels cursing.

Yuuko, Watanuki, and Doumeki watched the show from the doorway of their building.

"Well, things have been rather boring lately," Yuuko told the other two smirking.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First off to anyone who speaks Norwegian I apologize. I am sure I butchered the language during Yuuko and Fai's dialog. I obviously don't know Norwegian so I relied on Google Language Tools for the translation. If anyone is able to correct the mistakes I am sure I made please tell me so I can make the corrections.

I guess it isn't necessary at this point since most people are intelligent enough to figure it out on their own, but, Yuuko and Fai were speaking Norwegian and for this story it is Fai's first language.

I can't believe how long this chapter ended up being, over 12,000 words and twenty-nine pages typed (excluding the disclaimer and author's notes).

Three people were pivotal in me getting this chapter out Tsuki, UMV, and Em Sinclair Thank you guys! 3

By letting me bounce ideas off of you and with the questions you asked I was able to firm a lot of details that had been undefined in my head. Additional thanks goes to Tsuki for humoring me one evening when I was babbling insanely at her after getting frustrated with Yuuko. I am still working out the details, but, the story is no longer as vague of an idea as it was when I started.

Speaking of Tsuki she has posted on deviantart a picture of Kurogane and Fai inspired by the story (I get a warm fuzzy every time I think of it). You can copy and paste the link below to view it, just take out the spaces. While you are there check out and review her other work.

http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2uahso

Yuuko was ridiculously difficult for me to write. I spent two days without being able to write a word when it came time to write the scene between her and Fai. I am happy with how it turned out in the end, but, I came close to scraping the whole scene I was so frustrated. Luckily I am rather stubborn and refused to give up.

Speaking of scenes the length of this chapter is all Kurogane's fault. He wanted to have his say and the last few scenes were not originally part of the story. Tomoyo ended up being calmer than I thought she would be and Hideki and Chi played much larger roles. I would like to say I warned people in chapter 1 there would be OOC'ness. I haven't read Chobits so I winged it when it came to the two of them.

_*talking to UMV on the phone*_

"_I just finished the chapter and notes, was there anything you wanted to add?"_

"_What so I get a say?"_

"_Yes, what are your thoughts?" _

"_It is just like you to make things more complicated than they seem to be and less complicated than they ought to be."_

"_Have you been reading the slips of paper in the fortune cookies again?"_

_*laugh* _

"_No, I am a cupcake man."_

Have a good day everyone and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**A painting by TsukinoChou on deviantart inspired this story **

**(remove spaces) http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**I titled the story after her painting I recommend you check out her gallery of work. (Seriously guys you need to see her work and review)**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**- Fate And Choice Are Bound Together By Memory –**

**Memory is a nebulous thing. Those memories we treasure gaining luminescence as time distances us from their origination. Those we wish to forget becoming darker and burdensome as they linger in our thoughts like unwanted guests. Those types of memories exist within everyone they are the foundations of our identity. However, there is another kind of memory that holds a power bordering on the divine over their vessel. **

**Those inordinately powerful memories are the archeological ****evidence of fate's hand and because of those memories a person will make their choices. **

-XXXXXXX-

The rain turned to ice on contact, soaking through clothing and leaving a thin sheen of ice that crackled with every movement. Ice tipped the ends of Fai's hair like decorative beads, the locks clumping together and freezing against his back to be painfully pulled free when he turned his head.

Kurogane had his shoulders hunched against the rain that sent icy rivulets of water down the back of his coat and inside his shirt. He could hear the splitting of trees the weight of the ice tearing their branches from the trunks. The ice lay thick on the ground making each step treacherous. The mage agile as always his feet barely seemed to touch the slick earth had taken the lead as soon as they had stepped outside the walls of Otthon. Kurogane a few seconds slower his steps firm and sure keeping him within arm's reach.

The patrol was peaceful. No one appeared as foolhardy as them and they had seen no one else for the last few hours. Kurogane didn't expect there to be any problems tonight, but, he would complete his patrol regardless the weather. If he were to start neglecting his duty because of weather then he would be opening a gaping hole in Otthon's defenses.

He watched the idiot moving in front of him. Somehow Tomoyo had not managed to cajole warmer clothes onto him and the moron was still wearing the same clothes he had that day. It was now late November and autumn had been forced to relinquish the stage for the year's final seasonal performer. The fool showed no outward sign that the cold was effecting him, but, Kurogane found the fact he displayed no discomfort the most blatant indicator that he was bothered. If the idiot wasn't going to admit he needed warmer clothing then Kurogane was not going to waste his breath trying to convince him otherwise.

Fai ignoring commonsense and gravity sprinted ahead planting his feet to slide down the road, "Kuro-pon, come play," he called laughing.

"Oi, idiot be serious," Kurogane yelled.

Fai threw back his head laughing like a child, he locked his legs and pushed himself forward using his staff like a pole propelling a boat, gaining enough speed to cause his cloak to snap wetly behind him and send the puddles of water spraying into the air.

Kurogane picked up speed keeping him in sight, "You damned mage. If your goal is to break your neck do it when I am not around."

Panting in the chill air Fai allowed himself to slow and finally stop, "Kuro-chan when was the last time you played? You are like a sour old man," Fai taunted happily.

"This is not the time to be playing around. We have a job to do," he growled at the grinning man.

"When is the time to play?" Fai questioned giving a quick skip to slide a few feet toward Kurogane.

Kurogane snorted wondering if he could land a blow before the nimble magician dodged, "I'm not a child. Leave the games to them," his voice a low rumble.

"I didn't have time to play much as a child so I think I would like to now," was the Fai's answer as he ducked under the cuff Kurogane had attempted to land.

"You're proof the gods love fools and simpletons," he countered swinging his sheathed sword at the mage who imperfectly dodged, avoiding the strike but falling backwards to land in a large puddle.

"Kuro-mu, you are a bully," Fai complained.

"Che, you can't get any wetter than you already were. Stop whining like a little princess," Kurogane told him unsympathetically, turning away to survey their surroundings.

Sighing Fai's eyes caught sight of something floating in the water. Grinning devilishly he wrapped his hand around the small object, "Fine have things your way, you grumpy old man," Fai's voice and expression that of disappointed resignation.

Kurogane turned quickly suspicious at his sudden acquiesces. The dimwit had pulled himself up looking like a half-drowned cat, cold, wet, and absolutely miserable. He was not fooled into giving the smaller man any pity. Turning from him Kurogane continued the patrol leaving him to follow.

Smiling broadly at Kurogane's back he hurried after him leaping past him, Fai's body turning in the air until he landed a few feet ahead of Kurogane facing him with a wide grin. Kurogane had felt a small object slip down the back of his shirt and the freezing spot centered low in his back confirmed his suspicions, "You bastard," he roared charging the laughing lunatic.

Giving no more thought to the ice Kurogane and Fai raced through the last mile of their patrol. Fai remaining just beyond Kurogane's reach. When Otthon's west gate came into view they could see Fuuma standing on the top of the wall calling to someone below. The gate slid open reveling Tomoyo and the Flowers with the Li twins and Kamui opposite. The two men were about to leave off their game thinking there was trouble when Tomoyo's voice reached them.

"Go, Fai!" the petite girl cheered wildly.

"Get your hulking ass moving, grab him," Fuuma called to Kurogane.

Fai laughed, "Kuro-chan couldn't catch me if I was hopping on one leg," he yelled at Fuuma.

Kurogane realizing there wasn't any danger ignored the calls from the gate and reached out wrapping his hand around the back of Fai's cloak he jerked him backwards causing the mage to make an involuntary choking sound.

"Gottcha," he smirked. They were still a ways from the gate but he could hear Fuuma and the Li twins cheers, expertly he shifted his grip and threw Fai over his shoulder, "This will teach you to let your guard down."

"Ah, Kuro-doggie must have experience abducting hapless damsels," Fai laughed.

Kurogane grunted immediately aware of two things, one the moron was too light for his own good, and two despite his act the tension in his body revealed that he was acutely upset. Kurogane loosened his grip allowing the mage to land on his feet. Not letting him step away as Kurogane knew he so desperately wanted he whispered, "I won't do that again."

Fai his smiling mask in place watched Kurogane step in front of him temporarily blocking him from view of those waiting at the gate, surprised he realized the gruff man was giving him a few seconds to compose himself, "Thank you, Kuro-sama," he mumbled as he ran past smiling.

Kurogane growled in irritation stomping behind the idiot who was once more sliding across the ice coming to a stop in front of Sakura and her sister.

"Why such a large welcoming committee?" Fai asked Sakurako, watching as Tomoyo and Sakura dropped several coins into Fuuma's outstretched hand.

Sakurako looked abashed, "We were talking and then well Fuuma and Tomoyo started arguing whether you would make it to the gate before Kurogane caught you or not. Then Kamui challenged Fuuma to put his money where his mouth is and we all ended up out here to see who would win."

"Why are you idiots standing with the gate open?" Kurogane snapped at Shaoran and Sakurako who were on gate duty.

Fuuma grinning broadly, "Ease up on the kids. We had the situation under control."

Kurogane glared at him, "Get it closed," he told them leaving the lecture for another day. "You are all fools. Don't think you I'll let you off if you get sick."

Kamui snorted, "Unlike you or him," he said with a jerk of his head toward Fai, "we are dressed for the weather."

Kurogane looked at him through narrowed eyes, Kamui and the others were wearing similar long leather coats with hoods drawn up, the leather had been waterproofed and even the rain turned ice beaded off, "The hoods limit my field of vision and the idiot… he's an idiot."

Laughing gaily Fai grinned at the girl, "Are Kuro-pu and I so predicable that you knew we'd come racing back here?"

"Well the two of you do have a rather set pattern," Syaoran answered saving Sakurako from answering.

Kamui glared at Fai, "Because you got distracted I lost."

Fuuma who had joined them slapped the back of his head, "Don't blame him for something he had nothing to do with. How were they supposed to know we'd take bets?

In answer Kamui punched him in the gut.

Coughing Fuuma gave his lover a lecherous grin, "I'm still calling in the debt tonight."

Kamui's face turned red and he nodded once before turning away.

Fai watched the whole exchange unsure of how to respond.

Patting his arm Tomoyo tried to elevate his apparent confusion, "Kamui isn't mad at you or Fuuma that is just how he gets sometimes. That was their version of foreplay."

Fai gave her a wide eyed look, "If that is foreplay what do they do for sex? Spit each other with knives."

Fuuma winked at him, "Not anymore."

Kamui rolled his eyes, but, didn't deny his words.

Fai started to laugh then realized they were serious and gave both of them a speechless look.

"I told you they are all insane," Kurogane who had listened to the exchange told him dryly.

"Stop that," Sakura told them with a stamp of her foot, "You are going to scare him off"

Fai gave a shaky laugh, "Something like that is not going to scare me off."

Kamui looked at Sakura evenly, "I am not ashamed."

Sakura gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. That didn't come out how I intended."

He smiled at her, "I know I am just annoyed that I am standing out here because Seishirou and Subaru are being loud."

Sakura and Tomoyo both blushed.

Shaking his head Fuuma looked at Kurogane, "There are things you just don't want to know about your brother."

"Will the two of you be doing rounds all night then?" Kurogane asked.

Kamui nodded unobtrusively closing the distance between him and Fuuma he gave his lover's hand a quick squeeze in apology for the earlier hit, earning himself an amused grin from Fuuma.

Tomoyo who had been looking Fai over scowled and reached up giving his ear a twist and marched up to Kurogane, "I am sending warm clothes over tomorrow. If he doesn't start dressing for the weather you are to make him," she ordered Kurogane emphasizing her point by poking her cousin in the chest with her free hand and giving Fai's ear a hard twist.

"Ow, ow, you are really related to Kuro-rin," Fai complained.

Kurogane cocked an eyebrow and reached out to delicately remove Tomoyo's grip on Fai's ear. The blonde gave him a grateful smile and rubbed the abused appendage.

"I am not his keeper," Kurogane told the petite girl, "If he wants to be an idiot and keep going around like this I am not going to stop him."

Fai shook his wet locks loose from the ice that frozen them to the back of his cloak, "I see stubbornness runs in your family," he said smiling at Tomoyo.

"Good traits breed true in our bloodline," Tomoyo answered giving him a prim smile.

"Ah, Kuro-lin I will be heading home," Fai advised looking toward the gate Sakurako and Shaoran were attempting to close despite the ice that had quickly built up since they opened it for the two earlier.

Kurogane grunted.

Shaoran who had overheard looked at Fai, "If you want you can stay with us for the night. It's just my brother and me, we have room."

"He's right," Syaoran added, "The weather is bad it would be better if you didn't go out again."

"The two of you are sweet, but, I need to go back or Hideki will worry in the morning," Fai explained declining the offer.

In spite of the protests of Tomoyo and the Flowers Fai disappeared into the dark. Unsure if he was refusing their offer because of the kids or out of fear of these people who had so easily accepted him.

Kurogane watched silently until Fai was no longer in sight before giving Shaoran a nod to finish closing the gate. The young man knelt next to the gate placing his hand over the track the gate slid along, there was a brief flare and stream began rising along its length. Sakurako pushed the gate closed. The large metal barricade should have been impossible for the slight girl to move on her own, but, a series of counter weights on either side of the entrance allowed it to open and close with little physical effort. The gate slipped into the recessed opening and Shaoran turned the large metal wheel set in the middle of the door locking two sets of four bolts as thick as Kurogane's thigh into the reinforced holes built into the wall on either side of the gateway.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle arched his back stretching in the freezing morning air. Behind him his servant stood patiently waiting his master's instructions, "Shan, set places for two. Fei Wang will be joining me for breakfast."

With a shallow bow the boy silently disappeared only to return moments later balancing a tray of covered dishes.

While his servant set out the meal Kyle watched a group of young recruits lining up below his balcony for morning inspection. He could see the roofs of countless other buildings stretching into the distance. The varied architecture of the complex could be disorienting to those unfamiliar with the compound and a limitless source of amusement for a trio of children growing up within its walls.

They had spent many afternoons and more than a few nights exploring the buildings many of which were empty their intended use having ended in a past they could only imagine. The empty buildings were places of adventure where they chased each other and hid from their tutors. However, not all the unused buildings and rooms where empty the closer one came to the center of the complex the more likely you were to stumble on one of these preserved relics. Fai had said they were like tombs or monuments to people. Kyle was inclined to agree.

_One unbearably hot summer they had decided to explore all the central buildings. The weeks had passed quickly until they had found what seemed to be the center of everything. It was a house surrounded by a low wall and grass that had grown wild. In spite of the apparent lack of maintenance the building was sound and they had eagerly entered. What they found was a home that if it were not for the thick layer of dust the owners could have just stepped out moments before. The table had been set with places for three. Pans were on the stove the food they had contained long ago crumbling to dust. They found pictures hanging on walls and on shelves of a pretty young woman who smiled brightly and with great affection at whoever was taking the picture. There were pictures of the same woman a few years older and a baby. The pictures like a timeline of their lives showed the baby growing into a young girl with large dark eyes and her mother's smile, the woman gaining a more mature appearance but retaining her loving smile. Fai had spent most of the time in the house staring at the pictures of the girl and her mother his expression full of longing. There were no pictures of the father but Kyle found places where there were empty nails and gaps in groups of pictures that must have contained family portraits. _

_He had found Xing standing in the middle of the girl's bedroom, "We should leave," she told him quietly._

"_Why."_

"_Because this used to be his home and no one is supposed to be here now," she answered her voice distant like it would become when she was having a vision._

"_Whose home was this?" Kyle asked._

"_Fathe'rs," the single word propelling him into action he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. _

"_Fai we have to leave now," he called as he and Xing ran past the room where Fai stood staring at the pictures._

_Hearing the note fear in Kyle's voice he had followed them without question._

_They had continued to run until they reached Kyle's rooms. By agreement they decided not to talk about or go to the house again. Fei Wang never said anything to them about their trespass, but, their days became more regulated and Fai spent more time with Ashura after that._

The preparations for the meal had just been completed when the door to the suite swung open and Fei Wang entered, his presence dominating the space.

Kyle turned to face him bowing at the waist, one arm behind his back the other at his waist; feet placed one before the other. Next to the table Shan had prostrated himself, forehead pressed to the floor.

Ignoring the boy on the floor Fei Wang stepped over him to seat himself. Kyle straightened and joined the older man. Nudging Shan with the toe of his boot as he passed letting the servant know he could rise and serve the meal.

The minutes passed in near silence, Fei Wang and Kyle all but ignoring each other's presence.

"The northwestern provinces have been taken to heel?" Fei Wang asked indicating that Kyle could now address him.

"Yes, those fomenting secession from the Unified Provinces have been killed," Kyle advised his adoptive father, helping himself to a piece of toast.

Fei Wang gave a snort, "I unleashed both you and Ashura upon them I would expect nothing less. What of the remaining population?"

Setting his food down Kyle rose from the table taking a tightly rolled parchment from his desk he handed it to Fei Wang, "I have compiled a list of the towns that have been emptied and are ready for resettlement; I recommend relocating a portion of the coastal provinces' population inland, this will alleviate the strain on the resources of those areas. Unfortunately, the capital city of Xinjiang Province has been razed to the ground. It is unlikely it will be able to sustain a population of any number for a few years."

"You were the one who oversaw Xinjiang. Is it merely the capital that has become inhospitable or are the surrounding lands affected?" Fei Wang questioned as he scanned the document Kyle had given him.

"The damage was limited to the capital," he answered as he resumed eating.

"What occurred?"

"There was no way to insure all the insurrectionists sheltering in the capital were killed without costly casualties and a lengthy battle. Xinjiang Province has long been a thorn in our side taking those things into account I choose to sacrifice the capital thus breaking the spirits of those hiding outside of its borders."

Fei Wang interrupted his explanation impatiently, "I do not need to hear your justifications. I am well aware of the history of the area, more so than you."

Kyle nodded, "I used a firestorm," he stated simply.

"And what remains of the city?" Fei Wang asked for the first time showing genuine interest.

"Nothing, I magnified the effects of a naturally occurring event. The earth has been burned to the bedrock all that remains is ash," Kyle answered flatly outwardly displaying no thought for the thousands of lives that had ended as a result of his choice. Only Shan knew of the dreams that disturbed his rest since the city's fall. Dreams of light and heat so intense that miles from the epicenter exposed skin was blistered and burned. The memories close to the surface of his thoughts drew him into their embrace.

_He had approached the city alone leaving his troops and Shan over a half-day's journey by horse away. The city's watch had paid little attention to the lone figure that approached the closed gates calling out an inquiry and warning when he had come within earshot. No one could have conceived that the power to create such destruction could be wielded by a single person and so though they could have struck him down with a bowshot as had he chosen to leave himself unprotected disdaining material or magical protections; daring the deities to prevent his intended actions, they did not and mercifully they died never realizing their error. _

_The magically created fire had burned white against the backdrop of the night sky. The fuel it devoured consumed so quickly little smoke was created and if the people of the city cried for mercy or had railed against their fate none would know for the sound of the flames had eclipsed all others. _

_The sun was high when Shan found him unconscious half buried amidst the black ash that stretched for miles and shifted like the finest sand in a breeze. Ash that had for days afterward floated like a cursed snow from the sky forcing him to consume with every bite of food, with each drink of water, and with every breath the remains of his sin. Even here hundreds of miles from Xinjiang the ash painted the sunsets in brilliant colors and dulled the hues of the land. _

Breaking Kyle's thoughts Fei Wang continued their conversation, "An efficient method of quelling defiance, but, it must be used sparingly lest it have the opposite effect in the future and unify our opposition."

Kyle nodded having no wish to repeat the magics he had used.

"When will Ashura return?" Fei Wang questioned.

"It will be two or three more months. He is overseeing the construction of hospitals and schools in the areas where the resistance required firm discipline rather than execution. From this point forward all children will be required to attend schools whose curriculum is controlled by us. Within this generation we will eliminate the need for such drastic measures to be repeated," Kyle answered, gesturing for Shan to remove his plates, his appetite had left him.

Fei Wang reclined in his chair his expression and tone becoming reflective, "Ashura is an interesting creature. He is not human, but, neither is he akuma or a spirit. But, you were aware of this."

Kyle nodded waiting to see where Fei Wang's seemingly wandering thoughts led.

"He is the last pureblood member of his race. Twelve years ago he personally killed the last tribe of mixed bloods; they called themselves Ten to Chi no doragonzu. There are rumors a few escaped, but, he claims the bloodline will die with them as they will produce no heirs," His voice taking on the qualities of a scholar who had discovered a fascinating specimen.

"Why is it important to him that his people cease to exist?" Kyle asked curiosity prompting him to speak.

Fei Wang raised an eyebrow, but, answered, "When I first met him he was one of the last of the purebloods of his race, a people whose name he has asked not to be divulged so the memory of them will die with him. His is of a long lived people, but, due to their nature they were few in number. He is not insane by the standards of his people; rather they thought him peculiar for his close ties to humans. It is possible the tribe he wiped out were his own descendants, though that is merely speculation on my part. It is because of his closeness to humans that he has chosen to allow his race to vanish."

Kyle shook his head in frustration sensing that he already possessed the answers to his questions regarding the man he had hated since he was a child and come to respect in the last few years, "I don't understand the point of this conversation nor does anything you have said explain why he wants his people to die out."

Fei Wang's knowing smirk caused Kyle to grit his teeth, "Patience. His people are predators. However, rather than hunting other races their prey was their own."

"Cannibals?" Kyle questioned.

"No, but, they were driven to fight each other to the death if there were no restraints upon their actions in place. They had established elaborate rituals to control their impulses to kill one another on sight. I suspect those rituals evolved simultaneously as they did or they would have killed themselves off before gaining sentience. Why a people who so effectively sought to destroy themselves evolved I can't say, but, they did. However, that is not important. Because of their aggressive natures when near others of their kind they lived isolated lives. While they could live alongside humans apparently we share common ancestry and there were humans who were capable of inciting their aggressive natures. Not knowing the rituals that are more instinctual than learned those humans were frequently killed, though some were taken as mates.

In most respects we are very similar to his people. He is longer lived than a human, stronger physically and magically than all but a few humans. The greatest difference though lies in our emotions and desires. Remember this while you and he may laugh at the same joke the reason for the laughter is not necessarily the same. Their emotions are so similar appearing that it is tempting to assume he feels what we do. That isn't the case and you can never forget that, if you do it could lead to your death. When he kills he is efficient. He does not prolong a death beyond what is required."

Fei Wang raised a hand halting the protest he knew Kyle was about to utter at the last statement.

"Let me continue. When he does what we consider to be sadistic it is because those humans so closely resemble members of his race that they trigger responses not meant for humans. They must establish dominance at all times between one another. The rituals they observed and their ability heal meant the submissive party would usually survive what a human cannot. Because the humans who became his victims didn't know the rituals there was no restraint in place on how they were treated.

When they take a mate they do so for life though there are rare instances where a surviving member of a pair will take a second mate. There is no concept of infidelity with in his people, but, they do not experience the emotion of love like we do. It is closer to the bond between a mage and a familiar or spirit servant than what we feel and there is no breaking it once it is in place.

That child, Fai, Ashura bonded with him nearly from the first moment they met. The boy could not have known this or understand what it meant even if he had. I have lived and fought alongside Ashura for close to a three hundred years and I don't fully understand. What I do know is the things he did to him were typical for his kind. Ashura knows humans do not generally mate in that manner, but, he knows there are those that do. In the end I think he was unable to make the empathetic leap needed to understand the impact of his actions on Fai. He was expressing his love as he would with a member of his own race. He cannot equate what most humans do to love, for him such acts would be repellent and symbolize something akin to loathing."

Kyle's eyes had narrowed a familiar anger stirring in his thoughts, "You were the one who sent Ashura to retrieve Fai. Did you know what would happen?"

Fei Wang met his gaze calmly, "I did and I sent Ashura to him because I knew Ashura would bond with the child."

Kyle's hands clenched reflexively, "How could you do that to him?"

"Because Ashura is my friend and if only for a few short years I wanted him to experience the closest thing to happiness he is capable of." He answered in the same voice one would use while discussing weather with a stranger, "Additionally, it was essential for Fai to undergo those trials so that he could serve my purposes. There are only two others living who are more powerful magically than Fai. One of them is myself and the other is my counterpart. Fai has a strong will and the only way to make him a usable tool was to break that will. Without him it would be more difficult to achieve my goal. I knew that you and Xing would help him escape and I allowed it to happen because Fai's magic will draw him to where the vessel I seek is hidden. With Fai's magic I will have no difficulty in forcing the powers contained by the vessel to my will."

"You still haven't answered why Ashura would want the extinction of his race," Kyle growled repressing his anger and frustration.

"Haven't I?" Fei Wang asked affecting surprise, "Then let me explain. Ashura has assimilated to living among humans. He can imitate our emotions, kindness, compassion. But, that is all he is able to do, imitate them. He lacks the wiring needed to truly comprehend those types of feelings. Before I met him he had realized his people were dying. He needed to do nothing as those of pureblood destroyed themselves leaving only him. He had also seen the destruction created and misery experienced by those of mixed blood. He made the choice to kill those humans who carried mixed blood, as they more often than not developed a form of madness as a result of their conflicting natures."

"How can you continue to claim he is sane?" Kyle questioned appalled as the full impact of what he had heard sunk in.

"I did not say he was sane by human standards. He is sane for one of his kind and you cannot hold him to the same restrictions as those of a human," Fei Wang told Kyle. Silently watching the young man across from him process the information he had imparted before he continued.

Kyle closed his eyes his thoughts and emotions chaotic as he adjusted his perceptions to include the knowledge Fei Wang had handed him, "Why tell me all of this now?"

"Because soon Fai's whereabouts will be revealed and you are both my will and hand outside these walls, as such you will return him to Ashura's side," Fei Wang explained emotionlessly finally coming to the point of his entire visit.

Kyle rose from the table and bowed once more, "No. I have killed countless people for you without question or regret, but, this I will not do. Take my life or if it pleases you hand me to Ashura in his place, but, I will not be the one to place Fai in his reach again."

"Remarkable," Fei Wang observed amused, "you would defy me for the sake of a friendship."

Straightening Kyle gave him a level look, "I have no other friends. By my own will I refuse to do as you bid."

Laughing Fei Wang waved his hand for Kyle to resume his seat, "So you know what is going to happen. Was it Xing who reveled it to you or was this knowledge from your own visions?"

"I foresaw this the day I helped Fai escape," Kyle answered. Knowing it was futile he gathered his defenses about his mind prepared to fight against his fate.

Sensing the increase in Kyle's defenses, Fei Wang's amusement evaporated and he sighed, "Very well."

Kyle may have hoped and prayed he could keep Fei Wang from his mind, he had studied and practiced his protective magics with this event in mind for the last five years, however, his vision was unchanged. Mentally screaming in agony and despair as Fei Wang casually swept aside all his resistance, the only thing Kyle achieved was to remain aware and helpless as Fei Wang placed a geas upon him that could not be overthrown by any means other than death.

"When Fai is located you will capture him. You will personally return him to Ashura. Do you understand these instructions?" He asked commanding Kyle's answer.

Numbly Kyle's voice issued from his throat disconnected from his will, "Yes, I will personally return Fai to Ashura." The small portion of his awareness that remained his own ineffectually screamed in defiance.

Fei Wang gave a satisfied nod, "Additionally, when Fai is found there will be a vessel and a key in the same place. You will send both to me undamaged. You are not to fail in either of these tasks or the person you hold most precious will take Fai's place."

Raising Fei Wang walked from the table his hand on the doorknob he twisted his magic deeper into Kyle's mind causing him to collapse to the floor a seizure contorting his body, "You will not defy me again."

Fei Wang watched as Kyle's servant cradled his head on his lap as his master's body involuntarily spasmed. His lips curling in disdain he left the room content that his will would be carried out.

-XXXXXXX-

As was her custom Yuuko reclined against the entrance to her shop, a long stemmed pipe held casually in a hand, wearing a short black sheepskin coat, the soft cream colored wool lining the inside and edges.

Yuuko was personally enjoying the morning. The rain had shifted to snow during the night and everything was muffled in a thick layer of pristine white. The snow was heavy and wet clinging to buildings and trees providing the prefect shelter for secrets and blemishes until the sun's warmth exposed them for all to see.

The heavy snowfall caused Yuuko to declare a holiday for all in the Ward and the gates remained closed. Outside traffic through the Ward was usually minimal and they had turned away no visitors, all of Tokyo's Wards appeared focused on excavating themselves rather than business or visiting.

The soft thud of snow and ice falling from the roof was accompanied by a squeal of outrage from Watanuki.

"You jerk, you did that purpose," he yelled waving his fist in the air as he flailed about in the snow that had knocked him to the ground.

Yuuko looked up to the roof of the building spying Doumeki staring over the edge at Watanuki three stories below. His face appeared stoic, but, Yuuko had spent many years living alongside these two and had long since learned to read the subtlest changes in his expression. Doumeki was smiling.

Watanuki had not required years of acquaintanceship to understand Doumeki's facial expressions, "You can fix your own dinner," he yelled up to Doumeki as he shook the snow from his hair.

Doumeki did not appear concerned by the empty threat, Watanuki would cave before he would ever be forced to do the unthinkable and cook for himself, "You should move away from there. I just started this side of the roof."

"Why didn't you do this side first? I already cleared away all the snow down here; don't just push the snow off the roof. Shovel it over one of the other sides," Watanuki ordered ignoring the fact that Doumeki was likely maintaining only a precarious balance on the snow and ice covered sloop of the roof.

In answer he scooped a shovel full of snow and dumped it over the edge, forcing Watanuki to jump out of the way or be covered again.

The sound of running feet pounding down the stairs overrode Watanuki's voice as Tomoyo, Sakura, and Sakurako came rushing out the door next to Yuuko's. Yuuko's home and shop took up the first floor of the building; the remaining two floors were apartments that housed those of Otthon's residents who did not live where they worked. There was a separate entrance for the apartments and the girls came rushing outside bundled for the weather. Tomoyo wearing a red wool coat trimmed in black fur and a matching hat and gloves. The two Flowers were dressed in mirror images of each other. Sakura's wool coat and hood white lined with rabbit fur that had been dyed pink, Sakurako's coat pink with undyed fur.

Watanuki stopped his rant before it began at their appearance, "Good morning," he greeted them.

Three sets of bright eyes meet his. Two of the three were technically adults having turned sixteen the earlier in the year but their newfound maturity could not compete with the first snow of year.

"Morning, Watanuki, Yuuko." They chorused happily.

"Look out below," Doumeki's called as he sent another sheet of snow and ice over the edge.

The three squealed happily scattering to avoid the being hit. Yuuko took a step backwards into the building, grinning as Watanuki was the only one who somehow managed to trip over his own feet and fall forward to have the snow land on his head.

On his hands and knees he gave a resigned sigh, "I think I'll go in and make tea and start lunch."

Doumeki popped his head over the side of the building, "I want Inari-sushi."

Watanuki gave him a murderous glare, "No, why do you always want Inari-sushi? We are having Sukiyaki, Nikuman, and Hakusai Soup so stop being a jerk!"

Mumbling under his breath Watanuki stomped past Yuuko into the shop.

Smirking she yelled after him, "I want the Tokaji Bor with lunch."

Watanuki gave her an incredulous look, "That doesn't even sound good with any of the dishes."

"The day calls for something sweet," Yuuko informed him with a dimpled smile.

"Five hundred years and they haven't changed," He grumbled loudly.

Meanwhile Tomoyo and the Flowers had separated, Tomoyo heading toward her shop. Sakura and Sakurako stayed behind to wait for Syaoran and Shaoran who were walking toward them with shovels over their shoulder.

Touya who was clearing the last of the snow from the clinic next door "accidently" sent a shovel full of snow flying across the space covering the Li twins, "Sorry about that. I didn't see you," he told them without an ounce of contrition.

Syaoran sighed and brushed snow off the front of his coat. Sakurako glared at her brother and as an act of revenge gave Shaoran a quick kiss on the cheek.

Shaoran colored, "You aren't helping," he teased quietly.

Touya was sputtering incoherently when with a solid thunk a snowball hit him in the side of the head. Turning on the culprit he saw Yukito's grinning face a second snowball already in hand.

"Relax," Yukito ordered before giving a gulp as a wolfish light appeared in Touya's eyes.

With slow deliberation Touya bent down scooping up a handful of snow launching it not at Yukito but at Syaoran who had been unable to repress his snicker when Yukito had hit him with the snow. Syaoran handily avoided the snowball that been thrown more as a decoy than an attack on him. Touya's ploy worked Yukito had ducked expecting to be hit with the snowball and then been too distracted by watching Syaoran dodge to notice Touya rushing toward him.

The larger man knocked Yukito to the ground the snow cushioning their fall, straddling Yukito's waist Touya pinned his hands above his head with one hand, using his teeth to strip the glove from his other. Grinning devilishly down at Yukito's wide eyes, who was beginning to realize Touya's intentions, Touya stuck his hand into the snow next to them then thrust the ice cold hand up Yukito's shirt causing him to squirm beneath Touya in a manner he found most appealing.

The Flowers and the Li twins took the opportunity provided by Yukito to escape down the street toward Tomoyo's Clothier. Behind them Touya was busily placing a kiss on his pinned lover's lips that had the potential to melt away more snow than they had cleared.

Children's laughter and calls ended their embrace as the kids from the School across the road poured into the snow filled street. Giving the blushing Yukito a Cheshire smirk Touya helped him up from the snow, "We'll finish this later," he whispered in Yukito's ear as he headed over to Arashi who was attempting to coral the younger children.

There were fifteen students attending Otthon's School ranging in age from five years old to thirteen. The majority being between the ages of eight and eleven. Sorata and Arashi taught all the children the other residence lending a hand when needed. Kurogane taught the children martial arts in the afternoon, but, because of the Yuuko declaring a holiday they were exempt from lessons including his.

Sorata had been joined by Kurogane and the two passed shovels to the older children. The two men had the children huddled around them and they appeared to be having an intense discussion with lots of snickers issuing from the kids and gestures.

"Sorata and I'll clear the roof while we're doing that you guys organize the little ones and start building up piles of snow for defenses. When the snow is all cleared away and after lunch we'll have a snowball fight and see how well you kids of learned to dodge. That mage has been working with you for the past month so when he gets here I want you to put those lessons into practice. If you don't do a good job I'll work you twice as hard tomorrow," Kurogane sternly advised the excited children.

"Are we going to fight each other?" Tomoki asked the twelve year old shifting from one foot to the other in his excitement.

Sorata answered, "Yes, and everyone in the Ward will join in. You will be in charge of making the fortifications for both sides, but, if you think to make one side stronger than the other remember you will be using the weaker side so do your best on both." Sorata told them, earning cheers from the kids the prospect of a snowball fight with everyone stirring them up beyond what they already were.

The kids ran off to gather the younger children from Arashi enthusiastically telling them the plan. Arashi rolled her eyes and gave for husband an indulgent smile. Touya started laughing and waved for Yukito to come over and help.

Kurogane though was staring at the closed West gate he forehead creased, Sorata didn't miss the look, "I'm sure he'll be along soon with the kids after all they don't know lessons have been cancelled."

Kurogane snorted and walked away, "Tch, let's get the roof cleared or there won't be anything happening."

-XXXXXXX-

Fai was feeling a little sluggish, something he attributed to the cold weather discounting the fact he had been feeling off for the last few days, "Hideki, Chi are you ready?" He asked the two children as he stepped into the glaring winter light.

The two peeked at him from beneath their coats and hoods.

"Yes," Chi told him dancing across the snow her scarf held in one hand she stopped in front of Fai looping the cloth around his throat.

Hideki tossed him a hat that Tomoyo had tried to give Fai earlier, but, the blonde mage had declined, "You should dress warmer," the boy told his friend.

Fai gave him a lopsided grin, "Ne, the two of you make me feel like I am the child."

Hideki shrugged looking around the small area outside their home surrounded on all sides by a collapsed building. It was invisible unless someone was to climb the ruble.

Fai also looked across the snow noting the children's' foot prints that clearly showed against the white, "We'll have to be careful until the snow melts when we are leaving."

Chi pulled on Fai's sleeve, "Chi wants to hurry. Arashi said Chi could use the watercolors today."

"You like Arashi a lot don't you," Fai said taking her small hand in his.

"Mmm hmm," the girl agreed.

The trip from their home to Otthon took over an hour as they wended their way through the snow and ice.

"Kurogane!" Chi yelled in greeting when the walls of Otthon came into view. The warrior had been standing upon the wall by the closed gate talking to a Souma who was perched next him watching for the three.

Seeing them Kurogane leapt down meeting them halfway, "The gates are closed, the witch has declared today a holiday."

Chi started to pout believing she wouldn't be able to see Arashi, "So Chi can't go in?" she asked in a small voice.

"Who said anything about that? Souma is going to throw down a rope ladder and you're going to climb over the wall," Kurogane told the girl.

"You mean Chi can sneak in!" excitement creeping into her voice and she ran ahead without waiting for Kurogane's response.

Hideki gave him a brief smile and ran after the girl.

"Are you sure it's alright, Kuro-woofy?" Fai asked continuing forward.

"Don't call me like a dog," Kurogane snapped, "and why wouldn't it?"

"Well if it is a holiday and the gates are closed doesn't that mean outsiders aren't supposed to come?"

"I'm sick of hearing crap like that from you," Kurogane growled, "Just accept that you are welcome."

Fai lapsed into silence oblivious to the studied look Kurogane was giving him. The warrior noted that the usually hyper mage was behaving normally walking instead of bouncing around like a lunatic. Kurogane also didn't fail to notice that the fair skinned man was looking paler than normal. Keeping his suspicions to himself Kurogane walked next to him until they reached the wall.

Chi had already clamored up the wall; Souma was talking to someone on the other side and with some prompting Chi jumped down.

At Fai's gasp Kurogane reassured him, "Amaterasu is on the other side. She'll catch the kids."

"You've done this before," Fai stated watching Hideki reach the top of the wall and hesitate briefly before following Chi.

"Yes, if the Ward is on lockdown there are times we need to do reconnaissance. With this we can get past the walls defenses without disabling any of them," he explained.

Fai frowned, "It doesn't seem to be very covert and what is to stop someone from doing the same thing?"

"If someone were stupid enough to try and scale the wall using a ladder or magic they would be in for a rude surprise. There are enough defensive spells worked into the walls around Otthon to hold back an army. Both Souma and Amaterasu are working together to open a way for the kids and us to bypass the defenses. "

"But, Kuro-tan, I crossed the wall on my own several of times without triggering any defensive spells," Fai pointed out.

Kurogane gave a disdainful snort, "That's because the witch let you."

"You mean Yuuko?" Fai asked stopping at the base of the rope ladder.

"Yes, she told me a few days before I met you that a lost kitten would be coming and I shouldn't eat it," he answered his voice dry and a bit annoyed.

Fai gave him a contrived innocent stare, "Would Kuro-pyuu really have eaten me?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, "If she hadn't said anything I would have killed you the moment I knew you were there."

"So you are saying Yuuko let me through the defenses?" he asked wanting to confirm what he heard.

"If she hadn't opened a safe passage for you then when you tried to climb the walls at best you would have been hurt and it would have triggered an alarm that would send whoever was on watch to where you were," Kurogane advised him.

One hand on the ladder, Fai bit the corner of his lower lip in thought, "She is very powerful. I didn't sense her magic at all." Looking at the wall he placed one hand against the bricks closing his eyes attempting to feel the spells Kurogane said were thick about the wall. Shaking his head he gave the man an impressed look, "Kuro-rin, the magic on these walls. If I hadn't been looking for it I would never have realized it was there. Even knowing it is there I can't really see it. I don't think anyone else would be able to either. If a mage can't see the magic it would be nearly impossible to get around it."

Kurogane gave a shot nod, "I know. I've spent a lot of time working with everyone in the ward who has any kind of magic to build those defenses and it is Yuuko's and Watanuki's magic that hides it," giving Fai a thoughtful look, "Could you do it?"

"Do what?" Fai asked.

"Do you think you could get past the protective spells on your own?" He clarified.

"I'm not sure," Fai said slowly as he considered, "If you mean could I do it without setting off one of the traps… I'd have to study the magic on the walls before I could say for sure, but, given enough time I could. The problem would be Yuuko. I don't think I could hide it from her."

Kurogane blinked in surprise. He could feel Fai's magic and he knew he was powerful, but, until that moment he had not appreciated how powerful the foolish man was. The idiot wasn't being boastful he believed he could do what he said and Kurogane had no reason to doubt him in this.

Frowning Kurogane looked at the wall, "What would you suggest to make this stronger?"

"Well since I don't use my magic I'm not sure how much help I'd be, but, I could look at it with you," Fai told him with one of his empty smiles.

Kurogane grunted.

"Hey if you are done chit-chatting get up here. Watanuki made lunch for everyone and it's ready," Souma yelled at the two who were lingering at the base of the ladder.

"Don't get your panties in a twist" Kurogane yelled back, "We're coming up."

Souma's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I can't believe Amaterasu didn't let me drown you like an unwanted dog when we had the chance."

"You keep saying sweet things like that Souma, I'll have to steal you from her," Kurogane taunted as he started up the ladder after Fai who had reached the top.

Souma made a face, "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Fai smiled at her, having grown accustomed to the rough manner in which many of Otthon's residents joked with each other, "A beauty like yours would be wasted with Kuron-pyuu," Fai told her using the blue of his eyes and thick lashes to their fullest effect.

Souma blushed and Amaterasu who witnessed the exchange promptly threw a snowball that struck the lithe man low on the side.

Fai grinned at her preparing to jump down, "Will you catch me?" he teased.

Amaterasu gave him a devilishly sweet smile and held up her arms, "Of course," she challenged.

"Ne, I think I'll pass," He laughed leaping down to land in crouch next to the elegant woman.

On the wall Kurogane stood next to Souma who was pulling the ladder up behind him. Handing Kurogane the rolled bundle of rope, she landed on the ground on Amaterasu's other side.

Kurogane tucked the bundle of rope under an arm and made the leap landing nearly silently next to the mage, "Did the kids leave already?" he asked noticing the absence of Chi's chatter and Hideki's more restrained presence.

Fai nodded and pointed at the children who were swarming over the street making piles of snow. Kurogane picked out the two from among the school children. Chi was helping Arashi. Hideki and a couple of the older boys were carrying buckets of snow to be dumped onto one of two substantial snow forts that were taking shape. As the other residents had finished clearing away snow they had joined the children or were commandeered by Watanuki to help make the lunch that Yuuko had dubbed The Feast of The First Snow.

Souma took the ladder from Kurogane and with Amaterasu the two headed back to the apartments; Souma splitting off to return the ladder to storage and Amaterasu to help Watanuki.

Fai started to head over to the children, "Wait," Kurogane told him, "We need to do something first."

Smiling Fai followed him around to the alley entrance of the dojo. Slipping his boots off at the door Fai spotted a small stack of clothing on the table, "Really, both you and Tomoyo are such bullies." He complained half-heartedly.

Kurogane picked up a coat and tossed it to Fai, the slim wizard automatically caught the coat surprised at how heavy it was. The dark tan suede leather would reach Fai's knees, the hood and loose sleeves making it look more like a sleeved cloak than a coat, short cream colored fur lined the inside, the seams sewn together with thin leather cord.

"You are going to insist I put this on aren't you?" Fai asked.

Kurogane crossed his arms, "If you don't wear it Tomoyo is going to bitch. Just wear the damn coat. Don't give me any crap about how you are fine with that rag you have been using."

Fai's limbs felt like lead he couldn't seem to summon the energy needed to distract the other man from the subject of his clothing and he no longer really wanted to. He had been cold since their patrol the night before and couldn't seem to warm up, sighing he unclasped his cloak and hung it from a peg next to the door.

Pulling the coat on he discovered that it wrapped around him and fastened with one button on the inside and two outside.

Looking at Kurogane, "Satisfied?" he asked holding his arms out from his sides and turning a circle.

"Put these on too," Kurogane answered handing him a pair of matching leather gloves as he walked to the door.

"I wish you would have said this was what we came for," Fai complained as he tugged his boots back on.

Kurogane gave him an even look, "If I had given you a chance to think about it you would have come up with a bunch of idiotic arguments and we would have missed the feast."

"Feast?" Fai questioned following Kurogane into the cold again, feeling substantially more comfortable than a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, this is the first big snow of the year. Every winter after the first good snowfall we celebrate. The kids from the school and everyone build snow forts and Watanuki organizes a small feast. When we first came here Yuuko said it was because people get worried when the snow starts. Most of us remember when snow wasn't something to look forward to so she wanted to change how we thought about it," Kurogane explained leading them across the road and around the mounds of snow of various sizes that had been built randomly on the street between the School and Yuuko's shop.

Fai's steps slowed as they approached the front of the shop. Three tables had been set up outside and everyone was mingling around them holding bowls of food or steamed buns. They all appeared to be in high spirits. He could feel the nervous tightening of his chest and his smile unconsciously became brighter to hide his anxiety. Kurogane matched his pace to that of the mage his frown increasing in equal measure with the moronic smile on the blonde's face.

"Get yourself together," Kurogane ordered under his breath when Fai had stopped moving altogether.

Fai turned his smile on Kurogane, "What are you talking about, Kuro-sama?"

"You have met almost everyone standing there already. Are you going to run away or keep moving forward?" he demanded.

Fai's smile became a little strained around the edges, "Kuro-tan are you accusing me of being shy."

Kurogane turned to watch the people gathered around the tables, "Whatever you want to call it."

He continued watching Fai from the corner of his eye noting the minute shifts in the smaller man's expression.

"Kuro-sama you notice the most unexpected things," Fai's words whispering from beneath his breath.

"I'm hungry the food will get cold if you don't hurry up," Kurogane answered walking away.

Fai watched him, pushing the hood of the coat back, where earlier he had been cold he was now uncomfortably warm, giving a forced laugh he rushed past Kurogane reaching the first table before him, "I had better hurry up and get some food before Kuro-rin gets here someone as big as him has to be a glutton," Fai told Tomoyo who was dishing bowls of Hakusai, his voice purposefully loud enough to reach Kurogane.

"You bastard who are you calling a glutton?" Kurogane's voice a low threatening rumble that was closer than Fai had expected.

Giving a startled, "Epp," Fai jumped, "Kuro-woofy is being a scary puppy."

"Quit that nonsense already," Kurogane snapped

"Play nice," Tomoyo told her cousin, her eyes twinkling. Smiling at Fai she joined in teasing Kurogane, "Be glad you weren't around when he was a teenager. We practically went into debt trying to keep him fed."

"I thought something had to be wrong with him, like a tape worm," said Amaterasu who was standing next to her younger sister.

"I'll leave you idiots to enjoy each other's company," Kurogane growled stomping away to talk with Seishirou and Subaru.

Taking one of the Nikuman Fai wandered over to where Hideki and Chi were standing with Arashi and Sorata.

"I don't think I have had a picnic in the winter before," Fai told Sorata.

The older man smiled, "Well I think Yuuko started this about thirteen years ago. Does that sound right, Honey?"

Arashi nodded, "Yes, it was the winter before Watanuki and Doumeki brought those four to live here."

"Those four?" Fai asked taking a small bite of his food.

"There you go sweetie," Arashi said to Chi having helped the girl tuck her hair under her hat.

Fai unwound Chi's scarf and handed it to Arashi who wrapped it around the girl's neck.

"Won't Fai be cold?" Chi asked.

"Absolutely not, see this coat Tomoyo gave me. I am so warm now it feels like summer," he reassured her.

"Chi, come on," Hideki urged her wanting to join the other kids.

The three adults watched the two meet up with a couple of students near their age.

Turning to Fai Sorata answered his question, "Fuuma, Seishirou, Kamui, and Subaru. They were orphaned and Yuuko offered let them live here."

Arashi looked at Fai her eyes seeming to see past the façade he wore, "All of us were Strays at one time."

Fai gave a half smile, "Everyone?"

"Yes," Sorata told him, "Yuuko established the ward and there have been a lot of people who have lived here over the years."

"Hmm, yes most stay for a few years then move on. Though everyone makes a point of stopping back whenever they can," Arashi added.

"All the adults gather at Yuuko's and we spend the whole night drinking and catching up. You'll see this spring. That is when most start showing up," Sorata advised Fai excitedly.

"Fai," Sakurako called waving for him to come to where she was standing with Rikuo and Kazahaya.

Fai told Sorata and Arashi good-bye and made his way over to the girl.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane watched Fai walk over to Sakurako and hadn't missed him dropping his nearly untouched Nikuman in the rubbish bin as he passed.

"Why haven't you invited him to move here?" Subaru asked having noticed his divided attention.

Kurogane shrugged taking a drink of his tea, "I've tried. He deflects the subject anytime it is brought up."

Seishirou snorted, "You are handling him rather delicately aren't you?"

Kurogane's answer was silence.

"Seishirou said you think he is hiding. He implied that Fai reminded you of me. Why?" Subaru asked pressing Kurogane.

"You never smiled like he does, but, every time I see it," Kurogane sighed quietly, "I remember that look in your eyes the first time I met you; as though you were nothing but shattered glass that hadn't fallen from its frame."

"I forget how perceptive you can be," Seishirou murmured.

"There are a lot of people out there who are just as broken, Kurogane. This is the first time you have shown any patience with one," Subaru continued with a smile, "I remember you coming after me rather violently a time or two when you thought I was being stupid."

Kurogane gave a lopsided smirk, "You were being stupid and it was the only way I could think of to get through that thick skull of yours. Besides you had that asshole to comfort you in the end. You didn't need me for that. The two, no, the four of you had to figure your shit out on your own. The only thing I could do was keep you from killing yourselves or each other."

"And you're avoiding answering the question, why are you willing to help him?" Subaru asked not allowing Kurogane to ignore the question.

Kurogane turned his gaze back to Fai, who had his back to him talking with Kazahaya, "I want to say I don't know, but, I think it is because I can see the strength in him. The way he is with those two kids. He didn't have to take care of them and for someone like him who is trying to keep everyone at arm's length, why would he take the risk of helping them? I've seen him fight he's not a coward, but, he doesn't fight for himself, but, if someone else is in trouble he doesn't hesitate. Then there is his magic. I can tell he's powerful, but, he won't use it because he said if he does someone would be able to find him. Who could cause him so much fear that he would chose to handicap himself like that?"

"So he's a puzzle you want to solve?" Subaru asked.

"No, yes, I don't know," Kurogane tried to answer, "It's just the first time I saw you after you and Seishirou returned after disappearing for a year. I knew you were going to be alright. Did you know Yuuko started crying when she saw the two of you; she said even with the scars on your souls you were beautiful."

"I remember," Subaru said his voice quiet.

Seishirou placed an arm around his shoulders, "We had to return to the place where we started before we were able to move forward."

"Yeah," Kurogane nodded, "but, when you came back, Subaru, you weren't glass that could crumble any second. I don't want to see that guy shattered; I want to see what he would look like if he was no longer being held in one piece by sheer force of will."

"You've never done anything on a whim," Subaru told him, "So I'm not going to ask if you are serious." He looked to Seishirou for agreement before continuing, Seishirou gave a small nod knowing what Subaru was going to say. They had discussed the situation the day before. Kurogane was their closest friend aside from their brothers and both had noticed the determined look growing in his eyes. "We'll be here when you need to talk and we'll help if we can."

"Thanks," Kurogane answered feeling uncomfortable with having expressed his emotions so openly, "I am a fucking idiot."

"Definitely," Seishirou agreed.

"Asshole," Kurogane said with a smirk.

-XXXXXXX-

The sun was well past its zenith when everyone split into groups prepared to go to battle wielding the snow. The children's excitement had reached an almost fevered pitch and a few volleys had already been exchanged.

Kakei, Saiga, and Seishirou volunteered to act as referees. Kurogane had pulled Fai to the sidelines when he had started to join Tomoyo behind one of the snow forts.

"You're sick," he stated.

"I'm fine Kuro-tan. You worry more than new mother," Fai teased.

"Liar," he hissed under his breath, "But it doesn't matter we're going to watch the kids. I told them I wanted to see how well they can put what you've been teaching them into practice."

"Ah, I wanted to play too," Fai complained some of his usual laughter returning to his voice.

"There'll be a next time," Kurogane answered unmoved.

Fai made a show of pouting, but, he was relieved. Kurogane was wrong he wasn't sick, but, he was uncommonly tired and if it wouldn't have spoiled Hideki and Chi's fun he would have preferred to go home and sleep.

Kakei stood in the center of the battlefield going over the rules, "Keep it clean that means you throw only snow, no ice and anyone who tries will have a month of private lessons with Kurogane. Are we clear?"

A chorus of ayes filled the air.

"Ok then on the count of one we start," Kakei began walking toward the sideline as he counted down, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and ONE!" the final number a yell.

A blur of snow flew through the air and at first everything appeared to be chaos. However, after the first few barrages Fai began to notice certain patterns to the attacks especially those of the adults. Touya appeared to take every opportunity to try and strike Syaoran and Shaoran. His sisters seemed to take particular delight in ganging up on him in return. Yukito didn't seem to be attacking any one person, but, he fouled more than one of Touya's throws by bumping into him under the pretense of dodging. Touya wasn't oblivious to his tactic and after the first few times he gave in and left the Li twins in relative peace.

Fuuma and Kamui had taken separate sides and the two were all over the field lobbing balls of snow at each other with enough force that if they had been anything other than snow would have caused serious injury. Their grins as they exchanged fire showed that in spite of their ferocity they were having fun.

Tomoyo was laughing and helping the smaller children make new missiles, though Fai hadn't missed her delighted grin when one of her snowballs hit her older sister and a second caused Kurogane to duck or be hit. His cursing that resulted only earned him more of her laughter.

Arashi with a look of concentration sent her snowballs unerringly through the air and Fai realized each of her attacks was designed to break up groups of kids and adults who were threatening to gang up their opponents. Sorata was all over the field appearing where ever anyone needed extra help, his laughter and voice as loud and carefree as that of any of the children.

Souma and Subaru had teamed up with a few of the older children and were in a pitched battle against Rikuo and Kazahaya and an equal number of the oldest kids.

Yuuko switched sides on a whim never staying in one place for long. Watanuki and Doumeki were on opposing sides. But Fai noticed that some of the attacks Doumeki launched against Watanuki resulted in another's snowball that would have hit him being knocked harmlessly from the air. Fai didn't try to hide his laughter when he saw Watanuki do the same thing in return for Doumeki even as he yelled at him to stop focusing all his attacks on him.

Kurogane wandered around the outskirts of the field noting everything, hearing Fai's laughter from down field he looked up in time to catch sight of the first true smile he had seen the man wear, "About time," he said to himself continuing his circuit.

The snowball fight stretched into early evening and it was the dimming light that finally called the day.

Fai after the first hour had made brief forays into the fray but his burst of energy ran its course long before the battle. He had ended up perched on a pile of snow along the sidelines watching with Kurogane.

"Kuro-chan," he said his voice fatigued, "this is a good place."

Kurogane grunted watching battlefield. The children where finally beginning to show signs of wearing out.

When he heard no more out of the normally talkative man Kurogane looked at him his mouth set in a stern line. Fai was unnaturally pale and his eyes had the glassy look of a fever. "You're off patrol tonight."

"But, if I am not there who will keep, Kuro-chi, company," Fai protested.

Kurogane glared at him, "Listen you want to pretend you're not sick, fine. I'll go along with it until you put others at risk. Go home and rest. I don't want to see your face anywhere until you're better."

Fai shrugged, "I'll be fine, but, I am a bit tired so I'll stay home tonight." Leaning forward Fai gave him a teasing smile, "Will the Black Dog be lonely without his Cat?"

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you spouting now," he roared swinging at the other man.

Fai avoided the hit by falling backwards and rolling down the back to the snow pile.

The hiss and subsequent explosion of the firework Yuuko set off signaling the end of the battle halted their fight. Chi with wind chapped cheeks and a brilliant smile ran up to them leaping onto Kurogane's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kurogane reached around and unhooked the girl from his throat, he eyed her suspiciously, "You are almost as bad as him."

"Who?" Chi asked innocently when Kurogane set her on the ground.

Kurogane gave the girl a considering look then smirked at Fai who was brushing the snow from his pants, "That idiot has a cold," he told her pointing at Fai who was gaping at him in chagrin, "I'm going to send some food home with you. Will you make sure he eats it and that he doesn't go anywhere until he is better?"

The small girl drew herself up straight her face determined, "Kurogane can count on Chi."

"Count on you for what?" Hideki asked.

Fai groaned in defeat, "Kuro-rii doesn't play fair."

Kurogane gave him a satisfied smirk, "If you're going to act like an imbecile this is what happens."

"Fai is sick so Chi has to take care of him until he is better," she told Hideki pride at having been given responsibility over Fai's health obvious.

"I'll help you," he told the girl looking not at Chi or Fai but Kurogane.

Kurogane gave the boy an approving look. Hideki reminded him a lot of Syaoran and Shaoran at his age, serious and more observant than most of the brats around him.

When Fai with his two impromptu guardians left Otthon as the last of the suns light flickered on the horizon Chi was caring a large sack of food and holding Fai's hand.

-XXXXXXX-

Two days later a brief warming in the temperature had melted most of the snow that was not sheltered by shade or deep enough to resist a full retreat from the sun.

Shaoran and Seishirou had made use of Kurogane's dojo to spar. The two used a form of martial arts that involved using their lower body to attack, their arms and upper body taking the on the tasks most other forms of fighting reserved for the legs. Kurogane sparred with both regularly, however, watching the two of them was a treat. Their movements were fluid but not that of water flowing gently. Theirs resembled a torrent. They were in ceaseless motion reacting, anticipating, and attacking. Their movements propelling them around one another as they fought within a small area contorting their bodies so each kick and every strike attempted through the use of their legs moved them about each other like opposing eddies of water colliding and roiling around the space.

Hideki bursting through the door caused all movement to cease, the three immediately noting the panicked look on his face.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked striding across the room.

"Fai's still sick, we can't get him to wake up," Hideki answered his voice breaking on the last word.

"Take me to him," Kurogane told him, "Shaoran go tell Yukito what's going on. Seishirou will you come with me?"

Without waiting to hear Seishirou's answer Shaoran ran past Hideki to alert Yukito and Touya.

Seishirou nodded though Kurogane was already heading out the door with Hideki.

Hideki sprinted through the unregulated area outside of Otthon with Kurogane and Seishirou flanking him the two men's faces set.

Kurogane estimated they had run for almost two kilometers when the boy slowed to scale a pile of rubble in an area nearly devoid of other people. Following him over the debris they found the center was a small cleared area about half the size of the dojo with a small twisted tree to one side and surround or built into the ruble was a single room building that Kurogane assumed was their home. Its face lacked windows containing only a low narrow doorway.

Hideki, his breath coming in ragged gasps from having run round trip without pause pushed the door open and entered. Kurogane and Seishirou both had to duck the doorway too low to accommodate their height and Kurogane's shoulders brushed the frame. The interior was illuminated by a small fire in a brazier and as Kurogane had surmised from the outside it was a single room. Two futons were folded and neatly stacked in a corner a third had been placed near the fire and Chi was sitting next to it her knees drawn up to her chin with her arms wrapped around them. The girl didn't turn or acknowledge their entrance her concentration focused on the man laying unconscious in front of her.

"Chi I brought Kurogane," Hideki told her.

She looked up, her eyes red from tears, "Chi couldn't make Fai better."

Kurogane knelt next to her the irregular breaths he had heard when he entered clearer; he recognized the sounds of air forcing its way past fluid that had settled in the lungs, "You did good; sometimes people need more help than we can give to get better."

Chi gave a sad nod, "Can Kurogane help Fai."

"I'm going to try," he said.

Reaching out Kurogane rested a hand on Fai's forehead, his skin was dry and so hot Kurogane in a surprised reflex drew his hand back like one would to avoid being burned.

His face grim he met Seishirou's eyes.

Seishirou gave a curt nod, "Why don't the two of you pack up some things you can stay with Arashi and Sorata until Fai is better."

While the kids did as instructed Kurogane slid an arm under Fai's head the other underneath his legs lifting him from the futon.

Seishirou helped tuck the blanket securely around the unconscious mage. His voice barely a whisper, "Don't wait for us. You need to get him to Yukito now."

Without a word Kurogane carried Fai outside as the door closed behind him he could hear Chi wanting to know where he was going.

Adjusting his hold on Fai so he held him with one arm his head resting against his shoulder, Kurogane crossed the small clearing and scaled the rubble barrier.

"Shit," he grunted slipping the last few feet to reach the ground on the other side.

The jarring elicited a fevered sigh from Fai his unnaturally hot breath pushing Kurogane into a steady lope for Otthon. He gave no thought for the people who witnessed him as he ran his focus centered on reaching Yukito. He didn't allow himself to think of anything beyond that goal.

However, the afternoon traffic was heavy as people took advantage of the weather and the story of the Black Dog carrying a wounded or dead Cat travelled like ripples in the water outward.

-XXXXXX-

Shaoran was waiting at the West Gate when Kurogane appeared; turning the teenager ran ahead to the clinic alerting Touya and Yukito. Not knowing what to expect the two had quickly cleared their waiting room of patients while waiting for Kurogane. Kakei had offered to take care of any new patients with minor illnesses until they were able to assess the situation. Kurogane reached the clinic moments behind Shaoran the boy holding the door open for him. Touya directed them into an exam room where Yukito was laying out clean cloths and a pan of cold water anticipating the presence of a fever from the little information Shaoran had been able to provide.

"Shaoran," Touya said as he took Fai from Kurogane and laid him on the table, "tell Sakura and Sakurako that we may be staying at the clinic tonight."

Shaoran nodded accepting Touya's tacit dismissal he closed the door as he exited the room.

"Fai, can you hear me?" Yukito asked his voice professional resting a hand against his forehead.

Yukito's magic allowed him through touch to discover the extent of a person's injury or illness. Unlike Kazahaya's empathetic abilities Yukito was able to control not just when his powers activated but he could focus on specific symptoms able to see exactly how a treatment affected each aspect of the illness or injury separately. Removing the blanket from Fai he handed it to Touya who tossed it to Kurogane.

Not sure what to do with it and feeling useless Kurogane threw it into the far corner of the room.

Receiving no noticeable reaction Yukito looked at Kurogane, "Do you know how long he has been unconscious?"

"No the kid showed up and said they couldn't wake him up so I suppose a few hours," he answered crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, staying out the way as Touya sat Fai up to remove his shirt.

Yukito gave a nod, "We have to get his temperature down."

Yukito had started to turn away to get a compress when a sound from Touya caused him to pause. Touya had finished removing Fai's shirt exposing his back, briefly meeting eyes, Yukito shook his head, "Later," he told Touya.

Touya efficiently removed the remainder of Fai's clothing leaving only his underwear, while Yukito began applying the cold compresses to Fai's forehead, underarms, and groin.

Handing Touya the final two to be placed behind Fai's knees he continued his examination, "Do you know how long he has been sick?"

"He was sick the day of the snowball fight. He seemed fine the night before so three days," Kurogane answered watching Yukito place a hand on Fai's chest closing his eyes.

"Appetite?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him since then, but, he didn't eat more than a few bites of food while there," Kurogane stated, noticing the prominence of Fai's ribs with each of his labored breaths and his lack of reaction when the cold compresses were placed against his body.

"Is that idiot starving?" Kurogane asked anger simmering in his voice.

Yukito glanced up and shook his head, "He is underweight, but, not malnourished. Though it is probably playing a factor in why he is so ill now."

"I am going to give him some fluids by IV. If we can get the fever down and he regains conscious he can go home if there will be someone there to take care of him," Yukito advised giving Kurogane a significant look.

Touya after a brief consultation with Yukito had left to return carrying a glass bottle filled with a dark purple liquid, a length of tubing already attached to its mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Kurogane demanded eyeing the bottle suspiciously while Touya set it into a wire basket that was attached to a pole extending above the head of the exam table.

"A potion that will turn him into a swan," was Touya's deadpan answer.

Yukito rolled his eyes swabbing Fai's arm, "It is a healing tonic that Kakei makes. Normally a person drinks it, but, it can be used this way and the effects are more immediate. It will give his system a boost. I suspect he had a cold initially, but, it has settled in his lungs."

Adjusting his glasses the silver haired man leaned over Fai's arm to insert the IV's needle. Standing he turned a small knob starting the IV.

Touya looked at Kurogane as he changed the cold compresses, "He should be glad he wasn't awake to drink it. It smells like rotten fruit and tastes just as bad."

Kurogane nodded, "Kakei seems to take pleasure in making his medicines as foul as possible."

Kurogane watched Yukito and Touya work. Touya turned Fai so he lay on his side and Kurogane saw what had caused them to pause earlier. He had noticed the markings of a tattoo on Fai's upper arms when Touya removed his shirt, but, he had not realized how extensive it was.

The pattern that had been inscribed seemed to undulate across his skin, the black markings glowing against the pale flesh of his back. Kurogane recognized the shape as that of a phoenix having risen from the ashes. Beginning at the base of his neck the design traced its way across his shoulders and wrapped around his upper arms, the wings encircled his back expanding to his sides as the creature exulted in its rebirth, the phoenix's proudly held head centered over Fai's spine its crown feathers stopping a hair's breadth from the base of his neck, its body extending its way downward ending low on his back a single tail feather like the train of a dress continuing along the path of his spine to disappear beneath the waistband of his clothing.

The tattoo's design symbolized auspicious things, however, looking at it etched onto Fai's body Kurogane's impression on viewing the pattern was that the phoenix exuded baleful intent.

Yukito walked around the table to stand behind Fai raising his hand, but, hesitating to touch it to his back.

Both Touya and Kurogane frowned at his hesitation, but, it was Touya who questioned him, "I didn't sense anything earlier, do you feel something?"

Yukito frowned, "I don't, but…"

Kurogane came to stand next to him looking at the tattoo closer, "There is something wrong with it. I can only feel the magic in people not things, but, I don't think you should touch that with your magic."

Yukito nodded, "Do you know what it is?"

"No," Kurogane answered, "but, the two of you recognized it." He looked at the side of the unconscious mage's face, Kakei's elixir appeared to be having some effect as his skin had regained a little of its color.

"We'll talk more later, will you brace his back?" Yukito asked moving to stand in front of Fai.

Kurogane grunted. He knew what the healer was going to do. He had witnessed the healers his father employed preform the same magic on his mother when he was a boy. Slowly he lifted his hands. As he watched himself place his hands the memory of watching his father's hands preforming the same movements seemed to overlap his in a ghostly illusion. One hand flat against the lower back the other supporting the neck.

"Ready?" Yukito asked his voice sounding distant the memories of Kurogane's father and mother closer to him than the present.

"Yes," He heard Touya answer, Kurogane mirroring the memory of his father nodded.

Yukito his hand centered on Fai's chest thrust his magic into Fai's body. The force would have thrown his limp form from the table were it not for Kurogane absorbing the force through his hands. A series wet racking coughs tore through Fai and Touya cleaned his mouth as the viscous fluid that had been filling his lungs was pushed out.

"Again," Yukito stated.

With the second pulse of power Kurogane remembered watching his Father through the crack of the door, stroking the back of his mother's neck as the coughing induced by the healer's magic caused her eyes to water, the mucus that threatened to drown her forced out offering her temporary respite from her struggle to breathe. His father would lean forward whispering, words that Kurogane could never hear but when the coughing passed and the healers had left the words his Father said in voice that would only reach his mother's ears would cause a soft smile to form on her lips while she slept.

Between the coughs they heard a weak voice attempting to speak, "Fai can you hear me?" Yukito questioned switching positions with Touya.

Unable to speak he moved his head the barest of affirmations. Rolling him onto his back Yukito continued speaking, "Fai you are in the clinic in Otthon Ward. Kurogane brought you here. You have been sick. We were unconscious when you got here and you had a fever. We have given you an IV of medicine that will speed your recovery and I have cleansed your lungs of most of the infection, however, you must rest. Do you understand?"

Fai opened his eyes slightly, "Mmmm," he managed his eyes losing focus.

Touya spread one of the clinic blankets over him and Fai opened his eyes to look at Kurogane, "No fair," he whispered, "Kuro-sama beating me up in my sleep."

Kurogane snorted crossing his arms, "Idiot you will be awake when I beat you for this."

Fai made no reply his eyes closing as a healing sleep overtook him.

Yukito motioned for Kurogane to follow him from the room while Touya switched the empty IV bottle for a second.

The door clicked closed and Yukito headed into his office, "Tea or sake?" he asked.

"Sake," Kurogane answered.

Yukito nodded taking a bottle and three cups from a drawer. Filling each he handed one to Kurogane.

"Is that guy going to be alright?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, the fever has gone down, and he should be able to breathe easier now," Yukito took a drink his expression becoming more serious, "The Flowers have had a lot to say regarding the two of you."

Kurogane scowled at his words but didn't interrupt.

"I haven't spoken to him, but, I can say that he is underweight and he has been neglectful of his health. I would attribute it to poverty, but, I have met the children he has been taking care of and they don't exhibit the signs of poor nutrition he does," Yukito continued.

"That could just mean he is giving his food to those two," Kurogane said his words lacking conviction.

Yukito looked at him over the rim of his glasses, "You don't believe that. If he is going to get better he will need rest and to eat properly."

"I'll take care of it," Kurogane interrupted.

"I thought that would be the case," Yukito said looking toward the door as Touya joined them.

"He's asleep," he informed them taking the cup Yukito offered.

Kurogane's frown deepened, "The two of you know something about that tattoo on his back, what is it?"

"It's a type of brand," Touya explained, "someone marked him as their possession."

"The mark of a slave?" Kurogane asked his forehead creasing.

"No, it isn't a mark used on slaves," he answered his voice taking on a note of anger, "You could cut the flesh from his back, burn it and that tattoo would be unharmed. He could be scared and it would remain perfect."

"What is the point of something like that?" Kurogane questioned.

"Typically to open a link between a caster and a bound servant like an oni or familiar. This one does not appear to have any active magic, however."

"What if his powers are repressing the magic in the tattoo?" Kurogane asked.

"I suppose it is possible, but, the magic used to create the tattoo is powerful, there are three people living here who could do it Yuuko, Watanuki, and Seishirou." Yukito told him taking over the explanation.

Kurogane's scowl became more pronounced, "You mean the mark that was on Subaru's hand was like this?"

"They are similar, but, there are differences."

"Then it can be removed."

Touya shook his head, "It's not that simple Seishirou was the one who marked Subaru he had to be the one to remove it."

"I know of only two ways to remove a mark like this one. The death of the caster or that of the bound servant," Yukito said looking at the cup held in his hands.

"How is it that you know so much about this kind of magic?"

"It's because of Subaru," Touya told him, "We tracked down all the information we could trying to find a way to remove Seishirou's mark from him."

"There's more you should know," Yukito's voice troubled, "When the tattoo is placed on a human it can only be done while they are children. Something about the changes that occur in the body once it begins puberty makes the spell used ineffective after that point."

Kurogane frowned, "You just said it was used on oni and bound servants."

"I said typically. It is also used on children who are containers for otherwise bodiless beings."

"Are you saying that moron is possessed?"

"No, he isn't possessed. Whoever marked him did so for the purpose of chaining him to them. Somehow he has slipped his chain, but, the shackle remains," Yukito held Kurogane's gaze, "Whoever the person who did this to him is they have demonstrated a level of cruelty I have rarely seen. It has been described to feel like someone using acid to slowly burn the mark into the flesh. I am surprised a child could survive having a tattoo that size placed on them."

A cold anger settled into Kurogane's eyes, "You said it is used to create a link between a caster and someone else. Supposing that the reason Touya couldn't sense any active magic in the mark is because that guy can repress it, then if he were to actively use his magic would that open the link?"

"I'm not sure," Yukito said, "it sounds plausible, but, Fai would have to be more powerful than the person who placed the tattoo to be able to do what you suggest."

"When I feel that idiot's magic it is nearly as strong as the witch's," he told Yukito.

"I still can't answer for sure."

Kurogane shrugged, "Doesn't matter. From what you said someone intentionally hurt him as a kid and from what he has said that person is still looking for him. That's all I need to know. I'll protect him just like I do everyone in Otthon. Someone comes for him I'll kill them."

Kurogane set his cup down the determination in his eyes giving both Yukito and Touya pause, "What I need to know is how to help him."

-XXXXXXX-

Fai didn't remember much of what occurred while he was in the clinic, but, he did remember the feeling of being cradled like a newborn as he was carried through the dark to a place that felt familiar and safe. He could hear the sound of people speaking around him as he flickered in and out of awareness, but, the shape of their words was always just beyond his perception.

The last of the evening light that streamed through the skylight was uncomfortably bright against his closed eyelids. Slowly the impossibility of the situation reached his conscious. There were no windows in the home he shared with Hideki and Chi. Opening his eyes the light that should not have been present stung causing his eyes to water, reaching up with a shaking hand he wiped at them. Looking about the room he felt he could make a confident guess as to where he was.

He was on a futon in the middle of the room. The wood floor was stained to a rich honey color, the walls the same shade of paint Kurogane had used throughout his home and dojo. A large chest of drawers with several books and scrolls neatly stacked along its top, and what he assumed was a closet took up one wall. The room lacked any other form of decoration, but, did not have a cold or empty feel confirming his thought that he was at the dojo.

His body aching from the illness that continued to linger he shifted attempting to find a more comfortable position, freezing as panic squeezed his heart. He was not wearing the same clothes he had put on last. Moving the blanket aside he found he had been dressed in a set of cotton pajamas, the soft blue color suggesting Tomoyo's influence.

Shaking he wrapped the blanket about himself, someone had changed his clothes and there was no way they would not have seen the markings. Closing his eyes he silently prayed that they did not understand the significance of what they had seen. He didn't want anyone to know what he had let be done to him.

"Oi, you awake?" a familiar growl filling the room.

"Nope," Fai whispered his throat raw.

"If you can act like an idiot I guess you'll live," Kurogane said as he walked across the room.

"Where are the kids?" Fai asked his voice gaining strength.

Kurogane stopped at the edge of the futon his expression stern, "They are staying with Sorata and Arashi."

"Mmmm, how long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon," Kurogane informed him, "I went with the kid to clear out the place where you were living this morning. Your things are in boxes in my office for now. You can unpack once you feel better."

Fai frowned, "I don't recall saying I would move here."

"I told you that I would go along with your games until you put others at risk. From now on that includes you. You are staying here if you want to fight about it then you can do it when you're not half dead," his voice uncompromising.

Sighing, Fai started to sit up when Kurogane firmly pushed him back down with a foot against his chest, "You are to rest."

Fai looked up Kurogane's leg black clad leg until he met his eyes, "But, Kuro-pii nature calls."

Removing his foot from the mage Kurogane stood over him with his arms crossed as Fai attempted to stand. In the end Kurogane had to catch him by the arm when a fit of coughing caused his knees to buckle.

Half supporting half dragging him Kurogane helped him as far as the bathroom door.

"I can manage on my own," Fai told him his voice uncharacteristically firm.

"Humph, if you're up to it you should bathe there are some clean clothes sitting on the counter," Kurogane advised him releasing his arm, "I'm going to cook dinner so you have about twenty minutes," the unspoken threat hanging in the air that if he was not out by then Kurogane would come in.

Closing the door behind him Fai leaned against the wood, he wanted to shut the light off but he was afraid Kurogane would notice the lack of light from beneath the door. The door had a lock which he engaged but he knew it wouldn't keep the other man out if he chose to come in.

With one hand on the wall for support Fai crossed the length of the bathroom to set the lock on the door that led to the public area of the dojo. Making his way past the laundry machines he found another set of pajamas waiting for him on the counter, these were also cotton but the blue color was darker a shade closer to that of his eyes.

Panting quietly he stripped keeping his back to the wall and watching both doors. He didn't think Kurogane or anyone else would unexpectedly come in, but, it was a habit he had developed years ago.

_He had been so weakened by what Ashura had done that he had spent over a week confined to his bed. Kyle and Xing had snuck in to see him the second day. Because he couldn't bare the feel of anything on his skin he had been laying on his stomach his back exposed to the air. Kyle on seeing him had shaken in anger his fire based magic nearly slipping his control and Xing had started crying. Fai had been confused until the young girl explained. Then he had wept hating his tears and himself. From that time onward he was unable to deceive himself about the things that were happening to him and on his thirteenth birthday when the physical abuse had become something else he had hidden it from his two friends for as long as he was able. He became an expert at using a smile for camouflage for all manner of pain. _

Pushing back the memories Fai chuckled softly it turned out he hadn't been lying to Kuro-sama after all he did need to take care of the demands of his body.

After pulling the chain to fill and clean the water closet for the next person. He wobbled his way over to the wooden stool set next to a floor drain. Easing himself down he prepared to clean himself, the relief he felt as days' worth of sweat and dirt were washed down the drain was substantial.

Fai skipped the bath doubting the wisdom of a long soak in his current state and not wanting to try Kuro-rin's patience.

Dressed in clean clothes he shuffled into the kitchen Kurogane was standing over the stove the sizzle and appetizing smell of cooking meat and vegetables had filled the room and Fai grinned when his stomach growled in anticipation.

Watching the still pale man make his way across the kitchen Kurogane waited until he had seated himself at the table to set a cup filled with the same unnaturally colored liquid that had been in the IV in front of him.

His nose wrinkled at the smell and Fai pushed the cup away with the tip of one finger.

Smirking Kurogane towered over him arms crossed, "Its medicine drink it."

"Kuro-sama is trying to poison me," Fai whined with a shake of his head.

"Stop whining like a brat. Drink it or I'll hold you down and pour it down your damn throat."

Fai contrived to peek at the glaring man through his still damp hair, "The food is burning."

"What? Fuck," Kurogane exclaimed rushing over to turn the heat down on the stove.

Sighing Fai made a show of pinching his nose and taking a deep drink only to gag on the taste which turned into a fit of coughing that left his chest aching.

"Start taking better care of yourself so you don't get sick and you won't have to drink one of Kakei's elixirs again," Kurogane told him pitilessly.

"That man is a sadist," Fai said bracing himself to down the remainder.

"Probably," Kurogane answered taking a tray with a pot of hot water and a pair of cups to the table, on the center of the tray was a small wood box filled with tea leaves he had picked up on impulse a few days ago.

Grimacing and coughing Fai drained the cup pushing it to the far side of the table.

"Happy?" Fai asked taking the cups from the tray so begin making their tea.

He had been about to pick up the tea box when a small portion of the pattern burned into the wood caught his eye.

_A red and orange phoenix busting into flame that had been inked as a symbol of his right to rule above his heart moved across the fire lit room toward him. Closing his eyes he began whispering a child's spell. It held no magic but they were the words a child fearing the fiends in the dark would chant._

"_I can't see."_

"_If I don't look, he'll go away."_

"_I can't see anything."_

"_Don't move."_

"_If I move he'll touch me more."_

"_I don't see anything."_

"_I won't move."_

"_Please go away."_

"_Don't see, don't move, it'll all go away. If I don't see I won't feel it."_

"_I won't make a sound."_

"_I am nothing."_

"_I'm not here."_

Kurogane felt a change in the room as though he were suddenly alone, frowning he looked at Fai who was sitting at the table his eyes unfocused his hand halted in mid-motion reaching for the box of tea.

"Idiot, what's going?" he asked as he reached over to shut the stove off.

Receiving no response he tried again his voice louder and firmer, "Hey you ok?"

Fai scrambled down from his chair and Kurogane watched him huddle on the floor, wrapping his arms around himself, the knuckles of his hand white as he dug his fingers into his flesh, desperately clinging to himself.

'No,' Kurogane thought, 'he's hiding himself.'

Slowly he approached Fai keeping his movements small so not to push him deeper into his nightmare. Kneeling Kurogane started to reach for him, but, stopped. His hands curling into fists on his knees he tried to remember the things Yukito and Touya had told him.

Fai's already pale skin had whitened further, his lips having lost all their color. His body was trembling with the faint vibrations of panic. His breath came in short gasps as though he couldn't draw in the air needed to breathe. His eyes were squeezed closed and Kurogane wondered if he was aware of where he was.

"What is your name? Do you know where you are?" Kurogane asked.

Fai gave no indication he heard his breathing coming in shorter and faster gasps a faint sheen of sweat covering his exposed skin.

"Your name is Fai," Kurogane stated his voice sure, "you're in Tokyo. This is Otthon Ward. You are in the kitchen of the dojo. I am Kurogane. You are Fai. You're in Tokyo. This is Otthon Ward. You are in the kitchen of the dojo. There is no one here who will hurt you. I'm Kurogane and you're Fai. You are in the dojo's kitchen. You are in Otthon Ward in Tokyo," Kurogane repeated hoping that on some level Fai could hear his words.

"What is your name?" he pressed.

Fai curled in on himself his forehead nearly touching the floor. To Kurogane he looked like a child attempting to hide from the monster in the room. Which he realized was likely what Fai was doing. He was trapped in some waking nightmare and Kurogane felt the fluttering touch of anxiety. He had to get Fai back.

"Oi, idiot mage what is your name?" he growled.

Nothing.

"I want to hear your name," Kurogane could feel his anxiety growing. 'Should he get Yukito or Touya? No, he couldn't leave him alone like this.' And he was too afraid of what being touched would do to Fai to carry him to the clinic. 'Damn it,' he cursed mentally.

Brining the flat of his hand down onto the floor with enough force to rattle the cups on the table, he yelled at the crippled man before him, "What the fuck is your name?"

The syllable faint he almost missed it between rapid gasps for air, "fai"

Kurogane briefly closed his eyes in relief, but, he knew he had not gotten him from whatever dark place he was trapped in, "What is your name?" he demanded again.

Three seconds passed, four, eight.

Kurogane was ready to risk touching Fai to take him to the clinic when he heard his voice clearer this time, "fai."

Not willing to give him a chance to slip back into his darkness, "Where are you?"

"I can't see anything."

Kurogane felt a flash of heat course through his body. What was he going to do? There was no one to fight, but, someone was hurting what he had chosen to protect. How do you kill a memory that was more real than the present?

"Idiot, you're in Tokyo," he told him deciding to return to repeating his prior statements like a mantra until Fai was able to return to himself.

"tokyo," Fai repeated softly.

"What is your name?"

"fai."

"Where are you?"

"tokyo"

"What's your name?"

"Fai, I am in Tokyo," he managed his breath slowing though he was still pale and trembling.

"Where in Tokyo?" Kurogane continued.

"Otthon Ward."

"Tell me your name."

"Fai," he hadn't moved from his position and his hands still clutched at his arms.

"What is this place?"

"The kitchen."

"Open your eyes."

"I can't. I can't," Fai sobbed his body shaking as the tears Kurogane couldn't see tore themselves from his body, "I can't. Please I don't want to see."

"I'm Kurogane. I'm going to touch your arm," he told him.

Even with the warning Fai's body jerked in response. Kurogane left his hand open not gripping his arm resting his hand over Fai's. What Kurogane felt did nothing to relieve his worry. Fai's skin felt clammy and beneath the shaking from crying he could feel a persistent tremble.

"Your name?"

"Fai."

"Who am I?"

"I don't…"

"What is your name?"

"Fai."

"Where are you right now?"

"Kitchen."

"Who am I?"

"Kuro… sama."

Kurogane felt his anxiety loosen its grip. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not, but, he couldn't leave him like this, "Fai I am going to pick you up. If you want me to stop or put you down tell me and I will. Do you understand?"

Fai continued to weep as though a child whose soul had been rent from them. Kurogane moved so he was beside Fai, he slide an arm under his legs, his other arm supporting Fai's back as he pulled him against himself.

Moving until his back was supported by the wall he held the curled mage in his lap. Fai had remained in nearly the same position as he had held while on the floor, "You are safe," Kurogane told him.

Slowly Kurogane shifted Fai until his face was pressed against his shoulder.

Fai's breath immediately began to quicken, "I'm just moving you a little, I won't do anything to hurt you," Kurogane tried to reassure him, "I'm going to move some more."

Kurogane wrapped one arm across Fai's tightly huddled body his hand pressing against the center of his back, his other hand reached up to pet Fai's hair. Kurogane closed his eyes hoping their closeness would bring warmth back into Fai's flesh and help clam him.

"Where are we now?" he asked continuing his attempts to bring Fai back to the present.

"In the kitchen," Fai answered one of his hands releasing his own arm to hold onto Kurogane's shirt.

"Can you open your eyes now?"

Fai didn't say anything for several seconds, when he spoke his voice was not that of a man grown, but, a child, "If I open my eyes will you disappear? Will I be back there?"

"I won't disappear. You will still be here. I promise," Kurogane answered his eyes focused on the wall, the pain in his chest a hopeless feeling he had not experienced since his parents' death.

He felt Fai lift his head hesitantly looking about the room. Kurogane continued to stroke his hair, the half of Fai's face he could finally see was pale and blotched from the tears that still fell. Abruptly Fai faced him fully his eyes glossy with tears he buried his face into Kurogane's chest chocking sobs filling the air.

"It's ok now," Kurogane murmured warping his arms around Fai hugging him close.

Kurogane didn't know how long he remained holding Fai repeating the same three words until Fai's tears subsided and his breathing evened into sleep, but, when he stood still holding Fai's sleeping form he felt his stiff muscles protest.

Ignoring his body's complaint he carried Fai into the bedroom lowering him onto his futon. Kurogane pulled the thick quilted blanket over him. The light from the kitchen dimly lit the room through the open door. Quietly he changed out of his clothes and into a black nemaki. Taking his futon form the closet he laid it near the sleeping mage's. As he covered himself with his blanket he heard Fai whimper in his sleep. Reaching out a hand he stroked his hair like a mother comforting a child, "Go to sleep. I'll watch over you. No one will harm you," his voice soothing.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter is dedicated to three people: Tsukino, UMV, and Em Sinclair. Without the three of you providing valuable feedback and support this would have been a poorer piece of work.

Tsuki thank you for all your encouraging words and giving your opinions when asked sometimes odd questions, like how many inches of difference there are between Kurogane and Fai's height. Six was what we agreed upon. Making Kuro-chan 6'4" and Fai 5'10" or whether Kurogane should have a fear of needles (no) and does he put away his futon every morning (yes).

Everyone needs to go to deviantart and see the pictures Tsuki has been doing (only one is related to "Stray" the others are very good and you should see them):

**You know the routine take out the spaces and copy and paste**

http :/ tsukinochou. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d2vfaod

http :/ tsukinochou. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d2vi89q

http :/ tsukinochou. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d2wpyoe

Em Sinclair thank you for your questions and insights you offered on the characters, especially Ashura. It is because of you that I decided to go a different route with his character than just making him a sadistic bastard. Your character sketches will help as I continue and need to place their clothing within the context of events in the story. Kurogane does need to wear more leather. I am looking forward to your architectural drawings.

UMV if you hadn't been here giving opinions on sections of the story and helping me to clarify events this would have taken much longer to complete. You being willing to put up with me ignoring you while I wrote or spent time researching flashbacks and random things is appreciated. I promise to reward you appropriately.

Additional thanks have to be given to Uakari and Nefu.

Uakari, sorry I take forever in responding to reviews and I look forward to your help on the next chapter.

Nefu, thank you for giving your thoughts when you were visiting Tsuki and I was bombarding the two of you with randomness.

Ok, I know this chapter was even longer than the last and no that was not my intention. The length is a result of the complexity of things I wanted to set up and I wanted to keep the cause and effect of things as logical as possible in a world with magic.

Please, Please review I want to know your questions or requests for clarification. The question and opinions I receive help immensely. Point out errors grammatical or in the story. I may be writing this, but, without the help I have had from others this wouldn't be half as good.

My brain is fried which isn't good considering the fall term just started. I will try to have the next chapter up in about the same amount of time as was between this chapter and chapter two. However, I will be taking a break to finish my much delayed chapter for "Lightning and Thunder".

Thank you for reading all of this and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**A painting by TsukinoChou on deviantart inspired this story **

**(remove spaces) http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**I titled the story after her painting I recommend you check out her gallery of work. (Seriously guys you need to see her work and review)**

**Em Sinclair has done a breath taking picture for the final scene in chapter 3 and if you do not see it you will be missing out on something that displays more talent than I could ever hope to achieve: http : / animexx-en . onlinewelten . com /fanart/zeichner/ 521018/1771576/**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**Desire Is The Fuel Of Choice And Fate**

**To desire is to wish, to long or hope for something. It is born within an individual and in seeking to fulfill or deny the desire their choices propels them inexorably through the movements of their fate. **

-XXXXXXX-

Fai's second awakening in the dojo was to the emotionless gray light of pre-dawn. He mumbled incoherently as though in sleep, rolling onto his side he tucked one arm under his head the other close to his body, drawing his legs up so he was curled into a loose ball. He evened his breathing until each breath was the soft regular breathes of sleep.

He could feel Kurogane's gaze on him and he forced himself to relax his muscles and let his eyes shift randomly behind his lids. He had learned the key to hiding the fact you were awake was not pretending you had never woken, but, that you had immediately fallen back to sleep.

After a few minutes he could hear Kurogane moving around the room. The sounds of drawers opening and closing, the rustle of clothing, and shifting of his bedding as he put it away for the day.

Through it all Fai kept the illusion of having fallen back to asleep. He couldn't deal with facing the warrior, yet. It had been almost two years since he had an episode and he was still shaken both by the uncertainty caused by the loss of his control over himself and that he had allowed himself to be comforted.

A heavy silence filled the room as Fai pretended to sleep and Kurogane feigned unawareness. They maintained this precarious balance for a few minutes one waiting for and one fearing the other would bring the charade to an end. Giving an annoyed huff Kurogane left the room. Fai could hear him moving around the kitchen then the sound of the alley door opening and closing.

Opening his eyes he rolled to his back, glaring at the ceiling his hands clenched into fists at his sides. After he had snuck off the ship in Japan he was found wandering aimlessly by a preforming troupe. He had been half starved and unable to speak the language, Karen, one of the performers had taken him in. The first time he had lost himself to the past had been about a month later, she had found him vomiting and hysterical in the wagon he shared with her. Karen hadn't been able to do anything to help him when he was in the grip of one of the episodes, but, she helped him hide them and the nightmares that stole his sleep until he was able to gain better control of himself.

He was not going allow himself to become like he had been during that time. He couldn't afford to be weak. Each time he was gripped by the memories he could feel the magic of the tattoo seeking a way past his control. The magic that was burned into his flesh had come to have an almost sentient presence for him. Something unclean that would forever cling to him while attempting to link him to the master he feared.

His expression cold and full of self-loathing he stared blankly at the ceiling as he prodded the defenses he had built about himself, defenses that contained the magic of the brand and dulled his emotions.

It was hunger that finally drove his thoughts from his circling self-flagellation. The twisting ache caused by his body's incessant demands for nourishment could no longer be ignored. Donning the smiling jester's mask that had become more comfortable than his own expression he weakly rose from the bed.

Shuffling slowly across the room he hesitated to slide the door open. For a brief moment he feared to peer into the kitchen least his mind betray him again. Giving himself a mental shake he thrust the door open as though daring the events of the prior evening to replay themselves.

The kitchen was empty as he knew it would be Kurogane had left some minutes ago. The table was clear except of a covered bowl. There was no note, but, Fai smiled nonetheless, the bowl was a threat enough.

Easing himself onto the chair he removed the cover revealing still steaming okayu. Ignoring the chopsticks that had been left next to the bowl he lifted it to his mouth taking a small sip. The simple yet rich flavor filled his mouth and the warmth followed down his throat.

He managed to finish most of the bowl before drowsiness caused him to set it aside and rest his head on the table. He knew it would annoy Kuro-tan to find him sleeping at the table, but, he decided as his eyes drifted closed that made it a much more appealing place to sleep.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane finished dumping the broken bits of wood that were all that remained of the tea box he had crushed prior to shoving it deep into the dumpster. He didn't know if it had been something about the box that had set the fool off, but, it didn't matter it was gone now.

"Hey, Kurogane," Watanuki called from the mouth of the alley.

"What does the witch want?" Kurogane asked walking toward the waiting man.

Watanuki shrugged, "Like she tells me anything."

"More than she tells anyone else," he pointed out.

"How's Fai?" Watanuki questioned as they crossed the street.

"Annoying," he responded.

"Has Yukito said how long it'll be before he can go on patrol again?" though Watanuki's tone was casual Kurogane knew something was up.

Yuuko had informed Kurogane after he had taken the mage from the clinic to his home that until his partner on patrols was declared fit by Yukito the two of them were off duty. Kurogane had called her an idiot, but, he had to admit his protests were half-hearted. He knew as soon as the moron woke up enough to open his damned mouth the fool would talk his way past anyone other than him who tried to get the idiot to take care of himself. Even Tomoyo who with anyone else was able to pester them into acquiescing to her whims had been unable to get the imbecile to wear a coat. The end result was responsibility for patrolling outside the walls had been split between the more experienced fighters in the ward.

"Is there trouble coming?" he asked.

The older man shrugged, "I'll get some tea. She said she'd be in the main room," he told Kurogane heading further down the hall to the kitchen.

Gritting his teeth Kurogane watched him briefly before sliding open the door to the room where Yuuko was waiting. There were times Watanuki could be almost as bad as Yuuko.

Yuuko gave him a sly grin when he entered tapping a finger lightly on her chin, "You were just comparing Watanuki to me weren't you?"

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked bluntly ignoring her taunting.

"You keep everyone at a distance with your hostility," she observed her eyes narrowing slightly.

"If you don't have anything important to say I'm leaving," he growled turning on his heel.

"The wind from west smells of ash," Yuuko's voice the dry tones it took on when she became serious.

Kurogane turned slowly, "What?"

Yuuko held his eyes as she answered, "Winter is a poor season to travel, but, if you were to do so consider carefully those who will travel by your side."

"Why would I travel?"

She closed her eyes and something akin to frustration briefly shadowed her features, "Perhaps it will be to find the cause of the ash."

Kurogane studied her through narrowed eyes. It was not the first time she had given him such cryptic warnings, "How long do I have?"

She gave him a small smile, when he chose not to be obstinate he showed uncanny insight, "I don't know. It is like catching a flicker of movement from the corner of your eye when I try to look closer it is gone. If something occurs it will be before the spring thaw."

Watanuki with Doumeki trailing behind him slid open the door balancing a tray with tea in one hand.

"Did you tell him?" he asked taking in their serious expressions.

"No, I was saving that bit of news for when you were here to enjoy the show," she answered with a dimpled smile that caused Kurogane's scowl to deepen.

"What the hell else is there witch?"

Doumeki taking sympathy on Kurogane or maybe not in the mood for the yelling that was sure to ensue if Yuuko and Watanuki were allowed to continue, "In three days the Ward leaders will be here for a meeting."

"All of them?" Kurogane asked his mind racing through the additional security measures that would be needed.

"All five heads and Dietrich," he answered.

Kurogane cocked an eyebrow, "Dietrich? That is going to rub a couple of the peacocks wrong, why the sudden meeting?"

Yuuko taking her tea from Watanuki explained, "Akimitsu and Dietrich requested that I arrange a meeting, it seems there has been an influx of items with less than benign magics worked into them."

"Akimitsu I can understand, Koishikawa Ward corners the market for magical items, but, why Dietrich?" frowning Kurogane took the cup Watanuki offered.

Watanuki shrugged, "On the surface he controls the largest territory in the unregulated areas and seems to have built most of his power base from the narcotics trade and pleasure houses. However, he has also been loaning money to Wards, businesses, and individuals. In other words the number of people dependent on his financial backing has been growing and so has his power."

Kurogane scowled, "I'm missing something."

"Dietrich is the real power controlling Koishikawa Ward," Watanuki explained.

"Damn, how wide spread is that bit of information?"

"Outside of this room, the higher ups of Koishikawa, and whoever Dietrich has made aware no one else knows for sure though there are rumors," Yuuko said sipping her drink having poured in some liquid from a flask that had materialized when Watanuki's back was turned.

Watanuki was glaring at Yuuko suddenly suspicious and Doumeki who had somehow obtained the flask from her poured some of the contents into Kurogane's and his own cup.

Kurogane smirked familiar with the game Yuuko and Doumeki were engaged in, "Do you have any other surprises?"

"I think that is it for the day. I'll leave the planning to you since you are in charge of Otthon's defenses. For now you can go chase the cat around," Yuuko told him with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Kurogane glared at her then with a malicious grin traded cups with Watanuki, downing the cup he had taken and setting it on the tray, "Careful with that tea it has a kick," he warned as he walked out of the room.

Watanuki sniffed the cup, "It's not even lunch and you guys are drinking," he screeched.

Kurogane gave a satisfied chuckle as he headed out of the building and Watanuki's voice raised two octaves.

-XXXXXXX-

The sun had crested the horizon bathing the dry earth and brittle plants in its light. The land was eerily quiet for miles in either direction the only sound that of the wind breaking apart the lifeless remnants of the plants. With the arid freezing winter winds the Green Wall Desert was said to become a land filled with ghosts and the damned. The land a visible reflection of the desperate emptiness he had felt since Fai's disappearance.

It had been nearly two years since he had felt even the faintest of connections with Fai; it had been unexpected and overwhelming in its brevity. The resulting rush of emotion drove him to flee his men and seek solitude. He knew if he had remained near them while his emotions were unrestrained he would only bring them injury. He had driven his horse until the animal had broken. When it staggered to a halt unable to move forward another step he slit its throat. Distantly he regretted the loss, he had been the one to raise and train the horse and in all the years of his life he had not found a finer mount.

He removed his clothing, leaving himself bare to the elements, his hair whipped about him by the ceaseless winter winds. Giving no thought to the cold he wandered naked the thin cuts made by the grasses causing blood to trickle down his legs and thighs. The blood becoming dirtied by sand and dust carried by the same winds that tangled his hair and turned the grass into the edged weapons of nature.

The cold stealing the warmth from his flesh and strength from his limbs he collapsed to his knees, throwing his head back as screams wrenched their way past his lips. The screams continued until his voice became no more than a bloody whisper and still they attempted to be heard. Memories of the feel of Fai's flesh under his hands driving him to tear at the hardened earth until his fingers were torn and bleeding. The remembered taste and scent of Fai's blood and body leaving him shaking with want. The desire to hold Fai until he collapsed from exhaustion and his ministrations drove him to weep from the aching loneliness. The wind seemed to mock him taunting him with the sounds of Fai's cries just beyond his hearing. Nature, however, could provide no illusion to compare with the rare smiles that lit Fai's face whenever he had praised him or the sweetness of his tears when he held him.

Exhausted Ashura turned about facing the rising sun, east. Fai was in a land to the east. He knew where he was hidden and nothing would prevent him from regaining what he had marked as his alone. It was time to contact Fei Wang.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane's forehead was creased in thought as he planned the defenses necessary for the upcoming meeting. It was rare for all the heads of the Wards to meet and the meetings always had an impromptu feel to them as they were rarely planned more than a few days ahead. Yuuko claimed it was so those who would cause mischief would have less of an opportunity to do so. He would grant her that if he wasn't sure she found his running about to make preparations so amusing.

Three days? He'd place the school on lock down. Sorata and Arashi would maintain watch outside the building and he'd recommend Hideki and Tomoki be placed in charge of the kids. The two had good heads on their shoulders and should they need to evacuate he was confident the two would get the others to safety.

Souma and Amaterasu could guard the West Gate and Fuuma and Kamui at the East. Rikuo, Kazahaya, the Flowers, and the Li twins would run patrol between the two gates. Touya and Saiga would guard Yukito and Kakei. He'd have Kakei stay at the clinic for the duration of the meeting. He knew Kakei would hate leaving the apothecary empty, but, he and Yukito were popular targets during attacks since their loss weakened them.

Kakei was going to get revenge for the inconvenience of being forced from the apothecary by ensuring the next time Kurogane needed medicine from him it would be vile and the side effects nearly as bad as whatever it was supposed to cure.

Sighing, Kurogane run a hand through his hair and pushed the alley door open. Spying Fai asleep with his head resting on his arms at the table, Kurogane scowled sure the idiot had chosen the place merely to annoy him. Filling a glass of water his thoughts returned to his plans, he needed to know if the mage would be up for duty that night before he could finalize the remainder. Which meant a trip to Yukito, he thought smirking as he poured the glass of water over the sleeping mage.

The first touch of the lukewarm water sent Fai from the chair, one hand striking the glass Kurogane held causing the remaining content's flow to be redirected to splash the warrior. From a few feet away Fai grinned at him lightly balanced on his toes.

"You bastard," smirking he growled at the fool, "If you were awake the whole time you should have said something."

"Ah, but I wanted to know how Kuro-lin would wake a helpless invalid left in his care," Fai answered grinning wider as he prepared to dodge the attack he knew was coming.

"Helpless my ass," Kurogane snorted, "Get dressed you need to see Yukito."

Fai's shoulders sagged, his voice neutral, "I am feeling much better. There is no need to bother him again."

Setting the glass on the table Kurogane snorted, "Hurry up, we need to get back here before its time for the brats' lessons."

"The clinic is practically across the street. I'm not a child I can manage on my own," he pointed out.

Kurogane sighed quietly, facing Fai he crossed his arms, "You aren't a child, I don't think you are weak, but, you don't care about yourself."

Fai started to speak, but, Kurogane cut him off his voice cold, "Keep whatever bullshit you are about to spout to yourself. I trust you at my back, trust me at yours."

"No fair, Kuro-sama," Fai whispered, knowing he had lost.

"I am not a fair person," he answered uncompromisingly.

A bit of mischievous sparkle returned to Fai's eyes and he disappeared into the office returning with clothes tucked under one arm. Grinning at Kurogane over one shoulder he entered the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

Kurogane sighed not liking the look in the mage's eyes, but, realizing nothing short of rendering him unconscious would prevent the idiot from doing something that was sure to annoy him. Taking the glass and Fai's breakfast dishes to the sink he added that he wasn't sure unconsciousness would stop him.

He had finished washing and drying the dishes when a thought occurred to him. Eyes narrowed he stomped over to the closed door, "Oi, idiot how long does it take you to get dressed?"

Silence.

"Fuck, you idiot!" he yelled, striking the door hard enough to sending it flying open. "I'm going to beat him," he snarled as he crossed the bathroom and through the open door into the dojo.

-XXXXXXX-

It had taken Fai only a couple of minutes to change clothes and sprint through the door that led into the dojo. Sneaking back into the office through the dojo door he grabbed the boots he had unpacked. Finally ready he paused to listen for Kurogane. Hearing the sound of the kitchen sink he grinned to himself and hurried to the entrance of the dojo.

"Fai, you must be feeling better," a friendly voice called to him as he ducked outside. Looking around he saw two men. One he recognized as Seishirou and the one who had addressed him had to be Subaru.

Seishirou's expression held his usual mocking smile, "Sneaking away from the mother hen?"

Chuckling lightly Fai rubbed the back of his neck, "Something like that."

"Are you heading over to the clinic?" Subaru asked.

Fai was finding it hard to meet Subaru's eyes. They seemed to hold too much awareness for someone he had never spoken to, they looked like eyes that had drowned in sorrow. That was until Subaru looked at Seishirou it was then Fai realized Seishirou was both the water that drowned and the air that revived him.

"Yes, I want to thank Yukito for taking care of me," Fai answered glancing over his shoulder at the dojo entrance wondering how much longer he had before Kurogane realized he had snuck out.

"Mind if I walk over with you? I needed to speak with Yukito too and Seishirou will head Kurogane off for you," Subaru gave Fai a small smile as he spoke as though he knew his thoughts.

Glancing at the door once more Fai nodded heading to the clinic. If he didn't hurry Kurogane would come looking for him. As much fun as it was provoke the warrior into chasing him, he didn't think he could out run Kuro-tan today.

"Fai, careful of him, he is the most dangerous of the four of us," Seishirou called out as he took up a position leaning against the wall alongside the door, awaiting Kurogane.

"Huh?" Fai questioned with a sideways glance at Subaru who was rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Nothing, it is a poor joke that the others find amusing," he grumbled. "For someone who is just getting over a cold you shouldn't be running around without a coat," he said changing the subject.

Fai grinned, "Even Kuro-rin would have been suspicious if I had taken a coat with me to get dressed. Besides it is a short walk. This is a small ward five steps in any direction and you are in your neighbor's house."

Subaru gave a short laugh, "True."

Subaru paused outside the clinic door studying Fai. He was wearing a long sleeved plain cotton work shirt each of the three buttons fastened, the cut of the fabric following the lines of his body. He had donned a pair of jeans and boots that ended just below his knees. His long hair carelessly pulled into a ponytail at his neck, the chill winter wind playfully pulling strands free to be absentmindedly tucked behind an ear.

"How are you at handling being gawked at?" Subaru asked.

"What do mean?"

Subaru made a face at the clinic door, stepping aside to allow a young mother with a child to enter, "The clinic is always full of people. The old ladies like to gather to gossip and keep an eye on their favorite Otthon resident."

"Yukito?" Fai asked interrupting with a grin.

Subaru mirrored his grin, "Yes, they all dote on him. Something about Yukito makes them want to mother him. Since they realized Yukito and Touya's relationship they tend to treat Touya like a daughter-in-law who married the favored son. Touya handles it in stride and I think it amuses him on some level. The reason I asked is because Yukito may be their favorite person, but, of late you and Kurogane are their favorite subject."

Fai gave a resigned sigh, "I'll be fine, but, why is Kuro-woofy such a popular subject?"

Pulling open the door he answered his voice amused, "Because they would mother him as much as Yukito if he didn't keep everyone away."

Fai couldn't help, but, giggle at the image following Subaru into the clinic. The waiting area was filled with comfortable looking chairs and about a half dozen people. As predicted a group of five small wrinkled old women had made a ring of chairs and were chatting happily. Not one looked less than ninety and all appeared in perfect health. The other patients were mothers with children and a man who looked like a guard from one of the Wards.

One of the older women waved Subaru over as soon as he entered, her face creased with a kind smile, "Subaru how are you feeling? And is this the Cat we have been hearing so much about?"

"Don't even think of abandoning me to them," Subaru whispered from the corner of his mouth.

Fai's smile brightened and he followed Subaru over to the women who were waiting for them expectantly.

"Kobato," Subaru greeted the elderly woman who had beckoned him affectionately, "I haven't seen you in a while. I am fine and this is Fai. How are you and Fujimoto?"

"Oh, I'm good. Fujimoto is in with Touya now. His knees have been giving him problems, but, that is to be expected at our age," she told him her voice pleasant and warm, "You are a good looking young man, Fai, though you are a bit thin. Mirai and Kohane are quite fond of you. You should visit them; Mirai was worried when she heard you weren't feeling well."

"I'll do that. How is she?" Fai asked smiling at each of the women earning pleased smiles in return.

Kobato nodded happily, "She's well. We live just down the road from her. I'll be sure to let her know I saw you."

"Subaru, Fai," Yukito called as he escorted a very pregnant woman and a dazed looking man from the exam area, "Come on back."

"Off with you two," Kobato said with a shooing motion.

"Ladies," Subaru said with a nod goodbye.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Fai told Kobato giving the group another of his smiles.

While the others smiled back, Kobato got a thoughtful look, "Fai take good care of Kurogane. He is prickly as a thorn bush, but, I think he is lonely."

Giving an uncomfortable laugh he nodded and hurried over to Yukito.

Yukito led them to his office closing the door behind them.

Fai breathed out a sigh of relief, "I don't know why, but, that was nerve wrecking."

Yukito smiled, "You got off light they were still softening you up before the real interrogation started."

"Thanks for rescuing us," Subaru said with a laugh, "Meiling has been hinting that I should meet her granddaughter and I could see the scheming in her eyes."

Yukito shook his head, "She just wants to see her granddaughter settled. She has been a bit rebellious of late and Meiling is worried."

"Does everyone know what is going on with everyone else?" Fai asked exasperated.

"I guess it does seem that way," Yukito replied, "Kobato and Meiling both lived here for many years. Kobato moved away when she and Fujimoto married, but, she taught at the school when we were kids. Meiling was my predecessor at the clinic, she lost her husband a few years ago now she likes to meet with the others to talk and they help out with patients from time to time."

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so much like Kuro-chan," he apologized.

"You haven't had much of a chance to meet everyone or even begin to figure out how everyone is connected. Besides I doubt it would even occur to Kurogane to explain it to you," Subaru pointed out.

"Speaking of him, I'm surprised he's not here," Yukito observed.

"Kuro-tan was being a bit smothering," Fai advised him with a half-smile.

"Mmmm, why are you here Subaru?"

Shrugging out of his coat, "When we were on patrol last night an arrow grazed my arm. The cut didn't appear more serious than a scratch at the time, but, this morning it looked like this." As he spoke he unwound a bandage from his forearm.

Yukito stood up, "Fai go get Touya he was in the third exam room last," Fai immediately left to do as asked, "You obviously hid this from Seishirou or he would have had you in here himself first thing."

"It has spread since this morning," Subaru commented choosing to ignore the scolding. A small two inch gash ran along his forearm. The flesh around the wound was inflamed and streaks of red branched along his arm as the infection was spread by his bloodstream, a grayish colored pus seeping from the still open laceration.

"You didn't notice?" Yukito questioned having donned a pair of gloves he swiped at the pus bringing it up to his nose and sniffing.

Subaru shook his head negative, "No it doesn't hurt, it's not numb if I wasn't looking at it I would say my arm was fine."

"There's no smell either," Yukito commented. Resting a gloved hand over the wound he frowned, "It's not warm to the touch. An infection this serious should be hot to the touch and I would expect a faint odor. The pus shows your body is trying to fight something off, but, there are no other signs I would see if this were a typical infection or the result of poison."

"Magic then," Subaru concluded.

"More than likely, it doesn't appear to be a particularly powerful spell," Yukito mused. Pulling off one of his gloves he pressed his fingers into the wound earning a surprised hiss from Subaru.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he ran his awareness along the cut and gliding it across the faint trail left by the spell infecting Subaru.

Fai with Touya in tow entered the room as Yukito drew his power back into himself a frown creasing his forehead.

"What's up?" Touya asked taking in the scene.

"Someone is playing dirty," Yukito told him throwing his gloves into the trash. Looking at Subaru he explained, "The spell that was used is activated by blood. When the arrow grazed you it activated the magic and allowed it passed your defenses. I can draw the magic out and it isn't life threatening. That is the odd thing about this spell…"

"It is meant to disable an opponent not kill them," Fai finished, "If it's the spell I am thinking of it shouldn't have caused that kind reaction," he said indicating Subaru's arm.

"Subaru's abilities are fighting off the magic and the symptoms of an infection are his body's reaction to that rather than a true infection. Once the spell is removed then the illusion of an infection should disappear shortly after," Yukito answered giving Fai an appraising look.

"What do you need me to do?" Touya asked.

"I want to remove the spell intact. If I do Watanuki may be able to determine the caster. I'd like to use Yuuko's clean room and I will need you and Seishirou to restrain Subaru." Yukito gave Subaru an apologetic look when he grimaced on hearing Yukito words.

Seishirou with Kurogane on his heels opened the door in time the catch the last part of Yukito's explanation.

"Why would Subaru need restrained?" Seishirou his voice becoming dangerous as emotion like the mirage of water in a desert disappeared. Seeing the exposed injury on Subaru's arm he closed the distance separating them, darkness seeming to envelop them, "You hid this from me."

Touya in response to the change in Seishirou's aura had gently moved Yukito behind him, though in all other respects he appeared passive. Fai tensed and Kurogane moved into the now crowed office to stand next to him.

Subaru reached up to cup the side of Seishirou's face, "Breathe it looks more serious than it is. There was a spell on the arrow and Yukito is going to draw the magic out. You have had it done so you know why he wants to take the precaution of having the two of you there."

At Subaru's touch the darkness altered. The tenderness he expressed with his words and gesture changing it from a thing of trepidation and violence to the dark that nourishes lovers and enchants the innocent.

Fai gave a barely audible gasp, "I know why Seishirou said he was the most dangerous."

Kurogane grunted.

"I could expel the magic from you if you would prefer," Yukito offered.

"No, if something can be learned by drawing it out then I can tolerate a few worms," Subaru told him with a weak smile, "Let's get this done before I have too much time to think about."

"What are you planning?" Fai's puzzled voice broke in.

Yukito gave Fai another considering look, "Earlier you identified the spell from just my rather vague description. I haven't come across this type of magic before. I've read about it and while it is supposed to debilitate the victim there were hints that it's true purpose was something else. Do you know?"

Fai gave a short nod, watching Seishirou carefully bandage Subaru's arm until Yukito was ready to remove the magic, "It has several names, the one I learned was, Dousing Rod. It is a limited spell it's only effective on people whose magic is weaker than the caster's. A person who is even a little stronger would be unaffected. I am guessing, but, the mage who targeted Subaru had to be on par with him or marginally more powerful for him to have this kind of reaction"

"What is the spell supposed to do?" Kurogane interrupted.

"Let me finish, Kuro-mu," Fai scolded the larger man with a light smile, "It renders the victim unconscious. The reason its true purpose isn't to capture or incapacitate a target is that it takes the target's blood and flesh to activate and it is a pain to imbue the spell into an item like an arrow. There are easier and much more effective ways to achieve the same result. The one benefit of this spell is that it is so sensitive to the power difference between the caster and the victim. Imagine if you had at hand mages of various levels and they were sent covertly into an area to test the strength of those living there."

The men shared looks of understanding.

Kurogane's scowl deepened, anticipation tingeing his words. "Using random and varied attacks I would track who was affected by which casters and come away with a rather fair picture of the strength of my opponents. The question then becomes is someone targeting us individually, Otthon, or are we seeing feelers for a larger threat?"

Seishirou his eyes glinting with anticipation similar to Kurogane's, "We didn't get a good look at the archer. They ran off as soon as they fired their shot, but, Watanuki should be able glean something useful. Care to go hunting with me tonight?" he asked Kurogane.

In answer a Kurogane's grin became deadly.

Subaru with a significant look at Kurogane first, "Remember we need the person alive," he fixed his eyes on Seishirou, "and capable of coherent communication."

The two men gave Subaru innocent stares, "I don't think he trusts us," Seishirou told Kurogane.

Kurogane shrugged, "You can be a bit over zealous."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow, "That seems rather hypocritical coming from you."

Sighing Subaru looked at Fai, "Well at least we will be there to rein them in."

"The two of you aren't going," Kurogane stated his voice unyielding. Seishirou nodded his agreement.

Though it was Touya who halted any argument Fai and Subaru may have launched, "Subaru when the spell is done you won't be in any shape to do anything and Fai you may be doing a good job of pretending you're fine, but, if you become any paler you'll be transparent," he looked at Yukito for confirmation before continuing, "It'll be another two days before either of you are cleared for duty. Which reminds me, Fai, are you an idiot? You spent the last four almost five days so ill you would likely have died if you hadn't received treatment and you are running around in the middle of winter without a coat."

Kurogane threw back his head and laughed, "I have been saying he is an idiot from the start and everyone ignored me."

Fai looked about the room making a poor attempt at appearing abashed before a giggle escaped his supposedly contrite expression, "I will plan ahead better when sneaking away from Kuro-chan."

Kurogane swung a fist at Fai's head more out of habit than intent to strike the mage. He avoided the blow by briefly leaning back on his heels, grinning both from the familiar interaction and because he realized Kurogane wasn't going to push him to talk about the episode he had.

Yukito cleared his throat, "Ahem, do you know what a clean room is?"

Fai shrugged, "A room devoid of all magic except what is brought into the room. The magic used inside can't affect anything outside and visa versa. It's used in training and based around the use of kekkais. Now if you are finished probing my knowledge how about enlightening me on what you'll be doing."

Yukito gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, it's a habit I picked up from treating patients. They often can tell me more with a few questions than just by telling me what is wrong. I am going to draw the spell out of Subaru. If I am able to the spell will be reformed whole in the state it held prior to activation. From that Watanuki will be able to examine and dissect the magic for clues to originator. He may even be able to locate the caster."

Fai frowned, "Draw the spell out and return it to its inactive form?"

Subaru shuddered, "When you eat something like an apple it is broken down and dispersed throughout your body. Yukito can use his power to remove all trace of the apple that was consumed from your body including the nutrients already absorbed and in particles so minute they can't be seen. When he has removed all trace of the apple he forces it back into the shape it had prior to consumption."

It was Fai's turn to give the healer an appraising look, "That is impressive."

"It has limited usefulness. It takes time and while I am working to remove the spell intact it is still active so in a life threatening situation or a spell that disperses quickly this is useless," Yukito replied humbly.

"Seishirou and Touya are needed because it is painful?"

"It's not painful at all it is… disconcerting."

"Tch, disconcerting is not the word I'd use," Seishirou scoffed, "The closest comparison would be maggots. His magic when he is drawing out a spell feels like maggots crawling throughout your body. A writhing mass of maggots that cannot be seen seeking and taking bits from you; you can feel them twisting their way through your body, in your eyes, your eyelids. They fill your mouth, contorting your tongue and cutting off speech. When you feel as though you'll go mad still more invade until you have no flesh you exist only as an idea rapidly losing shape. It doesn't end after a few minutes or hours and you'll want to rip apart your flesh to dig them out long before it is over. No, the word I'd use is not disconcerting."

Fai gave Subaru a queasy look, "You know this and you're going to do it anyway?"

"Yes."

Kurogane reached out catching Fai's arm as he began to wobble, "We're going home, unless you need him for something else?"

Yukito shook his head, "You need to rest Fai and eat. We have the same build, but, I'd say I have at least ten pounds on you. That's why you are taking so long to get better even with the aid of Kakei's elixirs. Another dose tonight and tomorrow you should be feeling significantly better."

Pulling Fai outside the office Kurogane closed the door before allowing him to slump against the wall, "Idiot, what possessed you to go out like this and then stand around talking?"

"Kuro-sama," Fai said his voice tired as he leaned against the wall his eyes closed, "I know you think I have no sense and I don't take of myself, but, I'd like to point out I am alive. Obviously I can take care of myself so relax. This won't work if you keep treating me like a wayward child."

Kurogane grunted pulling off his coat he tossed it to Fai, "Ok, I get it. You'll act like a fool and lie with those smiles; in return I'll keep trying to get you to cut the crap. But, I suppose I can trust you not to kill yourself with your stupidity for now."

Fai chuckled, "Kuro-chan, I have no idea if you just agreed with me or not."

"Figure it out later. The brats from the school will be over in a couple of hours. Those two kids have been desperate to see you and I don't think you want them to see you like this," he answered walking to the exit.

"Kuro-woofy carry me," Fai called to his retreating back.

"Do not call me like a dog," he snarled lunging after the giggling mage who danced out of his reach.

"Whaaaa, the doggie is scary," Fai continued to tease as he ran through the waiting room, having neglected to zip it closed Kurogane's oversized coat flapped behind like a cape.

Kurogane chased after him, the blonde appearing to remain just out of reach. He would never admit that he may have not been truly intent on capturing and inflicting bodily harm on the idiot that maybe he was just enjoying playing.

The five grandmothers still chatting contentedly in the waiting room watched their exit with indulgent amusement.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai wanted to stay awake after reaching the dojo. It had been stubbornness that had been keeping him on his feet and while his stubbornness did not appear to have a limit his body did. His sprint from the clinic to the dojo cost him the remainder of his reserves and he was shaking from fatigue by the time he pulled his boots off.

Giving the glaring warrior an amused grin he went to the bedroom and allowed himself to fall face forward onto the futon he had forgotten to put away. He tugged the coat he still wore up until it covered his head wanting to block out the overly bright light streaming in through the skylight.

"Hey don't use my coat for a blanket," Kurogane snapped on seeing him.

"Kuro-rin, I am doing as Yukito prescribed please stop waking me up," he murmured. He tossed the coat off and covered himself with the blanket until he resembled a mutated cocoon. The last sounds he was aware off were that of Kurogane picking up his coat and the whisper of the door as he slid it closed when he exited the room.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane had left the idiot to sleep, padding barefoot into the dojo to warm up. He paused to watch Yukito and Touya walking to Yuuko's. Subaru and Seishirou following, the two walking so close their bodies brushed against each other as they moved. What happened to Subaru was the first sign they had of an unknown enemy, but, he wouldn't assume that this was the enemy's first move.

Before a summer storm the temperature will peak and then drop as the storm rolls in. This storm was not ready to break, but, he could feel the raise in the temperature as it readied to break upon them. He felt he could see the clouds darkening the horizon. He didn't know if this was going to thunderstorm or a typhoon, but, he would not lose this place or the people he wished to protect. So he would prepare to defend against what was to come while simultaneously seeking to become a wind that would change the course of the storm and drive it upon their enemies with enough force to scour the land clean.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai woke with a gasp from a dream he couldn't remember, but, left him feeling anxious. Rubbing the sleep from is eyes he wandered into the kitchen finding a note from Kurogane advising him he should unpack his things and get them the hell out of his office.

Chuckling he stretched and looked at the clock, the kids from the school would be arriving for their lesson in less than a half hour. If he hurried he could bathe and change before they got there, he didn't want to worry Hideki and Chi by looking disreputable.

Fifteen minutes later he was standing at the entrance to Kurogane's office eyeing the three boxes containing the sum total of his worldly possessions. The limited amount of things he owned didn't bother him he was surprised he had accumulated enough to fill the three boxes. The boxes, however, contained nothing he truly valued. He could walk away with no regrets. Which brought him to his debate if he unpacked then he would stay in Otthon until he was forced to leave. If he did not then he would leave Japan entirely. He had given himself until the end of the children's lessons to decide.

Through the door leading into the dojo he heard the children's excited voices as they filed into the dojo.

"Kurogane will Fai be teaching today?" a young girl asked. Fai recognized the voice as belonging to Kaho a sweet tempered child whose spiritual gifts were just beginning to awaken.

"No," was Kurogane's curt response, "Hideki, Chi come with me."

Fai smiled at the exchange and stepped back into the kitchen planning to make tea.

Kurogane must have told the children to wait as he was alone when he entered the kitchen, "The kids are here. Are you up to seeing them?"

Kurogane eyed the mage cautiously making his own determination as to his ability to accept visitors. He had bathed; his still damp hair tied back a few stray pieces having already slipped loose to frame his face. He was wearing the same shirt and pants he had that morning adding a zippered vest. He was overly pale, but, otherwise appeared well. This meant he would likely argue about drinking the foul concoction Kakei brewed and foisted onto to his hapless victims as healthy.

Hideki and Chi poked their heads into the room and on seeing Fai ignored Kurogane's order to remain in the office until he called them. They ran passed him each grabbing a grinning Fai in tight hugs.

Fai knelt down to return their hugs and Kurogane left to begin his class.

"Fai," Chi said stepping back a little to pat the side of his face.

"Yes?" his voice soft as he took her hand in his. His other arm around Hideki's shoulders the boy resting his forehead against his shoulder.

"Fai don't go away," she told him her face solemn.

His eyes widened minutely, 'Did she know his thoughts just moments ago?'

Hideki a frown on his face straightened, "Chi is afraid you'll go away like the people she was with before. They got sick and never woke up."

"Chi and Kuro-rin took good care of me I'm not sick anymore," Fai told her smiling, "Have you two been ok?"

Hideki nodded and Chi brightened immediately.

"Arashi and Sorata are nice. We get to sleep in rooms with the other kids. Chi sleeps in a room with all the girls and Hideki in a room with the boys. Chi didn't like it at first, but, Hideki said if Chi knocked on the wall behind Chi's bed then he would knock back because he traded beds so we are across from each other. Chi knocks every night and Hideki does too, so it is ok now," the girl's smile glowing.

"Hideki is a very sweet boy," Fai said smiling at the beaming girl and a blushing Hideki.

"Do you like staying at the school Hideki?"

"Yeah, I don't know as much as the other kids my age, but, Sorata asked a lady named Kobato to come and work with me an' Chi until we catch up," Hideki thrust his hands in his pockets and gave Fai a sheepish look, "I think I may want to be a teacher like them."

"Do the two of you want to stay in Otthon? Would you like to live at the school?" Fai asked slowly.

Chi immediately nodded, "Yes! Can Chi stay?"

"Of course," Fai answered with a smile ruffling her hair, "What about you?" he questioned Hideki who was slower to answer.

The boy looked around the room before settling his gaze on Fai, "I think you stayed in one place for this long because you were taking care of us. My father told me before I left to come to Tokyo that life is cruel. If I wanted to do more than survive I had to find what I was willing to live and die for. I didn't understand what he said then and I don't understand all of it now, but, Chi, you, the people here are important to me. I think if I stay here maybe I will learn what he meant. Do you want to stay here?"

"Hideki, someday you are going to grow into a very wise man," Fai told him seriously, "I will talk to Sorata and Arashi about officially enrolling the two of you in the school."

"There's no need," Arashi said from the office doorway, "I was just coming to speak to you about it. Hideki, Chi could the two of you join the class? I promise you will be able to come back and see Fai again before leaving."

They nodded giving Fai hugs good-bye and leaving Arashi and Fai to talk. Arashi shut the office door behind them and seated herself at the table.

Standing Fai walked over to the cupboard containing the tea, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered politely.

Neither spoke until he had poured the tea handing her a cup she took a small sip, "You know your way around here well. Kurogane has been living in the dojo since he turned sixteen, so a little over four years. I have been over more times than I can count, but, I couldn't say with confidence where he keeps his cups."

"Hehehe, well I usually do the cooking so I had to learn where things were," he told her lightly twisting his cup around in his hands, "It seems everyone is feeling the need to tell me about Kuro-tan, why?"

Arashi took another drink her eyes closing briefly as she savored the taste, "I can't speak for anyone else, but, I can see he trusts you and I suppose I hope you can help him," her voice calm and thoughtful.

He shook his head, "Kuro-sama doesn't need my help."

Arashi shrugged, "Who knows. If nothing else watching the two of you play has incalculable entertainment value."

Fai rose from his chair and executed an elaborate bow, "Then I shall endeavor to provide you with many more days of amusement."

Returning to his seat his expression became sober, "About Hideki and Chi I will pay their tuition."

Arashi chuckled shaking her head, "Fai as residents of Otthon there is no cost for them to attend the school. Besides you couldn't afford to pay for their tuition. Yuuko personally approves each student who comes from outside the Ward and the cost of their attendance is negotiated by her and the Ward leaders. The reason there were only fifteen students before Hideki and Chi is that is all the Wards could afford to send. The income and goods earned through tuition in addition to covering the costs of the school also supports the clinic and apothecary in Otthon and supplements Hongo Hospital."

Fai looked surprised as he realized the vast amount of money and resources that were exchanged all in an effort to educate a small number of children, "I didn't know so much was devoted to teach these kids by the Wards. Is it really worth the expense?"

"Consider this in terms of potential those children are among the top three percent in all of Japan not just Tokyo. Not one of them will have a quiet life living in the shadows. For the last seven generations those who have come to rule in the Wards have been educated here. Tokyo has remained a bastion of civilization because of the efforts of people such as those children. They represent our hope for the future in many ways," she told him setting her empty cup down.

"That is a lot of pressure to place on children," he said shaking his head.

She nodded in agreement, "We try to shelter them as much as we are able until they are ready to stand on their own. We also make an effort to teach them how to deal with sometimes unrealistic expectations and the struggles they will face in the future. I notice you didn't question whether Hideki and Chi would fit in."

"Nope," he said happily, "I think they will be just fine."

"So do I," she agreed returning his grin with a small smile of her own. "I assume you agree then to let the children attend the school."

"Yes, it was a temporary solution for them to live with me. This is definitely preferable," he told her his smile cheerful.

Her own smile dimmed somewhat is response, but, she gave a short nod as she rose from her seat, "I better go back. Kurogane said the lesson today was to be short and he canceled class for the next two days."

He waited until he was alone to carry the tea cups to the sink. With slow careful motions he cleaned and rinsed all the dishes, drying each piece before returning it to its proper place.

Taking his coat from the peg he slid his arms into the sleeves and pulled on his boots. Without a backwards glance he stepped into the cold afternoon air pulling the door closed.

-XXXXXXX-

The kids had left and the afternoon sun was dipping low in the sky when Kurogane made his way back into the kitchen, rubbing his hair with a towel having finished bathing. The room was silent and he paused running his eyes about the empty space. Everything was just as he always left it. Unchanged for the last four years, Tomoyo frequently complained that it was sterile. There were no pictures, no little odds and ends people usually acquire without thinking about it. With a mental shrug he padded to his room, there were a few additional items he stored in his room that he wanted to ready for the hunt tonight.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed from the doorway one foot hovering in the air the scene before him freezing his forward motion.

Fai looked up with a wide eyed innocent smile, "Kuro-chan," he chirped, "You're just in time to help me."

The mage was sitting in front of his emptied dresser and a glance at the open closet confirmed its contents along with those of his dresser were now spread in piles throughout the room.

Kurogane closed his eyes taking several slow deep breathes just as he used to do as a child when Tomoyo had done something to piss him off, "Why are my things all over the ROOM!"

"Well you said to unpack my things," was Fai's answer as he leaned back on his hands to meet the warrior's dark gaze.

"You barely had three boxes. All you had to do was empty a drawer and hang up the rest," he snapped stomping into the room to loom over the seated mage.

Fai tapped his chin thoughtfully, "That's what I was going to do, but, when I emptied the drawer I thought I'd put your things away that I took out and I started moving things around and the next thing I knew…" he let his voice trail off with a shrug.

"Why?" Kurogane demanded glaring at the ceiling.

"Kuro-rinta," Fai questioned waving his hand around the stacks he had made, "why are almost all of your clothes black except for these?" he said pointing at one of the smaller stacks.

Kurogane's eyes widened and he began to sputter.

"Though these are all dark colors too," Fai mused aloud apparently oblivious to the danger he was in.

"You idiot," Kurogane finally managed to spit out, "what the hell does it matter?"

Fai gave him a sunny smile, "It doesn't I just found it interesting. You wear black all the time, but, underneath where no one can see are all these other colors."

Groaning Kurogane slapped a hand over his face. The moron was like a child sometimes, "Their underwear there isn't any significance to their color. I just buy whatever is convenient."

"Really?" Fai said pouting at his words, "I was just thinking that maybe Kuro-lin was hiding the fact he isn't always so dark and serious."

"The only one hiding anything is you," he snorted, "Damn it, did you have to take everything out?" he growled looking into the emptied closet.

"Tomoyo will be surprised," Fai said holding up a pair boxers whose red color was so dark it verged on black, "She was saying that since you won't let her pick out your underwear she was sure you were wearing ratty old briefs."

"Fuck, what is wrong with you people?" Kurogane exclaimed snatching the underwear from Fai and debating the merits of kicking him in the head.

"Oh, it wasn't just you, Kuro-chan," Fai teased, "It was slow at the shop the other week when I was helping out and Tomoyo and the Flowers started speculating on the kinds of underwear everyone wears. It was a lot of fun. Sakura said I must wear boxers, but, Tomoyo thought I would look better in women's boy shorts." Fai began giggling, "I couldn't help myself I told them I don't wear any."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Humph, even if I hadn't seen what you own when I packed your things I'd know that was a lie. No guy who bounces around as much as you would not wear underwear. And if I find out you are talking to anyone about my underwear again, I'll beat you and them and leave both of you hanging upside down from the roof for an entire night. My underwear is not a topic of discussion."

Fai continued to chuckle, "Ok, ok Kuro-pon it will be our secret."

Irritated Kurogane aimed a kick at Fai's head, the mage avoiding the strike by flopping backwards onto a stack of clothes, "Stop making it sound like that. It's not a secret."

"But, Kuro-tan if you don't want anyone to know doesn't that make it a secret?" Fai asked from his position on the floor.

"Damn fool, it means it is no one's business," he snapped.

Standing Fai placed his hands on his hips like a mother surveying a child's messy room, "Alright, Kuro-rin enough playing we really need to put these things away," he said.

"That's it I'm going to beat some sense into your head," the warrior yelled, "You are the one who made the mess."

Fai skipped backwards nimbly avoiding the stacks of clothing he had piled about the room, "It's not nice to point fingers. If we both work on this we will have it done in no time."

Kurogane looked at the grinning man across from him, looked around the room, and back to the still smiling moron and gave a resigned sigh, "Whatever. Which drawers do you want?"

Fai clapped his hands happily, "Can I have the middle one?"

"Take the bottom three. You'll need more than one if Tomoyo has her way," He said wryly.

Fai frowned slightly, "That only leaves two for you."

Bending down to scoop up a pile of socks Kurogane pulled open the top drawer, "I can hang up most of the things that were in the drawers. Get to work I have other things to do," he ordered.

Kurogane was hanging the last of his shirts and cursing the mage at random intervals when Fai interrupted one series of expletives, "Kuro-sama, this seems special where would you like it?"

Kurogane turned to face him caught off guard by the absence of Fai's teasing tone. He was holding a wooden box about foot long and a foot deep. If not for the layer of dust the black lacquer would shine as though it were wet.

Taking the box from Fai he set it on the floor wiping the top with the shirt he had been about to hang up, "Did you look inside?" he asked though he could tell it hadn't been opened.

"Ne," Fai answered crouching next to him, "I thought it was something you wouldn't want people looking through."

Kurogane shook his head, "You snooped through everything including my underwear and left this alone."

"I'm sorry Kuro-rin. I was having fun and got carried away."

He shrugged away the apology, lifting the lid. Inside was a length of soft green silk discolored by soot and badly damaged from fire. Kurogane unfolded the fabric holding it up in the light.

Fai could see small highly detailed birds embroidered onto the fabric, "It must have been very pretty," he commented softly.

"My mother did the embroidery," Kurogane's voice become a little distant as he remembered his mother sitting in the sun her needle dancing in and out of the fabric, watching as he practiced his sword work with his father.

"May I?" Fai asked deferentially holding a hand out for the cloth.

Kurogane handed him the fabric watching as he stood holding it in front of him.

"Kuro-sama," he said carefully, "If I cleaned this I could get the stains out and there are only a few singe marks through here. If I folded the fabric like this and placed it in a frame you could display it."

Kurogane found himself having to resist the urge to yank the material from Fai's hands and shove it back into the box where it could be kept safe from further damage.

_He had watched his mother's face light up when his father handed her the lengths of cream and green silk._

_He was sitting on his father's shoulders and couldn't see his expression, but, he could hear the pleasure in his father's voice, "I saw them and thought you could find a use for them."_

_A week later he had sat next to his mother under the shade of a tree watching as she began making tiny stitches on the green silk, "Why are you doing that?" he asked._

"_I am making this for you," she told him in her soft lilting voice, beginning to hum quietly. _

_He had frowned watching her silently until a single bird took shape, "I don't want to wear something like that."_

_She had smiled and laughed, "I am not making it for you to wear. I am making it for you to give to someone special to you someday."_

_Kurogane had picked at the grass considering his mother's words, "Then I'll give it you," he declared with the certainty of a five year old._

He took the silk from Fai running his hand across the cloth thoughtfully, "It wouldn't make a suitable gift now," his voice low.

"What?" Fai questioned not understanding.

Kurogane handed it back to him, "It is the only thing I have left of my mother, be careful when you wash it."

With those words he grabbed the military vest he had originally come for and left the room, "Tomorrow morning there will be a meeting here for most of the Ward. I'm going to let everyone know. Do whatever you want with the rest," he told Fai over his shoulder.

"Okay," Fai called after him, "Don't be very late I am making gyudon for dinner."

"Don't overdo it, idiot," Kurogane snapped from the kitchen, "You are supposed to be resting."

Fai laughed as he folded the silk over his arm, "Kuro-tan you are going to be out tonight you need a good meal before you go."

"Whatever," he grunted as he left.

* * *

Author's Notes:

UMV, Tsuki, and Em Sinclair you guys are a so integral to my writing process I don't think I would be able to do this without you.

I am alive and for those of you patiently waiting for this chapter I'd like to explain part of why it has taken so long to post. Originally chapters four, five, and six were a single chapter. Using New Times Roman 12pt font I ended the chapter at 76 pages and 38,000+ words this is without the disclaimer or notes. I knew in the end I would need to break up the chapter, but, for reasons of my own such as the flow of the story I wanted to wait until I had completed the entire chapter before breaking it apart.

Real life can interrupt even the most determined writer and my prediction that I would have more free time to write once classes resumed has been squashed like a child discovering there is no Santa, that a wardrobe is just a wardrobe, and all those shooting stars you wished on were satellites.

Nope, I'm not bitter at all.

That's about it for this chapter please review I look forward to them ever so greedily.

PS.

This chapter and the next two were not beta'd.

*Pleading sad kitten*

*snort* Ok, so I can't pull it off. It is my fault for not asking for your help on this Uakari. I took so long getting this finished that I wanted to get it up and hear some feedback. This whole story is becoming much bigger than I anticipated. I am not sure, but, I am beginning to think it may turn into two stories. Anyway before I get any deeper into this I really am looking to find out how I am doing overall and where I can improve.

No, I am not a patient person just ask UMV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**A painting by TsukinoChou on deviantart inspired this story **

**(remove spaces) http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**Em Sinclair has done a breath taking picture for the final scene in chapter 3 and if you do not see it you will be missing out on something that displays more talent than I could ever hope to achieve: http : / animexx-en . onlinewelten . com /fanart/zeichner/ 521018/1771576/**

**I strongly recommend you check out both of their galleries and rate and review. They like feedback as much as we do when we post our stories.**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**Trust Inspires Choices And Fate Manipulates Trust**

**Trust that is held for others is used to influence choices toward those favorable to Fate's design. This is possible because you can love someone without trusting them, however, you cannot fully trust someone without loving them be it platonic or romantic. **

-XXXXXXX-

Fai had finished preparing the ingredients for dinner when there was a series of sharp raps on the alley door.

He looked up in surprise wiping his hands on a towel as he made his way to the door. In the past the only visitors he had been present for were Tomoyo and Seishirou and neither of them knocked.

Opening the door he was faced with Doumeki's stoic face. Fai couldn't decipher the reserved man's expression like some of the others, but, there was always something calming about his presence.

"Good evening," Fai greeted him happily stepping aside so he could enter.

Doumeki's lips twitched downward briefly as he walked into the kitchen, "Did you know it was me?"

"Not until I saw you. Kuro-chan is still out, but, he'll be back soon. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you. Watanuki prepared something before going to help with Subaru. Yuuko asked me to bring over the contract requests she received for you and Kurogane today," he explained handing Fai two envelopes their seals already broken.

Fai gave him a quizzical look flipping one of the envelopes over he saw it had been addressed to Yuuko of Otthon contract request for Kurogane. The second bore a similar inscription with his name replacing Kurogane's. The hand writing seemed familiar. When he examined the seal his suspicion was confirmed, both missives were from Marius Dietrich.

"What is this? Why would Marius talk to Yuuko about us?" he questioned Doumeki.

"If someone wants to set up an official contract with a resident of Otthon they have to submit the request through Yuuko first. As I understand Dietrich wishes for Kurogane to train a few of his employees in basic self-defense. Kurogane's done this a couple of times in the past for him so it is likely he will accept the contract. Dietrich wants you to locate and procure a specific item for him. Yuuko said you have been doing similar tasks as well. If either of you are interested contact Dietrich's second, Simon, for the details and to negotiate the terms," he explained.

Fai's frown deepened, "How did Marius know to find me here? I didn't even decide to stay in Otthon until a few hours ago."

Doumeki studied Fai for a moment before giving a small shake of his head, "Do you know how you got here?"

"What?"

Doumeki sighed heavily as though having to explain something that was obvious to someone impossibly dense, "When you were unconscious how do you think you got here?"

"I haven't thought about it," he admitted.

Doumeki gave Fai a focused look, "Kurogane carried you from where you were living to here, more than that he was running while doing it. I don't know how many people saw him, but, by the end of the night the rumor had spread enough to have reached Dietrich, he inquired after your wellbeing."

Fai shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "So Marius just assumed I am living here. Why would he be concerned about my health? For that matter why is Kuro-sama concerned?"

"Don't be the idiot Kurogane calls you," Doumeki told him his voice unchanged despite the scolding nature of his words, "As for Dietrich it wasn't so much about you, but, a polite gesture between allies."

"What about Kuro-sama?"

"Che, ask him yourself," annoyance thick in his voice Doumeki turned to leave, "Make sure you know who is on the other side before you open the door next time."

Fai chuckled, "You are starting to sound like Kuro-mu."

"Tell Kurogane Watanuki and I will be at the meeting tomorrow," he said ignoring Fai's comment as he left.

-XXXXXXX-

With the impeccable timing of one whose stomach knows there is food waiting Kurogane walked in the door just as the meal finished cooking.

"All done?" Fai questioned happily as he reached for a bowl to dish Kurogane's food.

"Sit down," he ordered taking the bowls from Fai and carrying them to the table, "Yeah, everyone should be here around ten tomorrow morning," pointing at Fai with his chopsticks Kurogane glared at him, "You are not to cook for everyone. They'll eat before they come."

Grinning broadly Fai saluted him, "As you order Kuro-woofy."

"I am not a damn dog," Kurogane snapped back.

Unrepentant Fai continued to smile, "What is the meeting about?"

Kurogane finished eating before answering, glaring at Fai who was picking at his food, "Two nights from now the Ward leaders and Dietrich will be coming for a meeting with Yuuko. I want to go over everyone's duties and make sure they are prepared."

"Ah, that reminds me," setting aside his chopsticks Fai retrieved the letters Doumeki had delivered from where he had left them on the counter, "Doumeki left this for you," he said handing Kurogane his message.

Kurogane scanned the letter and set it aside, "He wants me to train some people for him."

"That's what Doumeki said," Fai answered absentmindedly as he read his letter, "Are you going to do it?"

"Probably," he answered, "What does he want from you?"

Fai set down the letter and took another bite of his food, "He wants me to find a magical item. He doesn't say what it looks like, but, he does state it must provide protection for a child"

"You can pick up a charm like that anywhere," Kurogane said scowling.

"He never wants one that can be found anywhere. I'll need to speak to Simon to get all the details," Fai poked at his food, glancing at Kurogane through the fall of his hair.

Catching the look Kurogane's expression became stubborn, "Eat the damn food. Why'd you make it if you don't like it?"

"I like it," Fai answered.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"Hmmm, because he likes how delicate I look, he wants me to remain thin," there was an odd sound to Fai's voice. His answer seemed like a conditioned response.

"Who wants you to starve yourself?" Kurogane demanded.

"What?" Fai asked giving him a puzzled look, "I'm not starving myself."

"Was it the guy who marked your back?" Kurogane pressed.

With slow deliberation Fai set his chopsticks down, his whole body tensing, and his eyes downcast "You know what it is?"

"Yukito and Touya told me that it bonds you to another person regardless of your will and would have been done while you were a kid. They recognized it because at one time Subaru had similar marks," he paused to study the silent man across from him, the mage's whole posture radiating shame, "Yukito said he didn't know how a child could survive something as painful as what was done to you."

"It is my fault. I agreed to it without understanding what he meant by it. He was the only person to ever care for me, who wanted me. When he told me it would tie us together forever so no one could take me away from him. I just wanted to make him happy I wanted nothing more than to remain by his side. It was my fault for seducing him. I drove him to madness," Fai gave a small laugh containing the edge of hysteria; "I am Misfortune's child everything I come in contact with becomes tainted."

Kurogane closed his eyes to hide the fury that was boiling up inside of him, "Look at me you fucking idiot," he snarled.

Fai's eyes widened in surprise at the force behind his words, "Kuro-tan?"

"Those kids told me about being caught by slavers and how they got away. Do you think they brought it on themselves? Did Chi tempt them into taking her?" each of Kurogane's words chosen to drive home his point.

Despair and a trace of anger colored Fai's voice, "They are innocent. Don't dirty them by comparing them to me."

"Damn it. That is my point you were a kid. I don't care what the hell anyone said or did that convinced you to blame yourself, but, a kid can't begin to understand what something like that mark means. Whoever did that to you was a sick bastard. You know this or you wouldn't be hiding from him. You don't need to continue to do things to please him. If you are hungry eat," the urge to kill the man who had marked Fai making his words heavy with anger.

Fai froze the conversation and Kurogane's words causing an irrational panic to seize him. Kurogane seeing the desperate look in his eyes remained silent, waiting to see what he would choose to do.

Fai's answer was to take a single bite of his food then rush to the bathroom the sounds of him being sick causing Kurogane to sigh. Gathering the dishes he dumped them into the sink. He knew he had pushed the mage, but, he didn't regret his actions coddling the idiot would not do him any favors.

When Fai came out of the bathroom his expression was strained, "Kuro-pin, you concern yourself with the oddest things."

The warrior was standing next to the table, his sheathed sword, a hand gun, a pocket knife, a box of ammunition, and two small hand sized metal cylinders of unknown purpose on the table top, "Yeah, I have no idea why I bother with an imbecile."

Fai studied the steel eyed warrior as he readied himself. He was wearing a pair of black pants the heavy weight material loose enough around his legs to allow ease of movement without becoming a hindrance. When he filled an empty metal canister with salt dropping it into a thigh pocket curiosity took control of Fai's tongue, "Kuro-mu why the salt?"

Without looking at the mage Kurogane tightened the straps on his armored vest. Dense, but, light weight metal scale was attached to the chest plate and shoulder straps. Ceramic armor plates were sewn into the lining across his midsection and three pouches were spaced across his abdomen in one he placed the ammunition and the metal canisters went into the remaining two.

"The salt is to encourage speech," was his obscure answer as he belted the holster with the gun to one hip and his sword to the other. Taking the knife he attached it to the belt near the gun.

"Hyuu, I've never seen you wear this many weapons and I didn't think you ever wore armor," Fai commented from his seat, his elbows on the table and chin propped up by his palms.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Fai gave him a laughing grin, "What was what?"

Kurogane's forehead creased in annoyance, "That sound you made."

"I can't whistle."

"This is a hunt not a patrol. You'll be wearing one of these too during the meeting for the Wards," he explained choosing to answer the fool's question rather than try and make sense of his logic.

Fai made a face whatever he would have said halted by Seishirou entering through the alley door. He was dressed in a long black coat over an elegantly cut suit.

Fai looked at the two men the incongruity of their appearances blatant, "You aren't dressed to take out an entire army like Kuro-tan," he said to Seishirou.

He looked at Fai his mouth creating the shape of his mocking smile, however, to Fai it looked more like an expression befitting Loki, the patron god of murder.

Kurogane answered for him, "Yes, he is. What'd they figure out?"

"Nothing we didn't know before starting, but, Watanuki was able to extract this," Seishirou said handing Kurogane a tiny box of carved soapstone.

Fai cocked his head to the side he could faintly detect the presence of magic emanating from the box, but, he couldn't identify it.

Removing the lid from the box Kurogane held it up to his face to breath in the magic.

"Can you track the caster with that?" Seishirou questioned.

Kurogane nodded a wolfish grin on his face, "Oh, yes."

"What just happened?" Fai asked bewildered.

"Kurogane isn't called the Black Dog of Otthon merely because of his ferocity. Give him the scent of a person's magic he can track them like a hound on the trail of a fox," Seishirou explained his eyes alight with a hungry anticipation.

"Anytime someone uses their power there is a… scent is as good of word as any, left behind that is unique to them. Most of the time it is too faint to be noticed or be of any use, Watanuki concentrated the caster's scent. I can sense people's power so with this I can track this person," Kurogane added.

"Are you resistant to magic?" Fai asked.

Knowing where his line of questions was leading Kurogane nodded, "I can cut through and deflect spells; you have seen me use magical attacks with my sword as a focus before."

"I thought those like you were myths," wonder evident in Fai's voice.

"My father was the last member of the bloodline you are thinking of," Kurogane told him flatly.

"The abilities you described are those of a Mage Protector," he countered.

"I am not strong enough to hold that title," his voice firm, Kurogane looked at Seishirou, "Ready?"

Seishirou nodded reaching for the door handle.

"Come back safe," Fai called after them.

Seishirou gave no acknowledgment of Fai's words, but, Kurogane raised a hand in farewell as he walked out the door.

-XXXXXXX-

"Take me to where the archer was hiding," Kurogane told Seishirou as they approached the East gate.

Fuuma was waiting for them at the gate with Kazahaya and Rikuo, "Subaru is asleep, Kamui's with him," he told Seishirou, "Take this," he said handing him a black bag with a drawstring, "Bring your prey back here to play," Fuuma's voice the seductive coldness of death.

"Until we know more I want you two to be careful. If someone is trying to gauge the strength of our magic users then the two of you will be targets, since your abilities aren't known outside the Ward," Kurogane told Rikuo and Kazahaya.

"Syaoran and Sakura are on the West Gate and Souma and Amaterasu opted to run patrol in your place tonight," Kazahaya advised Kurogane, "If you're ready we'll open the gate."

Kurogane grunted and in near silence the gate was opened just enough to allow the two hunters to slip through. Outside of the ward their pace became the unmistakable lope of predators seeking the scent of blood.

Turning south they headed in the direction of Ueno Ward.

"You guys were patrolling pretty far out," Kurogane commented when he glimpsed the top of Ueno's walls in the distance.

"We were following some slavers who were scouting a little too close to Otthon," Seishirou said leading Kurogane to a dilapidated building.

As they reached the entrance Kurogane touched Seishirou's arm jerking his head to the left, "I got the trail no need to go in."

Wordlessly Seishirou nodded allowing to Kurogane to take the lead now that he had the scent.

The trail was not a direct line to the caster. They wended their way through the unregulated areas and surreptitiously breeched the walls of Ota Ward, Kurogane briefly losing the scent when they choose to bypass the numerous patrols in Ota.

The two were crouched in the shadows between two buildings the freezing winter air turning their breath into ghostly puffs in front of their faces, "He is in the boarding house. Second floor the far corner nearest the street" Kurogane advised his companion.

Seishirou accepted Kurogane's statement without question he had hunted with the warrior on prior occasions and was acutely aware of the accuracy his senses gave him, "I'll send Nandaro to neutralize any magic that has been setup," he said calling his shikigami to his hand, the dark amorphous creature taking the shape of a hawk. He stroked the creature's head and it melted into the night to fulfill its master's will.

Several minutes passed before Seishirou rose to his feet, "The way is clear. How do you want to do this?"

Smirking Kurogane stood his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "I thought I'd knock on the door and say hello."

Nodding Seishirou watched him glide across the street and stealthily enter the building.

-XXXXXXX-

The house was silent except for the creaks associated with the settling of an old building. The stairs leading to the upper floors were just passed the entrance and he ascended quickly his feet making only the briefest contact with the boards along the wall. Keeping close to the hall wall he made his way to where the scent was strongest. Crouching low to one side of the door leading into the room where he was sure the caster was he drew his sword using the hilt to rap on the door. After a minute he repeated the gesture hearing the sound of movement through the thin wood.

Knocking a third time he could hear a curse from a decidedly masculine voice and the door was yanked open a cross bolt thudding into the wall across the hall level with where Kurogane's chest would be had he been standing in front of the door.

"Idiot," he sneered as still in his crouched position he moved around the door frame bringing his sword forward to impale the man who had answered low on his left side. At the same time Seishirou who had entered the room through other means pulled the bag Fuuma had given him over the man's head tightening the drawstring until it strangled their captive.

Sheathing his sword Kurogane drove a fist into the wound he had created watching in satisfaction as the man crumpled. Not waiting Seishirou forced him the rest of the way to the ground taking a length of thin flexible cord from a pocket inside his coat he looped it around the mage's throat, wrists, and legs. When Seishirou pulled the rope the mage's hands were drawn up the center of his back toward his head, he continued to pull until the man's shoulders threatened to dislocate.

Satisfied that the prisoner was adequately restrained he rose and Kurogane pushed their captive out of way with one foot so he could enter the room, closing the door behind him. The whole capture had taken only a few minutes and none of the other occupants of the boarding house were aware of what was happening.

Ignoring the prisoner Seishirou searched through his room.

"The hood blocks any sounds he makes," Kurogane said approvingly as he stood guard over the prone figure who was giving occasional twitches.

"We can't hear him, but, he can't hear himself either. The hood blocks all sound, light, smell, it even dampens physical sensory input except for pain. Fuuma and I came up with it. It's called Hoodwinked," Seishirou answered giving the barren room a look of disgust.

Kurogane smirked, "Let me guess Fuuma named it."

"Yes, after a conversation he had with Syaoran. There's nothing here. The cord nullifies his magic so we should be able to move him without any trouble," he told Kurogane who grabbed the now limp figure and tossed him over a shoulder.

Kurogane wasn't concerned that he had suffocated while they were talking. Seishirou knew how to keep a person lingering on the verge of death for as long as he desired to keep them alive, "Let's get this over with," he told Seishirou a hint of distaste in his words.

"Torture isn't your thing. If you'd like Fuuma can help me question him," Seishirou offered.

"If I can't stomach something I won't ask some else to do it. Besides you need someone there who can keep you grounded, Fuuma is as prone to getting intoxicated by the torture as you are. I won't let you do something you'll regret later," Kurogane said as he led the way out of the building and into the deserted street.

The return trip took less time even with the additional burden and the need to avoid detection Kurogane estimated it to be only a little after one o'clock when they neared Otthon's East gate.

Syaoran and Rikuo were watching for them.

"I sent Kazahaya to replace Syaoran at the West gate he knows what you guys are going to do and understands, but, I don't want him any closer to where you'll be questioning that guy than necessary." Rikuo explained the change in guard after locking the gate behind them.

Kurogane nodded. Kazahaya had tenuous control over his empathic abilities it would not be good for him to pick up spill over while they interrogated the mage.

-XXXXXXX-

They made their way through the front of the weapon shop and to the cellar door set in the floor of the backroom. Kamui silently watched them head down the cellar's narrow steps before disappearing upstairs to where his brother slept.

Fuuma pulled the door closed behind them placing a seal on it so sounds wouldn't escape and they would be alerted if someone opened the door.

Kurogane dropped his burden onto a wooden table placed in the center of the room. The table, stone walls, and floor were all a glaring white. The room illuminated by a spell that made it appear as though the light had no source.

Fuuma entered behind them carrying ropes and leather restraints that had been dyed the same shade of white as the room.

"The hood worked well," he commented pleasantly.

"I think we'll make more of these so anyone on patrol can carry a couple. Is he still unconscious?" Seishirou asked Kurogane who was taking off his coat and hanging it in a cabinet that was nearly invisible along one wall.

"I don't think so. His heartbeat was erratic the whole way here and he stinks of fear. If he was unconscious that wouldn't be the case," he answered his voice devoid of emotion.

Fuuma took Seishirou's coat hanging it alongside Kurogane's. Fuuma's clothing consisted of a tight fitting black turtle neck and pants that melded to his body. Comparing their appearances to that of the room Kurogane was pleased with the effect.

"I can't do anything else without dislocating his shoulders," Fuuma complained as he attached a leather cuff to one of the prisoner's wrists.

"Kurogane," Seishirou stated from where he was securing the restraints to his ankles.

Moving from where he watched along the wall Kurogane loosened the cord still binding the caster. With the return of circulation to his limbs the magician began thrashing in pain, his head whipping back and forth.

The adoptive brothers forced the prisoner onto his back, Fuuma securing his cuffed arms so they were fully extended from his body, Seishirou his feet to either corner of the table. The two then moved away from the table.

Kurogane slowly removed the hood leaning over the captive so the first thing his eyes focused on was his emotionless expression.

The mage's dark eyes quickly focused on Kurogane's face then began to dart around as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. Kurogane shoved a leather gag into his mouth tightening it into place with straps around his head. Standing Kurogane nodded to the brothers moving to lean against the wall, but, remaining in the captive's line of sight.

Lightly running their fingertips along the seams of the caster's clothing they used their power to cut away the cloth tossing it beneath the table leaving him nude.

Saying nothing and not looking at the caster's face Seishirou began tracing an inverted pentagram on his chest and abdomen his skin peeling away everywhere Seishirou touched. Lifting the now separated skin from his body Seishirou casually dropped it to the floor as through it held no more significance than trash.

Muffled screams could be heard escaping around the gag. The man twisting his body in pain the few inches of movement he was allowed by the restraints.

Staring blankly straight ahead Fuuma used a flexible cane to whip the bottoms of his feet. Like Seishirou, Fuuma said nothing. The only sounds in the room those from the mage and the wet sound of the cane striking soles of his feet.

After a few minutes Seishirou raised a hand a halting Fuuma. The man was drenched in a cold sweat, blood covering his chest and dripping onto the floor.

Taking the canister of salt from Kurogane, Seishirou walked back to the table. Pouring some into his hand he ground the course granules into the open wounds he had made. The man's back arched in response to the pain. Seishirou increased the pressure of his hand until he forced the man down continuing what he had begun he coated the entire pentagram in a thick layer of salt, the blood melting the salt so it seeped deeper into the wounds.

Finished Seishirou moved back, Fuuma replacing him. Fuuma pried one of the man's clenched fists open driving a jagged metal spike through the palm of his hand and into the wood of the table. Seishirou meanwhile had moved to his feet and dug his fingers into the gashes left by the cane. The captive screamed, the sound unable to be contained by the gag, blood trickling out the corners of his mouth.

Fuuma seeing the blood ripped the gag off, pressing his fingers into the sides of the man's face until his mouth was forced open. In spite of the gag he had attempted to bite off his own tongue. Smirking Fuuma wedged a metal plate into the spaces between his teeth, the thin metal cutting his gums. Ignoring the screams that were no longer restrained Fuuma pushed the man's chin upward the pressure causing the metal to cut deeper into his gums and the bones of his jaw until his teeth met a horizontal ridge worked into the metal and it would go no deeper unless his teeth were crushed.

Raising his hands into the air to show he was no longer in contact with the prisoner, Fuuma looked at Seishirou who had watched him with the same interest he afforded a beetle trapped on its back. Seishirou flexed his fingers in the mage's flesh. As the man's eyes began to lose focus Seishirou sent his magic coursing through his body, acting like electricity it was drawn to the metal rod Fuuma had driven into his hand, the flesh around the rod blackening.

The prisoner's screams piercing their ears. Fuuma left the room only to return moments later with a bucket of water that he handed to Seishirou.

Seishirou poured the water over the wounds he had salted earlier, the water mingling with the blood and salt stimulating the nerves to greater heights of pain.

Kurogane approached the restrained figure leaning down so his mouth was close to his ear. His voice a low rumble that cut through the man's involuntary sobs, "You are not walking out of this room. If you keep me happy and answer my questions I'll give you a clean death. If you can't I'll leave you alone with the two of them and maybe they will allow you to die someday."

He let his words to sink in for a moment, "Nod your head yes if you'll answer my questions."

Desperately the man nodded.

Fuuma reached forward slipping a hook into a hole in the metal plate he had forced between the mage's teeth and with a sharp jerk he removed the plate.

A hoarse scream escaped the magician only to be cut off as he began to cough on the blood that filled his mouth and ran down his throat.

"Do something about that before he drowns," Kurogane ordered.

Giving an amused shrug Fuuma lay a hand across the prisoner's mouth a flash of heat cauterizing the wounds.

Reflexively the man swallowed the last of the blood in his mouth the fluid scalding his throat after absorbing a portion of the heat from Fuuma's magic.

"Why are you using the Dousing Rod spell?" Kurogane asked his voice emotionless.

"To find out whose power is greater than my own," he answered quickly his eyes focused on Seishirou and Fuuma.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he wept as Seishirou stepped closer to the table.

"Give me your best guess," Kurogane commanded.

"Fei Wang Reed wants Tokyo," he offered frantically.

Kurogane's eyes shifted to Fuuma who gave a small nod indicating he sensed no deception, "What's the United Provinces interest in Tokyo?"

"I don't know," he pleaded.

"What were your orders?"

"I am to learn everything I can about the people in Otthon," he managed to gasp out as Seishirou reached forward.

"Is it only Otthon you were observing?"

"We were assigned to observe only Otthon," he said trying to avoid Seishirou's touch.

Kurogane stopped Seishirou with a look and smirking he returned to Fuuma's side.

"Tell me about the people with you." Kurogane continued his questioning.

"There were only two of us assigned to Otthon," the prisoner's pain filled voice calmer now that Seishirou had moved away.

"Where is your partner?"

"Gone, he left days ago to report that Ashura's toy is in Otthon," the prisoner told him with a sort of hopeless pleasure at the idea that even though he was going to die they were going to suffer, "Once Fei Wang learns he's here nothing will keep him from sending someone to take him. You should start praying now that it isn't Ashura"

The three men tensed at his words.

"Once he learns who is here?" Kurogane growled though he knew the answer.

"The one everyone is calling the cat," he answered cringing from the anger boiling in Kurogane's eyes.

Fuuma and Seishirou exchanged looks, Fuuma reaching forward to touch Kurogane's arm bringing him back into focus.

"You found out that guy is here, but, that wasn't why you were sent to Tokyo, was it?" Kurogane's words clipped as he resisted the urge to demand to know more about Ashura.

Giving a pain riddled chuckle, "No, you aren't a dumb as you look."

Kurogane stepped away from the table and Fuuma replaced him bringing the cane he had retrieved down across the man's chest the impact slashing into his already abused flesh the muscle tearing.

When his screams had died down, Kurogane asked his next question making no comment about what just occurred, "Are others here besides the two of you?"

Unable to speak yet for the pain the he weakly nodded the room echoing with the sound of his blood running off the table and hitting the stone floor.

"How many?"

"A-a dozen, maybe. I only saw the others when we were given our assignment. I don't know what they look like we were masked and we are not to contact each other," his voice fading as unconsciousness's threatened.

At a nod from Kurogane Seishirou sent a surge of power through the prisoner acting much like a shot of adrenaline in the caster's body and temporarily halting further blood loss.

Kurogane watched silently as the man's body arched upward and screams filled the room; his overly sensitized nerves flaring from the pain caused by the involuntary movement and the rush of adrenaline.

"What orders were you given?"

Sobbing with the realization that he would truly be denied death unless he answered the questions, he closed his eyes before answering, "We are to observe everything and specifically record any information pertaining to Yuuko. There is no set way to send the information back. We paid traders to deliver our reports to our superior in Beijing."

"Where are the others assigned?" Kurogane asked knowing they were nearing the limits of useful information he would be able to give them.

"I don't know. We received our individual assignments separately."

"How long have you been here?"

"I came to Tokyo a few months ago, but, I know others came earlier."

"Why were you directed to obtain information about Yuuko?"

"She is the cornerstone of Tokyo," his stated.

"Why did you use the Dousing Rod spell? You had to know you would be detected?"

Not having opened his eyes he now opened them to give Kurogane a clear eyed look, "Our superiors are demanding more detailed information and even this is preferable to what would happen if we fail."

"If you have been sending reports through the traders why did your partner personally return to tell them about that guy?" Kurogane asked neutrally.

"Because we were told to use the spell we knew we could be captured. I have no family or anyone who I care about that can be punished in my stead for failing my duty. He has kids. I sent him with the information about Ashura's toy so maybe they will be spared," he explained with no sense of regret.

"Tell me about Ashura and that guy."

"I only know about his toy because I was one of the searchers when he disappeared five years ago. Ashura is Fei Wang's second. I never met him, but, the stories about him are stuff to steal any man's courage," his voice calm now as he knew his death was at hand.

Kurogane looked at Fuuma and received a nod. There was no more information to be gained.

With a feather light touch Seishirou withdrew his power and blood began to run freely from his wounds.

Drawing his sword Kurogane asked a final question, "What's your name?"

"Deshi," he answered holding Kurogane's gaze.

Kurogane gave a nod and in fluid motion severed his head.

Paying no heed to the blood that sprayed his clothing and face Kurogane picked up Deshi's head from where it had fallen placing it next to his body closing the sightless eyes.

Seishirou held a hand above the table and the body began to crumble as it transformed into soft pink petals, the petals fading into nothingness as quickly as the formed. Soon there was nothing left except for the blood and the faint aroma of cherry blossoms intermingling with that of the blood.

Kurogane his voice somber, "We'll clean this up then I'll report to Yuuko. The two of you can then go and assure Kamui and Subaru that you've retained your senses."

Fuuma gave a disappointed shake of his head, "A lot of work for not a lot of information."

"We know Fei Wang has his sights on Tokyo and he sees Yuuko as a threat," Seishirou disagreed as he removed the restraints from the table. Clapping his hands together the room flickered, the illusion he had created replaced with reality. The cinder block walls gray and lined with storage cabinets of unfinished wood and the floor made of plain stone; only the table maintained the same appearance. The room lite by a pair of uncovered bulbs bolted to the rafters.

Kurogane poured a bucket of hot soapy water over the table taking a stiff bristled brush and scrubbing the surface. Fuuma using a broom of equally stiff bristles preformed a similar action using the broom to push the fouled water into a drain set in the floor.

After wiping the cane Fuuma had used clean and returning it to its place, Seishirou took out several rags and leather soap to begin cleaning the restraints.

"What are you going to do about what he said about Fai," Seishirou asked Kurogane.

Kurogane paused in his cleaning to look up at Seishirou, "I'm going to talk to Yuuko she knows more about that guy than she's saying. I don't want to say anything to him yet. He's the kind to run away thinking he can keep other people from getting hurt."

"You've heard the stories the refugees tell about Fei Wang and Ashura," Fuuma stated, "If Fai is being hunted by Ashura that boy is in a lot of trouble. From what I've heard Ashura seems the type to just come and take what he wants, but, if it is Fei Wang he won't be so straight forward. Not saying something to him could put him in more danger."

Pouring a fresh bucket of water over the table Kurogane continued to clean, "I know, but, I want to know more. I'll be damned if I'll let that moron deal with this alone. Fei Wang was coming whether he was here or not. I just have to figure out a way to convince him and keep him from doing something stupid."

"Good luck with that," Fuuma told him.

-XXXXXXX-

Yuuko was waiting for Kurogane in the doorway of her shop. The winter night was nearing its close and the air had a brittle feel.

Drawing a deep breath through her pipe Yuuko tightened the belt of her coat stepping into the dark with Kurogane.

"I don't think you want to go inside yet," she told Kurogane slipping her arm through his, "Let's walk while we talk."

Kurogane said nothing allowing her to choose their direction. She led him to the large open space between the school and the apothecary. Part of the area was set aside as parking for Otthon's two vehicles the rest was a green area. It was dotted with snow forts and snowmen built by the kids during their breaks; Yuuko her arm linked with Kurogane's wandered aimlessly around the obstacles.

He had his coat closed and it hide most of the blood, but, he knew she had seen the stains on his pants and boots. Even if she had not noticed the stains he could smell the blood and he appreciated that she had unhesitantly reached out to touch him despite it. Unlike Seishirou and Fuuma who could find the sight and smell enjoyable or himself who had grown inured to it she was pained by it. Regardless of the grief it caused her she would ask him for all the details of what had been done that night and he'd give them to her. Her wish to know the details was similar to his rule of never asking someone to do what he would not; she would not allow one of her children to carry the burden of their sin alone.

"It smells like snow," she commented in an offhand manner.

Her words the catalyst Kurogane began speaking. He spoke without inflection, he didn't soften the events with his words nor did he overstress the violence. When he finished speaking the black of the night was fading into gray and the cold had settled in his bones.

"I'll wait to ask you your thoughts about Fei Wang until the meeting in a few hours. For now I want you to tell me everything you know about that fool."

"I don't know as much as you think," she told him regretfully.

"It's more than I know now," he growled in frustration.

"Kurogane I can't answer the questions you want." Before he could speak she continued, "Fai will need to tell you himself."

"You're not going to help," he stated, "That's not like you. I've watched you meddle in everything for years. My father told me stories about the schemes you pulled off when I a kid. Why are you keeping your distance in this guy's case?"

"There are times when what we wish for and what we fear are separated by nothing more substantial than the line of a blade. When that occurs I am unable to interfere. I can only pray," she answered her voice filled with the pain of seeing those she loved suffer and being forced to watch them struggle alone.

"I don't give a shit about that. If he is left alone he's going to be split by that blade," he snarled in disgust.

"I can't help you or him in this," she answered inflexibly.

"I said I'd protect him, I won't lose." He told her his hands shaking with the anger he was trying to repress. With a look of loathing he left her standing in the snow.

"I am counting on that," she whispered as she watched him walk away his posture proud and determined.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai muffled a small yawn with his hand. He was seated at the kitchen table an open book in front of him and a cup of sake next to it. Rubbing his eyes he looked at the ceiling and the single skylight. The sky was beginning to show the first touches of color. The living areas of the dojo had no windows instead the kitchen, office, and bedroom each had a single skylight to offer a glimpse of the outdoors.

Though Kurogane had told him not to cook anything the counter was covered with cinnamon rolls waiting to be baked. As soon as Kurogane had left he rummaged through the cupboards making a list of ingredients and headed to Gurin Apothecary. Kakei on hearing Fai's plans had been more than happy to help him collect what he needed though they closed at sunset. Kakei's one requirement was that Fai drink the healing elixir he had hoped to avoid before leaving as well as a second potion.

The second drink had been clear and scentless; Kakei explained that it would replace the nutrients he had lost while sick. He hadn't been prepared for the taste or the effects of the drink. When he first tasted the syrupy liquid he had detected no flavor however, as soon as he swallowed the last traces he mouth was filled the taste of rancid eggs. His tongue and throat tingling and burning and his began eyes streaming as the smell of rotten eggs that had been non-existent before filled his nose and stung his eyes. Feeling nauseous he had doubled over.

Kakei had observed the whole thing from behind his counter and happily informed Fai that no matter how much he wished he would be unable to vomit as all his potions included an antiemetic.

It had taken over an hour and an entire bottle of sake before Fai was able to rid himself of the taste and smell. During which time he swore he would eat regularly as long as doing so ensured he never had to take another of Kakei's potions.

Glancing at the clock and seeing the time nearing six he decided he could start the first batch of rolls baking. After setting the temperature on the oven he went to check the silk he had left to dry in the bathroom. Taking down the cloth he re-examined the damage. While much of it couldn't be repaired he felt he could fix some with the proper materials. Folding it once more he returned it to the box he had cleaned and polished. Tomorrow he would start looking for the things he would need to repair and display it properly.

Placing the box in the closet he let his fingers linger on the glossy surface wondering about the woman who had created such a treasure. With a sigh he pulled Kurogane's futon from the closet laying it out with his blankets. Taking his own he arranged the two so their feet would be pointed at each other while they slept. He had no intention of sleeping, but, he knew if he didn't make a show of doing so Kuro-woofy would throw a tantrum.

Looking at the clock he saw only fifteen minutes had passed. Kurogane still had not returned and the restlessness he had been fighting since the warrior left threatened to rise to the surface. Busying himself with the cooking he placed the first batch into the oven. He then began rummaging through the cupboards wondering if there would be enough tea cups for everyone. He came up with eight cups when he added his three the number increased to eleven. Not nearly enough. He would see if he could borrow the remaining cups from the school in a few hours. Surprisingly Kurogane had a more than adequate supply of tea. When Fai had first started eating his meals with him the only foodstuffs Kurogane had in his cupboards were some spices, tea, and numerous bottles of sake. Fai had gradually added a variety of dry goods, additional spices, tea, and slipped several bottles of wine among the sake.

He was considering rearranging the kitchen when Kurogane walked in. Seeing the dark expression on his face Fai felt his chest clench in concern, "Kuro-sama are you alright?"

"Yeah, I need to get cleaned up," he answered automatically.

Stunned Fai watched him go directly into the bathroom removing neither his coat nor his shoes.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai removed the second and final batch of rolls to finish baking since Kurogane had disappeared into the bathroom, his eyes drawn to the closed door like a needle seeking north he had been unable to focus on anything else. He caught himself repeatedly walking toward the room words whose shape he didn't know hovering on his lips.

Leaving the rolls to cool he found himself standing outside the door listening to the silence that emanated from the wood.

"Don't just hover. If you want something say it," Kurogane's voice causing him to jump startled that he had been discovered.

Giving the closed door and embarrassed smile he said the first thing that came to mind, "Do you want me to bring you your nemaki?"

The silence stretched and Fai wondered if constantly being called an idiot was beginning to affect his thinking.

"Thanks," was Kurogane's muffled reply.

By the time Fai returned with clothes for Kurogane anxiety was causing his heart to race and palms to sweat. His reluctance to open the door apparent in the faint tremble of his hand as he reached for the door handle, memories of attending Ashura while he bathed threatening to overwhelm his senses.

Taking a deep breath he relaxed his stance and managed a small smile, he would not be a slave to his past, "Kuro-nmi, you shouldn't wear your shoes in the house you'll track dirt everywhere," he scolded as he walked into the room.

Kurogane was reclining in the tub his eyes closed, the steam raising from the water making the room humid, "Why did you cook?"

Setting the nemaki on the counter Fai shrugged, "I like cooking."

Opening one eye Kurogane watched the mage reach for the clothes he had left piled on the floor, "Don't."

Flinching Fai tried to cover the reflex by facing Kurogane with one hand on his hip and pointing a scolding finger at him, "Kuro-npi if you leave them they will stain."

"Just leave them, I'll take care of them so don't touch them. Ok?" Kurogane's voice exhausted.

Fai's smile faded and he dropped his hand, "Ok, Kuro-tan. Don't be much longer or you won't get any sleep before the meeting."

Closing both his eyes Kurogane rested the back of his head on the edge of the tub, "You too."

Fai shook his head reaching down to pick up Kurogane's boots before leaving, "You first," he said over his shoulder as he closed the door.

-XXXXXXX-

When Kurogane came out Fai could hear the washer filling over the slow sound of the tub draining, "I could have done that for you," he commented as he placed Kurogane's boots he had finished cleaning next to the door.

"I didn't want you to," Kurogane answered as he poured himself a cup and sake, filling a second he handed it to Fai.

"We caught the guy," he told him needlessly.

Fai nodded waiting for Kurogane to continue.

"He said he was one of maybe a dozen spies sent here by Fei Wang Reed," Kurogane watched Fai's face closely seeing the tension rise in his body, "The guy's been here a few months collecting information on Otthon and Yuuko."

A frown creased Fai's face, "Why?"

"He claimed not to know, but, it seems other spies were sent to target the rest of the Wards and they weren't in contact with each other."

Fai began to pace, "Why is Reed interested in Tokyo and Yuuko?"

Kurogane seated himself delaying answering as he collected his thoughts. He didn't like this careful maneuvering with words. He would rather go and kill both Fei Wang and Ashura and have done with it, but, it wasn't possible at the moment so he was forced to dance on the line of the blade with the fool and hope he could pull him to safety. Clenching his fist he swore to himself he would kill Fei Wang for threatening what he chose to protect and Ashura for what he had done, "He wouldn't be the first who has wanted to take control of Tokyo. It's the nexus of trade for the world and Yuuko holds it all together. He's not as stupid as others who have tried and not realized that."

Fai halted to stare at him, "Do you think that is it? He wants to control Tokyo?"

Running a hand through his hair Kurogane scowled at the ceiling, "Fei Wang has sat in his compound for more years than I can imagine manipulating the United Provinces for his amusement. I don't know what he wants, but, I know he plans to come after Yuuko. Deshi said they were instructed obtain any information they could about her."

"Deshi?"

"Was the spy," Kurogane answered, "He told us something else."

"What else?" Fai asked cautiously.

"He recognized you and sent word back to Fei Wang and Ashura that you are here."

Fai opened his mouth then closed it.

"Oh," he said startled taking a step forward only to stumble catching himself with a white knuckled grip on the edge of the table. "I need to go for a walk," he told Kurogane his voice dazed and face pale.

Kurogane reached out to grip Fai's arm, "No. Stay."

Fai's focus narrowed to the hand on his arm, "I need"

Kurogane cut him off, "No. Fei Wang was coming before knowing you were here. He will come even if you disappear."

"I don't want anyone else to be hurt," Fai explained raising his eyes to meet Kurogane's.

Standing Kurogane tightened his grip on Fai's arm causing him to wince in pain, "People get hut they die. I won't tell you otherwise, but, you are not alone. Stay, fight alongside us, lend us your strength."

"I am weak and a coward," Fai answered his voice full of self-loathing.

"If you were either of those things you would be dead by now, you wouldn't have taken the risk of caring for those kids," Kurogane growled not relaxing his vice like grip, "While my father was fighting to protect our lands I was to protect my mother. I failed and my father, everyone died because I was not strong enough. I have striven every day since to become stronger to protect those I care for. I will not allow you to face this alone; if you run know I will follow you more relentlessly than that son of bitch."

Giving a short laugh Fai tried to twist his arm free, "You can't. If you leave to chase after me you will weaken Otthon's defenses. They need you here"

"That's right," Kurogane told him dispassionately, "I want you to remember that fact every moment you are running. That because you chose to face everything on your own the people you wanted to spare are being left exposed to greater danger. Because I give you my word I will follow you regardless."

Bewildered Fai stared into eyes the color of cerise trying to comprehend his unyielding determination, "Why go so far for me?"

"Because that is my choice," he answered seeing his stern reflection in the large eyes of the man before him and beyond his reflection he saw the ghost of a child tentatively and fearfully wondering if he could trust.

"You can only say that because you don't understand what I am, what I've done," Fai's voice thick with grief.

Kurogane released his arm to grasp his chin forcing Fai to keep looking at him, "I don't care."

Giving a small gasp Fai stepped back turning his face from Kurogane, "You would hold me prisoner with your threat?"

"Yes," he answered without pause.

"I have no choice then," he said as he sank onto a chair.

"Give me your word you won't run," Kurogane demanded.

"Why do you need my promise when you are holding the threat of abandoning everything you care about over me to force my compliance," anger coloring Fai's words.

"I trust you to keep your word," he answered complacently.

"I promise until you tell me to leave I will stay," Fai told the warrior his words proving his belief that Kurogane would regret not letting him leave.

Sighing Kurogane sat down reaching for the bottle of sake, "That's a start."

Fai's hand flashed out snatching the bottle out of his reach, "Its breakfast time."

Kurogane's brows creased as his tired mind tried to process the change in conversation, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Taking the bottle Fai put it away and set a kettle of water to boil, "It means it is officially too early to start drinking, Kuro-tan."

"Damn it," Kurogane snapped stomping over to the cupboard with the intention of getting his drink.

Fai rapped the back of Kurogane's hand with the back of a spoon, "No, come help me frost the rolls."

Kurogane swung his fist to hit the mage only to be blocked by the spoon.

"Kuro-chuu," Fai told him sweetly, "you'll be setting a bad example if you are drinking when people get here."

"Insane," he cursed under his breath.

Fai handed him a bowl of thick coma inducing frosting, "Here start on that pan."

Kurogane yanked the spoon out of Fai's hand using the back to begin spreading the frosting, "How can you eat something this sweet?"

Fai grinned at him swiping a large dollop of frosting from the bowl he was holding with his finger and popping it into his mouth, "You'll like it," he said confidently.

They worked side by side in silent familiarity each alone in their thoughts.

"Kuro-sama," Fai said quietly, "Ashura, he won't give up. I can't fight him the brand… if I use my power or he gets close to me the link will be opened again. If that happens no matter where I go he would be able to find me, he can keep me from using my magic, he would know my every emotion, and what happened the other night he can force me to relive things he's done and nothing will make it stop until he lets it."

"I won't let him have you," Kurogane's voice low and final.

Fai didn't say anything in response and Kurogane watched him from the corner of his eye. He was standing with his hands braced against the counter, his head bowed and body still, drops of water dotting the space between his hands.

Kurogane reached out giving Fai's ponytail a tug, "Hey, if you want me to eat any of these don't frost them all."

Chuckling Fai pulled his hair free quickly brushing at his eyes, "Kuro-chan you are like a stubborn child."

"Only a child would want something this sweet and you sure as hell don't need any extra sugar," he grumbled.

Bobbing on his toes Fai flicked a spoonful of frosting at Kurogane's face earning look of stunned disbelief from the warrior, "Stop being an old man."

Kurogane lunged at Fai fulling intending to throttle him only to have the mage escape by leaping over the half wall that divided the kitchen.

Waving his hands is surrender Fai backed further away, "Kuro-pan could you ask Sorata if we can borrow some tea cups for the meeting? Otherwise there won't be enough."

Kurogane thrust his spoon into the bowl and wiped his face clean, "Come here and repeat that."

Fai laughed, "Ne, I think I'll stay over here for the moment."

Giving him a murderous look Kurogane yanked his boots on before storming out the door.

-XXXXXXX-

The meeting proved to be more of a formality everyone already aware of their responsibilities. Subaru looking none the worse for the wear had helped Fai prepare the tea while Sakura and Sakurako served everyone.

Kurogane after the first ten minutes of listening to Amaterasu and Tomoyo commenting loudly what a nice change it was to come to a meeting at the dojo and be feed had bellowed that he was not running a café and if they wanted food they could have fed themselves.

Syaoran and Shaoran on hearing about Fei Wang had stated they would utilize their contacts in the United Provinces to see if they could glean any additional information. Fai was surprised to learn the twins had been born in the Provinces and were brought to Otthon by Touya and the Flowers father when he found them orphaned while he on a research trip. They admitted they had been too young to remember anything of their life before coming to Otthon, but, because they traveled frequently with Fujitaka while growing up they were fluent in the language and maintained contact with a handful of people who also dealt in antiquities there.

Kurogane informed Fai before people arrived that it was up to him to decide how much to tell them about his connection to Fei Wang and Ashura, but, he needed to say something.

With a dry mouth and Kurogane a few steps away he advised them that he was the adopted son of Ashura, Fei Wang's second in command that he had run away five years ago. When he began to falter Kurogane had come to stand close enough that had Fai drawn a deep breath his arm would have touched the warrior's. Fai expected questions and perhaps suspicion when he explained that both men would soon know he was living in Otthon and would come after him. What he received were nods of understanding without pity and the conversation had turned to how to protect Otthon and to Fai's continued surprise those living in the unregulated areas.

Sakurako had quietly come to stand on his other side taking his hand into her soft dainty one she stood on tiptoe to give him a light kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you're here," she whispered before slipping away to act as a buffer between her brother and Shaoran.

Kurogane who had observed the exchange merely smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ummm, ok yeah. Yes, well there reason for the lack of additional warning before you came across the interrogation is simple. I already included a warning regarding violence at the beginning of each chapter and let's be realistic how many people pick up a book and there are little warnings before potentially disturbing scenes.

Em Sinclair's character sketch of Kurogane in a military vest was the source of his hunting outfit. When she posts more pictures or the character sketches she has been doing I'll let everyone know. No, pressure Sinclair ;)

Anyway there was some research needed regarding military vests and their makeup. I would say I researched the torture, but, that all came from my own little mind including the hood and the use of salt. Granted I have read numerous books where torture was employed, but, I don't hold anyone else accountable for this other than myself.

Ah, I do remember one thing I wanted to say the name of the hood Seishirou used "Hoodwinked" sounds so cute and fluffy doesn't it? Here is the reason for the name selection:

_Hoodwinked_'s source has not been lost to time. _Wink_ originally meant simply `to close one's eyes.' To be _hoodwinked_ was to have one's eyes 'closed' or `covered' by one's hood (hoods were often worn when this term originated, in the 16th century). Thieves would _hoodwink_ their victims in order to rob them. The term was also used to describe the practice of hooding hawks and falcons when they were carried.

-source Take Our Word For It Archives (Google is my friend and nemesis)

That's all for now please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**A painting by TsukinoChou on deviantart inspired this story **

**(remove spaces) http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**Em Sinclair has done a breath taking picture for the final scene in chapter 3 and if you do not see it you will be missing out on something that displays more talent than I could ever hope to achieve: http : / animexx-en . onlinewelten . com /fanart/zeichner/ 521018/1771576/**

**I strongly recommend you check out both of their galleries and rate and review. They like feedback as much as we do when we post our stories.**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**Betrayal Is A Weapon Used By Choice And Fate**

**Betrayal is used by choice to circumvent fate. It is used by fate to strip choice from an individual. A person can choose to betray a friend, but, they can also be forced through fate's hand to do so. In the end for the one who has betrayed their friend the stain on their soul is the same. Life is not fair in this manner. **

-XXXXXXX-

Fai flung his arms wide turning a circle as he and Kurogane walked the well traversed paths worn in the snow from the multitude of people who moved through the unregulated areas alternating between patches of bare earth and ice polished to a glistening perfection that jewelers could only dream of.

"It's nice to get out of the stuffy dojo," Fai told Kurogane happily shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Says the guy who was traipsing all over Otthon the last few days even though he was supposed to be resting," Kurogane grumbled.

Giving an unconcerned laugh Fai cocked his head to the side, "Kuro-tan do you know where we are going?"

"Aisling. You've done work for Dietrich haven't you been there?" he asked frowning.

"Nope," Fai answered, "I always met with Marius in his home. I've only met Simon a couple of times when I was there."

"Do you know what Aisling is?" Kurogane asked slowing his pace as he considered the prospect of taking the idiot jumping around him like a child on a sugar high into the most exclusive house of pleasure in Tokyo. He started to chuckle, Csongor was either going to love him or kill him.

Fai rolled his eyes, "There isn't a person who has been in Tokyo for more than a day who hasn't heard of Aisling House."

"Then why are you asking?" Kurogane grouched.

"I was curious if you had been there?"

"Obviously," he told Fai annoyed, "I've taken a couple training contracts for Dietrich and I usually meet Simon there."

With a cheshire grin Fai looked at Kurogane over his shoulder, "I meant have you been there as a guest?"

"Why the hell do you care?" he snapped.

Grinning broadly with exaggerated innocence Fai touched the tip of a finger to his lips feigning thought, "Well, Kuro-rin is sooo mysterious."

"Kurogane has declined all invitations to be a guest at our establishment," a smooth masculine voice broke into their conversation.

"Csongor," Kurogane stated giving a nod of greeting to a reserved looking man dressed in a long coat that brushed his ankles and holding a walking cane.

Csongor returned his nod before addressing Fai, "Please call me James. I am afraid my birth name proves awkward for most to pronounce so everyone knows me as James. I am master of the house at Aisling. You are Fai."

Fai laughed, "It seems gossip pervades even such august establishments as Aisling."

Csongor shrugged, "Gossip is a necessity in business and entertainment two things we specialize in. Simon mentioned you may be by, Kurogane."

"Are you heading back or going?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm returning," he replied falling into step alongside them. Fai noted the small list in his walk and realized the cane was not just for show. His dark brown hair the color of melted chocolate had been loosely bound in a braid reaching to his waist and swayed with each step.

Fai spotting a vender whose cart was displaying carved wooden curios for sale paused to exam his goods. Seeing Kurogane waiting a few feet away with his arms crossed Fai made a shooing gesture, "Kuro-chan, you and James go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Kuro-chan?" Csongor questioned a note of surprise in his voice.

Kurogane glared at him, "Don't," he said before stomping over to Fai.

Csongor watched the two men the smaller blonde enthusiastically pointing at various items and the larger coal haired grunting and shaking his head. Csongor was speechless he had met Kurogane three years ago when Marius had contracted Kurogane to train him in a new form of fighting after he recovered from the injuries he had sustained before being hired by Marius.

Kurogane had been barely eighteen and serious beyond his years. Kurogane's reputation had been well established. Csongor, however, had been angered at first that a boy four years younger than him would be his teacher regardless of his reputation. If not for Marius informing him that refusal and anything less than his full effort would be unacceptable he would have rejected Kurogane's help.

Several months later he had realized while Kurogane may hold him, Csongor would hold no place greater than that of a friend in the warrior's heart. With quiet dignity he had withdrawn from his place as Kurogane's lover. Over the following few years they remained friends and he hoped to see Kurogane find someone who could reach that place within him that Csongor had not.

Watching Kurogane with a man who resembled a Tünde from the stories his grandfather would tell, Csongor wondered that neither of them could see what he did.

Smiling to himself he shook his head as the two rejoined him. Fai carrying a couple of lengths of carved wood describing to Kurogane his intention to use them to frame some cloth.

-XXXXXXX-

Aisling House was surrounded by a tall stone wall. Each stone placed so they fit seamlessly together the unadorned stonework doing more to demonstrate the skill of the masons than ornate works could have. Everything about Aisling House was subtle elegance, from the gardens surrounding the building to the mantels of the fireplace and the artwork on the walls. Aisling had several large common rooms and a library for those wishing to socialize and numerous private rooms available for business and relaxation. The men and women of Aisling House like their surroundings exuded elegance able to converse intelligently with their patrons in addition to fulfilling their physical needs.

Kurogane noticed that Fai was not immune to the sophistication of Aisling as on entering he discontinued his bouncing settling instead into pace bearing a closer relation to dance than a walk. He fought the urge to yell at him to walk normally sensing that much like his smile his movements were a camouflage. Seeing the speculative looks that followed Fai his scowl deepened and those few who had not guessed who Fai was lacked the intrepidity to approach.

Fai glimpsing Kurogane's expression from the corner of his eye grinned, "Kuro-tan, didn't your mother tell you if make faces your expression will freeze that way? Though in your case it may have already happened."

"I've seen similar looks on assholes sizing up opponents," he grumbled turning his scowl on the mage.

Fai gave an unconcerned shrug, "I am used to being stared at, besides no one here would be crass enough to approach someone who isn't an employee. I would have worn a hood, but, it would've drawn more attention and it seems rather pointless now to try and hide my identity."

Kurogane continued to scowl, but, didn't say anything else Csongor having left them briefly to inform Simon of their arrival.

Fai on seeing Simon seated at a desk that was the twin of Marius's and sharply dressed gave an amused laugh, Simon's normal look of studied frivolity absent.

Knowing the reason for Fai's laughter Simon grinned, "Should I be offended?"

"If you let this idiot laughing get to you, you are going to go mad," Kurogane said as he seated himself.

"Simon, I have work to attend to," James informed him as he excused himself from the room.

"What does Dietrich want?" Kurogane asked.

Simon handed Kurogane a couple of sheets of paper containing the details of the contract, "He wants you to teach a few of our newer employees basic self-defense. I still have a hard time believing there are so many people out there with no idea how to protect themselves," he said shaking his head.

"Are any of them working now?" Kurogane asked as he read over the documents.

"No, there will be three students. A brother sister pair who won't be ready to debut for at least a year, Marius wants to place them here so they will need additional training. The last is a woman in her thirties. She is training currently under James to become mistress of a new house we'll be opening," Simon informed him.

"I don't see any problems. I can begin training in two weeks. They'll need to be at the dojo from eleven until two Tuesdays and Wednesdays for six weeks," He advised Simon handing back the one the copies of the contract and placing the other in a coat pocket.

Their business concluded Simon turned his attention to Fai who had been leaning over the back of Kurogane's chair to read over his shoulder.

"I don't have a written contract for you Fai," Simon apologized, "Marius said he would double his last payment if you can procure this item."

Crossing his arms on the back of the chair Fai cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "He was rather vague in his initial request. What is he looking for?"

"It is a brass locket in the shape of a book it is six centimeters by nine. On the cover of the book a protective glyph has been worked into the pattern of the engravings and on the back there is a second glyph to prevent loss or theft," Simon told him describing the object from memory.

"Hmmm, what about the chain?" Fai asked his ever present curiosity stirring.

Simon gave a shrug, "The last information we received it was attached to a silver chain, but, who knows if that is still the case. The chain is not the important part only the locket is necessary."

"What type of protective glyph is it and how powerful?" he probed further.

"It is stronger than what you would find the average street vendor carrying, but, not so powerful as to draw attention. It is a general protective glyph," Simon paused briefly taking in Fai's intrigued expression and Kurogane's frown, "If you can procure the locket before April in addition to the fee you would receive an 80,000¥ bonus.

"Hyuu," Fai said his eyes widening, "that is a substantial amount. General protective glyphs are rarer than specialized ones, however, that may be a benefit in locating it since the likely hood of there being a large number of items like you have described is unlikely. I take it this was something Marius was going to purchase previously, what happened?"

Simon nodded, "Yes, the maker was a drunkard who drowned in his own vomit one night. By the time Marius learned of his death his shop had been picked over by thieves posing as creditors. We tracked down the culprits, but, none had the locket or could say what happened to it."

Resting his chin on his fisted hand Fai raised an eyebrow, "Simon, every item Marius has asked me to locate can be categorized as a protective charm and they are all disguised within innocuous things. Individually they aren't particularly powerful as a whole they provide a substantial amount of protection."

Simon looked at Fai, "Marius is a hard man, but, even a man such as he can value others. Because there are those he considers precious he desires to protect them even if doing so means he must separate himself from them."

Fai gave a decisive nod, "Tell him I'll try and find the locket before April and the child I assume he wants to give it to is born."

Simon gave Fai a small smile, "I knew you would. Since I'll be the one to deliver it I'll invite you to come along, you can meet those who are benefiting from your hard work."

"I think you just offered me a very great honor," Fai said with a small bow.

"Having the Black Dog and Cat know the faces of those you care for is not a bad thing," Simon replied.

Kurogane snorted, "Enough if we are to be ready for this damn Ward meeting you guys asked for then we have work to do."

Simon smiled broadly, "The two of you are always welcome to enjoy Aisling House's services."

Fai gave a short laugh stepping back as Kurogane rose from his chair, "No, thank you," Kurogane answered evenly.

Simon waved them out of the room chuckling to himself.

After leaving Aisling Fai happily dragged Kurogane to a half dozen shops in search of fabric and thread he claimed he needed to repair the silk. When he had started toward a seventh shop Kurogane had put his foot down and told him if he went into the store he was going to beat him senseless and then let the brats use him as target practice.

-XXXXXXX-

Evening had settled when Kurogane looked up from cleaning the weapons he had used the night before a sound that was fluttering just beyond his awareness finally drawing his attention.

Fai was seated across from him the silk carefully laid out as he mended a tear by embroidering two small birds circling in flight. The mage was humming a melody whose sound spoke of longing and whispered dreams.

Kurogane considered asking him what he was humming, but, thought better of it. The sound wasn't unpleasant and as long as he singing he wasn't spouting nonsense.

It wasn't until he was returning his weapons to their place before sleep that he realized he'd felt at ease. It was a rare feeling in his life and as he closed his eyes he wondered if this was the quiet before battle.

The quiet as with most things was transitory. Fai had fallen asleep before him; however, Kurogane was woken sometime later by small sounds of distress coming from the direction of the idiot's bed. Before he could decide what if anything to do the noises had stopped, by the unnatural stillness he knew Fai had woken from his troubled dreams. Expecting him to fall back to sleep Kurogane had drifted off only to waken again his senses not allowing him to relax. Laying in the dark he realized the cause of wakefulness was the idiot at his feet. The mage was still awake and despite not moving and remaining silent his tension was palpable. Determined to not have his rest ruined by the moron Kurogane closed his eyes. He had not slept in over twenty-four hours. He needed to rest before the Ward meeting that would take place tomorrow evening. He managed to squeeze out another hour of sleep before waking again.

"Oi, idiot," he growled sitting up abruptly, "get up."

"It's the middle of the night Kuro-chan," Fai pointed out deciding not to pretend to be asleep.

"I'm so glad you noticed," Kurogane's voice full of sarcasm, "You can't sleep. Now get up we might as well do something useful."

Propping himself up on one elbow Fai eyed him curiously the faint moonlight doing little to illuminate the room, "I thought we were off patrol until tomorrow?"

Pulling on clean shirt Kurogane took one of Fai's out of the closet and tossed it at him, "We are, but, you haven't sparred in a while so get up."

Kurogane purposefully turned his back on Fai grabbing a pair of pants from his drawer. After a moment he could hear Fai moving around as he quickly changed shirts, "Meet me in dojo," he instructed as he finished fastening his pants.

Grinning Fai entered the dojo through the office his hair still unbound from sleep, it neared the middle of his back in a soft wavy disarray, the dim moonlight leaching its golden color turning it white, the deep blue color of his eyes appeared silver, and his bare feet made no sound as he approached the silently waiting warrior.

Kurogane tossed him a plain wooden practice staff, "That song you were humming earlier you only did the first part."

"It is impossible to do both parts at one time," Fai stated a little perplexed that Kurogane was bringing it up.

Kurogane nodded, "Can you hear the melody in your head?"

"Yes," Fai answered becoming more confused.

"When I was thirteen my sensei said I was like a maddened bull. I had more power than control when I fought. He said that with many opponents who were not skilled fighters I could defeat them using strength alone, but, if I came against a trained fighter and I couldn't control my strength, speed, and the rhythm of my movements I would lose. He would make me memorize songs like that then we would spar," Kurogane explained his lips twitching as Fai's confusion deepened.

Leaning on the staff Fai tilted his head, "Kuro-chan it is unusual for you to beat around the bush like this."

Grinning as he enjoyed turning the tables on the elusive mage, "He set certain rules when we'd spar. The first was each of us chose one of the melodies that made up the song. The second rule was harder to maintain because whichever melody we chose we then had to follow. You have to time your movements to the part of the song you chose. The strength of your strikes has to match the tone of the melody. If you deviate from the melody then you lose. That is your goal to press your opponent within the confines of the melody until they lose the rhythm."

"I've never heard of anything like this," Fai told him his interest stoked.

Kurogane shrugged resting his bokken on his shoulder, "He wanted to challenge my pride by making me learn all those damn songs. Since most of them are sentimental drivel."

"So how do we start?" Fai asked straightening.

"We'll use the song you were humming. You take the first melody which means until the second melody begins I can only defend. Just don't forget the rules," Kurogane cautioned as he took a defensive stance.

Fai raised an eyebrow, "And what if I defeat you before you can attack?"

Kurogane snorted, "Not a chance."

Fai felt an excited grin spread across his face weapons practice had always been one of the more onerous chores he had to attend, but, he was looking forward to meeting Kurogane's challenge. Closing his eyes he started humming the melody searching his memory for the words. Satisfied he had it he nodded once and using his staff to brace himself Fai brought his foot around to strike at Kurogane.

Kurogane easily blocked the strike, turning his body and maneuvering himself until they settled into a pattern of circular movements. The melody Fai was moving in time with had a mournful sound the rhythm slower and softer than the second melody Kurogane would soon follow.

"Even when I attack your defense can't deviate from your melody," Kurogane reminded him as his muscles tightened to bring a sharp fast strike at Fai's right side. Fai danced out of his range his eyes laughing. Relying on his ability to twist his body like the wind through the trees he moved in and out of Kurogane's reach.

For a time the two melodies they followed ran separately Kurogane's a faster stronger sound the answer to Fai's. Circling each other and the dojo there was no sound except for their breath and the sounds of their attacks and defenses. Watching them their separate rhythms were apparent in their every step, thrust, and parry. Gradually however the two melodies began to blend with one another a few notes at first that complimented then a verse that melded before splitting apart only to come together once more. Kurogane's melody slowing some and softening, Fai's speeding up to catch his and gaining strength until what was one then two became a single new sound.

Unconsciously the contest became meaningless each answering the others attacks instinctively, their movements that of martial dance, raw, and unchoreographed it was something that would exist only within the confines of the melody.

The end of the song found them facing each other sharing similar grins.

"Ready to do it again?" Kurogane asked.

Fai started humming a fast melody a folk dance common in northern Japan.

Kurogane listened until he recognized the song, "There's only one melody with this one so on the count of three."

They spent the next few hours going from one song to the next each trying to find one whose melody would cause the other to stumble while they fought.

The night was well passed its peak when they settled in the kitchen drinking a deep red wine Fai had opened while Kurogane bathed. While he had bathed Kurogane had run a dry cloth over the dojo's floor and in a relaxed state they finished their drinks and retired. Fai finding a much more peaceful slumber after his bout with Kurogane, the physical exhaustion driving any nightmares that would have threatened his sleep away.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai stood outside the dojo, pulling his scarf tight he shoved his already cold hands deep into his pockets, wiggling his toes in his boots he wondered how long until they were numb. The winter air chilling his teeth as he breathed and causing his lungs to tighten, "Kuro-rin, this is a miserable night," he complained.

Kurogane shrugged, "You'll be glad for the cold soon enough. We're escorting Yasunari, Akimitsu, and Marius here for the meeting."

"And how exactly is that supposed to make me happy about getting frost bite?" Fai demanded putting on a knit hat Sakurako had made for him and pulling it down to cover his ears. Reaching into his pocket he fingered a second hat eyeing Kurogane.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes in response to Fai's look, "Because it'll keep people inside and that makes our job easier. How is the vest fitting?"

"Constricting," Fai told him, "Kuro-rin, if I am going to be wearing all of this then you need to set a good example and wear this," he told the warrior tossing him the second hat.

Kurogane caught it automatically scowling at the object as though it were offensive, "I don't need it," he snapped tossing it back to Fai.

Fai grabbed it out of the air closing the space between them reaching up to slip the hat over Kurogane's head, "Sakurako made it for you, but, was afraid to give to you. At least wear it until we are outside the Ward," he whispered before stepping away.

Kurogane gritted his teeth, but, left the hat in place, "We don't have time for this. Seishirou and Subaru should have left to get Giichi and Chitose. We have two hours from the time we walk out of the gates to get back here or Otthon goes into full lockdown and Fuuma and Kamui come looking."

"Who is escorting Kimitake?" Fai asked as they walked toward the closed gate where Souma was waiting with Amaterasu.

"No one, Yotsuya Ward prides itself on its martial skills. If Kimitake and those of his guards he brings with are not sufficient to protect themselves then his second gets a field promotion so to speak." Kurogane explained indifferently.

"Mmmm," Fai mused, "Yotsuya Ward patrols the largest area outside their walls and I've heard they can be hired as guards under some rather strict conditions."

Amaterasu who was waiting to turn the wheel to release the locks on the gate answered, "The conditions aren't that strict so much as they maintain their autonomy even while under contract. It is a safe guard so they don't become nothing more than mercenaries or hired thugs."

Fai nodded his understanding, "I've heard a lot of stories about Yotsuya trained guards, but, not one has said they were anything other than highly trained and honorable."

"Kimitake routinely tries to recruit the Li twins. He thinks those guys from Gemini Dragon are too uncontrolled to bother them and Amaterasu and myself have made it sufficiently clear we have no interest in leaving Otthon," Souma said from her perch overlooking the wall.

Amaterasu gave a chuckle that sounded a little evil, "No one though has made it as clear as Kurogane."

"What did you do Kuro-chan?" Fai questioned his curiosity piqued.

Kurogane shrugged nodding for Amaterasu to open the gate, "He challenged me. If I lost I would join Yotsuya. I won so he can never bring up it up again and he can't try to recruit anyone here who isn't at least sixteen."

Having unlocked the gate Amaterasu opened it just enough to allow the two men to pass through, "What Kurogane isn't mentioning is that at the time of the challenge Kimitake was thirty, at the peak of his abilities, and considered one of the best fighters in Tokyo. Kurogane, however, was just starting to gain a reputation outside of Otthon and was all of fifteen. I thought Kimitake was going to cry when he realized he not only lost to a boy, but, he wouldn't be able to get him for Yotsuya."

"Kimitake is a pain in the ass," Kurogane grumbled. "If it wasn't for Yuuko keeping Ota and Yotsuya Wards in check they'd run roughshod over the other three."

"What about Marius?" Fai asked as he and Kurogane started jogging toward Hongo Ward.

Kurogane gave a dark chuckle, "They'd have a hard time controlling him. It'd probably turn into a fight."

There was little chance for further speculation as they hurried through the night. They were to meet the three men they were escorting at Hongo's center Eastern gate. Koishikawa and Hongo Wads shared a wall and the gates between the two remained open even after sunset, the residents of the two Wards moving around freely at all times. Unlike other Wards who could restrict their residents' movements in the night, because, of Hongo's unique position they could not. The electricity and water treatment plants that provided both utilities to the Wards and most recently to the residents of Dietrich's territory were maintained by Hongo Ward and required twenty-four hour staffing. Tokyo's only hospital and several schools providing further specialized education beyond what could be found within most Ward were also run by and located in Hongo. To prevent an imbalance of power Hongo had no form of trade or private security. There were no shops except for small vendors with portable carts during the day. Hongo was dependent on goods and money paid by the other Wards for use of the clean water and electricity. The Ward earned additional income from tuition paid by students attending the schools. The Hospital was free to all and was staffed by numerous professors and their students. Because there were no shops within Hongo the residents and students frequently went into Koishikawa to obtain their necessities. In response Koishikawa had many shops that remained open late into the night to accommodate the Plant workers, scholars, and others who did not keep normal hours. Koishikawa also oversaw the all the guards from the various Wards who were assigned to protect Hongo Ward. The two Wards maintained separation, but, were heavily interdependent on each other. As a result if knowledge that Marius Dietrich was the true leader of Koishikawa became commonly known the other Wards, Ota, in particular could become openly hostile toward the man most considered an outsider and an upstart.

Fai following behind Kurogane by a few feet was smiling happily at the back of his head. Kurogane had not removed the black hat even after they left Otthon's walls behind.

A guard standing outside the Hongo's gate signaled the gate wardens when she spotted them approaching and Marius, Akimitsu, and Yasunari exited meeting them halfway.

"Just the three of you?" Kurogane questioned not hiding his pleasure that they would have fewer people to keep track of.

"It's easier to move without attracting undue notice the fewer people there are," Akimitsu pointed out.

Marius gave a sharp nod of agreement.

Fai found the physical difference between him in the other men interesting. Marius was nearly as tall as Kurogane, the two shared the same muscular build and like Kurogane he possessed a strongly masculine face. That however was where the similarities ended. Marius's hair was a dark blonde and his brown eyes appeared black in the night. Being in Marius's presence was similar to being in that of a well fed lion. He appeared content, but, you knew he was looking at you with an eye for a future meal.

Yasunari looked so much like a stereotypical scholar that Fai was tempted to ask if it was intentional. He was a shorter than Fai and thin. His black was hair messy and brushed the tops of his shoulders looking more like he had neglected to have it cut than a purposeful choice. Of the three men he was the oldest. Fai estimated him to be in his fifties and wondered if he would be able to keep up with the pace Kurogane would set. He didn't look like the type to have spent a great deal of time in physical activity.

The final man, Akimitsu, physically fell in the area between Marius and Yasunari. He was the same height as Fai and had the build of a fighter just starting to go soft, his dark hair sprinkled with gray despite being younger than Yasunari by almost seven years. Akimitsu had an open smile, but, Fai could spot the calculating look in his eyes.

"Here's how this is going to work. Yasunari if there is a fight you stick to that blonde idiot," Kurogane said with a jerk of his head toward Fai, "I know you can handle yourself in fight Dietrich so you and Akimitsu stay together. We're going to move quickly, but, if you have problems keeping pace say something if you wear yourself out trying to keep up because of misplaced pride you'll regret it if there is trouble." The last said for the benefit of Akimitsu and Yasunari.

The three men indicated their understanding; Kurogane took the lead with Fai providing rear guard. They didn't take the same route back to Otthon. Kurogane using Fai's unexpectedly in-depth knowledge of the little traveled paths through the unregulated areas to plan the return routes for both his group and Seishirou's. If things went smoothly then they would arrive within minutes of each other.

-XXXXXXX-

Yuuko was waiting to greet the Ward leaders at the entrance of her shop. Seishirou and Subaru were leaning casually to one side of the door waiting for Kurogane and Fai to return before leaving to patrol outside the walls.

Yasunari greeted Yuuko like the longtime friend she was to him. He frequently told stories to his granddaughter about his time studying at the school in Otthon and the adventures of those who had lived there. Akimitsu was more reserved though his support of Yuuko was the most complete of all the Ward leaders. He like the other Ward leaders had attended Otthon School for a period of time and his respect of Yuuko and her second, Watanuki, stemmed from what he observed in his youth.

Marius waited for the other two to complete their greetings before approaching. Taking one of Yuuko's hands he placed a light kiss on her knuckles, "If I didn't think I'd lose my soul to you I'd seduce you and make you my wife," he told her seriously before releasing her hand.

Yuuko cocked an amused eyebrow, "With one sentence you compliment and insult at the same time," she said her voice amused.

He shrugged, "It's the truth. Politically it would the perfect move to secure and expand my power. However, you are not one to be so easily used nor do I see you complying willing with such a plan."

Yuuko's voice became thoughtful, "I think if it were truly your wish you would obtain both those things on your own. You follow your own moral code in achieving your goals and everyone including yourself are tools to be used and maintained in the service those goals."

"It is as you say," Marius agreed without shame, "We are all tools, but, only a foolish man would neglect or abuse his tools. I am not a foolish man."

Turning to lead them into the main room where Giichi and Chitose were waiting Yuuko made one final comment, "Everyone is foolish at one time or another it is our determination and strength that hides our foolishness, but, only if we succeed."

"Good thing it was only Akimitsu and Yasunari here to witness that little exchange," Subaru commented after the others had disappeared inside.

"Neither of them would have had that conversation if anyone else were around," Seishirou said.

Subaru nodded his agreement.

"Did things go smoothly?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes," Subaru told him standing in preparation of leaving, "The route you and Fai planned made things go more quickly than we anticipated."

"Here comes Shaoran with Kimitake," Fai told the others with a nod of his head in the direction of the approaching figures.

Seishirou's expression took on a tinge of distaste, "Looks like everyone is here. We'll head out."

The two men passed Kimitake on either side and there was a brief moment of tension while they were near each other. Kimitake tensing and griping the hilt of his sword on seeing them and not relaxing until he stood before Kurogane and Fai.

Kimitake was a tall mature looking man with a lean muscular build. His hair more gray than black with fine lines around his cold eyes, his expression that of arrogant pride balanced by a discerning intelligence. Kimitake gave Kurogane a nod of respect allowing the taller warrior to escort him into the building with Fai following.

As Kimitake offered greetings to the other Ward leaders Kurogane and Fai took up their positions outside the door to the main room.

"Why the hostility between Seishirou, Subaru, and Kimitake?" Fai asked his voice low so not to carry beyond them.

"Not long after the four of them got here Kimitake called them rabid dogs and told Yuuko if she didn't put them down he would," Kurogane spoke normally not caring if he was overheard.

Fai raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Nothing, Yuuko had a private conversation with Kimitake when he came out he offered an apology to them, but, none of them have forgotten and it took a lot of work to keep them from going after Kimitake anyway. Now they dislike each other from a distance," he explained.

"Sounds like Kimitake knows all the tricks to making friends," Fai's voice amused.

-XXXXXXX-

"Why is Dietrich here?" Kimitake demanded accepting a cup of sake from Watanuki.

Chitose rolled her eyes, "Kimitake, I have work waiting for me when we are done here. I have no interest in being up all night so let's leave the adolescent posturing for another day."

Chitose was the leader of Ueno Ward the smallest of the existing wards after Otthon. She had pulled her hair into a server bun and she was neither plain nor pretty falling into the limbo between the two. Her clothes a reflection of her practical nature consisted of jeans and a heavy sweater. Ueno Ward specialized in exporting craft goods obtained from all over Japan. They had relations with every major city outside of Tokyo and no few of the smaller cities and towns. While Ueno wielded little trade power compared to the other wards their influence outside of Tokyo insured they could never be discounted.

"Why are we here?" Yasunari questioned before Kimitake could retaliate.

Yuuko took a quiet sip of her drink her eyes surveying the people arrayed in front of her. Most of them she had known since they were barely out of swaddling and a few she could remember when it was their great grandparents who were sitting in their places. There were times her long life weighed heavily on her.

Watanuki and Doumeki reading her thoughts moved to take their places on either side of her and she smiled at the comfort they silently offered, both men having chosen to remain by her side until this world was no more.

"The meeting was requested jointly by Akimitsu and Dietrich," she told the assembled group.

At mention of Marius Kimitake stiffened, but, held his tongue.

Giichi the plump middle aged trader turned leader of Ota glared openly at Marius. Ota was the largest of the Wards their territory encompassed the majority of Tokyo Bay and as a result they had the highest concentration of docks used by the numerous trade ships that moved in and out of Tokyo's waters every day. Ota Ward and Dietrich were in direct competition. Dietrich having taken over much of the unregulated area along Tokyo's northern coast line and offering the merchant vessels a protected alternative to docking in Ota.

"Are the rumors true then Akimitsu? Are you Dietrich's puppet?" Giichi snapped accusingly.

Marius gave Giichi and Kimitake cold disparaging looks, "I have little use for puppets and as Chitose pointed out we are taking time from our work to attend this meeting. If you wish to hurl insults there is a school yard across the street we can make use of when we are done here though I warn you now it will not end with childish name calling."

Kurogane who had been listening outside the door stepped into the room sweeping it with a glare, "The next person who utters anymore crap is going to face me. Get on with things."

Yuuko and Fai who had followed Kurogane chuckled at his declaration and the immediate impact it had on the others. Scowling heavily Giichi closed his mouth, Chitose and Akimitsu looked amused, while Yasunari who had been having a quiet aside conversation with Watanuki blinked around the room mildly confused having stopped paying attention when the bickering began. Kimitake and Marius both shrugged and nodded to one another to indicate their willingness to let things lie for the time being.

"Thank you Kurogane," Yuuko told him smiling, "As I was saying Akimitsu and Dietrich requested the meeting so I will let them explain their reasons."

Diplomatically it was Akimitsu who acted as spokesman, "As you know we, that is Koishikawa, employs a large number of practitioners whose purpose is to deal with either the removal of dark magics from objects or from those affected by them. Since midsummer we have been seeing a steady increase in magic used to induce illness. With Dietrich's cooperation we placed mages among his dock workers so they can check incoming items without alerting the traders. What we have discovered is items whose intent isn't to cause a specific type of illness, but, weaken the body's defense against sickness. On our own we have not been able to pinpoint the source of the items as they have exchanged hands numerous times before arriving here. Not being able to trace the origination of an object is fairly common; however, we are talking about large numbers of the same types of items. That coupled with the fact their final destination was Tokyo's local markets makes us believe this is an intentional attack upon Tokyo."

"You said they weaken a person's defense against illness?" Giichi questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes," Marius answered, "What are you thinking?"

"Two weeks ago we placed a ship in quarantine when they pulled into harbor with half the crew so sick they couldn't stand. This morning a second ship was reported as having docked at a pier in the unregulated area south of Ota. Luckily one of the captains of a ship next to them spotted the crew behaving oddly and he and a couple other captains had their crews prevent them from unloading or leaving. Once I was informed I sent some of our people take control of the ship and crew. I have a healer looking them over now and I'm waiting for a report. It isn't uncommon for a ship to show up in port carrying a sickness picked up somewhere else, but, if we couple it with what you just said it becomes more sinister," Giichi explained with a troubled frown.

Yasunari stood pacing in thought, "Akimitsu, how many of these constitution weakening items would you estimate have been introduced into the markets?"

"It's hard to say, but, the magic is hard detect if you aren't looking for it and has been placed on things such as cooking utensils, bedding, and other everyday household items. Things that are cheap, but, commonly used by everyone regardless of their position," Akimitsu told him his voice more troubled after hearing Giichi's statement regarding the ships.

"Tokyo's open markets are our strength, but, they are also a glaring weakness in our defenses that can be readily exploited by introducing a plague or other illnesses," Yasunari said as he continued to pace, "We have safe guards in place to prevent a catastrophe of this type. That Ota and Koishikawa both caught wind of this before it could get out of hand is proof that those protections are effective to the extent we are able to make them. I have not seen anything to indicate an increase in the number of ill to the hospital. So I can conclude if there are a larger number of people whose immune systems have been compromised they are contracting more harmless viruses and able to recover on their own in spite of the magic. However, if we assume there are a large number of affected people then the introduction of a less benign illness such as a virulent strain of the flu could cripple large sections of our population."

The ward leaders shifted uncomfortably as they contemplated Yasunari's words.

"There is more," Yuuko said, "four nights ago one of our patrollers was injured. It was an extremely minor wound from an arrow grazing his arm, however his body's reaction to the injury was not in proportion to the wound and we ascertained that the arrow had been bespelled with a spell called Dousing Rod. Fai, if you could explain the pertinent details I would appreciate it."

Covering his surprise at being called upon to speak Fai placed a hand over his heart and gave a small bow of his head, "Certainly, m'lady. The Dousing Rod is a spell employed by those wishing to test the powers of group of unknown mages. By having a magician or multiple magicians cast the spell on objects they become a litmus test, those who are weaker than the magician being affected by either losing consciousness or experiencing a mild adverse reaction. Any who are stronger would be unaffected."

"Are you sure that was purpose of the spell?" Chitose asked.

"Yes, we confirmed it when we captured the spy," Kurogane told her matter of factly.

Yasunari ceased his pacing his eyes alight with curiosity, "Could I question the spy? While you are obviously knowledgeable regarding this spell," he said with a deferential nod of his head to Fai, "The chance to question someone who has a working knowledge of it would be useful."

Kurogane fixed a steady gaze on him not saying anything.

After a moment Yasunari began to shift uncomfortably then the realization dawned and he paled slightly, "Ah, yes. Ummm, well. Aaa, never mind then," he said resuming his seat.

"What else did you learn?" Marius asked breaking the silence.

"The spy claimed to have been sent by Fei Wang Reed along with others to obtain information on each of the Wards," Kurogane continued, "He and one other man had been sent specifically spy on Otthon. His partner had already left to report to Fei Wang when we captured him, but, there could be a dozen or more spies still moving around."

Kimitake drew in a sharp breath, "Damn, I can't say I am surprised Fei Wang would turn his eye on Tokyo. He has been treating the United Provinces as his plaything for generations, but, in the last fifty years or so he has been bringing it fully under his control. With the recent reports from refugees about Xingjian Province he has completed his consolidation of power."

Watanuki and Doumeki at a look from Yuuko unrolled a large map of Tokyo on the floor in front of them, placing weights at each corner.

Kimitake leaned forward to examine the map with interest; it was detailed down to showing individual shops and homes.

Kurogane moved to kneel next to the map tracing a finger over the unregulated areas, "If Fei Wang comes at us with a direct attack we will lose."

"How can you say that?" Akimitsu protested, "We have faced aggressors in the past and successfully held them off. To the point they rarely attempted a second time and never a third."

Kurogane shook his head in disagreement, "They did not have the manpower or proximity to resources that Fei Wang would have. If he seizes control of the entrance to the bay at Miura and Tateyama then he would be able to freely move his troops and supplies in and out in addition to limiting our allies' ability to aide us. Even if he chooses to attack overland there is no one who could offer a substantial resistance to even slow him."

"Go on," Yuuko told him when he stopped speaking.

"If I were him I'd flood the unregulated areas with troops. The unregulated areas would fall in a day or two. Once he does this he will have effectively isolated all of us behind our walls. He could then keep us in check with token forces while concentrating his attack on Hongo and Koishikawa Wards. If he destroys the power and water plants our ability to resist will be weakened further. He can wait for us to starve to death and pick us off one at a time. All in all he could have control of Tokyo in little over a year start to finish." Kurogane said standing and walking back to Fai.

"No one has asked what Fei Wang wants with Tokyo," Akimitsu pointed out.

Chitose shrugged, "It doesn't matter if Fei Wang demanded all our first born and we gave in to his demands he would take our children and then mock us as he continued to do just as Kurogane has described. Fei Wang is not the type to be satisfied with merely getting the babble that caught his eye he must possess everything connected to it."

"What is your plan Yuuko?" Marius asked after studying the map for a few minutes visualizing the events Kurogane had laid out.

Idly Yuuko waved her hand over the map as though stirring water in a pool the map's aspect changing to show the whole of Japan, "There was a time when all of Japan was controlled by a central government located in Tokyo. Tokyo itself was a single entity made up of what amounted to mini cities working in concert."

"What you are talking about is hardly more than a fairytale and has no bearing on events now," Giichi snapped impatiently, "If you are backhandedly suggesting we give up our autonomy and combine as some mockery of an anachronistic government I decline."

Yuuko flicked her hand over the map in a gesture matching the impatience in Giichi's words, "I was not," the wavering picture of Japan being replaced with the current view of Tokyo though instead of the Wards being separated by large swaths of unregulated areas Tokyo was divided into seven Wards whose walls touched, "What was in the past cannot be resurrected, however, we cannot afford the luxury of continuing as we have for the past five hundred years. Tokyo existing made up of handful of various islands of relative civility, islands who are as impermanent in their make up as the clouds. Of all the Wards only Otthon has existed since the beginning and we are not able to expand beyond the small bit contained by our walls. That is part of the price I have paid to have some hope in keeping the destructive chaos from engulfing all of Tokyo and Japan."

"What we are suggesting," Watanuki said taking up the thread of the conversation from Yuuko, "is each of the Wards, excluding Otthon, expands their boundaries until there are no longer unregulated areas waiting to be exploited. Dietrich this would entail you taking an official position as a seventh Ward, building walls, and increasing your defenses to take the brunt of both a sea and land attack from Fei Wang's forces. Ota would need to be prepared for a seaward attack and the rest attacks from land."

Giichi began walking around the map his brow furrowed in thought, "This is an ambitious plan and if we are honest Tokyo has been heading toward something like this for years with every patrol we have sent outside of our walls. However, to make the modifications you show here would be nothing less than an overhaul of our entire society. While there are many living in the unregulated areas who would welcome the security of being included in a Ward there are many who would not, preferring the risk of being on their own to losing their independence. Not to mention it would take a several months to build the defenses needed to make this a reality."

"Do we have any idea of how much time we have?" Chitose asked.

Yuuko shook her head, "No, we only just learned of the spy and everything you have shared lends credence to the information the spy gave, however that is also the extent of what we know. Anyone who has contacts within the United Provinces should utilize them to obtain additional information. We are attempting to contact a few associates living there currently, but, none of them have any connection with the government or Fei Wang."

"I have sleeper placed in the United Provinces," Marius announced.

Kimitake gave him an approving look, "How highly placed is this person and what prompted the move?"

Marius shrugged, "Before deciding on Tokyo I had considered Beijing as my base of operations. The sleeper was placed in preparation for that. Though I chose Tokyo over Beijing the sleeper is still in place and waiting to be activated. As for their placement in the government as of our last communication before they went into sleeper mode they were midlevel."

"It's been fifteen years since you came here are you sure they're still reliable?" Akimitsu questioned dubiously.

"Yes, and unless any of you have stronger connections then this person is our best bet on fast reliable information," he answered.

"Until we know differently let us precede with Yuuko's plan," Chitose advised.

Giichi who had remained standing knelt to tap the entrance to Tokyo Bay, "I'll increase the patrols of my ships through this area and have Miura and Tateyama do the same. We have been increasing the number of sail and steam sloops we have operating the last five years to combat piracy. Combined I'd estimate close to seventy ships in the fleet with the potential to convert fifteen more steam sloops. We may not be able to keep them completely out of the bay, but, we can prevent them from closing it."

Doumeki who never spoke during the Ward meetings began handing each of the Ward leaders smaller versions of the map they were viewing.

"Go back to your Wards and discuss everything with your advisors if we go forward with this plan then we will need to cooperate extensively and that will require you gentleman to set aside your egos for the duration," Yuuko advised the room including Yasunari and Chitose in her look though they normally had open relations with all the other Wards.

Marius rose tucking the map inside his coat, "I'll contact the sleeper and begin gathering the information we'll need to implement this."

Kimitake gave Marius and even look, "I can lend you some instructors to work with your guards. Your fighters are talented, but, lack the training they would need to maintain the kind of defense you will need."

Marius gave a short nod, "I'll send James over to negotiate the terms."

The others began making similar arrangements as they made their goodbyes and exited the shop. The Li twins and the Flowers waiting to escort them to the gates, Souma and Amaterasu would escort Marius, Akimitsu, and Yasunari back to Hongo Ward. Kurogane and Fai taking over gate duty until they returned. Fuuma and Kamui would escort Giichi and Chitose back to their Wards while Shaoran and Sakurako replaced them on the Eastern gate.

The meeting had ended, but, their days were to become filled with talk of war, preparations, and negotiations as the unregulated areas were incorporated into the Wards. Kurogane felt more than a small amount of relief that he would not be forced to deal with the negotiations, though he anticipated an increase in hostilities with in the unregulated area in response to the plan. The battles would be more dangerous as the groups who had carved out their place in the unregulated areas had their existence threatened by the expansion of the Wards. Cynically Kurogane thought in spite of all the chaos that was about to unfold in Tokyo's social structure those in power would keep that chaos from impacting the all-powerful trade that was their lifeblood.

-XXXXXXX-

Winter days are shorter than those of the warmer seasons; however, the inclement weather of winter makes time drag on indefinitely. The days since the meeting of the Wards stretched into weeks, November and December passing soundlessly along with the New Year.

News coming out of the United Provinces quickly dried up after the New Year as their navy began ruthlessly enforcing a new edict from Beijing that closed the borders to outsiders and the refugees who sought escape from the Provinces found their way blocked. Marius had not received word from his sleeper or the person he had sent to initiate contact. The Ward leaders agreed that the move to make the United Provinces a closed country was cause for greater concern and another indicator of Fei Wang's hostile intent.

In spite of through searches the spies Deshi had spoken of remained elusive. Chitose's guards cornered one pair of spies, but, they opted to commit suicide over capture and no information was gained from searching their corpses or rooms.

Yasunari announced that in addition to increasing Hongo Ward's territory they would begin construction of a second set of power and water treatment plants so they could expand those services to all of Tokyo. However, he cautioned it would be two years before the electric would be available for the majority of people and three for water.

The building of the new walls to incorporate the unregulated areas was progressing steadily. Rather than tearing down their existing walls the Wards were working together to construct new walls creating a more layered defense. The multiple walls would slow the progress of invaders as they would be halted by each set of walls unable to move forward until they had been breached.

Though the earth was frozen with the aid of mages thawing the ground construction was able to proceed unaffected by the freezing temperatures or snow. More than any other endeavor of the Wards the construction of the walls was heavily dependent on the use of magic. The magicians employed by the Wards warming the earth to allow the foundations of the walls to be laid and using their spells to speed the shaping and placing of the large stones that would make up the barriers. At Yuuko's suggestion protective wards were being placed on the new walls as they were built and for those with the ability to see magic, Tokyo which had always shimmered with a myriad of magics began to have ribbons of solid magic threaded through it. When viewed from the hills outside of Tokyo it painted a picture of beauty, like tide pools ever changing, but, framed by steadfast stone.

The Wards made no secret of their intention to increase their territories or defenses and rumors spread like wild fire through Tokyo's markets. However, as Kurogane predicted the day-to-day trade was virtually unaffected by the changes being implemented. Traders who could provide the Wards with the materials they needed for their projects enjoying a substantial increase in their profits.

Because of the need to complete the new walls quickly work outside the Wards did not cease with the setting of the sun and the Ward Guards' duty was increased to include protecting the workers and the newly built fortifications. Marius initiated the most effective means of assimilating the unregulated area around his territory. He made contact with those he deemed capable who were leading groups in the areas he would hold and offered them support with troops and funds to act as mayors of sections of the new territory. He gave them a measure of freedom to rule themselves as long as they acted within the limitations he set. Most of those he made his proposition to accepted after a short negotiation, seeing the benefits to becoming part of a larger entity. For Marius's part he gained willing overseers of his additional lands who were already known to the residents and familiar with the area. The Stray Pack leaders, now mayors also become ardent supporters of the incorporation and helped stem the violence created those opposed to the changes. The other Ward leaders on seeing Marius's success quickly implemented similar changes to how they governed.

The clashes that occurred with the setting sun between those opposed to Wards' expansion were bloody and desperate as they fought losing battles against the better trained and equipped Ward guards. The fights between the guards and the slavers were particularly brutal as the slavers saw their hunting grounds evaporating. None of the Wards allowed the slavers to hunt in their territories and as the unregulated areas were absorbed the ban was expanded to include them. Along the docks the nighttime battles had resulted in the burning of more than one slave ship lighting the night waters. Giichi and Marius had long forbid slavers from docking in their territories and both men seemed to be reveling in the expulsion of the slavers from Tokyo. Marius's guards took particular delight in hunting down slavers who continued to work their trade in what was now called Aisling Ward having only in the last several years become free of their depredations.

-XXXXXXX-

-Mid January-

Kurogane scowled over at the idiot happily humming alongside him as they walked, "Why do smile when you don't mean it?"

"Eh?" Fai questioned stumbling at the unexpected question, "Well a smile will chase the gloomy clouds away," he answered recovering his cheerful mask.

Kurogane blanched at his words, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh," Fai said brightly, "should we pick up some medicine from Kakei?"

Kurogane glared at him. Kakei was still holding a grudge for being made to leave his precious store during the Wards' meeting. Saiga had taken to stopping by the dojo to casually describe to him the somewhat disturbing attributes of the concoctions the apothecary was devising in anticipation Kurogane needing one. Privately he had begun to wonder who was more of the sadist Kakei for his potions or Saiga for the delight he took in torturing future victims with tales what was to come.

Giving a laugh at Kurogane's brooding silence Fai sprinted ahead eager to reach the shop he had heard of from Mirai. It had been over two months since he accepted Marius's commission to find the book locket and the task had begun to take on the feel of a personal challenge, "Kuro-sama quit plodding along like an old man," he taunted over his shoulder.

-XXXXXXX-

"You'll need to sit still for about fifteen minutes and drink the juice," Touya ordered as he labeled a magically sealed bottle of deep red liquid.

Fai grinned and dutifully took a drink of the juice Touya had handed him, "I've only been able to donate two pints is that really going to make much of difference?"

Touya looked over at him he expression serious, "It will to someone who's lost a lot of blood. You can only donate about once every two months. It's important we keep a set amount on hand for the two of you specifically and any extra we send to the hospital."

"Do you have enough for when this fool idiot does something stupid?" Kurogane asked from where he lay on the exam table a length of tubing stretching from his arm to the bottle collecting his blood.

"Yes, you've been donating regularly since you were fifteen and these bottles will preserve the blood indefinitely," Touya told him, "Since you are type O negative we keep about fifteen pints of your blood on hand. Now that Fai is here we'll increase that amount since the two of you share the rarest blood type and can't receive any other."

Fai stretched in his seat like a cat getting up from a nap, "Hear that Kuro-tan if I am hurt will you give me your blood?"

"Che," was the warrior's response, "don't ask stupid questions."

-XXXXXXX-

-Early February-

Kurogane was familiar with the pattern of Fai's nights. The mage would putter around until Kurogane either yelled at him to go to bed or he ran out of things to distract himself with. He would then lie in bed for an hour or more before going to sleep only to begin a cycle of repeatedly waking sometimes with little sound, others with a scream. At first it had been sufficient to wear him out with patrol or sparring, however, as the frequency of Fai's nightmares increased the effectiveness of wearing him out decreased.

Kurogane had begun to dread the nights almost as much as the fool. The helpless sounds and screams keeping him awake, but, they weren't as difficult for the warrior to deal with as the silence that would stretch into morning when Fai would lay awake unable to sleep again after escaping his nightmares.

As Kurogane lay on his bed he could hear the mage moving restlessly crying quietly in his sleep. Gritting his teeth he clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood.

"Enough," Kurogane told the darkness.

Rising he padded into the kitchen turning on the light before returning to the room. Kurogane knew Fai didn't like waking up in the dark, but, he never said anything and every night Fai was the one to shut the lights off.

Grabbing a hold of his futon he pulled it around until it was between Fai's and the wall. "Go to sleep idiot," he told the fool who had silently woken and watched him move the bed.

"What are you doing?" Fai asked his voice quiet and nervous.

"I can't keep you safe if I'm across the room," Kurogane answered, "Now go to sleep."

"Kuro-lin, why do you concern yourself so much?" Fai asked attempting to make his words light they came out wistful instead.

"Stop worrying about stupid things," Kurogane told him reaching out to grasp Fai's pillow he yanked it up and brought it down to hit the mage in the head, "Damn it go to sleep already. I'll keep watch."

Fai gave a soft chuckle, "Ok, Kuro-sama."

The silence stretched and eventually Kurogane sensed the mage fall asleep, rolling onto his side he waited. It wasn't long before Fai began twitching in his sleep. Kurogane stretched a hand out and with the lightest of touches he brought it down onto the top of Fai's head. Kurogane suspected Fai hadn't experienced many gentle touches in his life and he hoped his gesture would be enough to banish the dreams. He remembered his father telling him that it was sometimes the simplest of things that had the most powerful effect.

Fai froze briefly when his hand made contact with him, but, after a moment his breathing returned to normal. Slowly Kurogane began to pet his hair with small movements noticing the soft fine texture of the mage's hair, he had been to distracted the first time he had touched him like this to be aware of such mundane things. After a while when he stopped petting the sleeping magician raised his head to nudge the warrior's still hand.

Smirking Kurogane closed his eyes as he resumed stroking Fai's hair, "You really are like a cat," he murmured amused.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai woke when the first touches of the morning light began to color the room. The first sight to greet him when he opened his eyes was that of Kurogane still asleep on his futon next to his. The warrior on his side one arm under his head the other closing the space between them to rest on the edge of Fai's pillow. Though this had been the scene he had awoken to for the last week it still elicited a nervous clenching of his stomach.

Sitting up he tucked his knees so he could rest his chin on them, starring at the wall across the room where the embroidered silk of Kurogane's mother was hung. He liked looking at in the mornings before getting up it, seemed to sooth his troubled thoughts.

If he hurried he could have breakfast started before Kuro-chan woke up. Stretching he stood up leaving his bedding to be put away later. Yawning he started water boiling for their morning tea and took out the ingredients for pancakes. Though Kurogane complained about all the sweet things Fai loved to eat since the first time he made pancakes the warrior never complained when Fai made them for breakfast. It had been a few weeks since he last made them and though Kurogane liked them his stubbornness would not allow him to ask Fai to make them.

Humming happily Fai tucked his hair behind his ears and began sifting the flour. He would get a panicked feeling every time he thought about Kuro-sama placing his bed next to his at night, but, he couldn't deny that he had been sleeping better. The dark circles that had developed under his eyes fading away and the persistent fatigue becoming a memory.

He was warming the pan for the pancakes when he heard Kurogane getting up in the other room. Unlike Fai the warrior would not leave the room until he had dressed for the day and put away his bedding.

"Morning, Kuro-tan," Fai greeted him brightly when he walked into the kitchen.

Kurogane made an inarticulate sound that Fai took as his version of 'Good morning'. Coming around the dividing wall Kurogane took the heated water from the stove and finished preparing their tea while Fai plated their breakfast.

-XXXXXXX-

-Late February-

Fai took deep breath extending his fingers toward the sky; the winter air fairly tingled with the anticipation of spring. The change of season was still a few weeks away, but, there was a vibration that trembled through the snow covered earth as the dormant plants began to stir.

Scooping up a ball snow Fai tossed it at an icicle hanging from the corner of a building. Smiling he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. He was the happiest he could remember in his life and he reveled in it though he knew it would was only temporary. The construction and projects progressing steadily throughout Tokyo were evidence that it would end. Giving a shake of his head he banished the dark thoughts that always seemed to be hovering just below his conscious.

A street vendor in Ueno had told him there was a newer shop in Aisling had a selection of unique protective charms and so he had rushed out of the dojo after breakfast determined to check the shop before the afternoon lessons. He was running out of time to earn the bonus and he had no concrete leads as to the locket's whereabouts.

"Fai," Tomoyo's voice called to him.

Turning he spotted the raven haired girl with Sakura across the street. Waving in greeting he cut through the traffic dodging wagons and a mounted patrol.

Grinning broadly he joined the wide eyed girls, "What are you two up to?"

"Fai, you should be more careful or you'll get run over," Sakura cautioned a bit shaken by the sight of the mage nearly missing being run over.

Tomoyo frowned and nodded her agreement, "Please be more careful and we are on our way to see and arrange delivery of a shipment of fabric that has arrived on Esmeralda's Dawn. What about you? It isn't often that Kurogane isn't with you."

"Well, Kuro-rin said the only thing enjoyable about shopping with me is watching the merchants I have bargained with in the past panic when they see me so he opted to stay and visit the Gemini Dragon to look over their new stock," Fai explained contentedly walking with the girls.

Sakura laughed as Fai's statement sparked a memory, "Syaoran went with you to buy flour and sugar for the school the other day and he said Sogo ran and hide in the back leaving his apprentice to negotiate with you and Sorata said you always get the best price when you go."

Fai winked at her, "A friendly smile and persistent attitude always wins in the end just ask Kuro-sama."

The girls giggled shaking their heads.

"Sorry Fai. I may enjoy teasing my cousin, but, there are limits to even what I'd attempt. You're the only one who can get away with half the things you do," Tomoyo said smiling fondly at the blonde man.

'That's because I can run faster that Kuro-pon," Fai answered blithely.

"We're heading the central dock in Aisling Ward how about you?" Tomoyo asked as she stepped nimbly around the detritus left behind by the equestrian traffic.

"I'm going to Aisling also, but, not the docks. There is a charm shop I wanted the visit," Fai explained holding a hand out to help the girls over a slick section of ice.

Sakura smiled her thanks, "Are you still looking for the book locket?"

"Yes," he said sighing dramatically, "I've been chasing rumors for months and if Simon didn't swear he had seen the thing with his own eyes I'd suspect it didn't exist."

"I wish you luck I am sure you will find it," Tomoyo told him.

"Is Sakurako back at the shop?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head negative, "No, Amaterasu is watching the store until we get back. Sakurako has had a headache for the past few days so Yukito told her to stay home."

"Will she be ok?" Fai asked concerned.

"Yes, she gets them from time to time and they get better on their own. Watanuki thinks she is reacting to the presence of some type of magic, but, we've never been able to pin point anything," Sakura explained her brow creased in worry in spite of her words to the contrary.

"I'll bring her a chocolate fondant later," Fai said devising a list of ingredients to pick up on his way home. He gave a small smile at the last thought, home. He never believed he would think of that word with any feeling other than dread. Whatever magic Yuuko exerted over Otthon had to be powerful indeed if even one such as he could feel welcome.

Reaching a crossroad they paused briefly to say their good-byes the girls turning east to the docks and Fai continuing northward.

With a few pauses to ask for further directions Fai found the charm shop located amidst a variety of small shops and restaurants in one of the busier squares that had sprung up in Aisling Ward.

The shop's display window was filled with a several charms that had been worked into a pair of vases, a child's doll, and other more mundane objects such as necklaces and rings. The sight of the doll with a subtle charm for good health placed on it raised Fai's hopes that he would at the very least find a reliable lead within.

Pushing open the door the bell above tinkled pleasantly and Fai felt a brief caress of magic from the object it's ring revealing whether the person entering held any hostile intent. Fai smiled up at the bell before scanning the shop for the merchant.

"Good morning," a plump middle aged woman greeted him coming out of a back room, "How may I help you today?"

"Good morning, I'm looking a specific protective charm that has been placed on a locket shaped like a book. I was hoping you would have it in stock or could point me in the right direction to find it," Fai told her smiling brightly.

"A book shaped locket?" she mused thoughtfully, "You may be in luck young man. The owner picked up some items the other day and I think there was something like that in one of boxes. Shan," she called over her shoulder. A boy of about fifteen running out the back his face dominated by a pair of soft brown eyes, "Go in back and get the cedar box I put back to go through later."

The boy nodded giving Fai a shy smile before disappearing again.

"Was there anything else I could show you while we wait?" she asked hopefully.

"Mmmm, could I see the doll in the window?" Fai asked thinking that Chi would like the present.

"Yes, of course. She is a pretty little thing. The doll belonged older woman who had it since she was child. The new West wall their putting up is going through where her home was and she's moving to a smaller place and wanted to sell something's she didn't need anymore," she explained as she took the doll from the window and handed it to Fai.

Fai took the doll letting his senses run over the magic placed on it. The charm was well constructed and still strong despite the age of the doll. The doll was cloth and had a face stitched onto the cloth. The yarn hair had been pulled into a ponytail and it was wearing a simple pink dress.

"How much?" he asked handing the doll back to the shopkeeper.

"4,000¥," she answered.

Fai raised an eyebrow at the cost, "Hyuu, that seems rather high for a child's rag doll."

"Now sir, I know you recognized the craftsmanship that went into the making of this charm. A charm that has proven its worth as the girl it was made for has lived a long healthy life," she chided him lightly.

"1,200¥," Fai offered.

The shopkeeper gave gasped in shock at the number holding the doll protectively to her breast, "You would steal from me?"

Fai smiled sympathetically enjoying the show she had just put on, "I would never do such a heinous deed, but, alas as much I would like to purchase this little dear I cannot justify the cost when I can walk out this door and have a new one commissioned for a pittance more than I just offered."

The two quickly settled into a rhythm as they tossed numbers back and forth with much theatrical explanation.

They were on the verge of settling on a price of 2,500¥ when the shopkeeper looked over Fai shoulder, "Ah, this gentleman was looking for…" her voice trailing off a perplexed expression on her face.

Fai started to turn toward the person she had addressed when a heavy object struck the side of his head sending him to the ground, his last clear thought as he looked in the eyes of his attacker was, 'I should have known this is Iscariot's Charms.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Tsukino has created a character portrait for Csongor who we meet for the first time in this chapter. He is an OC character that the two of us worked on together:

http :/ tsukinochou . deviantart . com /gallery /#/ d31apbd

Also SMYOG4EVA who has same very good fanfics up had created a slideshow on YouTube for me for the story. However, through a series of unfortunate events they were forced to create a new account on YouTube, SMYOG4EVA12, please watch the vids that have been posted for TRC they have a selection of music set to them that is now on regular rotation on my writing playlist.

There is some additional information for this chapter:

Aisling: The name of the pleasure house located in Dietrich's territory was so named because Aisling means daydream. The name was chosen because unlike what we would typically think they do the majority of their business during the day. This is because normally people do not travel at night in Tokyo so all activities we associate with occurring at night happen during the day. The nights are for fighting, patrols, and moving of high risk shipments.

Aisling is also the name Marius chose for his territory when it became an officially accepted Ward.

The employees of Aisling house were modeled after the Cortigiana Onesta (intellectual courtesans) of 16th century Venice and yes there are similarities with Geishas, however, their education is not nearly as structured as that of a Geisha.

The name Tünde that Csongor uses regarding Fai was provided by Tsukino and was coined by Mihály Vörösmarty for "Csongor és Tünde". It was the name of the lead female character and also the name used to define creatures resembling elves since there had not been a distinction made previously between elves and fairies.

The mention of Steam and Sail Sloops: is from the early Sloop-of-war ships specifically the USS Idaho that was constructed in 1864. It was originally a steam ship, but, it was not as fast as it was contracted to be so the ship was modified to add sails and was one of the fastest ships in the U.S. Navy.

Blood type and donation: Type O negative is a universal blood type and is the preferred type for accident victims and babies. Only 7% of the population has Type O negative blood and while everyone can receive the blood type those who have Type O negative blood can only receive Type O negative blood. If you are in the US you can donate once every 56 days and can donate 1pt. There are some people who are eligible to donate 2pts., but, the wait time between donations in longer. Kurogane who has been donating every two months since he was fifteen has donated 30pts. Fai who has just started has donated 2pts.

The name of the charm shop where Fai is attacked, Iscariot's Charms is obviously a play on Judas Iscariot. Though maybe not for the reasons you first think. Judas was prophesied to betray Jesus and without his betrayal Jesus would not have fulfilled God's will. However, there is more to the story of Judas than what is commonly known (Google it you can spend a night or more wandering around on the net reading about different beliefs regarding Judas). The one I had in mind is that Judas had no freewill in his betrayal. Hit wiki for more information because it would take too long to reproduce here and I have no interest in a theological debate in this forum.

I think I covered everything there was a lot of research done for this chapter and while it may seem strange when some of it is only a name or something mentioned once for me it was important in making the story more interesting. This is why I chose to share a little extra information for those of you who take the time to read the notes.

Thank you for reading this far and please review.

I am going to keep track of the election results and probably go to bed very very ticked off that the IA Supreme Court Justices who were up for retention are not going to be retained because they had the audacity to legalize same sex marriage. Well the issue is going to make its way to the US Supreme Court in the next few years and we will see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**Visit TsukinoChou and Em Sinclair's artwork at**

**(remove spaces) http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**And**

**http : / animexx-en . onlinewelten . com /fanart/zeichner/ 521018/1771576/**

**Before anyone begins reading repeat after me: "Uakari, you are amazing."**

**Thank you, Uakari for editing this mess and to all the readers any errors you find or confusingly convoluted sentences those are my mistakes alone.**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

**The title for this chapter was suggested by Em Sinclair.**

* * *

**The Cruelty Of Choice And Fate Can Beget Hope**

**Choices can often be painful regardless of what is decided. Fate can be cruel, allowing one to tread only a single path paved by tragedy. However, as heartless the choices may seem or as sadistic as fate's hand may appear, both can, at times, reveal feelings whose depth and strength can sustain a person for all of their existence. **

-XXXXXXX-

'What are you supposed to feel when looking into the eyes of the one you are betraying?' Kyle wondered as he stared into azure eyes that had once made him feel as though he would drown if he swam too deeply within their depths, 'Should I feel elation that I have slipped free of another of society's moral restraints?'

"Iscariot," Fai mumbled with an amused smile before losing consciousness, blood from the gash Kyle's blow had opened on the side of his head soaking into his hair. Kyle caught him as his body crumpled and eased both of them to the floor, the sap he had used falling alongside them, forgotten.

Tenderly, Kyle cradled his friend's head in his lap, the echoes of Xing and Fai's childhood voices ghosting through his conscious as he bowed his head, accepting his guilt. What _should_ he feel? As he brushed the blonde strands from Fai's face, he looked toward the backroom where Shan waited for his orders and realized it didn't matter; his course was set when another person became more important to him than his honor.

A muffled whimper distracted him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw that his shop assistant, Nori, had pressed herself against the wall, her eyes wide with terror and one plump fist covering her mouth as she tried to become invisible.

"Shan, ready the trunk," he ordered as he moved Fai from his lap and his fingers flicked the buttons of Fai's coat through their holes.

Kyle gave the cowering woman a disgusted look, "Be silent. Do exactly as I order and the shop will be yours in return."

Nori rapidly nodded her head in agreement, though Kyle doubted she truly understood what he said.

Leaving Fai's coat on the floor, he slung the limp form over his shoulder, "You are as thin as you were when we were kids, but you feel more substantial," he commented, noting the feel of lean muscle beneath Fai's clothing as he picked him up.

"Follow me," he ordered Nori. He didn't believe she would have the willpower to resist his command and he would have left her cowering, but even the most timid of prey would flee the predator foolish enough to turn its back.

Shaking and with silent tears flowing, Nori followed him to the back, probably expecting him to kill her as she undoubtedly thought he had Fai; yet she did as he said. If he wasn't depending on that pathetically predictable mentality for his plan, he would have killed her and spared the world the possibility of her genes carrying forward into the next generation.

The store room of the shop was lined with several rows of shelves and drawers. The drawers were of varying sizes and brass holders were affixed to the front labeling their contents. A stack of wooden crates took up one corner by a large desk with two chairs and a handful of charms that had been sorted on its surface; as part of maintaining the charade of an amiable shop owner, he had been teaching Shan how to recognize and categorize the shop's many charms. Kyle had opened the shop after learning of Fai's search for a specific charm and had spent the last month carefully manipulating the rumors surrounding the locket, knowing that Fai would be drawn like a bee in search of nectar to him.

Shan had maneuvered a steamer trunk into an open space near the doorway. The trunk was a little over four feet in length, three feet wide and as deep; another few inches of available interior space was added when the flat lid was closed. It had been built from oak around a solid steel frame with steel slats running the length of the trunk further reinforcing it. The corners overhung the main box and, like the frame, were steel with holes cut in the center to allow metal rods to slide through; specially designed padlocks could be affixed to each rod and the trunk while the center of the trunk and lid were fitted with hardware for a more traditional padlock. It weighed close to a hundred and fifty pounds and looked exactly like it was; a mobile prison. The trunks were used by Fei Wang's military to transport prisoners; they could be stacked like luggage and moved from one place to another with little difficulty. There was no way to offer the prisoners food or water once the trunks were sealed and only the hardiest of prisoners survived long transports. As the prisoners were a disposable labor force their deaths were of little consequence and the trunks were also used as a form of punishment. Fei Wang had ordered additional security to be worked into the trunks; any magic used within the trunks once they were sealed was converted to a fire that consumed the source of the magic. The fire did no damage to the trunk itself, nor did it spread outside, however, anyone or anything unlucky enough to be inside was burned like dry kindling.

Kyle allowed Fai's body to drop; a small groan of protest escaped him and Kyle frowned. He would need to move quickly if he wanted Fai in the trunk before he regained consciousness. He had heard the rumors of Fai's fighting prowess, however, Kyle was confident of his ability to best him in a fight. What he did not want to happen was for Fai, in a desperate attempt to escape being returned to Ashura, to resort to using his magic. Kyle held no illusions about his abilities when compared to Fai's powers, but if Fai should use even the weakest of cantrips, Ashura would hold him in a prison far more insidious than the one he was about to use.

Without being asked, Shan appeared at his feet and pressed a cloth to the side of Fai's head. Kyle bent, lightly gripping Shan's wrist, "Don't," he said quietly with a small shake of his head, "He'll live, but it would be better for him, if things go badly, to have an out and death may be all that is left to him."

Shan gave his master a puzzled look, but removed the cloth and rested his closed hands on his knees to wait for instructions.

"Go heat up the vehicle while I take care of this," Kyle ordered, watching Shan scramble to his feet and hurry out the rear door of the shop that lead to a small, cramped garage which offered just enough space to store a modified two-person steam truck. It would take a few minutes for the water to heat enough to propel the engine.

Ignoring Nori, who had squeezed her substantial person into the corner behind the stack of crates, he took a coil of rope from a shelf, bound Fai's wrists behind his back and secured his ankles. He pulled the rope tight enough to hamper Fai's movements, but left enough slack to allow blood to reach his hands and feet. He could deliver Fai battered and half alive, but if he was physically crippled Ashura would take his displeasure out on Shan, a situation Kyle was striving to avoid.

Kyle hurriedly placed Fai into the trunk, folding his legs to ensure he fit. There was not enough room for him to stretch or turn over; he would be forced to remain curled on his side until he was released. The sound as Kyle set and locked the rods in place had a solid feel, as though each bar was binding him, flesh and soul, to his fate. As he placed the central padlock, he realized the muscles of his jaw were clenched so tightly his teeth were beginning to ache. Giving a disparaging snort, he shook his head, only his sister, Fai, and more recently, Shan could drive him to distraction or give him reason to lose control of his emotions; a foolish weakness that Fei Wang had openly manipulated for years.

"Get over here and help move this," he ordered Nori.

She hurried from her hiding place, eyes dilated with fear, and knocked over the stack of crates in her rush. Tripping over charms, she landed heavily on her knees next to the trunk.

Kyle sneered at her; he loathed the simpleminded herd mentality she represented. He wasn't sure why he felt such contempt for the majority; perhaps it was because their weak malleability enabled those like him to exist and do as they pleased. They were grazing animals that blindly followed the predators who fed on them.

"Get up and take that side," he growled, watching as she cringed away from him.

'There are too few people who truly exist,' he thought as he watched Nori struggle to lift her side of the trunk, 'And of those who _do_ exist, most are like me. Xing, you damn well better have been right about that guy or I'll kill you _and_ myself.'

-XXXXXXX-

Simon looked up from the papers he was reading when Csongor entered the office, his face grim.

"We have a problem," He stated solemnly, holding out Simon's coat.

"What's going on?" Simon questioned, taking the coat.

"I got a report from Hisoka, one of the new 'mayors' Marius appointed," Csongor clarified before Simon could ask, "There's a shop, Iscariot's Charms."

"Wait," Simon interrupted, "_Iscariot_?"

"Yeah," Csongor confirmed with a dry voice. He, Simon, and Marius had immigrated to Japan and the name "Iscariot" set off warning bells for them that would be missed by those without historical ties to an old religion.

"According to Hisoka, the shop assistant ran screaming to one of his patrols early this afternoon, saying the owner of the shop, Kyle Qayin, and his ward had abducted a customer," Csongor continued his report as the two men strode through the halls of Aisling House, his voice low but pleasant, his face a mask of mild amusement.

Simon chuckled, grinning, "Slavers?" he asked, keeping his expression carefree. It wouldn't do to start rumors among the customers.

"No, at first they thought it was a personal vendetta, but after talking to the assistant some more, Hisoka contacted me. I just finished questioning her and I am fairly confident the man who was abducted was Otthon's Neko," his voice remained mild, even as he delivered words that caused Simon's mask to slip briefly.

Recovering himself, Simon gave Csongor a mild, scolding look, "James, next time tell me something like that in the office. Which neko do you suspect was taken?" Simon was sure he knew, but he wanted it confirmed before telling Marius.

Csongor smiled benignly and nodded to a customer who called a greeting, "Fai."

"Shit," Simon cursed, "have we been able to confirm where the truck is headed?"

Csongor shook his head negative and held open the outer door, "Hisoka and his men are questioning people, so we should know more shortly. Motorized vehicles are uncommon enough that they always stand out."

Simon gave a short nod, "What about the docks?"

At mention of the ocean, they looked automatically toward the water dotted with hundreds of ships making their way to or leaving Tokyo, "I estimate that it has been close to four hours since the incident. Considering the number of ships that have left in that time, I hope that isn't the case," Csongor replied quietly.

Simon sighed; there were days he hated his job, "I want you to take charge of the search, confirm where they went. Take as many people on this as you need. If it is Fai we need to give Otthon solid information. Instruct the searchers to capture the bastards if the opportunity arises, but their priority is to get the victim back safely. I'll inform Marius."

Without a further word, Csongor hurried to the small stable located to one side of Aisling House, his limp more pronounced with the quicker pace. They kept only a handful of mounts and, because of his leg, Csongor was the only one who rode regularly. Simon jogged down the hill only to have Csongor gallop past him, hunched over the neck of his bay, Borostyán. Simon shook his head Csongor's skill as a rider was incomparable and only _he_ could safely maintain such speed through the crowded streets.

-XXXXXXX-

Marius and Simon stood in front of Marius's home, flanked by his guards and listening to Csongor's report as he cooled Borostyán after the hard run he had put him through. Additional horses were being led out for everyone present.

Marius swept the men surrounding him with a cold look, "This man, Kyle Qayin, has used Aisling Ward to steal Otthon's Cat. We live by trade and we protect that trade with our blood and the blood of our enemies. This abduction threatens everything we have built by eroding the merchants' confidence in us. If our house is not safe then our word has no value and they will go elsewhere. Simon, James, from this point forward, neither of you are to go anywhere without bodyguards."

Simon scowled, but shrugged; he knew the three of them had been foolishly arrogant in disdaining the additional protection that was taken for granted by the other Ward leaders.

"That will be a bit difficult, Marius," Csongor said mildly, "Not all of those who have paid for my services will appreciate an audience."

In one stride, Marius closed the space between them. Marius used the proximity to allow Csongor a clear view beneath his mask, straight down to the fury that sustained him. It was not a blind rage; it was calculating and all-encompassing the same rage Marius had once focused to build Aisling. Csongor stepped back, respectfully, from the emotion he saw. The rage was not hot, but so intensely cold that one might freeze to death before their mind registered the shift in temperature.

Marius, satisfied that Csongor understood what he had been allowed to see, gripped one of Csongor's shoulders, not hard enough to inflict pain, but firmly enough that Csongor could not break free of his hold, "You are my third. I don't care who you chose to take as a lover, but you are not for sale. You and Simon belong to me before anyone or anything else and I don't share." Leaving Csongor standing with a confused look Marius turned to Simon, "Choose four bodyguards apiece for you and Csongor. Two are to be with you at all times. I'm taking Tadaharu and Kiyono and informing Yuuko and Kurogane what is going on."

Simon held the bridle as Marius mounted, "Be careful," he told his friend, his voice mild, "This bit of business is proving to be more dangerous than what we've dealt with before."

Marius smirked, "Careful? You are starting to sound like an old woman. Besides, this isn't more dangerous than anything else we've done; it just involves more people. We've risked our deaths and losing everything ever since we decided to climb out of the latrine we were born in."

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane dismissed his students early when the damned mage failed to show up for the class. The restless anger that had risen as the minutes ticked past Fai's expected arrival had grown until it peaked, and had now been replaced by the solid weight of concern. The anger and the worry were so tightly woven together that they really constituted the same emotion. He spent an hour pushing himself through the patterns of movement he had first learned from his father, willing the anxiety away through brute force.

When, at the end of the hour, the idiot still hadn't come bursting through the door grinning and apologizing for being late, Kurogane exchanged his bokken for his sword and left the dojo. Tardiness was one matter; it was completely unlike the mage to miss an entire class. Fai looked forward to teaching the children, and had succeeded in filling the dojo with more smiles and laughter than had ever been contained by its walls before his coming.

The moron had undoubtedly gotten himself into some sort of mess and needed rescuing before someone decided to drown him like a cat in a bag. Kurogane tried to remember where Fai had said the shop he had headed to was located. "Near the northern edge of Tokyo in Dietrich's territory" was all Kurogane could remember, but he knew the name of the shop, Iscariot's Charms, and if he hadn't gotten word of the mage's whereabouts before reaching Aisling Ward he could ask around until he found it.

He considered searching on his own, but if there was trouble, having another set of hands would be better. His long black coat snapping behind him, Kurogane strode across the street and stormed through the entrance of his cousin's shop.

He ignored the whispers of surprise and twitters of the customers who were scattered about, and locked his eyes onto the back of Sakura's head.

Feeling the pressure of Kurogane's gaze and hearing the startled sounds of the customers, Sakura turned to meet the warrior's eyes. She gasped; there was an intensity in his eyes that possessed an almost physical presence. Without giving further thought to the display she had been working on, she hurried to him. "What happened?" she whispered.

Tomoyo, who had been helping a customer, joined them, touching Kurogane's arm lightly in concern.

Kurogane ignored his cousin to answer Sakura, his voice emotionless, "The mage is missing. I want you and Syaoran to come with me. He's probably gotten into trouble."

"We saw him a little after nine this morning on our way to pick up a shipment in Aisling," Tomoyo said, her dark eyes full of concern.

"Maybe he found the locket and is busy with Dietrich?" Sakura suggested.

Kurogane gave her a withering look, "That harebrained fool wouldn't miss working with the kids."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"I'll get Syaoran and meet you back here in fifteen," Sakura told Kurogane as she headed for the door. Once outside, she sprinted down the street.

-XXXXXXX-

"Little flower, where are you off to in such a rush?" Yuuko asked, her voice light, with teasing laughter.

Sparing her no more than a glance as she passed, Sakura answered her voice carried to Yuuko though she had disappeared in the crowds of people traversing through the Ward, "Talk to Kurogane; he's at Tomoyo's shop."

Frowning after the girl, Yuuko called to Watanuki and Doumeki, who were deeper in the building, "I'm stepping out for a moment."

Yuuko met Kurogane as he stepped out of the store, "What's happening?" she asked.

Kurogane glanced briefly at Yuuko before continuing to scan the people entering through the gate, hoping to catch a familiar flash of blonde or blue amongst all the dark hair and eyes.

"I don't know where he is," he said, his voice a low rumble. Before Yuuko could respond, Kurogane asked a quiet question, "When you said I'd be traveling before the spring, is this what you meant?"

"I don't know," she answered, "Both you and Fai are like stones cast in a pond. One for the purpose of turning the pond into a stream and the other for deflecting the path of the first stone and allowing both to rest in the shade; until the water settles no one can see anything in the water clearly."

He glared at her, nearly vibrating with anger, "Are you saying we're being used?"

"Don't misunderstand," Yuuko said, her eyes locked, unseeing, on the people moving in front of them, "Your choices are your own."

Kurogane grunted, not wanting to continue a conversation that would not help him find the moron, or do anything for that matter besides piss him off.

They were standing side by side in silence when the rapid beat of horses' hooves sounded over the murmurs of the pedestrian traffic.

Kurogane felt his stomach clench and he shifted his grip on his sword as Marius came into view. The ward leader having spotted Yuuko and Kurogane as soon as he passed through the West Gate, pulled his mount to a stop in front of them and dismounted in a smooth motion. The two men who had flanked him followed his lead.

"I don't think you are here to give us good news," Yuuko said.

Marius nodded respectfully to Yuuko, but his eyes were locked onto Kurogane and it was to him he addressed his words.

Kurogane felt a strange distance from Dietrich's words. He didn't feel numb, exactly, but rather as if his emotions had been shut away in a room separate from his thoughts. His thoughts seemed more like those belonging to someone else, as though another person were directing his actions and telling him what the acceptable responses should be.

He could see Dietrich's mouth moving and knew he was responding, but all he was truly aware of was the scream resounding against the door locking away his emotions.

"Kurogane?" Yuuko asked forcing him back into the present.

"I need to speak to Saiga," he said, his voice controlled, "Dietrich, thanks for the information. If you learn anything else, let me know. As soon as I know which way they went after they left Tokyo I'll be leaving."

Marius's expression was unreadable. "If you can give me a couple of hours, I'll bring you a Jeep with enough oil to heat the burner for a week."

Kurogane nodded.

"I didn't know you had a vehicle," Yuuko said with an arched eyebrow.

Marius smirked, "It isn't the type that's any use in the city."

Yuuko shook her head, "In other words, it is the kind used for raiding caravans."

He shrugged, "The path to power is not for the pure of heart. It hasn't been used in years, but Simon has kept it maintained."

"I'm going to talk to Saiga and then pack. When the brats get here tell them what's going on and have them pack light. If they aren't ready when I am, I'm not waiting," Kurogane instructed, his long strides carrying him away from Yuuko and Marius who had moved on to conversing about meaningless things. When he got his hands on Fai, he was going to beat him, but first he was going to kill that man, Kyle.

Yuuko watched Kurogane disappear into the crowd of people as she spoke, the calm of her voice a lie betrayed by her words, "It is a truly terrifying realization that while you are distracted or going about your day the one who you would give your life for is being taken away."

Mounting his horse Marius looked at Yuuko, "And death will come to those who think to take them away."

-XXXXXXX-

Rikuo was watching for Kurogane when he entered the apothecary. A few minutes earlier, Kakei had advised him that the warrior would be arriving and to send him directly to the backroom where he and Saiga were waiting.

"They're expecting you in the back," Rikuo said with a jerk of his head toward the back of the store.

Kurogane's only acknowledgment of Rikuo's words was to slightly alter his course toward the backroom.

Kakei was packing a wooden box with bottles of medicine, rolls of bandages, and vials of elixirs. Saiga was seated on a wide couch leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees, waiting expectantly for Kurogane.

"You know why I'm here," Kurogane stated abruptly.

"Yes and no," Kakei said with a small shake of his head, "I learned only a bit ago that you would be coming here for his," his eyes shifted toward Saiga's silent figure, "help to find someone. This," he said gesturing to the kit he was assembling, "is the result of my own conjecture."

"The mage was abducted this morning and I need to know where he is now," Kurogane supplied.

Kakei looked at Saiga who nodded, "You have to ask him formally," Kakei prompted, not unsympathetically.

Kurogane briefly shut his eyes, calming his impatience, "Saiga, I want you to locate a person connected to me, a magician sometimes called the Cat."

Saiga sat up straight, "Normally the price to find someone is relatively small, but because you are a warrior, the sheer number of Fate's Sword Strings attached to you obscures nearly all the others, so the price is also greater."

"What do you mean?" Kurogane growled.

"It would be like looking for a single wild red rose amongst a valley of cultivated white roses. It sounds easy until you look down on the valley and all you can see is an unbroken blanket of white. Knowing this, what can you give that is equal to the effort?" Saiga asked.

Kurogane turned on his heel and left without a word. Twenty minutes later he returned, fully equipped for battle; he had donned his military vest beneath his coat, his sword at his side. In one hand he carried his mother's framed silk.

Kakei had taken a seat next to Saiga on the couch; the filled medical box was closed and waiting for Kurogane's return.

With greater care than might be expected from one who wore an expression as stern and cold as Kurogane's, the warrior held the silk out to Saiga with both hands.

Saiga rose from the couch and slipped off his glasses. In the twelve years Kurogane had known Saiga, he had never seen the older man without the glasses that hid his eyes; he was surprised to see they were an ordinary shade of brown. Saiga looked vulnerable without the shades hiding his eyes.

"You have brown eyes," Kurogane stated feeling that something needed to be said.

Kakei snickered, "Not everyone can have such remarkable eyes as your own."

"It seems anticlimactic," Kurogane said with a shrug.

"Not from where I am standing," Saiga told him. As he looked at Kurogane without the protection of his glasses, he could see the nearly countless strings of fate connected to him. The silvery strands of the Sword Strings connecting those who had fought, or would, fight against the warrior obscured all the others. The field of roses was a startlingly accurate metaphor for what he saw, the shimmering Sword Strings were interspersed with other threads, the range of their shades as vast and subtle as the relationships they represented.

Taking the silk from Kurogane, Saiga frowned slightly, "This is has a connection to both of you."

Kurogane nodded, "It was my mother's; she did the embroidery. That guy cleaned, repaired, and framed it."

Saiga raised an eyebrow, "Was this originally a bride gift?"

Kurogane shrugged.

"This would be an unequal payment if I were just to point you in the right direction," Saiga said placing the silk on the table in front of him, "However, because of your mage protector blood, I think I know a way to ensure everything balances."

Kurogane stared silently. He wanted to tell Saiga to get the fuck on with it. He was acutely aware of the passage of time; he refused to contemplate what could be happening to the moron while he stood here.

Kurogane sucked in a breath. Saiga hadn't moved or made a gesture, but abruptly, his entire body felt a _pull_, "What did you do?"

Saiga grinned, "Rather than me pointing you in the right direction and risk having them change course before you have any hope of reaching them, you're now able to feel where he is through the string of fate that connects you."

Kurogane shivered at Saiga's words, but closed his eyes and concentrated on the connection Saiga had opened. Once again, he felt the connection with his whole body; however, as he focused on the connection, he visualized a taut thread stretching into the distance, "They've turned south."

Saiga nodded, "Good. You will have no trouble tracking him. It is only temporary; once you have visual contact with Fai this awareness will disappear. Also, it can't tell you his physical condition."

Kurogane's expression became dark, "I understand. Is this what you see?"

"Not even close," Saiga said, shaking his head, feeling slightly dizzy as the strings of fate that dominated his field of vision shifted chaotically with the movement.

Kakei rose to stand in front of the warrior and reached a hand up to touch the side of Kurogane's face, his eyes unfocused, "He's someplace small and dark. The air is stuffy, like in a room with no ventilation. I think he is injured, but I can't tell how seriously."

"I'll bring him back," Kurogane growled. Turning on his heel, he exited the apothecary a final time.

Saiga came up behind Kakei and nuzzled his neck; the slim apothecary reached back to stroke Saiga's hair, "Good luck," he whispered after Kurogane's retreating back.

-XXXXXXX-

Awareness came to Fai in spurts.

The first time he regained consciousness it was brief and allowed him no time to assess his situation before he vomited and darkness swept him back into its embrace.

The second time, he longed to disappear back into the nothingness he had awoken from. The smell of the vomit that had pooled beneath him and soaked into his clothes and hair made him retch. The top of his head was pressed against one wall of the prison, his feet against the opposite. He knew where, or rather _what_ he was in. Kyle had locked him in a Prisoner Trunk.

Fai turned his head gingerly upward, fighting to remain conscious as pain lanced through his head and his senses reeled. He could hear the sound of an engine and feel the rough vibrations as the vehicle traveled. The last time he had been inside a Prisoner Trunk, he had been locked inside overnight as part of his education. He had been considerably smaller then, and Kyle had been locked in a similar trunk in the same room. They hadn't been able to speak to each other, but by knocking on the sides of the trunks, they had passed the night keeping each other company.

"Sorry Kuro-rin, I don't think I'm going to be back for a while," he whispered his voice bitter mocking himself for his foolishness.

The third time Fai came to his senses he was unaware he had blacked out. The dried vomit and growl of his stomach that had become used to regular meals his only indication of the passage of time. While his mind felt somewhat clearer and the pain of his head had decreased, the discomfort in the rest of his body had grown.

He tried to ease the ache of his arms and wrists, but the rope had been skillfully tied and wouldn't be loosed no matter how he twisted in the limited space. Sighing heavily, he allowed his body to relax as much as he was able; he had to maintain a certain level of tension in his muscles, or the bouncing of the vehicle jostled him against the sides of the trunk.

"Tying me up is overkill don't you think?" he called loudly knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. The absence of light and the panic causing his heart to race wildly made him cling desperately to the mask he so often used to hide his faults.

He tried humming, but the sound only served to make his head ache. He chuckled darkly; it seemed unfair that in addition to everything else that was happening he desperately needed to relieve himself.

Fai felt the bubbling of panic in the sound of his laugh and despised himself for it. There was a faint tingle from the tattoo, a sign that Ashura was attempting to open the link. Should he use his magic to attempt to escape once the seal on the trunk was released, Ashura would have instantaneous control of him and his magic. As long as Ashura was not in close proximity when the trunk was opened, he would have a better chance of escaping without resorting to magic. If Ashura _was_ there, it wouldn't matter what he did; he would belong to Ashura and his only choice would be to pray for death.

-XXXXXXX-

It had been hours since he last awoke in the trunk and the panic had ebbed; without new stimulus, it was difficult for the body to maintain the heightened levels of adrenaline. However, his abdomen twisted with cramps and his awareness had been reduced to a semi-hallucinatory state as he struggled to retain control of his bodily functions.

He had stopped himself more than once from addressing an illusory Ashura as his confinement triggered memories of his inability to master one of the skills Ashura had attempted to teach him.

"_Fai, stand straight," Ashura calmly ordered the young boy who waited at his elbow._was_ allowed water and Fai had been fighting off his hunger pangs by filling up on the liquid. Unfortunately, Ashura had noticed his frequent trips to relieve himself and subsequently forbid him to continue to do so without express permission._

Sweat dotting his brow, Fai straightened until he stood rigidly. He had been allowed no food in over three days and the smells of Ashura's meal should have been intoxicating, but Fai felt nearly delirious as another of the body's basic functions demanded nearly all his attention.

He had been ordered to consume no food, but he

_The hours had ticked past with agonizing slowness and tears sprinkled his face and shirt as the need to relieve himself increased. He had never given thought to the pain that could be produced simply by denying someone the chance to remove the waste from the body. In spite of the pain he was experiencing, he made no sound of discomfort and gave no voice of protest._

Ashura had explained that he needed to learn to control all his bodily functions, including the need to take in nutrients and dispose of waste, as they could be used by his enemies to harm him if he did not have mastery over them.

Fai slammed the back of his head against the wall of the trunk; the pain that flared banishing the memories. He refused to relive the beatings he had received when unable to restrain his body's needs; Ashura had spent months training him to limit his intake of food and water. The training was so ingrained that Fai continued to struggle to break free of it. When he had been forced into bed rest after Ashura dislocated his right shoulder and broke three ribs, Fei Wang had stepped in and explained to both him and Ashura that human biology did not allow for the level of control Ashura was attempting to teach Fai. Fai remembered Ashura's surprise and fascination with this information and how Ashura continued to encourage him to push himself beyond the physical limitations of his body.

He remembered the shame he experienced with each failure and the praise and that the reward for each success was the increased difficulty of the next challenge, until eventually Fai would collapse and beg Ashura to let him stop.

He knew he could spare himself further humiliation simply by touching his magic. His death would be nearly instantaneous; his body incinerated as the spell placed on the trunk twisted his powers. Kyle had always been one to offer choices. By placing him in the trunk, Kyle allowed him the choice to take his own life or to face what was to come when his prison was opened.

Fai's circling thoughts of suicide versus rape and torture where cut off by a sensation that was alien to that which existed inside his prison. His breath coming quicker in response to the adrenaline that flooded him with impotent energy he marveled at what he felt. It wasn't a _pull_, but an acute awareness of another person. Without knowing anything else, he knew the person he was sensing was Kurogane. Fai shivered; against all probability, the warrior had opened a connection between them. Kurogane was coming for him. Kyle had given him two choices; physical death or a living death with Ashura. Kurogane had just given him a third; he could wait and trust that Kurogane would arrive in time. The hope Kurogane offered him was one of the most terrifying emotions he had ever experienced; he was undeserving of it and Ashura would see that Kurogane suffered for it.

With his nails digging into his palms hard enough to draw blood, Fai made his choice. As warm urine soaked his clothes, Fai allowed himself hope.

-XXXXXXX-

The winter light was waning quickly as they left Tokyo behind. Syaoran had offered the take the first shift at the wheel. Once full dark fell Sakura would take over, her ability to navigate around natural obstacles being uncanny. Kurogane had taken position in the recessed turret, a third seat directly behind the driver's, raised above the others so the upper half of Kurogane's torso extended through an opening in the jeep's roof. The turret was designed so a shooter or mage could attack in any direction without being thrown from the vehicle as it traveled over rough terrain and maneuvered in battle. Heavy metal handholds were welded onto the roof and, by unbolting a hinged sheet of metal that could be locked vertically into place, Kurogane had a sturdy shield to take shelter behind should they come under attack.

He had taken the position partially to keep a look out, but mostly because he couldn't stand being close to the others while he felt so deficient. He had stated more than once that he would protect Fai and he had failed. He had failed, not because he had not been strong enough, but because he did not credit the threat to Fai's safety to be as serious as it truly was. Fai was paying for his mistake.

Kakei's words that Fai was hurt and in a small, dark place had shaken Kurogane's control more than he was willing to admit. The idiot hated the dark and, as the night thickened around him he found himself distracted from the scenery passing by. Lost in his concern for Fai being alone, hurt, and afraid.

He remembered Dietrich's final question before Kurogane had told him to shut the hell up.

_Marius looked at the warrior, whose body language was that of someone maintaining minimal control of their fury. He understood, perhaps better than Kurogane, what he was experiencing and it was possible his next words would turn all that fear and anger upon him, but he couldn't leave them unsaid, "Are you sure this isn't a case of shooting the horse to kill the general?"_

_Kurogane's eyes held enough explosive heat that if it had been granted physical manifestation, Marius knew he would be dead, "It doesn't make a fucking bit of difference. I am not letting them have him."_

"_Let someone else go. If you're killed, it'll strike a severe psychological blow to the Wards' morale," Marius continued pressing, not flinching even as he saw Kurogane struggle to maintain control. He had no doubt that should Kurogane come after him seriously, he would be dead, but he wouldn't flinch and he would say the words that no one else was willing to speak._

_Kurogane's mouth twisted into a snarling smile, "Then you had better be ready to take my place because depending on what I find, I may not be coming back." _

"_What hell does that mean?" Marius demanded as Kurogane leapt into the turret through the jeep's roof._

_The eyes that met Marius's were empty of doubt and calm with resolve, "Because if they have hurt him in a manner that can't be fixed I'll kill them all."_

"_Kurogane!" Tomoyo cried._

_Marius flexed his empty hands, sweat dampening his skin though the air was freezing, "All of them?"_

_Kurogane nodded, "All of them. So shut the hell up and let me do my job."_

_Marius stepped back from the jeep, giving Kurogane a look of understanding. _

_Kurogane didn't look back or around as the vehicle passed through the streets that had been his home for the last twelve year; in the face of losing something he barely understood, he would leave all of this behind without a second thought._

As the wind numbed the flesh of his face and forced him to tug leather gloves over his hands, Kurogane wished the emptiness he had been able to show Marius would have held until he had the mage back. Instead, the emotions he had cordoned off while he dealt with preparations began to leak through the imperfect seals he had placed on them. The predominate emotion that rode him was the bastard child of Fury and Fear. Beneath it was another, more dangerous emotion and, though it had possessed him only once, he knew it intimately. Should the madness gain control again, he was not sure it would release him before his death. As they traversed the night Kurogane clung to the link Saiga had opened between him and Fai, it was his touchstone and all that was keeping the terrible madness at bay.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle leaned his back against the trunk, savoring the absolute darkness inside the box of the truck. Apart from the crackle of the fire Shan had lit and the cooling of the engine, it was silent. He could smell the meat Shan was cooking for their dinner and it stirred a memory. Kyle didn't fight it and his voice was soft and wistful as he spoke, "I remember you loved the kitchens back home. I'd always find you there whenever Ashura left the compound."

Kyle was silent for a minute, his thoughts drifting. He wasn't waiting for Fai to answer he knew he couldn't hear him, "Xing was the one who took you to the kitchens the first time. She told me about it; how when you could finally move again after Ashura marked your back she took you down there because Ashura wouldn't come. I guess that is why you loved it there so much it was the only place you were never hurt."

Shan slid the door to truck's box up, the sterile light of the moon spilling in around him. Kyle couldn't see his servant's expression; he was a black shape against the back drop of the night. Shan slapped his hand against the floor of the truck to get Kyle's attention then motioned for him to come out.

"Eat without me," Kyle advised.

Shan gave an exaggerated shake of his head and slapped his hand impatiently against the floor a second time. "Shan, this is the last time I will have the ability to speak freely with him. Let me have this," Kyle said his voice that of an old man.

Shan hesitated, then disappeared from view, leaving the door open and allowing Kyle a glimpse of the stars that lay thick across the sky.

He chuckled though there was no humor in the sound, "He's a good kid. Stubborn as hell, you'll like him if he ever gives you chance to get close to him."

Kyle let the silence stretch. He wanted to throw open the locks on the trunk and speak to Fai; he wanted everything to be over, but he knew the part he had been assigned and so the locks stayed.

"That cook, the one you were always with whenever I found you in the kitchens, Jun; I took him with me when I left for the outlands the night you disappeared. I knew eventually Ashura would find out about him, since he was the only person other than Xing and I that you ever spent any time with. He's retired now. I made sure he was set up on a plot of land, far away from Beijing. I get a letter from him now and then. He always asks about my missing little brother and my bird that forgot how to sing. I tried to leave Shan with him once, but he snuck out and followed me. I guess I'm stuck with him for now." Kyle sighed, closing his eyes. The stars were too bright, too pure, and too far away to lend any comfort.

"You wouldn't recognize Xing if you saw her. She's grown into a gorgeous young woman, but she is cold, harder now than she was five years ago. Too many bloody visions have stripped all the little girl from her. Fei Wang keeps her close to him and she has become his voice within the compound, like I am outside. Sometimes, I am afraid to look in her eyes because they seem dead, like she is just waiting for her body to realize it."

"Fai, you have to be ready to kill me; I can't change my destiny, so I am depending on you and that guy to change yours. If you can do that, then there's hope and maybe all the things Xing and I have done won't mean the whole world will be damned alongside us," Kyle's throat felt tight and he realized he didn't have any more words to give the night or the man imprisoned behind him, neither of which could hear them.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai could hear the unintelligible sounds of a man's voice through the sides of the trunk and, once, a sound more akin to tears than laughter. When he had first heard the noises, he had tensed, prepared to fight once the trunk was opened, but he soon realized it was merely someone outside talking. He reasoned that it must be Kyle and pressed his forehead against the wall of his prison, wishing he could understand his friend's words. Kuro-chan would scold him for thinking of someone holding him prisoner as a friend, but Fai couldn't bring himself to change his view of Kyle.

Kyle had been the leader of their little trio. On more than one occasion, he had taken responsibility for some wrong-doing of Fai's so Ashura would not have a reason to punish him. When Kyle had found out the how dirtied Fai had become during his time with Ashura, Kyle had knelt next to his weeping friend and held Fai's hands to keep him from hurting himself; through his own tears Kyle had promised him that he wasn't dirty, that someday, someone would hold him and it wouldn't hurt.

Logically, Fai knew that what he had learned of sex at Ashura's hands was not normal, but the idea of someone to touching him like that again was too terrifying for Fai to allow anyone that close. He was very afraid that should he care for someone as strongly as he had Ashura, that person would also be driven mad by his curse.

"Kyle," Fai spoke to his friend, hoping his words would reach him, "it's not your fault. No matter what happens, I forgive you."

-XXXXXXX-

Sakura stifled a yawn; the moon was fading beyond the horizon and they had driven through the night, stopping only to add more water to the engine and oil to the burner. Kurogane hadn't spoken since leaving Tokyo. When they stopped, he paced the edge of the lantern light, his body straining to move onward.

She slowed the jeep to a stop and turned off the engine. "I need to sleep for a few hours," she told Syaoran, rubbing the grit that had accumulated from her eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed, "We won't be much use if we don't get some rest. I'll talk to Kurogane."

Syaoran left Sakura to refill the vehicle. Kurogane had jumped down from the roof as soon as they stopped and was standing several feet away, staring into the distance.

"Kurogane," the young man said, "we need to stop for a few hours. We need to eat and rest."

When Kurogane faced Syaoran, the raw emotion the young man saw in his mentor's eyes before it was camouflaged by Kurogane's customary scowl rendered him speechless. Syaoran had not realized Kurogane had come to care so deeply for the mage and Syaoran wondered if Kurogane was also just realizing it.

Kurogane looked into Syaoran's caramel colored eyes and swallowed an angry retort. What the boy was saying made sense. None of them had been prepared to go an entire day without sleep and, unlike a patrol where there was only a potential for violence, they were heading into a definite battle. For the sake of rescuing Fai and their own safety, they needed at least minimal rest before continuing. "Two hours," he told Syaoran before turning away.

Syaoran opened his mouth as though to speak, but realizing he didn't know what to say, left Kurogane to his brooding thoughts and went to take their trail rations from a pack.

The two teens ate their meal in silence before going to sleep; Sakura tucked under Syaoran's arm, her head resting on his chest. When Sakura had taken Kurogane his food, the warrior had merely grunted and informed her he would keep watch while they slept. She had wanted to argue with him, but knew from the set of his shoulders that even if he were to sleep he would find no rest.

Kurogane watched Syaoran and Sakura from the corner of his eye while they slept. There was no fire and they cuddled innocently under a thick blanket for warmth. He had no desire to join them in rest. He felt an irrational fear that should he sleep, he would lose the connection with Fai. Saiga said it was not the same as what he saw when looking at the fate strings, but Kurogane wondered if it was like the connection his Father had shared with his Mother.

His Father had explained that the mage protector bloodline he was descended from would allow him to form a compact with a mage. The compact benefited both the warrior and the mage, increasing their resistance to injury and magical attacks. Their merged their life forces became stronger than they were individually. He said that the job of the mage protector was to protect the mage and their people from physical attacks while the mage's was to protect from magical. This had been the tradition in Suwa for generations. His Father had told him with a laughing grin that the compact between the mage protector and their chosen mage was more intimate than most unions between lovers. While not all mage protector and mage pairs became lovers, it was not uncommon and Kurogane's family tree was speckled with a history of powerful magic users. His Father had warned Kurogane that his mage protector abilities were greater than his own and that his increased ability may be a reflection of Kurogane's need for greater strength to protect what he cared for.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed at the memory of his Father's words; his Father had been wrong, he was not stronger than him. He had not been strong enough to protect what was important to him when it mattered.

_Kurogane, eyes bright with excitement, stood on the hill overlooking the field that would soon be filled by two armies facing one another. At eight years old, this was the first time he had been allowed to accompany his Father on a patrol. They had received word early that morning that the neighboring provinces were going to battle over a border dispute near their lands. His Father had ridden out to view the battle and ensure that their conflict did not spill over onto their lands._

"_See those men pacing the edge of the field?" his Father asked, pointing to the robed figures made small by distance._

_Kurogane nodded, "They're mages."_

"_Yes, do you know what they're doing?" he questioned._

"_Putting up protective barriers," Kurogane guessed._

_His father gave him an approving smile, "Do you know what kind of barriers?"_

"_Aren't they to keep the other side from hurting them?" Kurogane asked not sure where his Father's questions were leading him._

"_No, the magicians from both armies are working together to construct a protective shield. Once the battle starts, oni will be drawn from the forest and mountain by the chaos and bloodshed. They are erecting a shield to keep the oni from attacking and feeding on their troops," Kurogane's Father explained, examining the potential battlefield with a frown. It was less than ten miles from the main village of Suwa and his home. The oni, who would inevitably arrive once the battle was joined, would be kept from harming the two armies, but there was nothing preventing the oni from then turning on Suwa's people. "Come on," he told Kurogane, "We'll need to be ready to deal with the oni that will show up."_

"_Can I go with you?" Kurogane asked his Father hopefully._

_Kurogane's Father looked into his child's eyes and felt a swelling of pride. In another few years, Kurogane would be ready to taste his first true fight, but for now he wanted him to enjoy what remained of his childhood, "Not this time." In response to Kurogane's crestfallen expression, he ruffled his hair, "I want you to stay and protect your mother while I am gone."_

_The ruby eyed boy puffed himself up, giving his Father the most determined and serious expression he was capable of, "I won't let anything hurt Mother."_

Kurogane paced a circuit around the jeep and the sleeping teens. How many years had it been since he thought so deeply of his final days in Suwa and his parents? Since the first day he had meet the shadowed blue eyes of the mage, the memories of his parents had begun to frequently drift to the surface of his thoughts. At first, he had accepted this without consideration; now his complacency had become an ache that threated to tear open old wounds he'd thought were long scarred over.

The morning light creeping across the horizon illuminated a scene that was altogether wrong in Kurogane's mind. The sounds of the winter birds could not compare to the fool's chatter, nor the crisp air to the smell of his cooking. Though the temperature was icy, the cold he felt had nothing to do with the weather; he missed the magician and the fury he was using to energize himself was the product of a gut wrenching fear of his loss. He wanted to draw his sword and cut his enemies to pieces; this game of chase left him with too much time in which to feel weak. Kurogane focused on the link between him and Fai, willing it to do more than merely provide him a direction in which to travel. Growling at his impotence, he continued stalk around the makeshift camp, the phantoms of his past further dividing his attention.

_Kurogane swiped the sweat from his brow as he knelt next to his Mother under her favorite tree. Glancing at his Mother, he could see how pale she had become over the last few days. She remained serene, however, focusing all her efforts toward aiding his Father. That morning, his Father had shown up in battered armor, with equally battered retainers to advise his mother that older and more powerful oni had been sighted, drawn from their remote recesses by the conflict that continued along the border._

_From the condition of his Father and his warriors, Kurogane understood the situation had become serious, but the look in his parents' eyes as they gazed upon each other left him with a strange longing. If asked, he couldn't have described the emotion, only that it was something special, maybe that special feeling his Mother was always talking about. His father departed once again, leaving his mother to refocus all her energy toward weakening any oni to tread upon Suwa's lands; Kurogane remained close, prepared to strike down any oni that might slip past their men._

_The sun had crested its peak when the thud of horses' hooves reached him over the sound of the cicadas, whose voices had drowned out even those of the birds that seemed to have wilted in the heat along with the flowers._

_He rose immediately and hurried to meet the riders at the gate, thinking it may be his Father or some of his men returning. However, the men who passed through the gate were strangers, their clothes stained and more than one wrapped in bloodied bandages._

_Kurogane would never be able to describe the faces of the men or their clothing clearly. The only thing he remembered, the sight that had haunted his dreams far longer anything else that occurred that day, was their eyes; they had been empty of life, holding no more will or awareness than those of a child's doll. _

_He had no chance to draw his sword before the riders swept over him and he was knocked to the ground; the foremost rider regarded him as if he were of no more consequence than a leaf on the path. The horse's hoof clipped his head and only his instinctive dodging of the endless parade of hooves kept him from being crushed as he struggled to maintain conciseness and regain his feet._

_Vision blurry with blood, he raced after the men, but his legs were unable carry him with the same swiftness as their mounts. He was too far away to know if his Mother ever saw death's approach, or hear if she cried out as the men, never slowing their horses, used their swords as spears to impale her._

_His mind refused to accept what his eyes as he rushed to her side. His Mother's expression was one of puzzled amusement as she reached a bloodstained hand up to touch Kurogane's face, a gesture she was unable to complete before the life fled her flesh, leaving her young son alone. The riders wheeled their mounts in synchronized silence and left as swiftly as they had appeared. _

_It took only moments after his Mother's death for the oni to swarm over the insignificant shields the armies' mages had erected and to cover the lands of Suwa. Kurogane, though, would not learn of those events until weeks later; at present, his world consisted only of the sounds of the cicadas, the coppery smell of freshly spilt blood, and his Mother._

_He remembered the wet sucking sound of the blades as he pulled them from his Mother's body. He remembered his Father's mount trotting into the courtyard, a mangled corpse with its foot caught in a stirrup dragging along beside it. He remembered his Father's sword slipping from the remnants of a hand to lay in the dirt like a forgotten toy. He remembered the oni that came seeking the source of all the blood. He remembered holding his Father's sword in his hand and then… he remembered no more._

Kurogane shook his head, mentally gripping the connection that existed between him and Fai as though it were a lifeline. When Amaterasu, Souma, and Tomoyo found him a week had passed since his parents' deaths. No survivors had been found on the battlefield or in the village below his parents' home; a fire had ignited at some point and, with no one to quell the flames in the dry summer heat, the village and fields had burned. No one had hadn't expected to find survivors when they approached the burnt shell of his parents' home and they had been rightfully shocked to discover Kurogane beneath the charred remains of a tree, crouched between the bodies of his parents with his Father's sword in hand and soaked in blood turned black from the ash in the air.

Like an animal maddened beyond reason he had attacked them; it was only Tomoyo's quick thinking that saved them. In one of the first displays of her power, the four year old had cast a bolt of energy at her cousin that tore through his hand and sent his weapon flying from his grasp. He had no clear memories of what his little cousin said to him; he could only recall the flood of grief that left him huddled on the ground, screaming and weeping for the loss of everyone who had made up his world.

The trip from Suwa to Tokyo was a blur; the first clear memory Kurogane had after his Mother's death was of Yuuko kneeling in front of him asking him what he wished for.

"_I want to be strong enough that no one can ever take what I care about from me again," He had answered, the words feeling strange after nearly a month of silence._

She had given him a small, sad smile and reached out as though to touch his head; he had jerked away and growled at her not to touch him.

_Her smile didn't change, but he thought there was more sadness in it, "You are the only one who can grant that wish, but you must come out of that dark place now, Kurogane."_

As though her words were a key, he had felt the last tendrils of madness unlock and release him. Oh, the anger had remained, heating his blood and sending him into explosive displays of temper until he gained mastery of it, but his mind was clear.

Sighing, Kurogane leaned against the jeep, opposite Syaoran and Sakura. He felt nauseous and, as little as he wished to so vividly recall the deaths of his Mother and Father, it was a past he couldn't change. If he could reach the idiot mage in time he could do what he failed to do for his Mother, he could protect him.

"You damned fool mage," Kurogane said, his voice a soft prayer cast into the wind.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle sat on his blankets; watching inchoate forms in the flames of the campfire lose shape at the moment of their birth. Shan lay with his head resting on Kyle's lap while Kyle twined the fingers of one hand through the youth's hair. The teen was staring at the stars over their heads, his fingers moving in a poetic dance of words that Kyle found more captivating than the tarnished shallow beauty of the sky he was describing. As he watched Shan speak, Kyle's chest tightened with emotion.

When the first tears fell onto Shan's face, he sat up, taking Kyle's face in his hands, and kissed the man's eyes softly. Overcome, Kyle wrapped Shan in a tight embrace, burying his face in Shan's hair and refusing to look up when Shan touched his arm, bidding Kyle to see his words.

Instead Shan laid one of Kyle's hands over his own; he may not have been able to give voice to his words, and Kyle could close his eyes to them, but Shan was not limited to speaking with a voice, and so formed his words beneath Kyle's hand, forcing him to feel the form and meaning of each.

Kyle inhaled Shan's scent, treasuring the comfort Shan's actions and words gave. He could remember other words that had given him nothing so gentle.

_When Kyle was ten he overheard a conversation between Fei Wang and Ashura. The two men were watching Kyle and Fai's weapons practice from shadows of a building; Kyle sat on the sidelines watching as their instructor faced off with Fai. He didn't know if Fei Wang intended for him to overhear, but by the end he was certain that his master simply didn't care that he had._

"_It seems Fai's shoulder has healed," Fei Wang commented as the boy in question nimbly dodged his weapons master's attack._

"_I am pleased with his progress," Ashura answered, "His expression whenever I commend him makes me wish for more opportunities to do so."_

_Fei Wang's voice was as monotone as always, but there was an undercurrent of cruel amusement in his words, "You tread a fine line with those _opportunities_ you create. I gave the boy into your care for a purpose; make sure you don't kill him."_

_Ashura shrugged unconcerned, "His training is a thing of years. I will not rush it and risk losing him. In time, he will be my mate and of such beauty that, were any of my subjects still alive, they would worship him as the embodiment of everything they seek." Ashura turned to Fei Wang, his expression solemn, "When it is time for Fai to fulfill your purpose for him, I will hand him over to you in gratitude for the time you have given us and I will await him beyond death's gate."_

_Fei Wang shook, his head in amusement, "All these years, and with a figure so like our own that even I can be lulled into forgetting that you not human. And then, with a few words, you throw into sharp relief the _'otherness' _of your nature."_

_Ashura didn't answer._

_Fei Wang met the steady gaze of his adopted son, "Considering all the injury you inflict on the boy, he should hate you, but he still seeks your approval and obeys you unconditionally; he loves you. In contrast, I have been a kind guardian for Kyle and Xing, yet they do not have the same devotion for me as Fai does you. Do you know why?"_

"_I have long given up trying to comprehend the logic of humans' emotions," Ashura said dryly._

_Fei Wang grinned at his companion, "As have I, but the question was rhetorical as I already know the answer."_

_Ashura raised a quizzical eyebrow, "You do?"_

"_Yes," Fei Wang answered coolly, "It is because children, especially when they are young, are much like animals and can sense a person's true nature. I have kept Kyle and Xing by my side since they were infants. Instinctually, they know that I am incapable of love and therefor fear and respect me, but they will never stay by my side out of love."_

Kyle had been chilled by Fei Wang's words, not for what they revealed about his master, but what they illuminated about himself. If not for his devotion to Xing and Fai, he would be no different than Fei Wang. However, Kyle had already suspected that, in the end, his sister and friend would not be enough to keep him from becoming the same type of creature as his adoptive Father.

Feeling Shan's words against his hand, Kyle knew this slip of boy who was absurdly devoted to him had not only seen in to his soul, but breathed life and strength into what he had thought beyond resurrection.

Kyle tightened his hand around Shan's stilling his words. His mouth hovering over Shan's ear, Kyle's fingers and hands shaped the words he whispered with a bleeding heart, "I love you."

-XXXXXXX-

Fai lay panting in his prison, taking note the bruises he was sure were forming on his body, the fruits of his terrified thrashing while in the grip of a powerful flashback. Judging by the thirst that had transformed the interior of his mouth into a desert, he had likely been held in this box for over twenty-four hours, probably closer to two full days than one.

The brand on his back was burning faintly and he suspected Ashura was expending great efforts to force the link between them open. He desperately wanted to strengthen his defenses, but he didn't dare do anything that might spring the hair-trigger enchantment placed on the Prisoner Trunk. He was forced to rely on his belief that Ashura would be unable to reestablish his hold over him so long as he did not touch his magic or come within close proximity of the other.

His continued thoughts regarding the symbol etched into his skin thrust him into grasp of another flashback allowing him no rest.

_When his master ordered him to place the manacles on his wrists, he complied with the despairing resignation of one who knows there is no escape from what was about to happen. He tried to remain silent, tried to stifle the pleas for Ashura to stop, but his attempts only seemed to encourage Ashura to escalate the pain and humiliation he inflicted; Fai's vain efforts delighted his master. _

_Without his consent, screams would burst from his throat and he would plead with Ashura to release him, as tears, pink with his blood, wet his face and became another stain upon the bed. His back, from his shoulders down to his knees, was red with welts from the flogger Ashura used routinely to bring forth what he called "the pure beauty of Fai's voice"._

_Bruises darkened Fai's face from the punishment he had earned for failing to swallow all of Ashura's release; Ashura's grip on his throat had made it difficult for Fai to breathe and impossible to swallow. _

_Ashura had acquired custom made blades for use on Fai. They were razorblades, really, and fit over Ashura's index fingers, extending along the finger pad from the second knuckle and coming to a fine point at the tip. The blades enabled Ashura to mark Fai's body in patterns he found pleasing without leaving scars behind to mar the canvas of Fai's skin. _

_Most of the designs Ashura had created on Fai's chest and the insides of his thighs were shallow and delicate looking. Ashura kept the wounds bleeding by abrading and feeding from them. The gashes along Fai's hips were ragged, reflecting the increase in Ashura's pleasure as Ashura neared his climax._

_The blood that ran down Fai's legs was not all from the cuts that adorned his body or from the whip, while preparing Fai's entrance Ashura had torn the flesh inside so as Ashura said he would be slick and properly ready to accept his mate's desire. _

Fai had learned the morning of his thirteenth birthday that Ashura believed Fai's acceptance of Ashura's mark, made when he was only seven, made them a mated pair, bound for the rest of their lives to one another. In the year since his thirteenth birthday, Ashura had used his body mercilessly and Fai didn't believe there could be any greater violation Ashura could inflict. Fai had simply been too inexperienced to know how very wrong he was.

_Ashura held Fai's face painfully against the mattress while he was inside of him and forced open the bond between them. Fai screamed as Ashura's alien presence invade his mind as well as his body, his hands tearing at the manacles tethering them above his head. Fai's screams rose as he beat his head against the headboard, seeking to drive Ashura from his mind; Ashura added his own voice to Fai's, a roar of primal pleasure, and his hold only tightened as Fai struggled to escape him._

_Fai's struggles pushed Ashura ever closer to release. The boy's only remaining coherent thought was that he did _not_ want Ashura inside his mind when the other climaxed. Two things occurred simultaneously; Ashura's pleasure spilled over the precipice and Fai's magic flared, forcing Ashura from his mind and searing closed the link between them._

_Ashura looked down at the boy pressed against the head of his bed. The wounds on Fai's body highlighted his beauty. Standing over the bed, Ashura marveled at the perfection of his mate, feelings of possessive pride and longing bringing a contented smile to his face. "You did well Fai," Ashura told him, his voice pleased. "I'll let you rest for now and when you awaken I'll reopen our bond."_

_Fai didn't move until he heard the lock on the door settle into place, signaling that Ashura had left the room. Fai curled tighter around himself, weeping helplessly until exhaustion stole his awareness._

Fai came back to himself still weeping. "Kuro-sama," he called silently, huddling mentally around the thread that stretched between them as he had curled around himself all those years ago.

-XXXXXXX-

No plumes of dust were created by the passage of the vehicles along the frozen snow and ice covered dirt road to warn them that they neared their quarry. Abruptly, they came to the rim of a nameless valley and were granted an unobstructed view for miles; in the distance Kurogane spotted a small box like shape, a vehicle. The fate string Kurogane had been following led in an unbroken line to this truck. Growling with impatience, he drew his sword and struck the roof of the jeep with his fist.

Syaoran and Sakura didn't need the warning, having already spotted the truck. Sakura pushed open the divided grate that acted as a windshield for the jeep and positioned her rifle, mounted on a bipod, against the hood of the jeep. Kurogane grunted his approval. The bipod would allow the gun to move _with_ the vehicle rather than against, making it easier for Sakura to control her shots. The girl would also be able to remain inside the jeep while shooting; giving her armored protection on three sides, something that would be absent should she fire from the roof.

Syaoran turned a knob on the dash of the jeep to increase the flame heating the water. This was it; the three of them had been fighting alongside one another for years, there was no need to discuss tactics or options, they formed a cohesive unit each knowing the others' strengths and weaknesses.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle spotted his pursuers as they entered the valley. He glanced at Shan, who dozed in the seat next to him, "Shan wake up," he ordered.

The youth immediately sat up and looked expectantly at Kyle.

"When the fight begins, stay close to me, but don't get my way," Kyle told the boy.

Shan gave him a brief confused look, but a glance in the rearview mirror answered his questions and he nodded.

-XXXXXXX-

Sakura kneeled on the passenger seat, her eye pressed to the scope on the rifle. She had settled into the stillness she always found when fighting. The quiet inside her mind allowed her to fight with clearheaded determination and a steadiness that formed the foundation of the near impossible shots she executed.

'Breathe in, breathe out,' she thought to herself, 'seven hundred yards, six fifty, six twenty, no wind, five eighty, the target is steady, five ten, four ninety, inhale, four eighty, now.'

Two consecutive shots split the afternoon air and the truck in front of them careened wildly, the rear tires shredded.

The space between the two vehicles decreased rapidly and Kurogane rose from his position to bring his sword to bear. _"Tenma Kuuryuusen,"_ Kurogane shouted, drawing out the power bestowed upon his ancestors by the dragon spirit whose name had been gifted to his sword, Ginryuu.

The massive serpentine form of his attack twisted in the air, dwarfing the vehicles and tearing the earth in front of the truck open, effectively halting its movement. Syaoran brought their vehicle to a controlled stop, the tires throwing ice and earth into the air with the jeep's sudden change of speed.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle was thrown painfully against the steering wheel as the truck crashed into the torn earth created by Fai's potential rescuers; only his arm, flung to the side at the last moment, kept Shan from the windshield. He wasted no time in deliberation; gripping his dazed servant's shirt, Kyle scrambled from the truck, dragging Shan with him.

"Stay down," he ordered as he pushed Shan to the ground behind him, and turned to face his oncoming attackers. The last attack had been unexpected; Kyle realized he had made a potentially fatal mistake in estimating his enemies' abilities.

The black clad man rushing toward him with murderous intent had to be the Black Dog of Otthon, Kurogane. With a sly grin, Kyle turned his back on the man and raised one hand to deliver a stream of fire to the smoking engine of the truck and ignite the oil ther. With his other hand, he conjured a ring of flame around himself, Shan, and the burning truck that held Fai prisoner. The heat and smoke pouring from the flames shrouded everything in ash and steam from melting snow.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane screamed in rage when Kyle set the truck on fire, through their connection he knew Fai was still inside. The ring of fire that appeared between him and his goal caused no hesitation in his stride, but the smoke-induced blindness forced him to slow and approach cautiously; Syaoran was finally able to catch up with the warrior and mirrored his movements.

Sakura bowed her head, eyes closed in concentration, and beseeched the air currents created by the flames to aide them.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle staggered as the air around him pressed down like a weight upon him and smothered his fire circle, forcing the smoke and steam away. He had no time to block the blow from the youth who materialized in front of him, and it was only Shan pulling him to the side that prevented the blade from piercing his heart in addition to tearing open his shoulder.

Kyle rolled away from his attacker. Keeping Shan at his side, he struggled to his feet and smirked coldly at the teen facing him.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane bypassed the man and boy, leaving them to Syaoran. His goal was the still burning truck. He heaved open the door to the truck's box and quickly sheathed his sword to free his hands so he could toss aside the heavy crates that blocked his path.

The smoke was thick and suffocating; the heat from the fire stealing the air from his lungs. He had to reach the magician before the fire engulfed them.

Even with the overpowering smell of the fire, Kurogane could make out the stench of urine and feces from a battered steamer trunk that seemed too small to contain a full-grown man. The link between him and Fai thrummed from their proximity and Kurogane knew with sickening certainty that he had found Fai.

There was no time left to open the trunk and free Fai. His teeth bared in ferocious snarl, Kurogane lifted the trunk in his arms, and covered the distance to the exit in two steps. Never loosening his grip on the trunk, Kurogane threw himself out of the truck and hit the ground painfully. Behind him, the fire ruptured the oil containers and the flames exploded outward.

Coming to his knees, he saw Syaoran facing off with Kyle.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle, sword in hand, reached for Shan and pulled the boy in front of him like a shield, his arm wrapped across Shan's shoulders and chest. With his free hand he drew a dagger.

-XXXXXXX-

Syaoran hesitated when Kyle hid behind the younger teen and it was with disbelieving eyes that he witnessed Kyle's next attack, backlit by flames.

-XXXXXX-

Knowing he had the attention of all three of his attackers, Kyle flashed them a smile and drove his dagger into Shan's side, angling the blade upward.

Kyle released his servant allowing Shan's body to crumple to the ground, cementing the image of the boy's wide, stunned eyes in his mind. Eyes' still fixed on Shan's, he invoked a portal to his rooms in Fei Wang's compound and stepped through, leaving the boy to bleed in the snow.

-XXXXXXX-

Kurogane watched as his enemy disappeared through the portal before Syaoran was able to land a killing blow. The boy, Kyle had stabbed lay a widening pool of blood, dying. Seeing no immediate danger, Kurogane dismissed the scene from his mind, focusing instead on the trunk before him.

"Bring me the hatchet," he yelled.

Sakura, closer to the jeep than Syaoran, retrieved the hatchet and medical kit and handed the small axe to Syaoran as she hurried to still form laying in the snow. Only moments ago, she would have killed the boy herself, but in battle a moment was a lifetime and in _this_ moment she would do what she could to save him.

Kurogane fervently tried to coax some affirmation of life from inside the trunk, but neither his shouts nor the banging of his fists against its walls brought forth a response. His stomach clenched, nausea wafted upward through his chest. He grasped at the fate string between them, relieved when he found a faint warmth there that reassured him with its existence, but terrified him with its weakness.

Kurogane saw Syaoran blanch at the smell that surrounded the trunk, it was stronger now without the acrid burning of the fire for camouflage. Taking the hatchet from Syaoran, Kurogane swung his arm back and brought it forward in a smooth motion, focusing all the emotion of the last few days into the act.

There was a sharp, metallic _crack_ as he struck off the first lock with the blunt end of the hatchet. The sound repeated in succession as he forced the four remaining locks open. Syaoran pulled the metal rods from the corners of the trunk as Kurogane broke their respective locks and tossed them aside.

Sakura quickly tore open the boy's shir.t His skin was already chilled and pale with blood loss; she grabbed a jar of medicinal paste from the kit and quickly pressed the paste into the wound as deeply as her fingers would reach. She was grateful that he was unconscious and unable to feel the pain of the treatment. Behind her, she heard Kurogane break a second lock. With the efficiency that comes with training and practice, she wrapped the injury in temporary bandages; the paste would stop, or at least slow, the bleeding until they were somewhere proper treatment could be rendered. She looked behind her to see Kurogane toss away another lock and grabbed the kit, and rushed to his side, prepared to treat Fai if necessary.

With the final lock removed, Kurogane pulled the trunk's lid open with enough force to tear it from its hinges. Fai was laying on his side, his hands bound behind his back. His legs were folded close to his body, the interior of the trunk too confined to allow him to straighten them; his ankles had also been tied. His clothing was stained with excrement and urine and his hair a tangled mess plastered to the side of his head with dried blood.

Fai slowly turned his head and gave Kurogane a weak smile, his eyes squinting against the light, "I didn't runaway, Kuro-tan."

Kurogane's eyes widened briefly, "I know," he whispered as he pulled Fai from the trunk, the mage pliant in his arms.

Syaoran knelt to cut away the ropes while Sakura draped a blanket over Fai; once the ropes had fallen away, Kurogane carried Fai to the jeep and crawled into the back. His Body shuddering with relief, he leaned against the wall, but did not let go of Fai..

"You're getting dirty," Fai protested, heard resting against Kurogane's shoulder, too weak from dehydration to move.

"Shut up," the warrior murmured without force, and brought one of Fai's wrists between his hands to gently massage the raw flesh.

Fai grimaced as unrestricted blood flow returned to his limbs and cramps knotted the muscles in his arms and legs, but he made no sound of discomfort. Kurogane, however seemed to know without being told, and reached around the mage to continue his ministrations on Fai's arms and legs.

Sakura and Syaoran appeared, supporting the limp form of the unconscious boy between them. Syaoran laid the boy in the back of the Jeep and rifled through the bags for additional blankets while Sakura turned her attention to Fai..

Sakura wet a cloth from the medical kit with an elixir and passed it to Kurogane to clean the blood from Fai's head.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked, her voice business like. Yukito and Touya had taught both her and Sakurako how to provide medical care in combat situations. She knew enough to treat minor injuries and stabilize the more seriously injured until they could be taken to a clinic.

"No," Fai answered, his voice a dry whisper.

Giving him a short nod, she took another vial from the kit and poured the contents into a canteen of water, which she handed to Fai. The mage took the canteen, hand shaking violently as he tried to bring it to his parched lips. Kurogane steadied the container so he was able to take a small sip before lowering it.

As Fai continued to take periodic sips of water, Sakura examined his head wound critically. "It should have had stiches," she told him, her mouth downturned, "but, there isn't anything to be done for it now. I'll apply some ointment to prevent infection and after you get cleaned up you'll need to reapply it."

"How's the kid?" Kurogane asked, nodding to the prone figure Syaoran was covering with the remaining blankets.

Sakura smeared ointment over the gash on Fai's scalp and looked toward her other patient, "I don't know. The wound is deep. It doesn't seem that a lung was pierced, but he's lost a lot of blood."

"Who is he?" Fai asked as he took another drink of water.

"From what Dietrich said, he must be that guy's ward," Kurogane said taking the canteen from the mage before he dropped it.

Syaoran looked puzzled, "Why'd he try and kill him then?"

Fai sat up and moved out of Kurogane's arms, surprise obvious in his voice, "Kyle attacked him?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "He used him as a shield, and then stabbed him before he disappeared."

Without considering his actions, Kurogane gave Fai a soft push so he was sitting alongside him, the line of their bodies touching. "We'll figure it out later. Any idea where we are?" he questioned Syaoran.

Syaoran considered this, looking out the window thoughtfully, "I think we're near Karikomiik Pond."

"Have you been here before?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, whenever Fujitaka traveled to meet with a colleague in Fukui we'd stop at an inn by the pond." Syaoran answered.

"We need to rest before we head back and if we want that kid to live we need to get him to a doctor. Do you think you can take us to that inn?" Kurogane asked. The connection between them had disappeared the moment he'd met the magician's sapphire eyes, just as Saiga had warned; still, Kurogane was filled with a fierce sort of peace.

Syaoran nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. Sakura took his place next to the boy and set about changing the bandages that had become soaked in blood despite the paste, which should have slowed the bleeding.

Fai lifted the canteen to his mouth and took a deeper drink as his confidence that his depleted body would not reject the life sustaining fluid grew. "I seem to be without a coat once more," he told Kurogane, amusement tingeing his words.

"It's you, so I brought a spare and a change of clothes," Kurogane said, frowning as he looked at Fai's bare feet that peeked out from under edge of the blanket. "I didn't plan on you losing your shoes, though," he said as he flicked the edge of the blanket covering Fai's exposed feet.

"Didn't want me wiggling my feet out of the boots and getting lose I suppose," Fai said with a sigh; the boots had been worn to the point of comfort. Tentatively, he pressed his side tighter against Kurogane's. He didn't know why the connection he had felt with warrior had disappeared the moment their eyes met, but he was too tired to question him and a little afraid that it had been something conjured by his imagination.

"I don't understand why he would go to such lengths to capture and then travel overland instead of taking a ship or casting a portal like he used to escape," Kurogane said, his voice annoyed as he tried to decipher actions that made no sense to him.

Fai's spoke his slowly as he thought out loud, "He may not have been given a choice in the matter. Kyle and I grew up together. He and his sister were my closest friends. If not for them I would never have gotten away from Ashura. I think he may have done this so I would have a chance to escape; it may have been his way of rebelling."

Kurogane shook his head, "What the fuck does Fei Wang do to his people that they are incapable of refusing him?"

Fai's voice barely a whisper he answered, "I pray you never find out."

-XXXXXXX-

The inn Syaoran brought them to was small, but well kept. The land surrounding sculpted to create the illusion of pristine wilderness, but it was too perfect to have evolved naturally. Every plant, rock, and rise had been carefully placed to enhance its beauty. Still, it lacked the dramatic contrast that existed in nature, the breathtakingly gorgeous juxtaposed against the ugly and mundane. The land around the Inn was a pretty stage nothing more.

Syaoran was able to reassure the nervous proprietor that, despite their appearance, they were not there to rob or murder anyone, though it was apparent the only reason they were granted rooms in their current state was because the inn keeper remembered Fujitaka and the twin boys who had traveled with him so many years ago.

Despite being so weak he had to lean on Kurogane to walk, Fai had insisted on bathing alone. Kurogane had reluctantly agreed, under the condition that Fai leave the door unbarred, and Kurogane remained outside the door incase anything happened.

A healer from the nearby town arrived to tend the unconscious boy. He was able to halt the bleeding, but advised them there was little else he could do. Sakura injected him with another of Kakei's elixirs and explained that it would keep him asleep for at least a day.

It was late in the evening when Kurogane and Fai were finally able to enjoy the inn's hot spring. Sakura and Syaoran remained in their room with the boy, Sakura to keep an eye on his condition, Syaoran to protect Sakura in case the he should wake and prove dangerous.

-XXXXXXX-

Steam floated upwards, glowing distractingly in the moonlight and giving the open air bath an otherworldly feel. The cold of the night air mingled with the heat of the water and blurred the border between pleasure and pain until they were inseparable.

Kurogane lay back, water covering him until only his shoulders were bare to the world, the night obscuring his form more thoroughly than clothes often managed. He openly observed the man across from him through half-lidded eyes, the still water's surface disturbed by his slow inhalations and exhalations.

Fai found a large, flat stone near the edge of the pool that allowed him to crouch in the water with his arms wrapped around his legs and head resting on his knees, eyes staring blankly into the night. The water covered him to the waist and soaked through his dark brown robe, the edges of which he had carefully tucked beneath him to prevent them from floating freely. Kurogane had remained silent when Fai had entered the bath fully clothed; there was no one besides the two of them to be offended by the fool's actions, and Kurogane was all too familiar with Fai's fear of exposing himself in front of others. Still, he felt a brief moment of sadness as he realized that Fai would have remained clothed even if he were bathing alone.

Fai released one of his hands to stir the water at his side. "Can I tell you a story, Kuro-sama?" he asked, voice filled with a lifetime's worth of sadness.

"Yes," Kurogane answered, for once feeling no desire to make a scathing comment or elaborate gesture.

"Many years ago, in a land far to the north where the snow lays thick much of the year, a small kingdom existed, ruled by a kindly king. His queen had borne him two healthy sons and the lands prospered. The elder of the sons was strong and showed the promise of great wisdom. The younger was said to have been blessed by summer's warmth and was loved by all," Fai said, his voice taking on the cadence of a lyrical chant as he spoke.

Kurogane grunted assuring Fai that he was listening, eyes fixed on the man who refused to look back at him. He knew the course of stories that started out happy; they ended in blood and tragedy.

Fai continued, the words flowing forth of their own volition now that he had begun speaking, "The spring of one year, when the ice had receded and the first trade ships arrived, a great storm arose. For seven days and nights, nature's fury punished the lands. The King's priests warned him the storm was an ill omen and advised that anything washed to shore by the storm be cast back into the sea, lest it allow the ill luck to linger and poison the land.

On the eighth morning, the King rode out to do as the priests instructed. However, the only thing that could be found on the beaches was a small ship whose design was unfamiliar to even the most widely traveled of his men. The King was about to order the ship burned when a girl of inhuman beauty appeared on its deck.

The King's men began to whisper that she was an evil spirit, however, he silenced them and took the girl upon his horse and carried her back to his castle. The King refused to heed his advisors' counsel and cast the girl into the sea. On the very night he brought her to the castle he took her into his bed. The King became enthralled with the girl and began neglecting his duties to lay with her, disdaining his Queen and children in favor of the girl. Plague ravaged the land and the Queen was sickened by it, however, the King refused to visit her bedside. Instead, he locked the girl in the innermost part of his castle to protect her from the disease. As the Queen slowly succumbed to illness, the girl's belly began to swell."

Kurogane scowled in disgust at the actions of the people within Fai's story; he was tempted to say as much, but the sight of the wounded man huddled in upon himself stilled his tongue.

Wrapping both arms around his legs once more, Fai continued to speak, his voice becoming more grief laden with each new phrase, "On the night the girl's labor pains began, the King left her in the care of the midwives and walked the halls of his castle for the first time in many months, looking through the windows to survey the town below. The sight that greeted him left him horrified. The town was alight with bonfires to burn the dead and his castle had become a place of filth and decay. Realizing his errors, the King rushed to his Queen's side to find his sons weeping over her dead body.

The King then took up his sword and returned the place where the girl was giving birth. Seeing the King the midwives advised him the girl had given birth to a daughter. The King told the midwives to take the baby to the priest and slew the girl as she rested on the birthing bed. Leaving the girl's body where it lay, the King went to the priest and demanded to know the baby's nature. The priest preformed an augury and advised the King the baby was innocent of the sins of its parents, but a child born from her would bring misfortune all its days.

The King told the priest the baby would be named Misfortune, so that all would remember the curse, and she was to be raised as his legitimate daughter. He returned to the dead Queen and told his sons of their sister and bid them to go to her and care for her better than he had them. He handed his crown to his eldest son and sword to the youngest. After his heir and the youngest son left, the King ordered the servants to witness his last command: to burn his body alongside the Queen's and to return the girl's body to sea that had delivered her to their shore. The servants acknowledged the King's command as he pierced his heart with his dagger."

No longer content to remain passive Kurogane, pushed himself forward, gliding through the water and forcing his way into Fai's line of sight. Saying nothing, he moved forward until Fai's eyes focused on him and not the ghosts of the story he told.

Fai blinked a few times and lifted his head slightly. Kurogane's stern eyes demanded his acknowledgment and the space between them was reduced to less than two meters; Fai gave him a faint smile that held only melancholy before continuing, "The years passed and prosperity returned to the land. The new King fulfilled all the hopes the people had held for him in his youth. He was a wise and benevolent ruler who showed great affection for his people and younger siblings. The youngest son had become a man of confident smiles and laughter, wielding his father's sword in defense of his brother and the kingdom. The baby called Misfortune held none of the darkness of her mother and her sweet and gentle nature was evident at a young age. She had been gifted with the power of healing, and many who could not be saved by others were healed by her touch. As she grew, so did the requests for her hand. Remembering what had been foretold at her birth, the King denied all of them."

Kurogane snorted at the futility of the King's gesture knowing it would inevitably lead to greater heartbreak.

Predictably, he was proven correct as Fai continued, "During Misfortune's fifteenth year, the youngest brother returned from a long campaign to find his sister had grown into a woman of unsurpassed beauty and he longed for her. Misfortune shared her brother's feelings and the two began to meet secretly. Their trysts where discovered when it became clear she had conceived. The young King was distressed by the sin his siblings had committed, but his love for both caused him to pardon their crime and they were wed.

Knowing it would be too late after the child's birth, the King sought a way to change its fate. However, invaders from the west landed on their shores and his brother was killed during battle. The grief caused by his death caused Misfortune to go into labor early. For two days, she struggled to bring her child into the world the only link that remained to her beloved brother husband.

The King was on the verge of ordering the midwives to kill the infant to save his sister's life when word came that the child was about to be born. The child was a son; however, it was small and the birth cord was wrapped tightly around his neck. The senior midwife unwrapped the cord and breathed life into the baby. When they went to sever the cord, they discovered the cord that had almost stolen his life was not the baby's, but that of a second child, yet to be born. The King took his nephew from the midwife and carried him to the priest while the midwives worked to bring the second child into the world. The priest preformed an augury just as he had for the baby's mother and declared the child was free of the taint that had been foretold. Relieved, the King named the baby his heir."

Fai drew in a long shuddering breath his words came faster, as though by speaking them quickly, he might lessen the pain they caused him, "The senior midwife carried the second child to where the King waited with the priest. The second augury the priest preformed showed that the younger twin was the ill-omened child. When the King ordered the infant be put to death, the priest halted him, advising him that if the child were slain the resulting calamities would be greater and spread far beyond their borders."

Kurogane closed the distance between them until he was forced to look up into the eyes of the mage, whose gaze he had refused to relinquish.

Fai met Kurogane's scrutiny with dry eyes; the tears the story should have wrought had dried up long before he had ever heard of a world outside of the one he was born into, "A week after the twins' birth, Misfortune succumbed to the blood sickness that felled many women after childbirth. Despondent, the King fell into a deep despair; the lands of his kingdom withered like his heart. Four years passed and the elder twin, ever weaker than his brother, contracted an unknown illness that quickly spread throughout the castle and country. When he died a few days later, the King ordered the cursed twin to take his brother's name so he would never forget the life he had tried to take, even in the womb, and those people who suffered because of his existence.

The country closed its borders to all outsiders and rumors of horrific atrocities began to trickle out with the few refugees who managed to escape, all carrying tales of a King gone mad and Misfortune's child whose life cursed the land.

Finally, a man whose continence was as cold as the northern land itself arrived at the gates of the castle. Having found the surrounding lands empty of life, he searched the castle for the one he had been sent to retrieve. Inside in the innermost room he found a small, skeletal child hidden in a corner; the remains of his uncle, the King, rotted at his feet. The man used magic unknown to the people of the north to take the child and left his guides to find their own way from the ruins.

Eventually, people returned to the lands of the Kingdom, the curse having lifted when the child was taken away. However, the castle remains empty, not even the wild animals take shelter on its grounds. The cursed twin's location is unknown, but, when ill omens appear, the northern people whisper that it is caused by Misfortune's child traversing the land."

"You can't know the last part," Kurogane stated simply.

Fai shrugged, "I've heard a few sailors from the northern countries speak about it. It's just a story; Kuro-lin it doesn't have to be one hundred percent accurate."

Kurogane fought to resist the urge to reach up and hit or shake the idiot, "Don't tell me something like this and then hide behind bullshit like that."

"Sorry," Fai's voice was emotionless as he broke eye contact with Kurogane and looked straight ahead, "are you still sure you want something that has killed and driven everyone who has been close it mad near those you care for?"

Kurogane clenched his fist beneath the water and struggled to keep from knocking the idiot bloody for even _asking_ such an asinine question. "Don't test me," he growled, "I already told you what would happen if you disappeared and I have proven that I will keep my word. I'll come after you, so cut the crap. You are coming back even if I have to drag you protesting the entire way. I don't give a shit about the superstitions of people who would blame their own weaknesses on the innocent. You are _not_ tainted and don't you _dare_ fucking question whether you are wanted again."

Fai's head whipped around to stare at the glowering warrior, his eyes wide with confusion anf fear. "I don't understand."

Kurogane was at his limit; hand shot up and sent a wave of water into the air to soak Fai's face and hair, "Then _just accept it_, moron. It shouldn't be that difficult of a concept to grasp." He ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed, "It's late and you're going to catch another damn cold sitting around in your clothes like this. Let's go in and you can change. We have a lot of ground to cover before we get back home and I want an early start."

Fai didn't move as Kurogane disappeared from his line of sight and listened as the other man exited the spring.

"You coming?" Kurogane asked as he wrapped a towel about his waist.

Fai shook his head briefly, "Give me a minute."

"I'll wait for you," Kurogane responded, sitting down alongside the pool and letting his legs dangle over the edge into the water.

"I'll be fine by myself, Kuro-mu," Fai said, casting him an amused look.

"Indulge me," Kurogane retorted without inflection.

A chuckle slipped out of Fai, full of more longing and sadness than tears could hold, "Very well, I'll come in now. After all, the weather isn't warm enough for you to be outside dressed in only a towel. You are such a stubborn puppy and I bet you are a horrible patient when you're sick."

"I don't get sick," Kurogane declared as he moved back to let Fai step out of the pool.

"I'll remember that when you are gaging down one of those elixirs you made me drink when I was sick," Fai teased as he slipped back into his jester's role.

Kurogane cuffed at the back of his head, "I don't get sick," he repeated.

Fai laughed shallowly and led the way back to the inn. The air was still behind them, the lingering effects of their emotions, both realized and unrealized, dissipating into the winter night like steam rising from the pool, fading from sight until they coalesced into a cleansing spring rain that would return to the earth to wash away the accumulated grime left behind by the melting of winter's snow.

* * *

Author's Notes:

No death threats please regarding any of the horrific things contained in this chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW; you can say critical things I won't mind. I'd probably thank you for the input.

As has been the case since I began this story thanks need to be given to UMV, Sinclair, and Tsuki for their support, technical advice, and for humoring me whenever I agonized over what I was putting the characters through. Uakari, I am extremely happy that you were willing to help me with this chapter; you caught numerous errors. Your insight and talent in reworking some of my overly and/or awkwardly worded sentences improved this chapter immeasurably. Thank you and I hope you will continue to help me with the future chapters.

Normally, I'd include tidbits of information regarding the research I did for the chapter, but frankly there is too much this time around. I am going to work on posting my research, links to sites where you can view things like the _real _steamer trunk that the Prisoner Trunk is based off of, and additional information about the world. I'll also create an index of all the named characters and places. Once I figure out where I'll post everything I'll put the web address on my fanfiction profile. Hey, I might be the only one who cares, but that's ok, it'll give me a chance to hopefully tap into other people's knowledge on subjects like shipping routes.

Beware mutant alien squirrel zombies and have an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**Visit TsukinoChou and Em Sinclair's artwork at:**

**(remove spaces) http : / tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**And**

**http : / animexx-en . onlinewelten . com /fanart/zeichner/ 521018/1771576/**

**Uakari is to thank once more for the readability of this text. Any and all errors are my own.**

**Warning: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**Fate and Choice's Dance May Pause But The Music Goes On**

**Fate and choice can seem so powerful, all encompassing, that every moment appears to be yet another maneuver in their inseparable dance of wills. Nevertheless, there are moments when a dove flies over a bloodied battlefield or when a hand touches another's that belong to the participants alone. **

-XXXXXXX-

Xing was perched on top of Kyle's desk waiting for him as he backed through the portal. "That was unexpected," she said, watching Kyle fling his dagger across the room.

"Shut up," he snapped, keeping his back to her.

"Oh, such a temper! And here I thought you were playing the part of a cold hearted killer who'd take his lover's life." Hopping down from the desk, Xing retrieved the dagger from the floor where it lay, staining the carpet with Shan's blood. "_I'm sorry._ I forgot you never consummated your relationship, did you?" she said coyly. Wiping the blade clean on Kyle's shirt sleeve, she returned it to its sheath.

Kyle whipped around, his hand closing about her throat and lifting her a few inches from the floor, "You bitch," he snarled as he tossed her to floor.

Brushing her hair out of face, Xing gave him an unperturbed smile. "If you want to convince Fei Wang and Ashura with your little deception, you'll need to control yourself a little better than that, _Brother,_" she said mockingly, as she stood to straighten her clothes.

"Get out," Kyle snarled. Gripping her arm, he dragged her to the door and threw her out of his rooms, watching as she stumbled in the hall.

Xing gave the door that had been slammed in her face a tiny smile. "Good work, Brother. You played your part well. Now it's my turn," she said, the heels of her shoes making violently sharp sounds on the wood floors with each step.

-XXXXXXX-

"You can turn around, Kuro-sama," Fai said. His voice lacked its customary shroud of humor, weak from speaking so long in the hot spring. Usually, Kurogane made some pretense of doing something else on the occasions he was present when Fai changed clothes. Fai had never had to ask the warrior to look away. Kurogane had simply done so and it was this unspoken understanding that had enabled Fai to gradually become accustomed to undressing without having to fight the fear that normally accompanied the thought of someone being able to see his body. Tonight, Kurogane had unfolded his futon and stood silently with his back to Fai, arms crossed, waiting. Perhaps he was as tired as Fai and not up for what had become a needless charade. When the warrior turned to face him, the mage unconsciously took a step toward his companion. Kurogane's eyes, which normally expressed only varied shades of anger, now held a vulnerable need, which Fai didn't know how to answer. "Kuro-rin?" he questioned softly.

Kurogane remained still, committing to memory the color of the eyes as contradictory as the man before him; eyes that were the painfully intense blue of a mid-summer sky over a landscape frozen by winter's embrace. "I'm sorry," Kurogane said, his voice above that of a whisper yet not at a volume that might be called conversational.

"What are you talking about, Kuro-lin?" Fai asked, his voice artificially light, "Did you pass gas?"

Kurogane sank to the floor exhaustion doing what gravity could not. "I'm sorry that I failed you," he said, refusing to be distracted by Fai's halfhearted teasing.

Fai's eyes dilated in shock at Kurogane's words. "H-h-how? You, Syaoran, and Sakura saved me," he managed to say after a pause to collect his bewildered wits.

Kurogane shook his head slowly, his eyes drinking in the reality of the mage's presence before him. He closed his hands into fists, not in anger, but to prevent him from reaching for the other man. It was a desperate craving that filled him, a need to feel Fai's skin, to be close to him. It wasn't a sexual desire, but it was equally powerful; it was the need for comfort that can only be found by touching and being touched by another. Kurogane closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. "I said I wouldn't let anyone take you, that I'd protect you," he said, his voice sorrowful and guilt filled.

Fai found himself shaking his head in silent denial, his sweaty hands gripping the edges of his sleeves. He wanted to laugh, to tease away the emotions he saw in the warrior's expression, but he couldn't. Some part of him understood that, if he tried to use humor to deflect Kurogane's words, he would wound him in a manner that Fai didn't quite understand, but would leave an irrevocable scar. Timidly, Fai closed the space between them and with an unconscious grace, knelt in front of Kurogane. No one had ever apologized to him, not for injuries they had inflicted nor for those he had received from others. Never had anyone said "I am sorry for not protecting you." He felt his throat tighten and his stomach twist with anxiety as he let his eyes roam over the planes of Kurogane's face. The perpetual crease between Kurogane's brows had not disappeared, however, like the fullness of his downturned lips, it wasn't anger that furrowed them; it was pain-filled guilt. Fai swallowed past the lump in his throat that felt as though it should choke him. For once it wasn't him who was refusing to open his eyes; Kurogane's remained closed, his face tilted ever so slightly downward. Slowly, Fai unclasped one of his hands and, with the timidity of a kitten approaching a wolf, touched the tips of his fingers to the top of Kurogane's hand. "Please don't apologize. What happened was my fault for letting my guard down. For not doing what Kuro-sama is always telling me and paying attention to my surroundings," Fai said, his voice as soft as his touch.

Kurogane started at Fai's touch, his eyes opening to meet Fai's. "Stop blaming yourself. You are not the cause of every misfortune," he told Fai with a minute trace of irritation.

"And you are not at fault for what happened, either," Fai countered with a small smile. When the warrior failed to respond, he turned Kurogane's hand over, exposing his wrist and tightly curled fingers. Ignoring the fearful beat of his own heart, Fai delicately pressed the pads of his fingers over the pulse of Kurogane's wrist and pulled his fingers along the sensitive skin to Kurogane's closed fist. Steadily, he pushed his fingers around Kurogane's until their fingers clasped. "How did you find me?" he asked, as Kurogane's hand uncurled like a leaf unfurling under his own.

Kurogane stared in wonder at the pale hand resting flat against his own. He could feel the callouses on Fai's hand, both like and unlike his own that were caused by his sword. Fai's pulse beat a frantic and erratic tempo through his skin and Kurogane knew just how much effort it cost the mage to initiate this contact. "Saiga opened a temporary link between us," he replied, accepting the change of conversation. He didn't need to see Fai's face to know the mage had paled at his words; he could feel the frightened tremor in Fai's hand. He thought that maybe Fai would have lifted his hand away, but Kurogane slid his hand forward so the pads of their fingers rested over the pulse points of each other's wrists, soothingly he stroked his thumb along the side of Fai's. "It was only temporary," he reassured the mage, "I gained nothing more than the knowledge of where you were."

Fai kept his eyes open; afraid of the nightmares that would play behind his eyelids with the confirmation that a link, however temporary had been created between the two of them. "How was he able to do that without both us present?" he asked, grappling with the confusing mix of relief that the connection hadn't been conjured by his imagination, terror at the thought of another shackle chaining him to yet one more person's will, and calming awareness that Kurogane would not seek to become his master through any connection that existed between them.

Kurogane watched the shadows of Fai's fears pass over his face. He deliberately kept the movement of his thumb along the cool flesh of Fai's hand a soft, slow circular motion, never breaking contact. "I don't know how he was able to do it, maybe you will. Saiga can see the threads of fate that connect people. He said that because of my mage protector blood he was able to open the connection until we had visual contact." Kurogane answered, his voice a low soothing rumble.

Fai allowed his eyes to drop to their hands, his still resting over Kurogane's. The benign feel of Kurogane's thumb brushing against his skin fed a hunger for the touch of another that he hadn't been aware existed within himself. The need had never before been allowed to surface past the terror he had experienced from the touch of others. "I think I understand," he managed to say, pleased that the steadiness of his voice didn't reflect the chaos of his mind.

Kurogane grunted, savoring this shared contact. His limbs felt heavy with fatigue and his mind seemed unable to concentrate on multiple things so he allowed his end of the conversation to lapse; maintaining the touch of Fai's hand was more important to him than speculation regarding a connection that had disappeared. Through the tips of his fingers resting against Fai's wrist, he could feel the scabs that had formed where the rope had abraded the mage's flesh. "Where is the salve Sakura gave you?" he asked, changing the subject as abruptly as Fai had earlier.

Fai blinked slowly realizing he had been staring sleepily at their hands with no true thoughts in his mind luxuriating instead in the feelings of safety and peace that seemed to emanate from their hands. "Ummm, what did you say Kuro-chuu?" he asked, dozily.

"The salve you were supposed to put on, where is it?" Kurogane repeated patiently, noting the mage's half-awake state.

"I think I put in the bag," Fai answered, looking toward the bag that was laying against the far wall. He wanted to lay down and sleep, knowing for the first time in days that it would be safe to do so, but he knew Kuro-rin would insist he put the ointment on, so, with obvious reluctance, he shifted his legs with the intention of standing.

Kurogane gave Fai's hand a small squeeze. "Don't move, idiot. You're practically asleep. I don't need you falling on your face trying to walk across the room," he said with a small upturn of his lips, his barely perceptible version of a grin.

Fai's answering grin was anything but subtle as he smothered a yawn behind his free hand. "Kuro-tan is being uncommonly sweet. Did someone cast a spell on you while I was gone?"

In reply, Kurogane picked up one of his slippers and threw it in Fai's general direction, giving a satisfied grunt when he heard it slap against the mage's head.

"I take it back, Kuro-pu is mean," Fai protested, rubbing his forehead as he watched Kurogane return holding a small, brown jar. He shivered slightly, the room feeling strangely cooler since Kurogane had let go of his hand.

Kurogane didn't miss the mage's shiver and dropped his blanket over Fai's head before seating himself in front of the smaller man. Fai chuckled, pushing the blanket back from his face and pulling it around his body, one hand reaching for the jar Kurogane held. Kurogane shook his head, pulling the salve back, "You just sit there. I don't want this crap all over the place and you'll get it everywhere, but where it belongs," he said with some his customary gruffness.

Fai pulled the blanket tighter around himself until only his face was exposed, drawing back from Kurogane. "Ne, Kuro-rin, I'll do it," he told Kurogane a little more firmly. Though he had been able to clasp hands with Kurogane just seconds ago, the moment had passed, and the prospect of someone touching his body made his heart race, like that of a small animal facing a predator.

Kurogane sighed, closing his eyes; he could see the rise in the tension surrounding the fool and, unlike so many other times, he realized he was unwilling to allow Fai to pull away and hide behind the walls that were more of a prison than a shelter. He knew the futility of trying to talk sense into the mage; the bastard's tongue twisted words more readily than any merchant and, failing that, the moron would resort to rousing his anger to escape. Ignoring Fai, he opened the jar, revealing a thick salve the color of butter cream and, strangely, the scent of amber. Kurogane shook his head; this proved it, the sadistic apothecary intentionally made his medicines foul and, for reasons of his own, hadn't included any of his characteristically vile concoctions in the medical kit he had packed. Wordlessly, Kurogane held one hand open in front of where Fai's feet were hidden by the blanket.

"Kuro-woofy," Fai protested, using the one nickname always guaranteed to rouse the fiery eyed man's ire. "I'll take care of it. Give me a second to lay out my bedding," he said, pushing the blanket aside with the intention of putting more space between them. All his movement was frozen, however when he felt Kurogane's hand slide around the back of his left ankle, pulling the foot outward. "What are you doing?" he demanded, anger ineffectively covering the tremor in his voice.

"I'm not a damn dog," Kurogane answered complacently, "and I'm doing what I said. I'm putting the ointment on." While his voice may have been matter of fact, his eyes met Fai's. Kurogane didn't want to send Fai into one of his waking nightmares by allowing his fears to take him away from the present.

"I don't want you to," Fai said, his voice holding traces of the child he had been, begging not to be harmed. He wanted to push away from Kurogane; the warrior wasn't really holding his foot so much as supporting it, but still he couldn't move, past terrors shackling him in place. "Please," he whispered.

Kurogane felt his heart clench at Fai's words. The guilt he felt for causing the emotions he heard in Fai's voice nearly causing him to abandon his plan, but he knew things had gone too far to turn back. If he let him go, the idiot would distance himself from him more than he already did. "If that is what you want, I will, but look at me first," Kurogane said, his voice the gentle tones of a parent soothing a child.

"I am looking at you," Fai said, his voice revealing that he was beginning to sink deeper into himself, resigning himself to the violence he was sure he was about to experience.

"No, you aren't," Kurogane told him calmly. "If you were seeing me, then I wouldn't see phantoms reflected in your eyes. I give you my word, I won't hurt you. Will you trust me this much?" he said, silently willing Fai to fight past the fear and despair.

Fai removed his foot from Kurogane's hand, but didn't get up, the logic of his mind and the cravings of his heart warring with a lifetime of knowing nothing but maltreatment. He was visibly shaking, his breath coming in short little gasps, his eyes dry, though he was crying with terror-filled hope. He gave a small nod of his head, biting his lower lip to hide its tremble.

"Thank you," Kurogane said, taking Fai's foot into his hand once more. "Hey, don't close your eyes, look at me," he said when Fai closed his eyes tightly like a child waiting for a blow, "I want you to stay right here, not get lost somewhere in your head, ok?"

Fai gave a second nod of his head, opening his eyes and watching the movements of Kurogane's hands as the warrior scooped a small amount of the salve up. He gasped in surprise at the first cold touch of the ointment to the abused flesh of his ankle, which turned into an involuntary sigh, the sound as soft flower petals against the skin, earning him a tiny pleased smile from Kurogane that he didn't see. The salve had an immediate numbing effect; the pain he hadn't been consciously aware of faded quickly.

Kurogane took his time applying the medicine, prolonging the contact. Slowly, he lowered Fai's foot and reached for the other, the last of his worry dissipating when Fai made no protest. As he worked, he studied the magician, noting when the shaking stopped and his breathing slowed. By the time he had finished the second ankle, Fai had returned to the half-asleep state he had been in earlier. Kurogane hid his smile; for once the absolute exhaustion the fool had been resisting all day was aiding Kurogane in calming the mage and allowing him to slip a little further past the shields Fai kept between himself and everyone else. "Go ahead and lay down," Kurogane told Fai when his head began to bob as he fought to stay awake.

Distantly, Fai could hear a voice in his head warning him that he was in danger, that he needed to flee, but he was so very tired and Kuro-sama was here and as long as Kuro-mu was here then surely he could rest his eyes for just a minute. When Kurogane told him to lay down, he didn't question the warrior's words; the warning voice had fallen silent when no threat manifested. He yawned, covering his mouth while Kurogane covered him with the thick blanket before taking his hand to continue applying the medicine.

Kurogane's own eyes were heavy by the time he finished and he chuckled quietly, amused when he noticed that while he was spreading the salve on Fai's last wrist; their fingers had become tangled together. When he started to pull his hand away, the sleeping magician had tightened his grip. "I guess this will be fine then," he said, as he awkwardly returned the lid to the jar and stretched out next to Fai, sleep pulling him nearly immediately into its embrace, granting him the rest he had been unwilling to seek while Fai's fate had been unknown.

-XXXXXXX-

Warily, Ashura watched Xing enter the room. The girl had always hit his senses oddly, his instincts told him she was an alpha, like him, but he felt no compulsion to establish dominance, nor did he perceive her as mate he would offer one of his offspring. She and her father, Fei Wang, were his equivalent among the humans. A wolf does not need to assert pack dominance over a cougar, and he did not need to fight for dominance with humans, but, like a wolf in the presence of a cougar, he was cautious, lest he become its next meal.

Xing watched Ashura from the corner of her eye as she walked past, her lips curving into a predatory smile as though she knew his thoughts. He gave her a respectful nod in return.

"Where is Kyle?" Fei Wang asked, in a tone that would have sent most who valued their lives scurrying for the furthest reaches of the compound. He had been most displeased with his adoptive son's failure in Tokyo, a displeasure that was apparent in his voice and deadly for those unable to shield themselves. Fei Wang's power roiled and thickened the air suffocatingly about him in response to his anger.

Xing gave no outward indication as to whether Fei Wang's presence left her uncomfortable. Truthfully, she, like Ashura, was immune to much of Fei Wang's power and felt nothing more than a mild increase in air pressure. Xing cocked an eyebrow at her father, "After you sent Mika to attend him, you ordered that no healers were allowed to aide him. If he lives, it will be months before he's no longer bed ridden, and even then he'll likely be crippled," she explained matter-of-factly as she seated herself and allowed a nameless servant to place her meal in front of her.

"Mika is thorough when it comes to his job, but he lacks finesse," Ashura commented equably from his seat across the table.

Fei Wang scowled at the two people seated at the table with him. Xing and Ashura did not conspire together for any reason. They were like two satellites orbiting the same space, near, but existing virtually isolated from one another. However, like the gravity of satellites reacting to one another, there were times when Ashura and Xing's interests coincided enough that they unintentionally aided each other. Despite his anger with Kyle's willful failure, Fei Wang was impressed that the boy was able to not just contemplate defying him, but to actually execute that defiance successfully, all while working within the limitations of the geas. Now, Xing and Ashura made statements regarding Kyle's condition; neither asking a favor for him, but both in subtly, their own ways, pointing out the flaws in Fei Wang's orders. Fei Wang was forced to acknowledge the potential that he had subverted in Kyle; it persisted like a phantom, incorporeal, yet not completely gone. Unlike with Ashura, who would have quietly laid down and died after wiping out his people, or Xing, who would have lived and died in obscurity despite her precognition, had he not interrupted the path of Kyle's life, the boy would have grown into a man who would have lead the nation only vaguely remembered as China into an era of prosperity not seen in a millennia. When Fei Wang took the infant, he had warped that potential nearly beyond recognition. However, its remnants remained indelibly inscribed on the boy's soul and inspired devote loyalty in the men under Kyle's command, friendship that persisted in spite of all logic to the contrary, and the union of Xing and Ashura on his behalf. Kyle was a tool not easily replaced, and Fei Wang mused to himself that it had been short sighted arrogance on his own part to try and force that tool to perform a task it was not suited to. "Very well," Fei Wang conceded, his unexpected words halting Xing and Ashura, who had continued eating while Fei Wang was lost in thought. "Lou," Fei Wang addressed his personal attendant, "send a healer to Kyle. Advise the healer that I want Kyle ready to return to full duty within two weeks."

"I will oversee the boy's care," Ashura stated as he waved a servant over to remove his plate. "I have more experience in dealing with these sorts of injuries and understand how to speed the healing process in humans."

Xing, covertly, gave Ashura smile of gratitude. She had not expected to ever be grateful to Ashura, but if he said he would heal Kyle then there was no better care Kyle could receive. Ashura never gave his word unless he could keep it and once given, he never deviated from it.

"Do what you want," Fei Wang said dismissively putting the topic from his mind. Until he was ready to use Kyle, the boy's wellbeing would not enter his conscious again. However, his thin lipped smile was calculating as he watched Ashura leave the room and Xing silently finish her meal.

-XXXXXXX-

Spring had begun to saturate the air, the warmer temperatures drawing the last of winter's chill from everyone as they ventured out of doors once more. The once pristine snow had begun its inevitable retreat, exposing the grime that had been hidden beneath. Early spring in the city was muddy and gray; the first spring showers had not yet washed the filthy buildings and ground clean.

Fai stood solemnly in front of the space where Kurogane's mother's silk had hung, the dry cloth he had been using to wipe down the woodwork hanging limply from his hand, forgotten as he brushed his fingers over the empty wall. 'Kuro-sama traded this to find me,' Fai thought not for the first time since he has discovered the silk was missing. His emotions had been winding into a confusing mix of fear, sadness, and a strange sort of happiness ever since he had awoken in the inn with Kurogane's hand clutched to his chest like a protective talisman, and had learned that Kuro-sama had traded the silk to help find him had only heightened their intensity.

"_Kuro-sama!" Fai yelled from the bedroom. Sprinting for the kitchen, he crashed into the fighter as Kurogane came barreling in the bedroom, hand reaching reflexively for his sword. Fai didn't get a chance to articulate an apology or recover before Kurogane had thrust him behind himself, prepared to attack whatever enemy that lurked in the bedroom._

_Kurogane's eyes swept the room and, seeing no menace, finally paused to register the words the mage was babbling. Slowly, he turned to face the idiot who was pulling on his arm._

"_We've been robbed!" Fai continued to yell, his distress almost comically apparent._

_Kurogane frowned and looked the room over a second time. He didn't see anything out of place… "You mean the silk?" he asked, his voice calm. He had forgotten about the silk in the chaos of everything that had happened. "I traded it," he informed the idiot with a shrug, cutting Fai off mid-sentence._

_Fai had stared at Kurogane in shocked silence for a few seconds, his mind trying to reconcile what he knew with what Kurogane had just said. Kurogane treasured the silk; he had crafted the box in which it was stored and had been the one to make the display frame once Fai had finished repairing it. After Fai had purchased an incense burner and placed it on the dresser below the silk, Kurogane would light it every evening before bed. "Why?" Fai asked, bewildered._

_Kurogane shrugged again before turning away. "It doesn't matter. It's done. I'm hungry. If you're up to it, let's go out."_

_Fai grabbed Kurogane's sleeve, "No, Kuro-sama. Why would you trade it? It was important to you. Why?" Fai demanded, suspicion growing in his mind; he wasn't about to let the subject drop until he received a proper answer._

_Kurogane's eyes locked onto the hand that gripped his sleeve, but made no move to break Fai's hold. "I traded it to Saiga," he said without inflection, seeking to foster the illusion that the act was about as interesting as a commentary on the viscosity of mud._

_Fai was no more fooled by Kurogane's emotionless facade than the warrior was by his jester's act. His eyes narrowed; magic was expensive, and drained the caster physically in payment for the power. Kurogane, unable to use magic of his own accord, had sought Saiga's assistanc; this in and of itself didn't bother Fai, however…_

_Magics involving strings of fate were reserved for use on _others_; a caster who attempted to alter the strings of fate attached to himself would see his own life thread unravel with the first touch of his magic. As such, it was impossible for the caster to conjure the spell without an additional sacrifice on behalf of the patron. This sacrifice could be large or small, depending upon the nature of the request; for someone heavily invested in the success of the magic, the price could be exorbitant. "It wasn't worth the price," Fai told Kurogane, his voice shaded with anger._

_Kurogane couldn't keep the surprise off his face at the traces of anger he heard in Fai's voice, Was the moron _actually_ implying that the silk was more valuable than his life?_

_Kurogane's eyes narrowed and he reached out to grip Fai's arms, giving him a rough shake. "Asshole," he growled between clenched teeth. Kurogane had to close his eyes and force himself not to hit the man who was staring at him with confused hostility. "You. Are. Worth. A. Hell. Of. A. Lot More. Than. A. Fucking. Piece. Of. Cloth," he said, each word a clipped snarl. _

_Fai turned his face away from Kurogane's words and the ferocity of the warrior's emotions that thrust themselves through his defenses. "It was your mother's," Fai answered, the words sounding pathetic even to _his_ ears._

_Kurogane shook and tensed with the intensity of his emotions. He wanted to punch the idiot, kill the people who had broken him so thoroughly, and cradle the man in his arms until the open and festering wounds in Fai's mind healed. Instead, Kurogane let his head fall forward until his forehead was pressed against the top of Fai's scalp. "Do you think I could face the memories of my mother if I valued a bundle of string more than you?" Kurogane's voice was a warm caress over Fai's face, his breath doing what his hands dared not. "Don't. Just don't say anything else. I don't want to hear you devalue yourself. Saiga accepted that silk as fair payment, if you say you're nothing, then you're suggesting it had no worth either."_

_Fai paled. Kurogane's words were more effective than his growls and left a guilty weight draped across Fai's shoulders which successfully distracted him from the other's proximity. "I didn't- I mean-," Fai drew in a long breath. Part of his mind noted that he had been enveloped by Kurogane's scent and, along with the air he drew in to steady his thoughts, he absorbed that scent into his flesh. Fai couldn't understand the implications of this realization any more than he could explain why he wanted to draw in even deeper breaths, until he was filled with that scent. "I don't think the silk had no meaning for you; I don't see how helping me could equate to a like value. I don't want people to sacrifice anything for me," he said, his face tilted to the floor, his body still, and his arms pressed straight at his sides._

Fai shook his head, dispelling the memories. Kurogane had sighed and walked away, leaving Fai light headed and unbalanced with all the emotions stirred by their exchange. A week since returning and he was no closer to understanding. He was not naïve, but _was_ afraid. The fear had nothing to do with intellect and everything to do with a primitive survival instinct. He was afraid of the vulnerability that his emotions opened in his defenses, and the primitive pieces of his mind that whispered of monsters in the dark had been proven correct far too many times to ignore.

"Hey mage," Kurogane called from the other room, "stop mooning about and get a move on. We were supposed to meet the others at Aisling House in an hour, we're already going to be late."

Fai laughed lightly at Kurogane's grumbling, "Kuro-chuu, didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

Fai could hear Kurogane roll his eyes, "I _am_ patient. You're still breathing, aren't you?"

"Hyuu, Kuro-chan is sooo violent," Fai teased as he walked into the kitchen.

-XXXXXXX-

The private meeting rooms in Aisling House where designed to promote a relaxed atmosphere. There were no large tables lined with stern backed chairs, or sterile artwork hung on bland colored walls. The somber gray stone walls had been worked until they gave the illusion of soft smoothness and the few pictures and small tapestries that adorned them contrasted pleasantly with the overall simplicity of the rest of the room with intricate and minute details that allowed the viewer to spend hours in meditative study.

As soon as Kurogane and Fai were led into the room by one of the delicately made servants who were apprenticed to become Cortigiana, the mage had crossed the room ostentatiously to examine the large, open faced fireplace located mid-way along one wall. Kurogane watched Fai make a show of admiring the spell wrought on the fireplace that created a visually perfect illusion of fire smoldering in the hearth; an illusion that could do no harm should someone be foolish enough to touch it, but still generated enough heat to warm the room. Kurogane groaned as, like a product of devolution, Fai thrust his hand into the flames with delighted grin.

"Come on over here. I want to talk to you," Fuuma said, materializing at Kurogane's elbow, his ever present amused smirk at odds with his words.

Kurogane cocked an eyebrow at the man, one of the few who approached his height. 'What's wrong?' Kurogane asked, his voice pitched so his words did not carry clearly. Fuuma normally presented the world with an attitude that implied everyone else was the butt of some inside joke that only he knew; it was rare for him to suggest anything else by word or expression.

Fuuma didn't answer, but turned to lead the way to a table whose top had been engraved with a Go board. With a short wave of his hand, he gestured for Kurogane to choose a seat, before taking the opposite position. The two men silently faced one another, their appearance one of relaxed concentration as they reclined on the pillows surrounding the game table, simultaneously removing the lids from the rosewood Kitani bowls. With a decisive click, Fuuma placed the first goishi, the black slate stone polished to a liquid sheen. Kurogane grunted and in answer, laid his contrasting stone of glowing white clamshell. For several minutes the only sounds coming from their corner of the room were those created by the placement of their game pieces.

From a circle of overstuffed chairs placed near the fire, Fai's laughter and Kamui's quieter chuckles could be heard between the occasional slap of hands over the pile of cards in the center of their table. Seishirou hovered over Subaru's shoulder, running his fingers through the younger man's hair and smirking whenever the action distracted Subaru from the game.

Kurogane allowed the game between he and Fuuma to continue its silent evolution, biding his time until Fuuma was ready to reveal the meaning behind his request.

"You're play has become more… restrained," Fuuma said equably, "since we first played each other."

"Humph," Kurogane grunted, "if I rushed in and tried to gain control of large portions of the board against you, I'd lose."

"Hmmm, ever adaptable in battle and competition, but unyielding in all other respects," Fuuma mused, though something in his tone lent a disapproving shade to his statement.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue. Fuuma's somewhat mocking and circuitous routes to reach the main topic of any serious conversation often drove Kamui into a murderous frenzy, but today Kurogane refused to be baited.

"Though," _click _"that isn't really the case, is it?" Fuuma continued, wincing in feigned consternation as Kurogane captured two more of his stones, the other man patiently and effectively plucking Fuuma's pieces from the board faster than Fuuma could stall the advance of white across the surface.

_Clack_ "Get to the point already. If I wanted to talk to someone who can't say what they mean, I'd talk to that idiot," Kurogane growled jerking his head in the direction of the others.

Fuuma paused, his hand hovering over the board, before giving a minute roll of his shoulders. "I spoke to Syaoran and he told be me that you found your stray near Karikomiik."

Kurogane didn't answer. _Clack_

"Your route took you rather close to Lake Suwa," Fuuma continued, frowning over the game board. "How are you doing?" he asked, placing his stone with a barely audibly _tick._

"Since when have you turned into an old woman?" Kurogane growled, snapping up another of Fuuma's stones.

Fuuma gave Kurogane's scowling face a broad smile. "I may be an old woman, but you, Big Puppy, are earning your fair share of worried looks from your wheat colored kitten."

"Call me that again and I'll break your nose this time so Yukito can't heal it. If that fool has something to ask me, he can damn well ask himself." Kurogane said, his voice a foreboding rumble and his scowl deepening as Fuuma took advantage of his amateur mistake and captured three of his stones.

"I wonder if he is consciously aware of it?" Fuuma questioned as he rolled one of Kurogane's captured pieces across his fingers. "However, that was not the reason for my question. I was curious to know what sorts of demons have been awakened in you," he stated with a twitch of his smile as he arranged the captured stones in a caricature of a smiling face.

"It's none of your fucking business," Kurogane told him, each word ground out between his clenched teeth.

Fuuma chuckled softly, waving his hand to stop Kamui, who had started walking toward them. "True, and I know you haven't shared with anyone what it was that would send you into such rages as a kid that you'd have to be confined in a kekkai, but I want to know if you have a grip on things or if we need to be prepared for a relapse."

Kurogane flexed his fists, weighing the satisfaction he would receive from leaving Fuuma's face a bloody mess against the annoyance of having to deal with that idiot mage's concern and Yuuko's bitching. He could feel the imbecile's gaze on him, even though the fool was making a show of concentrating on a card game with Subaru. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly before quickly placing his next piece on the game board and retaking the territory he had lost through his clumsy maneuver.

Fuuma lapsed back into silence, watching their game pieces shuffle around the board, each man pushing the limits of the other's skill.

"Pass," Fuuma said, breaking the silence.

Kurogane ran his eyes over the board. "Pass," he answered in return.

With a few gestures and nods the dead stones were removed from the board. Kurogane, feeling less of a desire to render his friend's face into a red mash, mulled over Fuuma's words while he finished counting the stones he'd captured. As much as he would have liked to deny the legitimacy of the Dragon's concern, he knew Fuuma wouldn't broach the subject on a whim. His rages as a child had been no less intense than those of the four dragons and, because of his abilities, when he lost control, his could have caused greater damage and injuries. If Kurogane was pushed to answer how he had been able to master those rages he'd grudgingly admit that it had been due in large part to being ordered to referee the Dragons' actions. Somehow, while trying to keep them from killing each other or anyone else, he had been forced to master himself. "I'm fine," Kurogane stated finally, his voice a low rumble whose vibrations could be felt across the room while the words remained obscured, "Those ghosts are quiet."

Fuuma nodded, before leaning back with a smile, "I concede. You won again."

Kurogane shrugged, "You never play the same way twice in row. If I know who you played last, I'll know how you'll play the next time. You almost always adopt the style of your last opponent."

"Hmmm, I suppose that is true, though you have also been playing the same group of people for years. I wonder how you'd do playing against someone new?" Fuuma said, a sharply amused glint entering his eyes. "Hey, Fai; get your ass over here. Someone needs to humble this guy and you are just the person to do it."

Fai opened his eyes wide in feigned surprise. "Me?" he said with a small laugh, skipping the few steps it took to cover the distance between tables. His hands clasped behind his back, he leaned over the table chewing on a corner of his lip. "I don't think I could win against someone as talented as Kuro-doggie," he continued rocking back on his heels with a delighted grin as a vein began to pulse in Kurogane's forehead.

"You Bastard," Kurogane roared, leaping to his feet and moving forward to close the distance between him and the magician, who had leapt backwards to avoid the warrior's rush, "I am not a dog!"

-XXXXXXX-

Shaoran paused in his work to blow a warm breath over his hands. The spring air, while considerably warmer than it had been a few weeks ago, still had a chill that caused joints to stiffen. Setting aside his hammer, he stared over the edge of the wall surrounding Otthon from his perch on the clothier's roof. The afternoon sun was bright, reflecting off the damp surfaces as the last of the snow melted. The number of people traversing between the wards had increased over the last few days and construction on the new defenses had doubled.

An adolescent girl stood on a corner on the other side of Otthon's wall, hocking one of the numerous news pamphlets. Rumors were almost as much the life blood of Tokyo as trade. Rumors and news from all over the world passed between the lips and ears of the thousands of traders working in and passing through Tokyo; lately, the most valuable rumors had centered around the absorption of the unregulated areas and the strengthening of Tokyo's defenses. The clashes between the groups opposed to the integration of the unregulated areas and the Ward guards continued to hamper the construction crews after the sun went down, but lately the attacks had decreased, due in part to the sharp increase in the number of people succumbing to common colds and illnesses. As-yet, the number of deaths was low in comparison to the number of people affected, but the unease felt by Tokyo's residents was rising and there was no definite information as to what was happening coming from the Wards.

Sighing, Shaoran shook his head. Personally, he thought it was idiotic of the Ward leaders not to make some sort of unified announcement regarding the threats facing Tokyo, but no one was about to ask him. Taking up his hammer, he set about finishing the repairs to the roof of Tomoyo's shop. As often happened while he worked on a task requiring only minimal amounts of his attention, his thoughts sank inward, and he grappled with a tricky translation of Russian folklore he had started working on the night before.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the stealthy approach of someone behind him. _CRACK _"Ow!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and whipping around to face his assailant, hammer raised in defense, his posterior burning from the blow he had just received.

His 'assailant' was a giggling green-eyed minx, who was holding her hands up in mock surrender. Shaoran took in Sakurako's mischief-filled expression and the the bright red palm of her hand. With a rueful shake of his head, he lowered his hammer and reached around to rub his stinging butt. Matching the mischief in Sakurako's expression with his own, Shaoran closed the space between them, the front of their coats lightly brushing as they breathed. He tucked a lock of Sakurako's hair behind her ear, "I am confident that I am neither Subaru nor Kamui, so do you want to reconsider the wisdom of hitting me? Or," he added when Sakurako covered her mouth to muffle her continued giggles, "should I bare your bottom and show you what a real spanking is?"

At Shaoran's words, Sakurako's giggles turned into peals of laughter and Shaoran began to look a little miffed by the blatant hilarity she was finding in his words. Wiping her eyes, Sakurako raised on tip-toe to give Shaoran a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry, but thankfully you aren't Rikuo either."

Giving a small sigh and smile, Shaoran conceded; he could not win against her. "Did you need help with something?"

"No," she answered, her smile remaining bright, though her laughter had ended, "I came to help and to see if you'd like to have a picnic lunch."

"A picnic lunch?" he asked, brightening and noticing the cloth-wrapped packages she had left by the ladder for the first time.

"Mmmhmm," she said some of the mischief returning to her eyes, "I asked Fai to help me make them this morning."

"How are Kurogane and Fai? I haven't been to the dojo in a few days." Shaoran asked, resuming his work as Sakurako handed him a precut board.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly. "but, they seem better than they were last fall. Are you ready for the tiles?"

Shaoran scrutinized his work for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," he answered, taking one of the ceramic tiles from the stack he had made.

"Scoot over, I'll help," Sakurako said, moving closer to her fiancé and placing the next tile before Shaoran could respond. "Even though Yukito and Watanuki have been expending so much energy trying to cure the infection and remove the curse that is on that boy they brought back that Watanuki is losing weight and Yukito has been sleeping at the clinic, I am glad things didn't go badly. It seems like they want Fai alive, so I suppose they wanted to take him away before attacking."

"There is a curse on him?" Shaoran asked, his face and voice startled.

Sakurako nodded. "Yes, Yukito didn't realize it at first, but none of his treatments where working and he asked Yuuko for help. As soon as Watanuki was in the same room as the boy, Watanuki was affected by the curse too."

"What happened to Watanuki?" Shaoran questioned, he brows creased in concern for the older man.

"He's alright now," Sakurako quickly reassured him as they continued to set the ceramic roof tiles in place. "He got dizzy and said he felt nauseous. Touya said that if Yukito wasn't such a powerful healer, and Watanuki wasn't lending so much of his own vitality, the curse would have progressed faster and the boy would be dead."

Shaoran shook his head in anger. "Why would someone do that to someone else?" he asked not expecting an answer.

Sakurako tucked a stray hair behind an ear as she scrutinized her placement of a tile. "I don't know," she answered, "Sakura described the box they locked Fai in... another day or two and Fai would have died. It doesn't seem they have much respect for life, but they still wanted to capture Fai alive before they attack?" she mussed sadly.

Shaoran froze, "What did you say?" he asked, his face draining of color.

Sakurako frowned, not sure what had caused Shaoran to look as though he had been slapped. "If they want Fai alive, they wouldn't want to risk him being killed when they attack, so they tried to take him before hand."

"Shit!" Shaoran cursed, hurriedly placing the final tiles.

"Shaoran what's wrong?" Sakurako asked anxiously.

His voice urgent, he answered as he scrambled down the ladder, "We need to talk to Kurogane now!"

"They went to Aisling House," Sakurako advised as she followed him, their lunch forgotten.

Shaoran paused at the bottom of the ladder, considering what Touya would do to him if he took his precious sister to Aisling House. With a mental shake of his head, he decided he couldn't come up with anything horrific enough, and he had no intention of taking her there, anyway. "I'll go to Aisling. Can you tell Yuuko what you just told me?"

"Ummm, yes, but what is going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain when I get back," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before rushing out of the alley.

-XXXXXXX-

Shaoran knew that rushing into Aisling House to inform Kurogane of his suspicion would draw more attention than he wanted, so, before he was within sight of the building, he slowed his jog to a walk, wiping the sweat from his face and running his fingers through his damp hair, ignoring the chill air in favor of not appearing out of breath.

He had been to Aisling House on more than one occasion to meet with traders, and he was unsurprised when he was greeted by name. "Kukiko," he answered nodding at the young man who approached him. Kukiko was near Shaoran's age, with hair so black it held hints of blue and eyes like black mirrors that reflected everything, "I am looking for Kurogane, he's here with Fai and the Dragons. Do you know where he is?"

Kukiko grinned and laughed, "Let's see, six men so good looking that even if they _weren't_ the elites of Otthon they would stand out…gee, I don't know," he answered with deliberate sarcasm. "If you'll promise to spar with me on my next free day, I'll take you to their room."

"Deal," Shaoran answered, glad that he had run into Kukiko. The two had become acquainted three years ago when Fujitaka had first brought he and Syaoran to Aisling on business. At the time, Kukiko had still been in his apprenticeship and the three boys had quickly formed a loose friendship. Between taking over the antique shop after Fujitaka's death two years ago, and Kukiko's debut last year the three had not had many opportunities to visit outside of work.

"James gave them the last meeting room down the south wing," Kukiko told Shaoran, leading the way with even strides. While some of the male Cortigiana had a delicate air about them, Kukiko fostered a personality that he said was, 'Reminiscent of your best friend, the kid you'd run around with all day causing all sorts of mischief that boys are supposed to get up to.'

Shaoran chuckled, "The south wing? Aren't the rooms down there usually reserved for parties that get out of hand?"

Kukiko gave a low laugh, "James hasn't forgotten how badly Fuuma and Kamui freaked out some of the guests that time with their… _antics_ and James has told everyone that if those two are in the party, to put them in the south wing since we don't use those rooms all that often."

"Makes sense," Shaoran said with a sympathetic nod. He lived with them and so he knew firsthand the sorts of escapades they were capable of.

Kukiko pulled open the door and let Shaoran enter ahead of him. The two boys had barely stepped into the room when they were forced to throw themselves to the floor.

In the brief seconds Shaoran had in the room before dodging he saw what might have been considered a brawl, but, considering the participants was more likely the beginnings of the sort of debauchery he didn't want to contemplate.

If Shaoran had walked in fifteen minutes earlier, he would have seen the metamorphosis of the strange game of "keep away" he had walked in on. It had begun with Fai leaping about the room and literally bouncing off the walls and hurling taunts at Kurogane as he ran from the warrior. Kamui had watched the two rather intently, noting to his brother that Kurogane's profanity had grown more creative. When Fai hurdled over his chair, Kamui, with a smile, had snapped his hand upward, gripping Fai's ankle and, with a casual twist of his wrist, impossibly, sent the magician flying in Kurogane's direction. Fai had contorted his body mid-air and managed to avoid Kurogane's grasp by using Subaru's clasped hands as a spring board. This had led to a division of the rooms occupants, Fuuma and Subaru alternately helping Fai flip and sail about the room and impeding Kurogane while, conversely, Seishirou and Kamui aided Kurogane by attacking the other two and tripping Fai at each opportunity.

All six men wore grins of fierce delight, though Fai was the only one laughing out loud. Shaoran and Kukiko had the misfortune of entering the room as Fai leapt over the small couch positioned across from the door; the mage's intention had been to use the closed door to change his trajectory and continue dodging Kurogane, however, the opening of the door and subsequent entrance of the two boys threw his calculations to the wayside and sent him flailing ungracefully through the air, landing with a hard "Uuuff" on his butt and skidding part way into the hall.

Fai flopped backward, tilting his head to make sure the people he had nearly crashed into were alright. Kurogane held a hand out to help Kukiko up, his mouth twitching as he held back his laughter after watching the mage's fall. Fuuma, who had Kamui in a rather uncomfortable appearing headlock, had no qualms about laughing and was left gasping for his breath when Kamui reversed their positions. Seishirou and Subaru gave identical shrugs and returned to their seats.

"Are you ok, Shaoran?" Fai asked, panting a little from his exertions.

"Yes," he answered accepting Kurogane's out stretched hand, only to be yanked upward, his feet leaving the ground a few inches.

Kukiko having regained his feet gave the room's occupants a mocking salute, laughing, "Well, I'll leave you _gentlemen_," the word was given an amused twist, "to get back to your games." Still laughing, he exited the room casually, stepping over Fai who remained sprawled in the doorway.

Kurogane nudged Fai's shoulder with his booted foot, "Get up, idiot."

"Isn't Daddy going to help me up too?" Fai questioned with a sloppily mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"W-w-what?" Kurogane spluttered, his face incredulous. Indeed, the entirety of the room's other occupants wore similar incredulous expressions while watching the two men in stupefied silence, collectively convinced they were about to witness the blonde lunatic's death. Fai rolled onto his stomach and flashed Kurogane a Cheshire grin. Before Fai could reply Kurogane turned on his heel in disgust, "Never mind. Don't answer that, I don't want to know."

"Whaaaaaa," Fai wailed comically, reaching out to wrap his hands around one Kurogane's ankles. "Kuro-tan is soooo cruel," he continued, as said 'Kuro-tan' ignored the weight clinging to his ankle and continued walking toward the ring of chairs before the fireplace, dragging Fai effortlessly along the slick marble floor with each step.

With a start, Shaoran looked at all the supposed adults in the room. Each one was respected by nearly everyone he knew, but he realized sharply that they were, in some ways, more childlike than he or his brother had ever been _and_ that none of them had likely been this childlike when they were truly children. However, the biggest surprise for him was the interaction between Kurogane and Fai. He had noticed a while back that in spite of all the teasing and chasing that took place between bouts of sparring, there was little physical contact between the two. However, in the last few minutes he had seen Fai casually touch Kurogane (granted it had been to hold onto the warrior's leg like a whining toddler, but Kurogane hadn't stomped Fai into a red smear), and when Kurogane had seated himself in one of the oversized chairs, the mage had sprung up to straddle the armrest, swinging his legs back and forth. While they weren't actually touching the intimacy of their positions spoke volumes about the changes in their relationship.

"Did you have something you needed or did you decide to educate yourself on the carnal delights before attempting to satisfy your future bride?" Fuuma asked with a leer as he swiped away bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with his tongue.

Shaoran's face felt as though it was burning and little sparks flickered across his vision. A dry voice in the back of his head suggested that he may want to run, as it seemed that Fuuma was in a mood to tease, and Fuuma's definition of teasing tended toward the extreme end of the spectrum. Setting his jaw, Shaoran shook his head; he wasn't a child and this was too important to wait. "I wanted to talk to Kurogane, but first I need to ask Fai a question, because I think we overlooked something."

Fai cocked his head to the side. "What did you want to know?" he asked curiously, taking in Shaoran determined expression.

"The guy who abducted you works for Fei Wang Reed, right?" Shaoran asked delving directly into the topic he wanted to address.

Kurogane's brows furrowed, but he remained silent. Fai blinked at the unexpected question. "Yes, Kyle is Fei Wang's son," he answered carefully, not sure what prompted Shaoran's question at this time.

Shaoran nodded, having already known the answer but needing it confirmed. "They want to take you back alive right?"

Fai frowned a little, nodding.

"So, if there was someone you wanted to make sure didn't get killed or hurt, wouldn't you want to remove them from the city before you attack?" Shaoran asked, locking eyes with Kurogane.

The six men exchanged looks, their expressions losing all shades of humor. "You think then that Tokyo will be assaulted sooner, rather than later," Kurogane stated, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"Yes," Shaoran said, before elaborating, "It makes sense. The weather is usually pretty mild late spring and early summer. Also, if their spies haven't already told them that we've been strengthening our defenses, then that Kyle guy _will_ have. If they attack before the new walls are finished, then we are no better off than we were before."

"Worse in some ways," Kurogane said, his voice low and thoughtful. "You came up with this all because they want him alive and tried to take him?"

Shaoran shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling vaguely uncomfortable under Kurogane's intense scrutiny. Kurogane had the same appraising look he wore while evaluating his students. In reaction to Kurogane's gaze Shaoran drew himself up straighter, he was confident that his correct in his assessment of the things. "Yes," he answered his voice sure and calm.

"Looks like playtime is over," Subaru commented as he rose from his seat. Seishirou raised an eyebrow and followed suit. "I take it you'll be calling for a meeting?" Subaru stated rather than asked Kurogane.

Kurogane, whose mind was already occupied with planning a new defensive strategy, grunted. Fai gave Kurogane an exasperated look before translating the Kurogane-noise into speech comprehensible to everyone else. "What Kuro-sama means is that a meeting with Kimitake, Marius, and Giichi would be a good idea," Fai explained calmly, no longer swinging his legs, and despite remaining perched on the arm of the chair, appeared as serious as anyone present.

Kurogane scowled at Fai, "Subaru, can you and Seishirou tell Giichi to be at Yuuko's after sunset tonight? We can tell Simon to pass word to Marius. And Shaoran, I want you to contact Kimitake."

"Why only those three ward leaders?" Kamui asked, a frown tugging at his mouth.

"Kimitake may be an asshole, but he is a great strategist, and both Aisling and Ota wards will likely bear the brunt of any attack," Kurogane explained. "Until we have something definite planned, I don't want more than the absolute minimum of people to know this. People are already tense; if word gets out that the attack might happen any minute, they'll start to panic. It'd be better to wait until we can give them the reassurance of a plan. There will still be those who'll panic, but give people a semi-sound plan and most will remain relatively calm."

Kamui's eyes narrowed and he gave a sharp nod, "If the leaders sound like they know what they're doing the masses will follow."

Kurogane glanced at Shaoran, "I want you and your brother at the meeting tonight too."

"I don't know that I'd be any help in a war council," Shaoran protested, surprise evident in his voice.

Fai gave him a half smile. "You are the one who realized that we were miscalculating when to expect the attack, don't sell yourself short," he told the young man.

Shaoran flushed a little at the implied praise in Fai's words and gave a quick nod of his head.

With a heavy sigh, Fuuma stretched and stood, "Well, then I guess that Kamui and I'll set things up with Yuuko. You know Watanuki will have a hissy-fit if he doesn't get any warning before hand."

'Yeah," Kurogane agreed absentmindedly, nodding to the others as they exited, and left only him and Fai. "I need a map," he muttered as he scooped up the Kitani bowls and began spreading the game pieces across the table in the center of the half circle of chairs the others had been seated in.

"I'll get a map and talk to Simon," Fai said heading to the door.

"I'll come with you," Kurogane said, quickly standing. "I'm going to want more than one map"

Fai shook his head chuckling. "Kuro-chu is being over-protective again," he teased lightly as he strolled into the hall.

"And only you'd be stupid enough to flounce around in a place like this," Kurogane growled.

"I don't flounce," Fai stated primly as he added a small bounce to his steps and sent Kurogane an impish grin over his shoulder.

"Dumbass," Kurogane muttered, schooling his expression into a murderous threat that would ensure none of the other patrons would willingly come within twenty feet of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I don't have enough words to thank everyone who has helped nurse this chapter and the next along. Tsuki, UMV, Uakari, Mikkeneko, Rieke, Shacha, and all the reviewers thank you. Uakari I am unbelievably grateful for the time you have put into this and for introducing me to so many talented people. The chats with everyone have sustained me through the arduous process of completing this chapter and chapter nine.

And good news for everyone following this chapter nine will be posted next week. Thank you for your patience while I worked on this and I hope to hear your thoughts positive, negative, and in between.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**Visit TsukinoChou and Em Sinclair's artwork at: **

**(remove spaces) http : / /tsukinochou . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**And**

**http : / /animexx-en . onlinewelten . com /fanart/zeichner/ 521018/1771576/**

**Thank you Uakari for editing this chapter I know the rough draft I sent you contained more errors than it should have, I'm sorry for that. Any and all errors that remain are my own.**

**Warnings: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**Fate And Choice - A Poem Of Emotion And Flesh**

**This is the final stanza before the climax. The players have become the hand that takes the obstacles and opportunities, presented by Fate and Choice, and reforms them into words. Words that will become history's poetry.**

-XXXXXXX-

Doumeki was reclining on a small assortment of cushions that had been arranged around a low table, carefully reviewing a report from Kimitake regarding the stock piles of supplies kept by the Wards. Yuuko and Watanuki sat on either side of him, sipping the tea Watanuki had made earlier. Yuuko was the very picture of a sage who had achieved enlightenment, sitting with her eyes closed, and her expression serene. Doumeki, who knew her 'tea' was eighty-proof, was counting the seconds until her illusion was shattered by Watanuki, who was showing uncharacteristic restraint and pretending not to notice that Yuuko had sweetened her tea with whiskey. The seconds danced gleefully by as Doumeki watched Watanuki's resolve slowly crumble, the bespectacled man shifting about on his cushion and casting more frequent glares in Yuuko's direction, who, while Watanuki was looking, appeared oblivious, her eyes remaining closed. However, Doumeki spotted her peeking through her lashes at Watanuki whenever his gaze left her, her lips taking on an impish upward tilt.

This scene that had come to represent domestic bliss in Doumeki's mind was interrupted not by Watanuki's screeching complaints and Yuuko's laughter (those sounds had long ago become comfortingly familiar), but by a pained gasp from Watanuki, followed by his ungraceful slump over the table, which scattered the dishes and spilled tea and sweets to the floor. Doumeki had the smaller man cradled in his arms before the dishes had ceased their movement, and with his free hand gripped a bow that had not been there seconds before.

Yuuko, her voice hitched with grief, shook her head slowly. "There is no threat," she said sadly, "He was affected by the shock of the curse that had been laid on that child breaking; let him rest and he will be fine in the morning."

Doumeki studied the unnaturally pale faces of his companions before speaking. "He was able to remove it finally?" he asked, his bow disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"No," Yuuko answered softly, as she righted an overturned cup. "Watanuki has been feeding his own vitality into that child in the hope that the additional strength would allow the boy's body to heal and survive the putrefying magic of the curse. The curse was too strong for even Watanuki to remove. We, _I_, was hoping that, between the boy's will and Watanuki and Yukito's magic, that the boy would live until the curse had run its course and he could be properly healed."

"How did the curse break then?" Doumeki prompted, though he suspected the answer already.

"The curse broke because he is dead," Yuuko answered, her eyes downcast and her cheeks damp.

Without a further word Doumeki moved to sit next to Yuuko, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Carefully moving Watanuki so the unconscious man rested with his head on Doumeki's leg, Doumeki used his free hand to stroke Watanuki's face. It had been five hundred years since Doumeki had bound himself to Yuuko so that he might remain by Watanuki's side, protecting and caring for the man who had always seemed to be standing alone, but, with the passage of years Doumeki had come to understand that the three of their lives were woven together in a manner that transcended physicality. As he sat sheltering the two beings who made up his world Doumeki thanked whatever fate had allowed him to live on near his love and his friend, their presences resonating with his soul, and prayed he would continue to have the strength to care for them.

-XXXXXXX-

Xing watched the silver pawn fall from the chess board. The sound produced when it struck the floor pierced the silence, ringing high like a struck bell, but was dampened swiftly by the unyielding stone.

Her eyes unfocused, Xing sent her consciousness flying, seeking a fading light. She had only minutes and everything she had striven for the last six years depended on a single breath.

-XXXXXXX-

Touya tightened his arms around his struggling spouse. "Yukito enough!" he yelled, refusing to allow Yukito to return to the boy's side and pour more of his power into the lifeless child.

Desperate, Yukito clawed at Touya's arms, but his efforts to escape where hampered by his weakened state. "I have to save him," he sobbed.

Hardening his heart against the anguish he heard in Yukito's voice, Touya began to slowly rock him as a mother would a hurt child. "Shhhh," he whispered.

A sound so fragile and quiet it shouldn't have been heard caused both men to cease struggling and drew their eyes toward Shan. Touya's arms loosened, just enough for Yukito to slip through their reach and throw himself at the bed where the boy lay. Yukito only just managed to catch the edge of the mattress with his flailing arms and pull himself into a kneeling position beside it, as his legs crumbled beneath him, his knees banging against the floor. He had expended nearly all his strength attempting to heal the boy, yet Yukito desperately sent still more of his awareness the into the teen's body, seeking a sign life, proof that it was not an empty shell laying before him. He found it, a pinprick of flickering light that threatened to disappear like a will-o-wisp before he could grasp it. "Please, help me!" he begged Touya, "The curse broke when he died, but he's not truly dead. Please," he pleaded.

Touya hesitated; if Yukito tried to pull the boy from death's doorway and failed then it would cost Yukito his life. Drawing a deep breath, Touya grasped one of Yukito's hands and poured his magic into him. Touya could feel his power flowing through Yukito into the boy, and knew that more than one life depended on their success. Determined, Touya pushed his magic into Yukito without reservation; if they failed, the result would not be the death of one or two, but the death of all three.

-XXXXXXX-

Shan sat in blackness. There was nothing to be seen or felt, and, as far as he was able to distinguish, he was the only thing that existed to break up the surrounding emptiness. He was sitting, not because he was fearful or weakened, but because he saw little point in wasting any more time than he had already in rushing about the nothingness. Now, he sat and considered his situation. At first, he had been convinced that there had to be something other than himself in this place, due to his ability to move about and recline on the 'ground' instead of falling endlessly. However, once he reflected further, he decided that did not necessarily have to be true. After all, one cannot fall without gravity and gravity required something to create it; since there was nothing, there was no gravity, hence no falling. Still, he was left to puzzle on why he was not, then, floating about like balloon, and why he was able to move as though there was in fact, gravity. Shan wasn't aware of how long he pondered these things, but he held onto to his various theories in a desperate effort to stave off the terror he felt at his solitary confinement in this darkness. And then, abruptly, he was no longer alone. Perhaps he had blinked, but all he knew; one moment there had been only him, and in the next he had been joined by a tree. The tree was neither very large nor impressive, but it was _something_ and therefore preferable to the nothing. As he walked closer, his wandering thoughts demanded to know how it was that he could see, given there was no visible source of light, or, truly _any_ light. With a shrug of his shoulders, he decided to assume, for now, that he must not be _seeing_ light, but some other source, probably something similar to that which allowed him to walk in the nothingness. Once he was within reach of the lower tree branches, Shan reached out to grasp a thin, flexible stem that was decorated with leaves, and sighed in disappointment as he let the branch go. While he could see and grasp the tree, he could not _feel_ it. Still, he was more thankful than he could properly express for even _this_ much proof that he existed, and was not the manifestation of the Nothingness's thoughts, a concept his mind had skittered quickly away from earlier when he felt his sanity tremble.

"Boo!" a voice called gleefully from the upper branches.

Shan stumbled backwards, his mouth open in a silent yelp, as a young girl landed in front of him, having jumped down from one of the upper branches. Grinning brightly at him, she patted her rumpled clothing back into place. "Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Shan frowned not appreciative of a joke he had heard more times than he cared to count and shook his head.

"No I guess it wouldn't be a cat," the girl said, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she circled Shan, who twisted around to keep her in sight. "I know," she said after completing her circuit, "When you were born, your voice was stolen by an oni and given to a mockingbird so that it could speak and tell the oni where it had hidden the oni's treasure."

Shan's eyes widened. Only one person had ever told him a story like that to explain his muteness. _"Xing?" _he signed, his eyes impossibly wide. She appeared no more than ten and her hair, which normally framed her head like a symbol of power, was pulled back into a neat braid.

With a delighted laugh, Xing pulled herself onto a branch so she could look down on the teenager. "Very good, Shan; do you know what is happening?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, much like a bird studying a shiny object on the ground.

Shan started to shake his head no, but stopped himself. _"I died,"_ he signed. His expression was calm, given that his current state of being was no longer ranked among the living. He had felt himself die, and his only emotion had been one of relief. The curse Fei Wang had placed on him had begun rotting his body once he had been removed from Kyle's presence. After a few days, the slow decay of his flesh had become excruciatingly painful, and Shan had been trapped inside his mind, unable to express his pain or communicate with the people around him. With his death, the pain had subsided and he had found himself in this place.

"No, you aren't dead," Xing told him with a small shake of her head. "Well, not completely dead. You have been _mostly_ dead for the last ten minutes," she told him, giggling eerily. "Unfortunately, I am all out of chocolate covered miracles, so you will need to choose whether to live or not," she advised Shan, pulling a sweet from a pocket and popping the treat into her mouth.

Shan frowned, not liking where the conversation was leading. _"What do you mean?"_ he signed, his hands forming each word as a sharp, angry gesture. He had wanted to die from the moment Kyle had stabbed him and left him behind, and Xing's words seemed to be working up to a demand for his continued life.

Sighing, Xing ceased her giggling. "Fei Wang placed the curse on you after Kyle tried to leave you somewhere he had hoped would be safe. _You_," she said, stressing the word irritably, "however, followed after him. Fei Wang cursed you afterwards so Kyle wouldn't be able to hide you away again. He used you to force Kyle's obedience."

Guilt stole the anger from Shan. He knew that Fei Wang had long used the threat of the curse to chain Kyle; Fei Wang would activate the curse whenever he felt Kyle needed to be punished. If Shan were away from Kyle's side for too long, the curse would activate and not return to its dormant state until he was with Kyle again. It kept Shan effectively tethered to Kyle, and Kyle effectively tethered to Fei Wang.

When Shan didn't answer, Xing continued, "Kyle stabbed you because he hoped the wound would place you close enough to death's threshold to break the curse without causing too much suffering. He counted on those people being able to save you. Unfortunately, they were too quick to treat your wound and the curse activated as you recovered."

Shan frowned, _"What do you want?"_ Xing may look like a little girl in this place, but Shan was familiar with her true appearance and knew that for the last two years, she had not spoken a word that was not laden with significance and flavored with venom.

Dropping to the ground again, Xing stood in front of Shan and looked up into his charcoal colored eyes. "I want you to live, so that Kyle doesn't do something foolish, like allow himself to be killed, _and_ I want you to stay away from him," her words were devoid of emotion and as unyielding as the passage of time.

"_Why?"_ Shan asked. If he lived, he would do whatever it took to return to Kyle's side. To know Kyle was there and to be unable to be with him… the thought was more painful than the decay of his body.

Xing shot Shan an unsympathetic look. "You weaken him, if Fei Wang knows you are alive then Kyle can't do what he needs to, and he will die Fei Wang's slave. But, if you are dead, then you'll take Kyle's will to live with you. So what is your choice? Do you love Kyle so much that you can't live apart, and in turn, make him a slave to Fei Wang, is your love such that you will die knowing your death will kill him as well, or is your love strong enough for you to live and not shackle him with your presence?"

Shan's lips curled back in a silent snarl. He hated Xing for the choices she offered him and hated himself for being so weak that he would consider two of them. Throwing his head back, Shan stared into the tree's branches. _"What is this place?"_ he asked, his fingers flicking the words out so quickly Xing almost missed them.

Xing glanced past Shan into the nothingness before answering. Time didn't translate well here, but she felt its incessant pressure and she knew there was not much left before Shan truly died. "This is the space between life and death. Most people never realize it exists, their transition from one to the other nearly instantaneous, but you have more than one person fighting for your life and so, for now, you linger between."

"_I won't let him die and I won't make him a slave,"_ Shan told Xing, his movements firm with his resolve.

"Thank you," Xing whispered into the nothingness. Shan had disappeared with his decision, and there was only her and the memory of the tree she played under with Kyle and Fai to hear her words.

-XXXXXXX-

Syaoran and Shaoran sprinted through the rancid smelling water, rushing forward through the blackness and relying on senses other than sight to avoid rust encrusted pipes that jutted from the walls of the tunnels and bits of refuse that lurked in the shallow currents of the slow moving water. For the last two weeks, they and others had been plotting routes through the miles of sewers that made up the underground of Tokyo.

The tunnels varied in size and structure, sometimes allowing two or three men to walk abreast, while others forced the boys to crawl on their stomachs, the slick slime coating the walls all that allowed them to move forward. They would be leading two of the fifteen teams that would be using the sewers to attack the invading forces. The teams were to be small, consisting of no more than seven men and women, and their purpose was to bleed the enemy with lightening attacks and draw them into the sewers, where more units would be waiting to pick off the invading soldiers.

When proposing the plan, Kamui told the Ward leaders that the idea was to brutally kill the majority troops sent to clear their forces out of the sewers and to allow a few to escape back to their comrades carrying tales of blackness and blood. Though he looked a little ill, Yasunari, upon hearing the plan had advised them they would need guides to navigate the sewers and to look for volunteers among the Sewer Rats, the name given to the water treatment plant workers who maintained the sewers. Even knowing that the expected survival rate for those making up the underground units was slim, when the call had been given out, three quarters of Hongo Ward's Sewer Rats had volunteered, including those who had retired from working the tunnels. Two Sewer Rats would by placed with each unit to act as guides.

Syaoran and Shaoran were running one of several pre-planned routes, designed to test the underground units' ability to maneuver successfully through the sewers. The Li twins would be running these same routes in the evening with their units, who were currently sparring in the tight spaces of the sewers under the watchful eyes of Sakura and Sakurako. The fall of Syaoran's footfalls increased as he cut in front of Shaoran, changing course down a side tunnel that opened into a crossroads with five tunnels branching off from the nexus. The open area was nearly half that of Otthon in size, and was one of a dozen or more large, cistern-like heart chambers scattered throughout the sewer system. The four tunnels, and the fifth that the Li brothers had exited, were colloquially called artery lines, and were fed by numerous smaller sewer veins emptying into them. The water filling the cisterns ran in a rushing downward circle, disappearing into a whirlpool that sucked the water and refuse into an even deeper system of tunnels. They had been advised by the Sewer Rats that a fall into the cisterns was certain death, as the current from the whirlpools would drown them before they could escape, and once pulled into the under-tunnels there was no hope of rescue. The rush of the water echoing in the space overrode all other sounds and the putrid spray soaked them as they cut across the room on one of the narrow walkways.

Several more minutes found them running in an awkward crouch, halting before a section of wall with handholds cut into the stone, the dappled light shining through the sewer grate above their heads the only indication of the exit's location. Having taken the lead from his brother, Shaoran reached the wall beneath the grate first and carefully scoped the recessed hand and foot holds clear with leather clad hands as he climbed, grimacing at how slick the stone remained. With a grunt, he forced the metal sewer grate aside and was momentarily blinded by the early afternoon light. Pulling himself out of the sewer, he found himself in the middle of a shifting group of mounted and foot Ward guards.

A grinning, grizzled looking guard offered a hand to Shaoran as he emerged. "Welcome to Ota Ward lad, you've picked a fine place to come up. Just across this road, we have the finest seaman's tavern to be found in all the ward. Now the Flat-chested Mermaid's folk aren't as pompous as those peacocks you'll find up the hill in Aisling, but the maids are just as eager to please and there's no need to sell half your soul for a little tussle."

Shaoran covered his blush at the seasoned guardsman's unexpected greeting by helping Syaoran from the hole.

Syaoran, having caught the last half of the speech, gave the guard a broad grin. "I doubt they'll welcome us in our current state, so we'll take your word for it," he said with an easy camaraderie.

"Aye, boy; the two of you have a fair fragrance about 'cha that'd not see you welcome many a place," the guard agreed with a laugh.

"Have any of the other teams come up?" Shaoran asked, noting that the milling guards had obscured their exit from the sewers better than they had hoped. The existence of the sewer units, while impossible to keep a complete secret, was not being openly discussed or acknowledged.

"You're the first, though we're expecting only two more teams coming up this point," the guard answered as he scratched the stubble on one check. "Though we spotted two of the Dragon's about an hour ago headed down to the beach. Don't know their proper names, but it was the Gentle Death and Cold Death. I'll record you're time, so you boys are free to go. You head on down this road a block or so and you'll find a guard station. They'll have some water you can use to wash the stink off."

Syaoran and Shaoran expressed their thanks before leaving for the guard station to clean up and head down to the beach where Fuuma and Kamui were working.

-XXXXXXX-

They found the two Dragons overseeing the placement of large sections of wire mesh along the length of Tokyo Bay's beach. They watched, perplexed, as the workers stretched the metal netting flat above the sand by only a few inches.

Jumping down onto the sands, they wended their way to Fuuma and Kamui, bypassing the clumps of seaweed that scattered the beach along with the numerous workers who moved about like seabirds seeking a meal.

"Fuuma, Kamui!" Shaoran called when they came into earshot.

When the two men turned to greet the brothers, Shaoran was struck by the dissimilarities in their appearances. Fuuma was tall and broad shouldered with a mocking smile that became seductive and deadly when he fought. Shaoran thought it was a truly frightening smile, but it had earned Fuuma the additional moniker of Gentle Death. Kamui's appearance could best be described as delicate. He was slender and short enough that, over the winter, Shaoran and his brother had gained a few centimeters on the older man. Subaru had remarked to Shaoran once that his younger brother was perhaps one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen, but that was before Kamui's expression and attitude had become hostile to all but a few people. It was obvious to anyone who met the youngest of the Dragons how he had come to be called the Cold Death. Shaoran wondered what had happened that caused Kamui to keep everyone at a distance, his hostility more constant and encompassing than even Kurogane's; however, it was an unspoken rule in Otthon not to ask others about their past. Virtually everyone who sheltered behind Otthon's walls carried the weight of violence they had seen, done, or been the recipient of; as a result, unless they volunteered, the information it was rare for anyone know of others' life before coming to Otthon. Shaoran shook his head lightly, realizing he had missed part of the conversation while lost in his thoughts.

"We had to keep the nets above the sand or we'd run the risk of them becoming buried by the sand too deeply to be any use," Fuuma said, in answer to Syaoran's question.

Syaoran frowned. "Won't they get tangled with weeds and such, still?" he asked, watching several workers linking the nets with wires that were then buried under the sand.

Kamui shrugged, "That's fine. They'll be covered by a layer of sand, too. We want that because the enemy will be less likely to pay them any attention when their troops first start up the beach."

"Those nets aren't going to be any kind of an obstacle, especially with them laying like that. So what are they for?" Shaoran asked.

"They will be once we run an electrical current through them. The idea is to wait until a decent portion of the forces have managed to fight their way into this area, then we'll turn on the power. The troops on the netting will be electrocuted, and the invading forces will be at least temporarily cut in half. Keep the troops cut off from their commanders and break them into smaller groups and it'll be easier for you guys to do your jobs," Kamui explained, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Shaoran's eyes ran the length of the beach, his imagination running wild with visions of the deaths that would occur in this place where families spent the warm summer days. He knew the electrified netting was not the only weapon that would be used against the enemy forces, but it was different from any he had heard used before.

Syaoran scuffed his foot in the fine coral sand, wondering if it would regain its light shade when the battle was over or if it would always remain stained by the coming bloodshed.

Fuuma, catching sight of the two boys' expression, laid a soft cuff to the top of their heads. "It is what it is," he told them, a solemn look in his eyes as he looked past them to the city. "We won't let them take this from us. Don't worry we'll do our damnedest to make sure we don't destroy it either, but it can't be helped that it won't be the same."

Syaoran and Shaoran gave identical nods and turned to follow Fuuma's gaze.

"Well how did the test run go?" Fuuma asked, his tone and expression brightening.

Syaoran frowned a second as he considered, "I don't think there will be a problem moving the units through the sewers and Sakura said the close quarters training is paying off."

"The smell is going to be problem, though, when we leave the tunnels" Shaoran remarked thoughtfully.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "It'll be hard sneaking up on anyone smelling like a three day dead summer corpse," he added with a grimace, noting that the odor of the sewers had not been completely removed from them by their hurried washing in the cold water of the guard station.

The Dragons chuckled and the sound made a few nearby workmen flinch. "Doumeki and Kimitake came up with something that'll help with that," Fuuma advised the twins.

"Do we want to know?" Shaoran asked, only half joking.

"You've noticed there are a lot more barrels appearing scattered along buildings haven't you?" Kamui asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Shaoran answered with a sinking feeling as he considered what could be contained in the wooden barrels.

"They're full of refuse?" Syaoran asked having reached the same conclusion as his brother.

Fuuma nodded. "Yes, the untreated water from the sewage plants mostly. With enough warning before they get here, we'll cover the beach in the castoffs from the butchers and fishermen. It won't do anything to slow them down, but it'll affect their morale when they have to run and crawl through it."

"The barrels will be broken as the civilians who remain retreat to Hongo and Koishikawa Wards. The stench should be more than enough to cover the smell from groups of teenagers," Kamui added with a smirk.

Syaoran grinned at the jab. The majority of the Sewer Units were made up of younger gangs of Stray's who had been running wild through the unregulated areas. The youths were all around the Lis' age and build; larger and older fighters would be at a disadvantage when maneuvering the tunnels. "Unlike you, when you were a teenager, we have all heard of soap and use it," he countered, laughing at Kamui's eye roll and Fuuma's snort.

"What are Seishirou and Subaru up to?" Shaoran asked quickly before Fuuma and Kamui escalated things.

The two men immediately sobered. "The cherry trees are beginning to blossom," Kamui answered.

-XXXXXXX-

Seishirou stroked the side of Subaru's face with the small sprig of cherry blossoms he had taken from the tree they stood under. The pink petals' light feel contrasted with the rougher touch of the wood they sprouted from. Subaru sighed resignedly and relaxed against Seishirou's chest. They had been wandering the city all day, pausing beneath the pastel blooms whenever they came across the fragrant trees, and the older man had officially passed his limit on watching Subaru pray.

Seishirou glanced around the park located in the heart of Ueno Ward; the tree they were standing next to was the only cherry tree with pink flowers among a dozen or so others with the more common white blossoms. "She's like a blushing harlot amongst virgins," Seishirou murmured, his lips teasing the curve Subaru's ear.

Closing his eyes, Subaru drew a long deep breath. "And Tomoyo thinks you're incapable of romance," he said, his voice wrought with sarcasm.

Seishirou chuckled lowly, his teeth pressing into the base of Subaru's neck until the other hissed and the coppery taste of blood mingled with that of Subaru's skin. "Come next spring there won't be a white blossom in the city. I doubt we'll be able to visit all of them before the last of the flowers fall," Seishirou stated as he continued his exploration of his partner's exposed skin.

"You'll cast a spell causing the dead to fade from sight in a shower of petals, the bodies will come to rest among the thirsty roots of the cherry trees and in the spring the city will become a graveyard of pink blossoms," Subaru said, his voice becoming liquid as the pain Seishirou coaxed from his flesh created a feeling akin to drunkenness in him. His limbs felt weak and he struggled with himself to remain standing, desire flooding his body.

Seishirou's fingers flexed in response to the change in Subaru's voice; the bruises he knew would be left behind drew a hungry sound from the back of his throat and flash of heat through his body. Subaru shivered, holding back a moan as he reached up to fist one hand in Seishirou's hair and drew the other's mouth back to the curve of his neck. "A sip of lust is all we can indulge in now," Subaru moaned regretfully. "There is an unappreciative audience."

Seishirou spared a disdainful glance at the wagons and nervous clumps of people lining the road. "The plebeians should focus on running away rather than straining their limited cognitive abilities futilely attempting to comprehend the beauty I can expose with your flesh," he growled as he flicked open the top few buttons of Subaru's shirt to bare one of his lover's shoulders. He pierced Subaru's skin with his teeth. Seishirou straightened to admire his marks, the neat crescent wells filling with blood that trickled down Subaru's arm; Subaru making a sound close to a purr as Seishirou laved the wound with his tongue.

"Enough," Subaru growled, barring his teeth when Seishirou ignored him in favor continuing to suckle at the freshly spilt blood. Twisting out of Seishirou's arms, Subaru took a few steps away from the smirking arrogance of his lover. "They're not fighters, Seishirou. The only thing they could hope to accomplish by staying is to be killed or used as hostages," Subaru snapped, radiating a rare flash of anger.

Seishirou silently congratulated himself for refraining from telling Subaru all the uses he could find for the cannon fodder he saw going to waste. "Well, at least they'll be out of the way," he muttered finally. "I'm surprised that Chitose was able to arrange all of this so quickly," he said fixing a young woman clutching a toddler's hand with a feral gaze that caused her to pale and huddle behind a handcart.

"Don't tease," Subaru scolded lightly, the two words a common refrain whenever he was outside of Otthon with Seishirou. "Chitose didn't set this up quickly. She's been negotiating with her contacts in the outlying towns and villages since learning about the invasion. Chitose is no fool; she had no illusions that we'd finish the defenses in time and planned accordingly."

Seishirou dampened his ardor for Subaru and desire to hunt, donning his mocking smile he brushed his fingers across the trunk of the tree, savoring the tingle from the blood that flowed through the wood. "I am surprised that the villages are willing to take so many extra people," Seishirou commented dryly watching the woman he had frightened creep from behind the cart, keeping her child hidden on her other side.

Subaru shrugged as he walked away. "Extra hands for spring planting and most aren't going to the towns. Chitose set up a refugee camp on the mid-summer trading field along Lake Suwa; most of the people leaving are heading there, at least for now."

Seishirou caught up with Subaru and the two men disappeared in a shower of petals as a wind carrying the scent of ozone and rain whipped through the park.

-XXXXXXX-

The late spring day was bright with glistening sunlight, cutting through the milky clouds crowding the sky. The brine of the sea scented the air along with the offal of civilization and rotting vegetation. Kyle scowled at the approaching carriage, his mood suddenly turning as sour as the air.

The midnight curls of Xing's hair framed her face like the mane of a lion as she stepped out of the carriage, and, like a herd of gazelle parting before the predator, the soldiers and dockworkers moved aside, creating an open path between her and Kyle. "Brother, you'd leave without a word to me?" she asked, her voice twisting the words until they became more a threat than a question.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at his sister. "You have a distressing habit of telling my men that you have seen their deaths; so pardon me for wishing to avoid having my soldiers' morale eroded before we even board the ships," he pointed out dryly.

Xing waved her hand in front of her face dismissively. "Everyone dies. They shouldn't be so superstitious as to believe my words mean they will die anywhere other than in bed of old age," she said, coming to a stop in front of Kyle. "You know better than to be fooled by the words of a flighty little girl, don't you Brother?" she questioned coyly, a hand caressing the side of his face.

Jerking his head away, Kyle wrapped his fingers around Xing's hand. "That what this visit is? A flight of fancy?" he questioned, anger leaking into his words and eyes.

Xing widened her eyes and contrived a hurt expression. "Why Brother, how can you be so cold? My dearest and only brother is going to war and you question my sincerity in wishing to see him off," she said, the artificial hurt in her words obvious to anyone hearing them.

Kyle hesitated to reply. Since stepping from the carriage, Xing had been speaking in an airy tone of voice, widening her eyes, and moving about in a manner that was vaguely flirtatious. In essence she was impersonating many of the mannerisms Fai had adopted to hide the abuse he had experienced. Behavior that she frequently assumed to let him know, indirectly, there were things she wished to say without her words finding their way back to Fei Wang. "I'm sorry, sweet pea," he said, his voice and posture morphing into those of a doting older brother, "all the preparations have made me cranky."

"Sir," a uniformed sailor said, breaking into their conversation with an apologetic bow, "we need to depart now if we wish to make the tide."

Xing whirled to glare at the man who seemed to wither in the face of her anger. "You are going to die an old man, alone and the only ones who will mourn you will be the rats after they have picked your bones clean. Now leave us!" she snapped, watching the now terrified man stumble away and onto the waiting ship.

Kyle hid his laugh at the man's fear behind a cough. "Is that truly how he's going to die?" Kyle asked Xing curiously.

She glared at him. "How should I know? Now come, bend down so I can give you a kiss good-bye and get out of here before the stink ruins my clothes," she said tugging at his shirt.

With an amused smile, he complied, feeling her cold lips press against his cheek and arms wrap around his neck, hiding her face from view. "You have to imprison the heart of Tokyo behind her walls and hold the rest of the city," she whispered into his ear, "he lives and if you want him to stay that way, you must not fail."

Kyle covered his surprise and the tears of elation that threatened at the news that Shan lived by hiding his face as he bestowed a kiss on Xing's forehead. "Don't worry, little sister. Honor and glory and all that crap; I won't fail," he told her as he straightened. Giving her shoulders a final squeeze, he left her standing on the dock as he boarded his ship.

Xing waited until the sails of Kyle's ship became lost against the white of the clouds before entering her carriage and instructing the driver to take her to a tea shop she was fond of. This was her final good-bye, and now there was no one left in Beijing who held any piece of her heart.

-XXXXXXX-

The humidity left the air thick, and Fai was reminded of velvet running across his skin every time a breeze stirred the sluggish air. Kneading his lower back with one hand, he mopped at his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief before handing the soiled cloth back to Kurogane, who was busy scowling at a group of thirty volunteers they had been training since early morning.

"Huh?" Kurogane grunted, taking the handkerchief and running it over his face only to freeze and give the damp fabric a disgusted look. "What the hell!" he snarled at his bemused companion. "Use your own damn handkerchief!" he briefly considered grabbing the moron, but discarded the idea. It was the final week of spring, but the weather felt closer to that high summer, and he didn't feel like chasing the idiot around Yotsuya Ward's training grounds. Smirking a little, he gave Fai an evil look. He may not have felt like chasing the halfwit, but… "Oi, you pathetic excuses for fighters," he yelled at the men and women sprawled on the ground in abject misery. "If one of you can land a hit on this asshole," he said pointing at a surprised Fai, "In the next fifteen minutes, I'll let you out of here early. If you can't, or he gets off the grounds then I'll be drilling you until your hair bleeds."

The volunteer troops exchanged quick looks and before Fai could squeak out more than a "Kuro-sa-," they were after him. Congratulating himself on his ingenious solution, Kurogane stretched and watched the nimble magician lead the soldiers on a merry chase around the field. He knew the mage could easily end things by slipping past the exhausted recruits and off the grounds, but Fai took the responsibility of helping to train these former street brawlers and gang members seriously. So instead he taunted, encouraged, and prodded them into coordinating their efforts and improving their attacks.

Running his handkerchief over his face, Kurogane turned toward the sound of hooves clashing against stone, the sound distracting him from Fai's involuntary game of chase. Shoving the handkerchief back into the pocket Fai had filched it from earlier, he watched a pair of horsemen enter through the main gate, their mounts lathered from their hard gallop.

One of the riders veered off in the direction of Kimitake's offices while the other continued toward the practice fields. He knew from the speed and skill of the riders that they had to be from Aisling; Csongor had been training some of the Cortigiana to ride for the last few years, and as the bay approached Kurogane recognized the horse as Csongor's mount, Borostyán.

Slowing his horse to a stop in front of Kurogane, Csongor gracefully dismounted and landed with most of his weight balanced on his good leg. Giving the sweaty animal an affectionate pat, and earning a prideful snort from Borostyán, Csongor nodded to Kurogane.

He watched Csongor lead Borostyán in a wide circle to cool the animal from his run. Hearing Csongor praising the animal in a variety of languages, Kurogane shook his head. He curbed his impatience as he waited for Csongor to finish; whatever news his friend brought would not be forth-coming until after Csongor saw to his mount's needs. From the corner of his eye, Kurogane spotted Fai dismissing the trainees and make his way over to them. "What's going on?" Kurogane asked, interrupting Csongor's one-sided dialog with his horse.

Csongor blinked, having been so engrossed with his horse that he temporarily forgot the purpose of his trip. "Ah, yes sorry. I was waiting for Fai to join us," he said, quickly refusing to acknowledge Kurogane's amused smirk.

Pushing a sweat soaked hunk of hair from his face, Fai glared at Kurogane, however, the effect was ruined by the mud that formed when his dusty fingers contacted his sweat-soaked skin, smearing and coating his face, and leaving him to look more like a mischievous child than an experienced fighter. "James," Fai called in greeting gracing the chestnut haired man with a welcoming smile.

"The Fei Wang's armada has been spotted about a day out from Miura," Csongor told the other two men abruptly as he continued to walk his horse.

Kurogane cursed. "Why are we just now learning they set sail?" he demanded.

Csongor raised an eyebrow at Kurogane's choice of language, but left off commenting. "Probably because they are using steam ships that are faster than anything else on the water; we only know this much because Marius's spy was finally able to slip out of Beijing. He said he left a week and a half ahead of the armada and now they are only a few days behind him."

Fai frowned thoughtfully. "That explains why the spy isn't very far ahead, but what about the other merchant ships, the fleets from Miura and Tateyama? Surely you wouldn't be calling it an armada if there were so few ships that they slipped past everyone without being spotted," he asked, his expression puzzled and concerned.

"What we are hearing from the few captains that managed to keep ahead of them is that they are sinking any ships they come across. They aren't negotiating surrender and they aren't raiding the ships; they are opening fire without warning. I suspect most of the ships they've come across never even had a chance to defend themselves," Csongor explained, calmly, though as he spoke his expression became more grim. "If the reports we are receiving aren't exaggerated, Fei Wang is sending close to six hundred ships against us."

Kurogane's eyes widened at the number and Fai shook his head in disbelief. "Six hundred ships! How is that even possible?" he asked, shocked.

"I don't know," Csongor stated simply. "But the armada is flying three flags; Fei Wang's black wings, the gray wolf, and the phoenix."

"The gray wolf is Kyle's sigil and the phoenix is Ashura's," Fai said, his voice quiet, but steady, "They wouldn't display either of those flags if Ashura and Kyle weren't the ones leading the attack."

Kurogane watched Fai from the corner of his eye. The mage's face was a little pale, but he displayed no other signs of upset. Kurogane wasn't sure how much of the idiot's calm was bravado, but there were times when bravado was all that kept a person standing. "They'll need to capture the cities of Miura and Tateyama before assaulting Tokyo," Kurogane said, looking in the direction of the harbor, though the bay was hidden by miles of buildings. "The cities won't be able to hold back a force of that size long, but we have a few days at least," he advised the other two, his sword hand white knuckled as he shifted his grip on the hilt of his weapon. Waiting for the enemy to come to him while they attacked others made Kurogane ill, and the anger that was always burning just below the surface flared, its flames licking upward, but soon, he reminded himself, the waiting would end and he would face those he had sworn to kill.

The low tolling of the warning bells spread outward from the shore across the city, like a tide rolling over the land. The sound spiked a shiver of dread up Fai's skin, raising goose bumps as it flared; the bells' dull tones reminded him of the funerary bells rung in Valeria to drive away lingering spirits after a person's death.

"They've started the evacuations of Aisling and Ota wards," Kurogane commented. "Will you and the Cortigiana be heading to Hongo or Koishikawa?" he asked Csongor as he unobstructively reduced the space separating him and Fai only stopping when his hand brushed against the mage's.

Fai gave a small start when he felt Kurogane brush against him and he glanced at the warrior, smiling weakly to himself at the man's feigned ignorance of their proximity.

Giving Borostyán a final pat, Csongor swung himself into the saddle. "No, we're sending most the Cortigiana and the apprentices to Koishikawa, but I'll remain at Aisling House. Marius will be using Aisling House as his command center, and because of its location, the mages who will be working to counter Fei Wang's and sink the incoming ships will be attacking from there," he told Kurogane, his voice and expression neutral. Marius had given everyone who would be remaining in Aisling the choice of leaving, advising them that if they remained it most likely meant their death. Csongor had no intention of dying, but he would stand alongside Marius and Simon and face what fate planned for him on his own terms, not cowering behind walls and others. "You two are the last ones I was sent to inform. Let's share a drink on the other side of this," He said as he turned his mount toward the gate.

Kurogane reached out to clasp Csongor's hand briefly. "On the other side then," he said, Fai nodding agreement at his side.

Csongor gave them a sharp nod, before a light touch of his heels to his mount's sides sent him racing back the way he had come.

"Time for us to head back to Otthon, Kuro-rin," Fai told Kurogane as he gathered the practice weapons they had brought with them. "This will probably be our last chance to get a bath for a while, and I'm not going to waste it," Fai said, pasting on smile meant to display lighthearted unconcern, but to Kurogane's eyes looked more like a cracked mask. Rising up on his toes, Fai made a show of sniffing Kurogane and pinching his nose. "Ewww, Kuro-puppy could use a good wash too," he proclaimed, waving a hand as though to clear the air.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Asshole," he growled, "If I stink so much, then you can go second and see if I leave you any hot water." Taking the bokken from the mage, Kurogane stalked away, not waiting to see if the idiot followed.

Fai gripped his wooden staff with both hands, holding the weapon close to his chest; he struggled to draw in air that felt suffocating. He watched Kurogane's retreating back for a minute before giving himself a shake. Steeling his resolve, he forced out a comically inane giggle and jogged after Kurogane, plotting how best to tease the overly serious and easily antagonized man on their way home.

-XXXXXXX-

The journey from Yotsuya was one of shattered colors for Fai. As they walked, nothing of his surroundings formed a logical picture; Kurogane was the sole solid and steady presence his mind grasped. It was only by following close on the warrior's heels, using his solidity as an anchor, that Fai was able to make his way home.

While Fai chirped teasing comments as instinctively as a bird its song, a sickening fear continued to saturate his body. Though he had wished to the remain alone, unbound, he had formed attachments to not just one or two people, but nearly everyone living in Otthon and more than one outside of it. It was a feeling of connection and caring he had little prior experience with. When he lived in Valeria, he'd almost no contact with others; confined to the innermost room of the castle, he had seen only his brother and the petty criminals forced to take care of him as their punishment. From the day he arrived at Fei Wang's compound until he woke up in the hold of the merchant ship bound for Japan, Fai had not been allowed outside of the compound's walls and Ashura had restricted his interaction with others, to the extent that other than Kyle and Xing he had only one friend, an elderly cook. The fear that sought to strangle him as he laughed and provoked Kurogane into a game of chase was not for himself, but for the suddenly and frightenly fragile appearing lives of those he had come to care for. If Ashura were to learn of his attachments, the volatile man would feel compelled to hurt them until whatever it was that drove Ashura to extremes of violence was satisfied that they were no longer a threat to his bond with Fai. The idea that one of them, especially that one of the young ones, could end up the recipient of Ashura's blood soaked wrath brought the whimsical fantasy Fai had constructed around his life in Otthon crashing down around him.

Before Kurogane could question the outward change in his demeanor, Fai gave him a quick poke in the stomach and cracked an off-color joke regarding Kurogane's weight. He didn't wait for Kurogane's blustered response; Fai sprinted ahead, the rhythm of his feet over the ground increasing until he was blur of movement. For the first time in his life, the demonic fear that sought to possess him was driving Fai toward someplace other than simply "away". He needed to reach the safety he had found in dojo before the final crumbs of his control were devoured by the onslaught of the vermin named panic.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai sat in the tub with his knees tucked under his chin, a single refrain tearing through his mind, shredding any thoughts outside of the cutting fear the words created. 'He's coming, he's coming, he's _coming_.' He had been able to maintain an outward shroud of calm, but as each second brought _Him_ closer, Fai felt his carefully cultivated mask threatening to be stripped bare like a field after a swarm of locusts.

Tension thrummed through his body, his muscles aching and poised to propel him into flight. The defeated uselessness of his thoughts made his throat burn with bile and self-loathing. The sudden electric tingle of magic tracing its way over the markings on his back jerked him upright, his eyes wide and his breath panting in ragged gasps; Ashura was testing his defenses. The electric feel of the magic as it spread was a visceral reminder of unwelcome hands running across him, and he began gagging as dry heaves wracked his body. Half falling, half scrambling from the tub, Fai landed on his hands and knees in front of the faucet by the bathing stool. His ribs jerked as his muscles continued to contract violently, and he struggled to draw in enough air between heaves to remain conscious. He groped blindly, seeking out and twisting the cold water knob, and gasped as the chill water cascaded over his body. The shock of the temperature change was enough to wrench him free of the panic that had gripped him, and he remained motionless under the spray, until his vision cleared and his breathing steadied.

Collapsing onto the tiled floor, Fai curled in on himself, shaking from the cold water and the cool tiles that continued to leech the warmth from his body.

"Oi, idiot you ok in there?" Kurogane called through the door, his voice annoyed, but even after the filter of wood Fai could detect the flecks of concern in the syllables.

Closing his eyes, he drew the punishing fear that had overwhelmed him back behind his façade of control. "Kuro-rinta," he called as he shut off the water, pleased with the steadiness of voice, "can't a person take a bath in peace?"

The silence answering his words was broken only by the final drops of water falling from the faucet. As the seconds lengthened, Fai looked at the door wondering if Kurogane had left. "Che, fool," he finally heard the other man huff in exasperation. Without realizing, Fai found himself hunched into a defensive crouch, waiting for the turn of the knob to signal Kurogane's rejection of his poorly wrought illusion of tranquility. However, the door remained closed and he heard the heavy fall of Kurogane's steps as he walked away, proof of the sable haired man's irritation.

Relieved that Kurogane's interruption had broken him free from the torturous repetition of his thoughts, Fai staggered to his feet, gripping the counter for support. He grabbed his underwear from the small pile of clothing he had brought with him and tugged the fabric over his wet skin. He frowned; it fit strangely. A look into the condensation speckled mirror added a dusting of amusement over the sour aftertaste of his fear. It appeared that Tomoyo had staged one of her infamous raids and switched some of his clothing. Had he not been so trapped up by his inner demons, he might have noticed before donning the garment.

Eager to focus on something more pleasant, Fai wiggled his hips and adjusted himself so that he was nestled comfortably within the soft cotton material. These must be the infamous boy shorts Tomoyo had waxed poetic about the other day. He remembered laughing at her suggestion that he should wear them, and the girl with mischievousness equal to her cousin's irritability had apparently seen fit to grace him with at least one set. With a puzzled tilt of his head, he looked more closely at the underwear reflected in the mirror, they were a deep shade of blue that he associated with the sky after the passage of storm, fine flowing lines of white curled along the outside of his hips, the two sides of the pattern narrowing and meeting low on the front, subtly accentuating the proof that while the design was feminine he was unmistakably not. Chuckling uncomfortably, Fai tried, unsuccessfully, to rid himself of all suspicion that the reason the underwear was more comfortable than he would have given it credit for _and_ appeared to take into account his gender was because Tomoyo had custom made them; the thought that she had observed him to this minute of a detail was somewhat disturbing. He now understood Kurogane's refusal to allow her to replace his underwear, if he found it embarrassing how much worse would it be if she were his younger cousin?

The tangled and dripping locks of his hair swung forward, falling over his shoulders and sending a scattering of water droplets down his chest, forcefully reminding Fai that he hadn't finished dressing. However, he felt strangely disassociated from the concern it should have elicited. The humor Tomoyo's gift had unintentionally created had partially lifted the weight of his fears and the lighter emotions brought this sanctuary of safety that he had found into clearer focus. A sanctuary whose keystone was the man waiting in the other room for him so they could prepare dinner together.

Fai reached up to finger his damp hair, remembering that it had been Ashura's command that his hair remain at its present length. The memory sent a sickening realization through Fai; he had run-away from Ashura magically and physically, but he had continued to maintain his appearance as Ashura had desired it. Shuddering with the knowledge that, while he may have hidden and cowered in a sea of others, he had subconsciously accepted that his release from Ashura's domination was a temporary freedom; a freedom he had not believed himself deserving of.

Fai twisted the length of hair around his finger and unfolded the straight razor Kurogane kept on the counter with his free hand. Gritting his teeth and staring defiantly at his reflection, he sliced through his hair, surprised at how little sound was produced by his first conscious rebellion against Ashura. He allowed the hair to fall from his hand and he quickly grasped a second handful. Grinning a bit wildly at the sound of the hair parting under the pressure of the blade's edge, he felt a hysterical sense of release and increasing in volume; with each clump of hair that fell to the floor, laughter tumbled and rolled from between his lips.

-XXXXXXX-

Returning his cleaned sword to its sheath, Kurogane cast a concerned look at the bathroom door. Since learning of the imminent arrival of Fei Wang's fleet, Fai had been performing an intricate dance of words and costume smiles. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Kurogane thrust himself away from the table and stalked to the bathroom door again.

His fingers dug into the doorframe and he glared at the thin wood, wishing the halfwit would leave off the lies and just say what he was thinking, what he was _feeling_. He knew the idiot was afraid, did he not realize that he was too? This wasn't Kurogane's first battle, but it would be his largest and he knew that, should he make it to the other side of the fight, it would likely as not be lost friends he would drink to. His nails bit into the frame; a low growl rumbled in his chest. He had never felt this level of disquiet before a fight, and it was entirely the moron's fault. The mage had disturbed his routine from the first glimpse of blue eyes he had spied hidden behind a pile of refuse. Somehow, the idiot had fallen into his life as if he were the central piece in a puzzle.

The maniacal sound of laughter pierced through the door, forcing Kurogane to step back at its unexpectedness. Twisting the doorknob and finding it locked, he threw his weight against the door, forcing it open, and revealing a scene that nearly blinded him with fear. Fai faced the mirror mounted over the counter, his back to Kurogane, but it was what Kurogane saw in the mirror's reflective surface that sent him flying across the room. Fai held a clump of shorn hair in one hand and a razor in the other, and, terrified that the next cut Fai would make would be his throat, Kurogane prepared to wrestle the knife from Fai before he could complete his self-mutilation or suicide. It wasn't until he was a few feet from Fai that the entirety of what he was seeing reached Kurogane's consciousness, halting the warrior's steps and sending a look of wonder across his face. The laughter, which had sounded crazed through the distortion of the door, had ended when he burst into the room, but its joyous echo continued in the smile that filled Fai's face with light, and tears, like a purifying rain, glistened from his eyes.

When his eyes met Fai's in the mirror, Kurogane found his hand had reached toward the mage. It wasn't the desire to take the razor that caused him to reach for Fai, but a need to reassure himself that the mage had not become an ethereal creature that would disappear before a foolish mortal like him could sully it with his touch.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai saw Kurogane break through the door and cross the room in a blur of speed, the warrior's face pale with fear. The laughter that filled the room with its sound ended with Kurogane's entrance, but Fai's sense of euphoria remained.

The euphoria was, ephemeral; the sight of Kurogane's hand extended toward him dragged his awareness of his physical self to the forefront of his mind. The warrior could clearly see the tattoo branded on his flesh, the black pattern a constant reminder of the violations he had allowed. Mortification replaced the euphoria and he allowed the hair in his hand to slide to the floor as he reached for his shirt.

With a feeling of helplessness, Kurogane watched the joy he had seen on Fai's face replaced by shame. As Fai began to cover himself, with a misplaced sense of self-disgust, Kurogane spoke instinctively, the tips of his fingers touching the edge of the shirt Fai held, "Please, don't."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is dedicated to Em Sinclair. The final scenes were inspired by a conversation with you and I hope they inspire you in turn.

Thanks are due to the usual crowd: UMV, Tsuki, Sinclair and everyone from the 108 group, you ladies (and gentleman) helped me nurse chapters eight and nine along in addition to giving me numerous encouraging words. Extra thanks to UMV for emptying the house for a few hours a couple of time so I could write and being there when I needed you. There are two more people who should have been thanked from the very beginning for the uncountable moments of cuteness and a few moments of exasperation that were sometimes translated into events in the story, my very own chibi-Fai and CCS fangirl, the next generation of CLAMP fans.

I offer a thank you to all the readers for following the story and for your reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think and to those reviewers I have not replied to yet, I'm sorry. I will be tackling my inbox to thank each of you and answer any questions over the next couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP**

**Support the mangakas and purchase the manga as it becomes available.**

**Visit TsukinoChou and Em Sinclair's artwork at: **

**(remove spaces) tsukinochou . deviantart gallery /#/ d2eskir**

**And**

** animexx-en . onlinewelten fanart/zeichner/ 521018/1771576/**

**Warnings: violence, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**Fate And Choice Bow To War **

**Chaos and Order are the avatars of both Fate and Choice. Avatars that move, blindingly, between the control of the two as the rhythm of war envelops them.**

"Please don't," Kurogane heard the words slip from between his lips and something in his being gently settled into place. How many nights had they danced together under the guise of sparring? So many that their movements had become an instinctual synchronization when they fought back to back; their movements flowing together and around each other until they were more one fighter than two. It was this synchronization of movement, of thought, that allowed him to slide inside Fai's defenses and it now allowed him to glide across the small space, angling his approach so it was not direct, not threatening, not something to trap, more an invitation, a request. He didn't take the shirt from Fai, his hands were empty and limp at his sides, but he was nearer, not between Fai and the door, between him and the wall. It was not Fai who held the position of one trapped, illusory or otherwise; Kurogane took that for himself, giving Fai control.

Fai didn't tremble or cower away from Kurogane's presence, his request to not hide. That was what the words the warrior spoke were, not an appeal that he remain unclothed, but that he not shroud himself in shame. How had things reached this point: a closeness of mind and emotion that allowed for a conversation to be held with only two words? Fai's lips parted to speak, but the words failed to take shape. Was it his turn to speak, to request? What was it he wished to say? Silently, he closed his lips, his eyes watching Kurogane through the filtering safety of the mirror. Drawing his shirt to his chest, he understood what he needed to say, though he knew Kurogane would deny the words. "I don't want you to see me, because then you'll know how repugnant I am," he spoke the words softly, tenderly, telling those eyes the shade of spilled blood to not look deeper, lest his corruption infect him too.

Kurogane's expression didn't change, though his mind raced. How should you let someone who has been violated, and taught from birth that they are the cause and deserving of all the abuses, know that they are prefect, pure, that those things are not their sin or stain to carry? How would you tell them? When no matter how elegant, forceful, or plain your words are, they are unable to believe them, not in their heart where it mattered. How should you show it? When you couldn't touch them, because there are times when the most innocent and light of touches would be a violation.

Staring at the eyes reflected on the silver surface, eyes whose blue color darkened like water in a pool the deeper you tread, Kurogane understood the answer. You repeat the words until they become more deeply etched on the person than those used to demean them. Those times you cannot offer comfort with a touch, you demonstrate it instead. He raised the tips of his fingers to his chest, running them along the fabric covering the curve of his ribs. "Here," he said, "and here," he repeated his fingers settling over a spot near a shoulder. "You've seen them?" he asked, his words steady, his voice calm with the assurance of already knowing the answer.

There was no affirmation from the mage, just the reflected dilation of pupil. With the ease of a lifetime's familiarity, Kurogane slid his arms from his nemaki, the garment folding itself over the belt binding his waist. "Here and here," he said, repeating the gesture over his skin, his fingers touching the raised flesh of scars. This time, though, he did not stop or pause; his fingertips traced over the next line, the next raised point of puncture. "They're scars. The thing on your back is a scar," Kurogane said, the simplicity of his words weighted by those not spoken.

"They aren't the same," Fai countered, his eyes holding Kurogane's in the mirror, a conversation held with unbroken gazes and unmet eyes.

The words the mage spoke were so predictable, so stereotypical, so painful to hear because, in-spite of all logic, they were inscribed as truth on his psyche. Kurogane's eyes narrowed; the marks _weren't_ the same. His were the remnants of challenges issued and answered; Fai's were the inscriptions of a madman whose death was waiting to be dealt. "They aren't the same," he conceded, "but, you are a fucking idiot if you think you have anything to be ashamed of."

A smile, faint and wistful, crossed Fai's face as he wrapped his shirt around his shoulders and slipped his arms into the sleeves. "Then I am an idiot," he whispered.

Kurogane turned to face the magician and mentally cursed all the stories he learned as a child. This was where he should draw the fool into his arms and the utter words that would release Fai from the shackles binding him, but there were no words and to hold him would stir the very nightmares Kurogane wished to dispel. "Che," he snorted as he drew up his nemaki. "Why'd you cut your hair?" he asked, belatedly addressing the other's altered appearance.

His smile returning, Fai touched the severed ends of his locks. "I may be an idiot, but I'm not a slave any longer," he said, his voice a mixture of emotions that resisted dissection, but his were eyes warm and his smile true.

On hearing Fai's declaration, Kurogane wanted to throw his words at his feet and demand to know how he could declare himself free and yet still hold the erroneous belief that he was someone impure. However, on seeing Fai's expression and hearing his words, a new thought formed in Kurogane's mind, one that eased the anxiety in his heart: perhaps Fai didn't need him to rescue or lead him, perhaps he only needed him to be there to support him as he saved himself? "Took you long enough," Kurogane scoffed, his eyes exposing gentler emotions than those portrayed by his voice. "I'm hungry. Get dressed so we can eat," he said as he stalked past the blond. Fai said nothing in return as Kurogane exited the room, but Kurogane would carry the memory of Fai's smile as he declared himself free for the remainder of his days.

-XXXXXXX-

The lap of water breaking against the side of the ship seemed at odds with the scene Kyle observed through his spyglass. Tateyama's docks and fortifications had been reduced to rubble within hours of their assault, her fleet of ships either sunk or fleeing. Plumes of smoke filled the air as the soldiers who had faced off at dawn now worked together to smother the flames created during the attack.

"Sir," a low accented voice said from behind him.

"Baatar, I didn't expect negotiations to be completed so quickly," Kyle responded mildly, glancing over his shoulder at his second- in-command who had recently returned from the fallen city.

"There wasn't anything to negotiate," Baatar answered, as he joined Kyle at the railing. His hair, like Kyle's, hung midway down his back, but where Kyle's was held in place by a tie at the nape of his neck, Baatar's was woven into an intricate braid with thin black ribbons. When standing beside each other their resemblance was striking; Baatar slightly broader through the shoulders, his muscles more developed, having attained the full growth that remained a few years away for Kyle. They were children of the same mother, brothers whose fates had been stolen by Fei Wong. Where Kyle had been taken as an infant to be raised as Fei Wong's son, Baatar had been one of five children handed over to one of Fei Wong's generals to spend his years fighting and working his way through the ranks until he stood at his brother's side. "They're nothing more than a glorified fishing village. I'm surprised they didn't immediately surrender when they saw us approach," he said, his voice calm. In the four years Kyle had known his brother, he had rarely heard him speak in a tone that would suggest he was anything other than composed.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Their goal was merely to delay us. Though the battle lasted only an hour or so they have ensured that Tokyo will have one more day of reprieve," he explained neutrally.

Baatar's laughter rolled from his throat, full and unrestrained. "We're delayed because you wished it. Not due to anything that happened today."

Kyle felt his lips twitch in response to the laughter, but refrained from falling victim to its infectious nature. "Perhaps," he conceded, his eyes tracking a gray smear staining the horizon over Baatar's shoulder. "It appears Ashura has taken Miura," he stated off handedly before turning to gaze northward, toward Tokyo.

Baatar shrugged, his eyes fixed on some point in the distance without really seeing anything. His thoughts sinking inward as he considered their options for landing in Tokyo. "There isn't going to be any finesse to our landing," Baatar said, his mouth set in a dissatisfied line.

"No there isn't," Kyle agreed equably as he wiped sweat from his face and neck. "But that's why we're bringing all of them," he said gesturing at the multitude of ships anchored around them. "We'll swarm over Tokyo like locusts a field and pay with blood for a quick victory."

-XXXXXXX-

The dull tones of the warning bells were swelling over the city as the morning tide carried the dawn's light and Fei Wong's fleet to Tokyo's shores. Inside the sanctuary of the dojo, Fai found the routine of returning the freshly washed breakfast dishes to their places and the familiar silence with which he and Kurogane prepared for their day at odds with what he knew was occurring. He ran his eyes over the surfaces of the kitchen, assuring himself that everything was in order. He knew Kurogane was preforming a similar task as he watched the warrior walk through each room, double checking locks on weapon cabinets and the dojo's front entrance. Their actions left Fai with an ache in his chest. They were ensuring everything was in place in case it was their survivors who next entered the dojo, and a shiver traced its way over his flesh as he realized he wouldn't return if it meant he would do so alone.

Kurogane had completed his final check of the dojo and was now standing with his back to Fai, slipping items into the pockets of the vests they would wear. Fai's eyes were narrow and pensive, locked on Kurogane's exposed back; he choose to allow his thoughts to chase the realization of his own desires rather than succumb to the darker whispers that chorused just below his control. He ran a hand through the cropped locks of his hair, pulling the edge of his lower lip through his teeth. He was not some naïve virgin that had been sheltered from examples of peoples' lust and he could recognize desire in others, but he had always remained numb to its influences. However, with his growing awareness of his feelings for Kurogane, his own stunted longings for physical intimacy were awakening. Of late there had been a whispering temptation to reach for Kurogane's hand when they lay down to sleep, and during some of their quiet moments together there was a stuttering, half-formed thought that his mind reflexively fled from. The former thoughts caused an anxious twisting of his stomach and the latter drenched him in cold sweat. He drew in a faint breath of air, his muscles tensing, poised, as though he were already in combat.

Kurogane scowled and shoved a small first aid packet, a little more forcefully than he intended, into one of the pockets of the vest Fai would be wearing before they left the dojo. They had argued about the necessity of Fai wearing the vest over breakfast, though it was mostly Fai who had done the arguing. Kurogane had quietly ignored Fai while he finished his meal and then ended the one sided disagreement with the statement that Fai would wear the vest or he could damn well stay at the school with the kids. The current source of his irritation was, as usual, the idiot, but not due to fool's complaints regarding the vest; for the last fifteen minutes the asshole had been standing in the kitchen not doing a damn thing, but stare at him. "_What?!_" Kurogane snarled in exasperation as he whirled to face the magician.

With a swiftness that seemed impossible for someone who had been so still, Fai closed the distance separating them, stopping bare inches from Kurogane. Fai's eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth set in a firm line, and Kurogane was just able to wonder what he could have done to anger the mage when Fai's fists gripped the front of his shirt, the unexpected movement momentarily pulling Kurogane off balance. "You can shatter me," Fai said, his voice cold.

Kurogane's mind rapidly analyzed the situation and Fai's words; the aggression and coldness were nothing more than a sheer screen covering the significance Fai's statement. He unconsciously licked his lips. "It works both ways," he said, his voice so low, its vibration could be felt within their bones.

Fai continued to glare with a cold fury, letting the seconds of the clock tick by. Tentatively Kurogane raised his hands, intending to grasp Fai's. His fingers had no more than twitched when Fai made a small helpless sound and closed the space between them, pressing his closed lips firmly over Kurogane's.

It was over before Kurogane's mind could register what had happened. Fai stepped back, refusing to meet Kurogane's eyes as he reached around him to grab his vest and weapon from where they lay on the table and rushed from the dojo all before the warmth of his mouth on Kurogane's had faded.

Kurogane watched the door drift closed and gave a second lick of his lips, wondering if the lingering taste of honey Fai used to sweeten his tea was his imagination. A pleased grin spread across his face and he breathed a single word, "Damn," before he blanked his expression and hurried after Fai, leaving the building empty, but for the echoes of their emotions.

-XXXXXXX-

The sky was gray with smoke and the contained sharp scent of magically created fire. In the distance he could hear the collapse of a building, undoubtedly the victim of the fire whose smoke stained the afternoon. Fai leaned against the remains of a wall, the weeds sprouting between the scattered bricks revealing that this building was a casualty of neglect rather than battle. With a weary sigh he slid down the wall ignoring the scrap of cloth and exposed skin on the rough texture of the bricks.

Kurogane remained standing, leaning with the back of his shoulders propped against the crumbling brick. The color of his eyes made dark, like that of old blood, in the faded afternoon light. Hearing Fai's sigh his eyes ceased scanning their surroundings to watch as Fai turned his face in the direction of Otthon, his eyes closed. "We'll protect it," Kurogane said his voice deep, but quiet.

Fai's eyes remained closed as he spoke, his voice was no softer than Kurogane's had been, but there was insubstantial quality to it as though a zephyr could whisk the words away, "When I was young my brother would sneak me out of my room, while the rest of the castle was asleep, and we would look out of the windows. I could see the stars and the lights of the town. They were both so far away that I thought they were the same. I still remember how surprised I was when my brother told me the lights below us were from people. He laughed so hard he began coughing …I was afraid I had hurt him. I stopped talking for a long time after. But, I loved looking out of the windows, at the world outside. There were lanterns hung along the docks and the city walls. Fai said that they were lit to guide those who were lost home. Otthon is like those lanterns."

Kurogane stared blankly at Fai, too surprised that Fai would speak of his past without shrouding it in the guise of story to give an immediate response. "Yes," he said after a few heartbeats.

"Mmmm," Fai hummed, nodding his head. "I've never had a home that I wanted to return to. It's nice," he said as he stood, brushing his hands over his pants to remove the debris that clung to them. "Ready?" he asked, giving Kurogane a crocked smile.

Kurogane gave a snort as he pushed off the wall, his eyes becoming tinged with a feral light, "Always."

-XXXXXXX-

The afternoon sun flickered between the billowing clouds of smoke that burst out of the shattered hollows. The earth had been gouged by blasts of magic and the explosions caused by relics of warfare that had been horded by the Wards for generations. Fuuma dashed a hand across his eyes, attempting to wipe the blood that had splattered his face away. Sand clung to his skin, the grains slipping under his clothing and into his mouth, scraping his skin when he moved and grinding between his teeth. Growling softly he watched as Kamui caused the earth beneath a clump of soldiers to collapse, the invisible force shattering their bodies and coating the sands with a bloody pulp. He estimated they could hold the beach for another fifteen minutes, before they would be forced to retreat and scatter. Their forces dividing to attack the advancing troops from the shadows, hit and run tactics, that many of these former 'strays' were familiar with from their years of struggling for survival in the unregulated areas.

-XXXXXXX-

Tomoyo sucked in a sharp breath, her hand flinging out to send a bolt of power into the side of a building, the stones making up its wall crashing down and closing off one of the roads leading to the small crossroad where Yukito and Touya had set up a temporary triage. The other patients had been evacuated, but the boy they were working on was not stable enough to be moved. She had erected a kekkai around them, while she remained outside with a few soldiers, they were part of the unit whose duty was to protect the field medics, but from the sounds of the fighting they were about to be left on the wrong side of the frontline.

"Miss," a rough looking guard said neutrally, having just returned from scouting.

Tomoyo met the man's dark eyes. They like his voice gave nothing away. "How much longer do we have?" she asked her voice as devoid of emotion as his.

The guard was not one of the inexperienced troops recently joined, but a veteran of Yotsuya Ward and in the last few hours this girl, whose head barely reached his shoulder, had come to earn his respect. She had listened to his advice and she had stood unflinching during the small skirmishes they had encountered. Nor had she expressed sheltered squeamishness in the face of the injuries incurred by the soldiers in response he didn't try to soften his next words trusting that she would continue as she had to this point. After all she was a member of Otthon Ward and he had learned to expect nothing less from that strange, but remarkable lot. "They broke through the beach line in several places. The beach is lost and the troops are falling back to their second positions," he watched her give a small nod the news wasn't unexpected; the beach defense was more a stalling measure than anything else. "The enemy doesn't know we're here, but we are cut off."

Tomoyo took in his words, her mind racing through their options which she quickly realized were few in number with one of their group severely injured. The sound of debris toppling caused everyone outside the kekkai to whirl and tense prepared to face a threat. What they were treated to was the sight of a sewer grate being thrown into the air by a magical force, the heavy metal striking the mud streaked cobblestones with deadly force and sending chunks of rock flying. "Tomoyo!" a familiar voice yelled from the sewers darkness, "Don't fry us!"

"It's clear," Tomoyo called clenching her hand as she dissipated the energy she had called in preparation of flinging the electrical bolt into the tunnel.

Sakura's ginger locks popped out of the opening, followed by what Tomoyo privately thought was a smile second only to Sakurako's in its beauty. "Kurogane thought you guys might want some help," she told her friend, her voice so light it should have clashed with their war wrecked surroundings, yet somehow it remained soothing, lightening the tension that had been building.

"You're right, but we can't move yet," Tomoyo explained as she gestured to the small kekkai the guards had surrounded when the debris covering the sewer grate had been forced away.

Syaoran squinted at the kekkai trying to discern what was happening on the other side of the wavering shield. "We can wait a few more minutes, but then we'll have to risk moving their patient regardless," he told Tomoyo with a frown.

"I'll tell them," She said, her eyes unfocusing briefly as she advised Touya of what was happening.

Whatever Touya had said on hearing her words, caused him to signal for her to remove the kekkai. He and Yukito were revealed to be kneeling on the ground their patient between them. "Nothing more we can do here," Touya explained. "You have a plan as to how we're going to get this kid down there, brat?" Touya asked Syaoran the name a reflexive habit rather than an intentional insult.

"Yes," Syaoran answered his voice serious, as he took a bundle of rope from one of his men. "Subaru came up with a harness that should work."

"He would be the one to come up with something like that," Touya said shaking his head, the twitch of his lips betraying his amusement.

-XXXXXXX-

Kamui glared at Fuuma's back, his hand snapping out to grasp the larger man's arm when Fuuma's footing slipped on loose rubble. "Faster," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Fuuma didn't answer, his breath coming in ever quickening pants as they raced through the streets. Keeping pace with Kamui was a chore most days, but a concealed archer had gotten off a lucky shot and if it hadn't been for Kamui's quick reflexes he would have taken an arrow in a much more fatal place. As it was the arrow had embedded itself in his upper thigh, far enough on the outside that he wasn't crippled, but he could smell the blood that had saturated the cloth and soaked into his pant leg.

"There," Kamui said, jerking his head to the right, his voice growling out from between clenched teeth as he half-carried Fuuma. His face pale and sweating, Fuuma, gave no indication he had heard. He trusted that Kamui would get them to their position while he concentrated on moving forward.

They had been part of the last group to retreat from the beach and while they had lost their early pursuers they had picked up fresh that had apparently been ordered to engage them specifically. The four men and two women who had been relentlessly pursuing them for the last forty minutes had ignored other more significant appearing targets to continue hunting them. Fuuma licked his lips, tasting sweat and blood that wasn't his own, just a little further and he and Kamui could end this charade of cat and mouse.

-XXXXXXX-

Sorata pressed his back against the rough wood of the building, splinters digging through the fibers of his shirt and into the flesh of his back. Grimacing at the itch produced he crouched lower to the ground before peeking around the edge of the building. The sound of rapid footfalls on cobblestone froze him. The vacant street was far enough from the encroaching frontline to cause the sound to echo abnormally loud, yet near enough to be devoid of any straggling refugees. Though the final assessment was proven wrong with the appearance of Subaru carrying a small child in his arms and a handful of wide-eyed adults clinging close to his heels, the group was exhausted looking and, excluding Subaru, terrified, but otherwise unharmed. Sorata gave a shrill whistle drawing Subaru's attention, though the sight of the ofuda pinched between Subaru's fingers at the sound caused him to reconsider the wisdom of surprising the normally quiet young man.

Seeing Sorata's familiar face poking out from the corner of a rundown building, Subaru's fingers flickered and the ofuda disappeared into his sleeve. Veering his course to lead his group to Sorata, Subaru cast a worried look over a shoulder. "What are you doing out here?" Subaru hissed at Sorata as he shifted the toddler to his other arm.

"Kakei sent me to find Kurogane and Fai," Sorata explained unperturbed by Subaru's tone. "What do you know?"

Subaru threw a second look over his shoulder before answering, "We never made it to the beach, but some the soldiers we ran into before meeting this group said that Aisling house has fallen. They said it was burned to the ground by a beautiful man commanding oni."

Sorata's brows creased together in confusion, "Did they confuse Seishirou with the enemy?"

"What? No!" Subaru said shaking his head exasperated. "What are things like from this point on?" he asked when the sound of a fighting began to drift over them from the distance.

"Stick to the back ways and you shouldn't run into much fighting. You're past the worst of it. What you'll run into from here will be small groups that have managed to slip past the main lines," Sorata advised him, "How about back there?" Sorata asked looking past Subaru.

"We should go…" one the trembling refugees said nervously breaking into the conversation.

Subaru gave the frail looking woman a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Seishirou is taking care of any pursuit. We'll move on soon." Turning back to Sorata, Subaru ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. "It's a mess. The frontline is shifting so quickly you can be on the wrong side of it one minute and far back from it the next. If you are planning to find Kurogane and Fai then you'll want to be on the other side of it. They've been helping squads trapped behind the lines get out and making a fair amount of a mess of any fortifications Fei Wang's troops have set up that they come across."

Sorata gave a quick nod of his head at Subaru's words, his eyes becoming unfocused and his head tilting to one side as though he were listening to something. "Arashi says that Kimitake is interested in any up to date information you can give him."

"Good you have your gohōdōji summoned," Seishirou said materializing uncomfortably close to Sorata's back.

Seishirou's smirk when an involuntary squeak escaped Sorata, Otthon's lead educator jumping like a teenage girl surprised by a spider, did nothing to comfort Sorata or anyone else present, excluding Subaru.

-XXXXXXX-

Ashura strode through Fei Wong's troops flanked by his white veiled soldiers, who often garnered more fear in their enemies than true oni for whom they were named; the common soldiers parting before them like water divided and it was through the respectful silence of those troops that Ashura and his unit approached a well-fortified post of Tokyo defenders who had been preventing Fei Wong's troops advance for the last four hours.

Unaware of Ashura's approach there were tentative cheers from the line of Tokyo defenders when Fei Wong's troops began to fall back. However, the cheers were scattered and faded all too quickly, the more aware among them blanching in trepidation when Ashura and his 'oni' arrayed themselves along the frontline Fei Wong's forces.

Ashura stared at the enemies who huddled behind the rough barricades, his mouth set in faint upward curve that clashed sickeningly with the lack of emotion that a human would recognize in his eyes. Though he was known for his brutal eradication of opposition and was feared for the numerous tales of his bloody exploits, he was not one to become affected by the siren addiction of blood lust that plagued humans. He gained no joy from his exploits; the violence that he utilized was a tool and one that had been honed by his people over generations.

The dry breath of the afternoon breeze carried the scent of ash and the sounds of fighting. The sounds of clashes between other units eerily loud in the oppressive silence that washed over the field, Ashura allowed his eyes to drift over the defenders while he forced his pulse to remain even and unaffected, Fai was within this maze of buildings and ruins, hidden among this mass of humanity, but he could not pluck him like a lotus torn from of the mud, _not yet_, he had a task he must complete before all else. He was the last of his people and the most powerful of those that had lived, he would not shame himself by forgetting his task in favor seeking Fai even if his emotions had distilled themselves into a pristine clarity of want and need to have Fai in his arms.

The zephyr continued to flow over them and Ashura's sensitive hearing allowed him to pick out the whispered words of magic from behind the defender's lines. So, there were mages perceptive enough to sense the power utilized by his troops. The signal was a simple gesture, a nod of his head, and the oni troops flowed forward. Neither Ashura nor his troops bore weapons. The power sensed by the mages was not something they could counteract, because their power did not lash out or defend, it remained internalized, turning their bodies into weapons that could pierce armor and flesh with equal ease, power that allowed their hands to tear through bone while their fingers curled around frail organs and ripped them from their enemies' bodies.

The first screams that rent the air were not from Ashura's troops felled by enemy defenses. No matter how many months Tokyo's defenders could have been granted, it would not be enough time for them to gain the skills needed to fight on par with Ashura or his troops. He would not die here and if he would not die then his oni would refuse to accept death as an option as well.

-XXXXXXX-

Before settling in to make an extended stand near Ueno Ward Fai and Kurogane had spent the majority of the day traversing the unregulated areas. In their wake they had left the shattered fortifications of Fei Wong's troops, the two men as effective on their own as a dozen trained soldiers.

Kurogane gripped the top of the shield his opponent had attempted to use to block his attacks and yanked it away, his sword smoothly slipping into the opening he created leaving the man to tumble to ground dead even if his mind had yet to acknowledge that fact.

"Idiot you're open!" an aggravated scream cutting through the sounds of battle as though they were of no consequence. Kurogane's attack had left an opening in his defenses and the man who had admonished him moved to cut the distance separating them, only to be halted by a light touch on his arm. His eyes snapped upward to glare at his violet eyed companion before his focus returned to the warrior who had been bearing the brunt of the attack on them. While his eyes had been diverted Fai had smoothly stepped into the opening Kurogane had seemingly left vulnerable, the lithe man's serrated sword snaking around the two of them like a whip, flaying strips of armor and flesh from those unlucky enough to be in its path.

The remaining attackers fell back in the face the fighters' combined assault giving the four men a moment to draw an unhurried breath. "Heh, Tachibana, those two don't leave openings," the violet eyed Sakura whispered.

Tachibana gave a grudging grunt of acquiescence, watching the two fighters from Otthon still to catch their breaths in the lull they had created. The cropped strands of Tachibana's hair whipped about his face like lines of ink drawn by child in nonsensical patterns, dismissing the other three he turned his peeved expression on the fifth figure making up their group, a teenage boy who was kneeling with one palm placed against the recently constructed wall around Ueno Ward.

"How much longer?" Kurogane demanded, "We can't hold this position if they keep sending in reinforcements." Though his question had been directed at the two men standing with Fai and him, his eyes were assessing the young man they had set a double layered defense to protect. He knew the kid was casting and while he couldn't hear the words he could feel them ghosting tantalizingly along the edge of his consciousness. There was a reason only the four of them were present to protect the wiry kid whose stumbling words of greeting earlier had reminded Kurogane of Watanuki's displays when the later was flirting with Doumeki. Whatever spell the kid was casting it had a seductive pull that urged those close to its affect to sink into its grasp. Kurogane was more worn from resisting the magic's summons than from the effort of keeping Fei Wong's troops from disrupting the casting.

The two men, Tachibana and Sakura, had been prepared to defend the boy on their own, and while Kurogane was willing to admit after watching them fight that they would likely have been successful in the task, he had been infuriated that a mission of such vital importance as they claimed this was, was left to only the three of them. Fai after a hurried and whispered conversation with the boy had paled and told Kurogane that if a person was not sufficiently strong willed they would be pulled in by the boy's spell; that the magic would negate their essence that and would mean their death. This was proven true by the number of Fei Wang's troops who had fallen without a visible wound when they ventured too close to the area affected by the casting.

Kurogane hadn't been overly concerned by the mage's assertion of the spell's threat confident that Fai wouldn't put either of them in a situation they couldn't deal with, but from the first word that had issued from the boy's throat the magic had called to him and he fully realized the reasons for Fai's concern. However, he would not be defeated in battle no matter its form and so he fought the physical enemies before him and the magical behind with equal efficiency and fervor.

"The hell if I know," Tachibana snapped, his arm flinging outward he sent an arc of fire into the forces that had begun to creep forward once more.

"Mage?" Kurogane growled questioningly at Fai. They had little time before Fei Wong's troops screwed their courage up for another assault.

"I don't know," Fai panted his eyes locking on the young man they were protecting. "I don't understand what he's doing well enough to even begin to guess."

"Our Chika-chan is a bit troublesome," Sakura said happily, grinning as though the late afternoon sun was not obscured by smoke and the air scented with charred wood and spilled blood. "But, I think he's almost done. Even with the other mages working their portions of the spell chain he and Hana are the keystones we just need to hold out for a bit longer and then you'll see a sight that'll turn this battle back into our favor."

Kurogane grunted reserving judgment; no one had been able to explain the nature of the spell being cast. The magic smelled of spices blended into a combination no plant born from a seed could produce, but it was enticing. However, it was the other unidentifiable scent lingering just beneath the spice that caused Kurogane's nostrils to flare in irritation though it was not with any of his physical senses that he was perceiving the smell, it's unpleasant taint like fruit overly ripe or meat left too long in the sun.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle and his men moved through the convoluted streets of Tokyo, their momentum lacking the refined and deadly elegance of Ashura and his oni, but neither were they barbarians relying on brute force to achieve their goals. They were soldiers, most since early childhood, veterans of more campaigns than all but a few of Tokyo's forces could claim and well-schooled in the art of urban warfare. Messengers, human soldiers and magical constructs, unerringly found him to make their reports and carry his orders despite the itinerant nature of his command post. With each new piece of information Kyle ordered units to peel off, some sent to reinforce other units, others to hunt specific targets. His command was mobile not for a tactical advantage though as a byproduct it did produce such, preventing enemy assassins from easily locating him or focusing their attacks on a single fortification. It was mobile because there were threats that only he and a small number of others could counter. The primary at the moment being the magic he felt building in focus and strength like a serpent wending its way across Tokyo cutting the narrow lands already in his control from the main of Tokyo.

-XXXXXXX-

Ashura impassively examined the two captives his oni had subdued. The boy was bleeding from numerous wounds, all small and non-fatal in and of themselves, but taken as a whole they had finally reduced him to unconsciousness. He would live as long as they provided medical treatment in a timely manner; unlike the oni the boy had killed during the battle. Crouching over the boy protectively was a girl, Ashura was unsure of her age, the blood splatter on her clothing and face lending her a maturity, he was sure she did own one moment and then a fluctuation of light through the clouds would give her the countenance of a child warrior. One of the girl's eyes was overly dilated and her limbs were trembling as she glared and growled at the oni who kept a respectful distance from the reach of the khopesh she wielded with such skill that she had fatally maimed or outright killed twice the number of oni than the boy. Rather than risk the accidental death of a valuable prisoner they'd wait and allow the wounds already inflicted to neutralize her.

They didn't have long to wait, the girl finally losing to blood loss and an earlier blow to her head. A flick of Ashura's fingers and two oni divested the teenagers of their weapons. "Bandage their wounds. They can receive further treatment when they reach Beijing," he instructed. As he spoke he conjured a ring of magic around the two oni and the freshly acquired prisoners. The oni moved with well-practiced efficiency, the prisoners bandaged and bound for transport before the casting was completed. Ashura's magic swirled around the four and it was through a lifetime familiarity that the oni refrained from shuddering at its touch. The magic's feel having more in common with sleet whose biting cold soaked into clothing and flesh equally, than the more common magically induced sensation of ice. Drenched in Ashura's power the prisoners' and guards' forms began to distort violently and then with no more sound than the nearly silent movement of air filling the void left behind they were gone.

With the disappearance of the prisoners he had been charged with capturing, Ashura's impassivity disappeared, his expression flowing into one of longing and a horrific love that caused his oni warriors to avert their eyes respectfully. For the moment he was free to hunt his own quarry and he sent his power through the bond allowing the force of his desire and need to feed the casting, the magic crashing against the barrier that kept the link closed between him and Fai. The barrier remained, but Ashura was unconcerned, the magic he had cast was his call to Fai; letting his mate know that he was close, that soon they would be reunited for none was more worthy than he to be Fai's mate.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai stumbled, his face paling, though both actions were perceptible only to the warrior who had caught Fai's flawed movement from the corner of his eye. Seeing the idiot wasn't in danger, Kurogane pushed the observation to the back of his mind. He could question the airhead about it later. "_ZENRYUU HIKOUGEKI_" he roared his will given physical form in the power that exploded from his sword; the force of the magic shattered the charge of Fei Wong's troops. Soldiers were sent flying through the air into their comrades and the piles of rubble that were all that remained of the structures that had encircled the square.

Beside him Fai's movements were fluid and graceful yet neither of these. Kurogane would tell Yuuko, after the tears had dulled some of the pain, that watching Fai in combat was like watching a dancer who had been handed a weapon and told to kill. He had the beauty of a dancer combined with a deadly skill and it was tragic to watch. Fai's ability in combat made him one of the finest fighters Kurogane had ever encountered, but he always wondered what that ability had cost not just the man, but everyone, you don't gain that level of skill without a price.

Fai pushed sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and gave Kurogane a tired grin. "Kuro-rin, I think I miscalculated when I cut my hair."

Kurogane's expression twisted into a caricature of confusion. "The fuck?" he snapped his brows creased together into one.

Tucking the loose strands with theatrically contrived exaggeration Fai gave a melancholy sigh, "My hair is _too_ short to tie up and too long to keep out of my eyes."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed dangerously and he wondered at their odds if he beat the blond idiot unconscious now rather than after they made it back to Otthon.

"Would you two mind not flirting in the middle of a fight," Tachibana snapped as he and Sakura moved forward to allow them to switch positions before the next rush of soldiers.

"Prude" Sakura whispered in Tachibana's ear with a leer, hopping out of reach when Tachibana swung a fist in his direction.

Fai ignored both Tachibana's complaint and Sakura's taunt, a frown pulling at his lips as he studied the movement of Fei Wong's troops. "Kuro-chu," he started to say the rest of his words cut off when the magic that had been building behind them finally broke, the effect similar to water surging over a dam.

Kurogane had just enough time to catch Fai by the arm, the mage's legs folding from the force of the magic released. Tachibana had dropped to his knees while Sakura had collapsed to his hands and knees, shaking his head as though to clear it. Tachibana was the first to recover rising to his feet smoothly and with a quick step placed himself between Sakura and the enemies in front of them.

Kurogane growled his gaze locked on the enemy while he continued to support the mage. He spotted a about half the soldiers on the ground, the magic's reach extending to them as well, and he dismissed them as a secondary concern. What concerned him was the dark line of warriors just behind those they had been fighting. What had Fai spotted in their formation?

Fai used Kurogane's grip on his arm to lever himself up, "Archers" he hissed between his teeth, the unleashed magic having created a near blinding headache. "The spells not done," he warned as he shook out his sword, transforming it into a bladed whip.

Kurogane gave him an incredulous look, "Fuck"

"Yeah," Fai agreed dryly.

"To me," Kurogane yelled at Tachibana and Sakura, who had yet to regain his footing. He fell back until he stood over Chikahito, Fai close to his side, while Tachibana half dragged Sakura closer. Kurogane steadied his breathing, his grip tightening about the hilt of his sword. He'd have to time this perfectly.

The archers were too far back to see clearly through the purposeful shifting of the foot soldiers and the clouds of smoke that drifted in and out of view like specters. Tachibana had closed his eyes, so he could focus his other senses. Fai shifted to stand behind Kurogane, his weapon returned to its blade form while his free hand gripped Kurogane's shoulder. Sakura remained on his hands and knees, his eyes out of focus, his breath coming in rapid pants. What were the soldiers waiting for? They could have hit when the first wave of magic had been released, this made no fucking sense and that worried him more than their odds of surviving the next few minutes.

Tachibana's eyes flew open, "Now," he snarled.

Kurogane had seen the tensing of Tachibana's body before he had voiced his warning and had raised his weapon his mouth forming the words that would release the power that always lay coiled and alive in his mind. "Tenma Kuuryuusen," his shout cutting through the air with the same force as the magic that spilled from his sword.

Fai hissed in appreciation as the arrows that had filled the afternoon sky with deadly shadows were tossed about, flung from their course and sent tumbling and broken to the ground. Kurogane's attack had spared them from the worst, however a number of feathered shafts continued toward them. With a twitch of his lips that held more mischief than what would be found on a normal battleground, he scampered up Kurogane's back, his whip vibrating the air as he performed the impossible and cut the wooden shafts, the pieces harmlessly falling about them.

The bits of wood and metal tips were still falling when Kurogane reached up to yank Fai off his back, his hand twisted in the collar of Fai's shirt he held the blond bare inches from his face. "Are you a fucking-"

The magic that had been pounding against his senses and had nearly overwhelmed the albino seemed to shudder and weaken.

"Chikahito!" Tachibana yelled; reaching for the young man they had been protecting. The boy had collapsed forward; one hand braced against the ground his other sketching glyphs in the air as he continued forming the words to the casting despite the feathered shaft that had lodged itself low in his back, the stain of blood spreading as quickly as the final words of the spell desperately spilled from his lips.

The absence of the casting's magically induced pressure afforded Fai his first unrestricted breath though the air seemed to catch in his throat when his eyes focused on the incomplete wall behind the small group. The wall's bricks had been laced together until the structure was as thick as the length of Kurogane's arm however; it had only reached a few feet higher than his head and while the defensive spells had been worked into the clay of the bricks and the mortar they had known it wouldn't be enough. The walls were a patchwork of magics cutting through Tokyo in broken sections nothing linking the whole and only a precious few near enough to completion to be of any use.

"Black Opals," Sakura murmured next Fai as he struggled to his feet.

Fai glanced at the albino and gave a nod of his head in agreement. He didn't have the energy to so poetically describe what they were seeing, but the wall now rose close to fifty feet in the air, its base of brick had been strengthened by the magic Chikahito and the others had cast and the additional height was magical energy given a solid form. The structure of the wall had been changed by the spell and Fai knew without testing that it was denser than either stone or metal. It was the color though that had caused Sakura to name the gemstone, a black overlaid with the shifting flecks of color from the spells previously worked into the structure; yes, black opals were an accurate description.

Kurogane had not been so enamored by the edifice that he ignored the enemies on the other side of the square. "It's done?" he growled, his narrowed eyes watching the soldiers who appeared to have been thrown into confusion by completion of the spell.

"Yes," Fai answered and with obvious reluctance he turned from the wall to face Kurogane. "Kuro-sama?" he questioned in turn.

"We need to get the hell out of here," Kurogane answered each word sharp and clipped. His voice drawing the attention of the other two, "Get that kid up we need to move." Tachibana had managed to remove the arrow from Chikahito and a makeshift bandage replaced it. Giving silent nods of agreement Sakura hoisted the boy up holding him in much the same way Kurogane had carried Fai all those months ago while Tachibana drew himself up to cast a final arc of flame to help cover their retreat.

-XXXXXXX-

While it was a retreat from the field it was not away from Fei Wong's troops that they fled. They were boxed in by rubble to their sides and a now completed wall at their backs. Kurogane's voice roared with the words passed down from one generation to the next drawing on the power granted to his bloodline by the last of the great serpents. The force of his will tore into to the troops before them seemingly without restraint. Only the slim blond man next to him, dancing through the enemies leaving behind trails blood, knew how much he held back.

Tachibana walked a few steps in front of them silently sending spears of flames ahead, breaking apart clumps of troops that threatened their progress. Sakura had taken rearguard carrying Chikahito with one arm, his other with the reluctant aide of Tachibana had been transformed into an organic looking blade larger than himself. The new weapon's edge sheared through the more mundane weapons and shields carried by the common foot soldiers.

Death went before them carried by Tachibana's flames, it walked alongside them guided by Kurogane and Fai's hands, and it lingered behind them taking its time in claiming those who managed avoid immediate death caused Sakura's own scythe.

The soldiers had learned to respect the four men who against all logical odds had held them at bay, but they were unprepared for the ferocity of their opponents' attacks once they were no longer hampered by the need to hold their position. Organized efforts to thwart these elite soldiers of Tokyo were quickly forsaken in favor of what the few superiors who remained standing would later report was a more favorable redistribution of manpower.

-XXXXXXX-

Fai's steps slowed when he realized they had left the sounds of both battle and pursuit behind. Beside him Kurogane gave a grunt and Fai could see the scowl he directed at him from the corner of his eye, the warrior having slowed to match Fai's pace. "We should conserve our strength somewhat, ne?" he questioned his voice airy and teasing.

"Idiot," Kurogane mumbled before taking a sharp turn down a narrow street full of old litter and broken lengths of wood. They were far enough from the beach that there were no smashed barrels of refuse, but the occasional shift in the wind would assail them with the odor and sting their eyes more than the clouds of smoke snaking through the air.

Fai spotted the symbol indicating that there was an entrance into the sewers meant to be used by the field medics seeking to move the severely injured from the battlefield. The marking had been hidden among the graffiti covering a building's wall. While only a few of the units like those from Otthon who were moving independently and the field medics knew what symbols to look for everyone was aware that it would only be a matter of time before Fei Wong's troops descended into the sewers seeking the units who were using the tunnels as a means of attacking the enemy troops. When that happened the sewers would no longer be a relatively safe means of moving the injured.

"You three head down," Kurogane instructed as he and Fai moved the debris covering the sewer grate.

Tachibana gave a curt nod. Chikahito had become paler from blood loss and his breathing was erratic and shallow. The boy needed medical attention that they couldn't provide. He dropped into the waiting darkness, the light from above spotlighting his grim expression he reached up to catch a hold of Chikahito's limp form from Sakura.

"You two planning to stay up here," Sakura stated more than asked as he swung his legs over the edge of the opening.

"Yeah," Kurogane answered his eyes scanning the way they had come. The lack of pursuit was troubling and he wanted the three from Ueno safely away before whatever the enemy was planning was unleashed.

"Move it you lummox," Tachibana's voice echoed up in an annoyed hiss. "We don't have time for chatting."

Sakura's lips twisted in an amusement, but Fai noted to the somber set of lines creasing the corners of the albino's eyes. "See you for drinks then," he told the two before dropping after Tachibana.

Fai set the grate back into place, brushing his hands on his already stained pants. "Where to next Kuro-rin?"

"Fuckwit," Kurogane declared gruffly. "Why haven't we seen anyone for the last fifteen minutes?"

Fai frowned turning full circle his head cocked to one side. "I can hear fighting all around us, but it's all at least a half mile off."

"Fuck. We've been corralled." Kurogane said as he stretched, his expression looking more pleased than his words sounded, his energy having returned close to full due to the unforeseen lull in fighting.

Fai bobbed up and down a few times on his toes. He was confident that it wasn't Ashura was behind this development, his methods were more direct, but the list of possible persons was currently a short one and the name at the top was one he wanted to avoid almost as much as Ashura. He didn't want to be the cause of another brother's death.

-XXXXXXX-

Kyle flicked his wrist and sent a stone skipping across the square. Once he had been confident that he had isolated his targets, he had dispersed the remainder of his troops to surrounding locations. For this battle they would be more of hindrance than an asset, forcing him to limit the amount of power he unleashed in his attacks. Troops as skilled as those he kept near him took time and effort to effectively train and he didn't want to spend the time it would take to replace them because of friendly fire.

He smirked a little at his last thought; friendly fire indeed.

-XXXXXXX-

There was no hint of intent or presence to alert either Kurogane or Fai to the enemy who had lain in wait for them. The two men's reflexes all that kept the flames that sprouted beneath their feet from injuring them, but it did little to lend them grace as they leapt apart. The flames flickered into nothingness as quickly as they had been conjured, but neither man was eager to move from their respective shelters and into the open.

Kurogane's eyes flickered to Fai a question evident in his expression. Fai had spent a great deal of time feeding him and others everything the mage turned fighter could recall about Fei Wong's two generals' combat expertise. While the information was years old it did give them something more solid than merely the rumors they would have been forced to rely on otherwise. Fai gave a small nod answering Kurogane's unspoken query.

'Kyle,' Kurogane thought with satisfaction; _finally_ he could kill the man who had escaped without ever exchanging a blow with him. It wasn't vengeance that caused his pulse to quicken in eagerness, but the knowledge that he was about to remove one more threat against those he had chosen to protect.

Fai broke the standstill they were currently locked in calling to the man whose location remained elusive. "The boy's alive."

Kyle didn't answer and Kurogane shook his head before disappearing from sight. The warrior's sudden disappearance left Fai more than mildly startled. He knew he hadn't witnessed Kurogane's full potential, but he hadn't suspected that he could vanish before his eyes; a feat that had been accomplished without the aid of magic.

Fai's lips mimed a whistle; he was more than little impressed by his partner's display of skill. "Kyle," he called out again figuring the least he could do was keep his former friend's attention primarily directed toward him. "Did you really think your ploy with the kid would fool Fei Wong?"

Kyle maintained his silence, but Fai was confident that he wouldn't remain silent for long. After all Fei Wong may suspect his subordinate of disobedience, but Fai's next words would confirm it. Yuuko had told them that Fei Wong couldn't see what was happening in Tokyo, but Fai knew if Fei Wong chose he could view events through the eyes of either Ashura or Kyle, negating the weak protection his blindness had provided. Keeping his voice neutral, Fai called out a final time, "You wounded the boy near death, but we both know if you had meant to kill him he'd be dead. You brought him to the brink because you knew we wouldn't allow him to die if we could prevent it; you were removing Fei Wong's magic from him."

Kyle's voice echoed around the square, reflecting from multiple directions making its origination impossible to pin-point, "Fai, my memories of your cleverness must be distorted by time. That was a rather pathetic attempt to cause me to betray myself."

Fai gave a quick shrug of his shoulders that he hoped Kyle couldn't see, "Hey, cut me some slack it's been a long day and you did just ruin my favorite boots with your pyrotechnics."

"Really?!" Kyle asked is voice affecting a light hearted banter, "That makes me feel better. I was a bit put off that I hadn't at least caused one of you to writhe on the ground as your flesh blistered and split open."

"Fuck, do the two of you ever shut up?" Kurogane growled invisibly, his voice echoing in the same manner as Kyle's.

"No fair Kuro-rin! Both of you know a trick I don't!" Fai whined as he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet prepared to leap from his shelter. The roughhewn walls of building across the narrow road would grant him access to the roof and a better view.

His plan was abandoned when Kurogane smoothly stepped into view half a block down the road. Kurogane's sword was in motion before Fai's mind had fully processed the warrior's sudden reappearance, the metal clashing against the steel of Kyle's weapon the two fighters no longer maneuvering for position invisibly. Fai sprinted out from behind the pile of debris that comprised his shelter, his expression grim. This wasn't Kurogane's fight and he'd be damned if he'd just sit there and watch it play out.

Kurogane's expression didn't change after Kyle parried his initial attacks, but his assessment of his skill increased. The lithe man's reflexes where nearly as quick as Fai's and it was obvious he was as comfortable with his weapon as Kurogane was with his own. That coupled with the magic they knew he wielded, Kyle could keep him pinned down with this fight longer than Kurogane would like. He figured Kyle must have planned to ambush them on his own, but that didn't mean there weren't others waiting to swarm them any minute. He needed to finish this.

Kurogane didn't see the idiot running toward them, but he could hear his footfalls, his awareness of the damn mage relentless even in battle, but rather than distracting him from his opponents or goals, Fai's presence gave him the focus he needed to turn the rage that coiled in his mind into strength.

There it was. He spotted the slip in Kyle's defense. It was slight, the other man's timing of his swing faster than it ought to have been, causing his balance to be thrown off and allowed Kurogane the opening he had been looking for to send Kyle flying through the air.

Kyle's body crashed to the packed earth of road, the air forced from his lungs. A lifetime of training directed his next movements. While his conscious mind worked to catch up with what had happened Kyle rolled to face his opponent and his hand flung out to send a streak of white flame at Kurogane. His face twisted into shock as he realized what he had done, his fingers curling in on themselves to cut the flames, but what had been cast out couldn't be recalled. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, he thought angrily. The last of the color drained from his face when he looked past the man he was about to burn alive to see Fai.

Fai would tell Subaru one day that seeing Kurogane fighting Kyle wasn't the most frightening event in his life. After all he had a lot of frightening things to measure events against, but it was close because though its duration could have been measured in seconds in his mind those seconds stretched had into mocking hours as had he tried to reach them.

Kyle's attack may have been instinctive, but Fai's defense wasn't.

The magic that poured from Fai seared itself across Kyle's retinas blinding him in world of white rather than black. Kurogane was spared Kyle's temporary blindness by way of having his back to the mage, though he, like Kyle, gasped for air that was no longer surrounding them. Fai had created a vacuum that may have threatened to suffocate Kurogane, but it also snuffed out Kyle's flames before they could do more than lick the front of Kurogane's vest.

Air returned as quickly as it had been taken by Fai's magic and Kurogane did something he had never done in his life, he turned his back on a threat. Even as he sucked in a breath to fill his lungs he whirled to face Fai who remained several feet out of his reach. Fai gave him an almost apologetic smile.

Then Fai screamed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well after nearly two years FINALLY the chapter is posted. Honestly it doesn't feel like it should be as long as it has been between this and the last chapter. Probably because my personal universe has thrown itself into upheaval a few times during this interim, most of the upheaval hasn't been negative (eight pounds and twenty inches of positive (UMV and I have created the trifecta of cuteness we are all DOOOOOOMMMMMED!)), but it has been through in its affect.

I hope everyone who is still following this gives a hug psychic hug to UMV who has been pushing me to pick up the proverbial pen again. Also my darling muse Tsuki deserves a big hug and once I perfect that whole telephone booth travel system I'll give you one – seriously dear hearing from you after my months of silence lifted my spirits. I have more thanks for lots of people most of whom probably don't even realize it because my silence wasn't just posting, but was thoroughly an all around silence.

As for future updates they will come, but I make no promises as to when – since every time I do… things. And we all know what a pain in the ass things are. Please let me know your thoughts I treasure all the comments and reviews I receive.


End file.
